Fighter from another world
by jerome292
Summary: Alors que Renamon et Rika observaient les étoiles, une étrange météorite s'est écrasée dans le parc. Sur les lieux de l'impact, elles découvrent un étrange digimon en armure, inconscient. Mais est-il ce qu'il semble être? Que signifie son arrivée dans leur monde? Translated version began with RenamonRoxx. Check his page.
1. Chapter 1

**Note de l'auteur :** Bonjour, ceci est ma première fiction que je juge digne d'être partagée. J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire et à imaginer son déroulement. (Oui, même au volant de ma voiture!) J' attend vos commentaires avec impatience, ne soyez pas timide et dites-moi ce que vous en pensez réellement, afin que je puisse m'améliorer.

Bonne lecture !

Je ne possède pas la franchise Digimon. Si je suis coupable de plagiat, je m'en excuse d'avance.

* * *

Chapitre 1 : une nuit étoilée

C'était une magnifique nuit à Shinjuku. Les étoiles brillaient, une brise agréable se faisait sentir et la température était relativement douce pour un mois de mars. De plus, les lumières du quartier ont exceptionnellement étés coupées pour une maintenance technique à la centrale électrique.

C'est pourquoi, Renamon a emmenée Rika admirer les étoiles sur une colline du parc. Les deux amies se couchèrent sur l'herbe et perdirent leurs yeux dans le ciel, libre de toute pollution lumineuse.

Le calme environnant et la beauté du spectacle, donnaient à ce moment une dimension magique qu'aucune ne voulait interrompre.

Elles restèrent immobiles, silencieuses, à contempler la rotation de l'univers pendant un long moment. Lorsque soudain, une étoile filante traversa furtivement la nuit.

« Tu l'as vu Rika ? » chuchota Renamon.

« Oui, elle était magnifique... elle m'a fait penser à toi » répondit-elle dans un sourire embarrassé.

« Ohh..., et comment cela ? » répliqua la renarde sur un ton amusé.

Rika ne répondit pas tout de suite, prenant le temps d'observer le passage d'une nouvelle étoile filante et de trouver les mots justes.

« Et bien elle m'a rappelé l'incroyable rapidité avec laquelle tu te déplace au combat. » avoua t' elle en se remémorant les combats de son équipière.

« Tu te déplace avec une telle aisance qu'il faut être très attentif pour percevoir tes mouvements. D'où ma comparaison, à la fois rapide, furtive, redoutable et d'une grande beauté. »

Renamon pris tendrement la main de Rika dans la sienne et la regarda d'un regard chargé de reconnaissance.

De précieuses minutes passèrent ainsi. C'est alors que Rika demanda :

« As-tu fais un vœux ? »

« Oui,... et j'espère sincèrement qu'il se réalisera. » confia la renarde.

« Je pense avoir une idée sur la nature de ce vœux. » taquina l'adolescente.

« Vraiment ? » répondit Renamon, amusée.

Et elles rirent, d'un rire léger et enjoué durant un instant.

Renamon repensa alors à l'évolution de sa relation avec sa partenaire. Depuis les premiers combats, ou leurs échangent étaient froids et distants. Rika considérait les digimon comme de simples données destinées au combat et à rien d'autre. C'est pourquoi, elle la traitait alors comme une machine de guerre. Pour sa part, Renamon estimait que le seul rôle des humains était de permettre aux digimon de se digivolver.

Mais cette situation évolua suite au combat contre Dokugumon, un digimon de niveau champion, ou Renamon prit des risques insensés pour la sauver. Rika pris alors conscience de son attachement pour elle, ce qui permit à Renamon de devenir Kiyûbimon et de vaincre son adversaire.

Cependant après avoir été kidnappé par IceDevimon, puis sauvé par l'intervention de Renamon et Guilmon, Rika se mépris sur les motivations de son équipière et l'abandonna. Néanmoins, elle intervint plus tard pour sauver Renamon des griffes d'Harpymon, action qui réanimera leur amitié.

Sans oublié, la bataille contre le D-Reaper ou elles se biomélangèrent pour la première fois en Sakuyamon.

Elles furent malheureusement séparées à la fin de la bataille, de même que l'ensemble des autres équipiers. Elles se retrouvèrent plus tard, lorsque Rika et les autres dompteurs rejoignirent le monde digital pour retrouver leurs amis. Et formèrent à nouveau Sakuyamon dans le monde réel pour combattre l'invasion de Parasitmon.

Jetant un regard à Rika, elle s'aperçut qu'elle aussi était plongée dans les souvenirs de leurs aventures.

Il est vrai que depuis qu'elles ont partagées leurs pensées à travers Sakuyamon, leur relation à atteint un stade où les sentiments de l'une sont immédiatement compris par l'autre. Et que malgré quelques désaccords sur des sujets mineurs et personnels, elles étaient heureuses de vivre ensemble. Qu'il s'agisse d'instants magiques, telles cette nuit étoilée, ou lors de combats contre des digimon suffisamment arrogants et agressifs pour oser les affronter. L'avenir n'avait aucune importance à leurs yeux tant qu'elles pouvaient continuer à vivre ensemble.

Une nouvelle étoile filante apparut, bien plus lente que les deux autres. Elle décrivit une lente courbe depuis les profondeurs de l'espace. D'un éclat différent, légèrement blanc par opposition à la couleur dorée des précédentes. Sa vitesse réduite permit aux deux amies de la contempler quelques instants. Elle poursuivit sa lente progression, lorsque soudain, une touche bleue apparut à son sommet.

« Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de comète bleue. » s'intrigua Rika en se relevant légèrement.

La courbe de la comète s'amplifia, rendant désormais la couleur bleue de sa tête bien visible.

« Rika ! » alarma Renamon. « Elle vient vers nous ! »

Elle bondit, pris Rika dans ses bras et plongea le plus loin possible qu'elle put.

Au même moment, le météore incandescent traversa le ciel dans un sifflement étonnamment faible. Il rasa de peu la colline ou se tenaient les deux amies et alla disparaître dans les bois. Chose étrange, nul impact ne se fit entendre, si ce n'est les craquements des branches sur son passage.

C'est alors qu'une sensation familière envahie Renamon. Un sourire carnassier révéla ses dents blanches et elle avertit Rika en la déposant au sol : - « Un Digimon ! »

La brume d'un champ digital sortait des feuillages.

« Sa faisait un moment qu'il n'y avait plus eu de nouvel adversaire à apparaître dans les environs. » remarqua Rika. « Un peu d'action nous fera du bien. Je craignais de perdre l'habitude. » relança t' elle en décrochant son digivice de sa ceinture, dans un sourire confiant.

Renamon ne réagit pas, son regard fixé sur le champ digital.

_Ce n'est pas normal._ _Cela ne peut être une coïncidence. Il y a forcément un rapport entre cet étrange météorite et ce digimon_.

Elle remarqua sa partenaire qui s'approchait des fourrés avec hâte.

« Tu ne viens pas Renamon ? » lança la fille. « J'espère que tu es prête. »

« Toujours. » répliqua Renamon légèrement vexé par le propos.

« Bien, j'espère que ce ne sera pas encore un de ces abrutis d' Ogremon. Le dernier était vraiment pitoyable.» s'agaça t' elle. « Ils sont indignes de t'affronter. »

« Pas cette nuit Rika. » assura la renarde en rejoignant l'adolescente.

« Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ? » interrogea Rika en se retournant, curieuse.

« Les circonstances. » expliqua t'elle d'une voix moins rassurée.

« Soyons vigilantes. Je ne voudrais pas que tu sois blessée à cause d'un excès de confiance. » en retrouvant son assurance habituelle.

Ceci dit, elles entrèrent dans le bois, tous les sens en alerte. Renamon passa devant, s'orientant dans le brouillard, grâce à une vibration sonore imperceptible pour des oreilles humaines. Elle dégagea le passage pour permettre à son équipière de la suivre plus facilement dans l'obscurité. La brume commença à se dissiper rapidement, laissant apparaître dans les arbres, les signes du passage récent d'un objet d'une certaine taille.

Une lueur bleue apparut derrière deux arbres courbés. Elles s'approchèrent discrètement et un spectacle hors du commun s'offrit à la vue des deux partenaires, médusées par leur découverte. Un être humanoïde se tenait fléchi, une main sur le sol, immobile au centre d'une sphère d'énergie d'un bleu flamboyant. La sphère projetait des jets d'éclairs, à intervalles irréguliers. Et ce, dans un silence étouffé, rendant la scène surréaliste. Peu à peu, la sphère faiblit et disparut dans un bruit de succion désagréable.

L'être se révéla alors, il portait une sorte d'armure gris foncée, semblant sortir d'un jeu vidéo futuriste. Avant qu'aucune ne bouge, il s'effondra sur le sol sans prononcer une seule plainte, comme libéré de ses entraves. De la fumée se dégageait toujours de son corps, laissant supposer qu'il a été exposé à une chaleur extrême.

« C'est lui, le digimon que tu as repéré ? » questionna Rika avec son air cynique, visiblement déçue. « Un type incapable de tenir debout ? Moi qui espérais un vrai challenge.»

« Il semblerait, mais je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel. Il semble différent des autres.» avoua Renamon suspicieuse. Le plus troublant étant qu'il ne dégageait aucune odeur et ne produisait aucun son.

La dompteuse pointa son digivice sur le digimon pour obtenir des renseignements.

Le digivice afficha rapidement un écran qui n'était jamais apparus : **'****Mise à jour**_'_. Ce qui surpris fortement Rika qui fronça les sourcils en observant à nouveau le personnage. L'unique fois où le digivice n'avait fournis aucune information, était lors de leur première rencontre avec Guilmon, le partenaire de Takato. Mais il n'y avait jamais eu de mise à jour, même à ce moment là.

Renamon s'avança dans l'intention d'évaluer la menace, mais une vibration de l'air derrière elle la fit se retourner.

Un rire glacial résonna. Elles étaient surprises par un Digimon à l'apparence démoniaque, qui avançait tranquillement vers elles. Son apparence et la noirceur émanant de son corps se confondaient avec les ténèbres de la nuit. Rika fut prise d'horreur en se remémorant la tentative d' IceDevimon d'en faire sa dresseuse en corrompant son esprit.

Son digivice indiqua qu'il s'agissait de Devimon, un digimon de type virus et de niveau champion. Il serait le créateur des cauchemars.

« Renamon ? »

« Je suis là Rika. » répondit Renamon en prenant sa position de combat.

La tournure des événements l'inquiétait. Non pas qu'elle ne se sentait pas capable de vaincre le démon, mais quelque chose d'étrange régnait dans l'atmosphère depuis son apparition. Le digimon tombé du ciel ne présentait pas une menace pour le moment, mais son émergence spectaculaire était anormale. Le plus troublant étant qu' elle n'avait pas entendu arriver Devimon, qui ne faisait pourtant rien pour dissimuler sa présence. _Il est trop sur de lui._

« Digivolution ! » annonça la dompteuse en introduisant la carte dans son digivice.

_Renamon et Kiyûbimon ont étés vaincus par IceDevimon. Taomon pourrait sans aucun problème terrasser ce cauchemar ambulant. _

Mais au grand désarroi des deux équipières, il n' y eu aucun effet. Ce qui amusa particulièrement leur opposant. Il ne semblait pas surpris par cet échec.

« Digivolution ! » recommença t' elle, surprise et déstabilisée. Mais le résultat fut le même, si ce n'est que l'ange déchu s'était encore rapproché. « Je ne comprend pas. » bredouilla t'elle devant son impuissance à aider sa partenaire.

« Tu devrais te méfier de tes souhaits petite. » railla l'ombre. « Tu désirais un défis, vous voici servis. » ironisa t'il dans un effrayant sourire, avant de porter le premier coup :

« Death claw ! »

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :**Désolé de la publier en français, je maîtrise mal les conjugaisons en anglais et taper l'histoire dans un autre langage que le mien paraissait mission impossible. (sa coupait ma créativité) En outre, je ne fais pas confiance aux traducteurs informatiques.

Si l'un de vous parle couramment l'anglais et le français, je serais heureux qu'il me propose une traduction que je m'empresserais de publier. (après relecture, je ne suis pas fou, je précise n'avoir aucun problème pour lire l'anglais, seulement pour conjuguer les temps.)

La suite devrait arriver très prochainement, le temps de faire quelques modifications.

N'oubliez pas de rêver !


	2. Chapter 2: le réveil

**Note de l'auteur: **bonjour, je continu donc avec un second chapitre. Celui-ci sert à introduire un nouveau personnage, dans une sorte de prologue. Oui, je sais, ce long chapitre est de la science fiction, avec un semblant de fantastique. Certaines personnes ne la supporte pas. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est uniquement pour ce chapitre, le prochain prendra la suite du premier. Alors s'il vous plait, ne torpillez pas mon récit à cause de ce simple chapitre.

Je ferais un court résumé, sur ce personnage au début du troisième chapitre. Pour ceux qui ne supporte vraiment pas la S.F. et qui ont préférés le sauter.

N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, pour que je puisse m'améliorer. Merci d'avance!

* * *

Chapitre 2 : le réveil.

Les ténèbres, furent la seule chose que l'homme vit en se réveillant. « _Sa recommence_! » se dit-il. Puis, vinrent les habituelles petites lueurs oranges. Et il sentit à nouveau son corps se réchauffer et retrouver des sensations. Notamment les désagréables picotements le long des bras et des jambes. Ainsi qu'une nausée soudaine. La pression retenant ses jambes diminua lentement et la porte de la capsule s'ouvrit. Chose inhabituelle, l'habituelle lumière blanche était alors d'un rouge sombre. « Qu'est ce qui m'attend encore. »

Le contact des genoux sur le sol métallique lui arracha un léger grognement. En relevant la tête, il comprit que quelque chose d'important, de critique s'était produit. Sa vision toujours brouillée ne distinguait encore que des formes floues, telles ce qui semblait être un siège à deux longueurs de bras sur sa droite. Mais sa perception des couleurs lui indiquait clairement que la zone était en alerte. Se redressant péniblement, il fut pris d'un léger vertige._ « Heureusement que mon estomac est vide » _songeait-il à cet instant_. _En un flash, les souvenirs précédant la mise en stase lui revinrent en images, par bribes incomplètes : l'intérieur d'une navette, un homme en tenue fluorescente, des seringues plantées dans son bras.(le personnage est toujours pris d'anxiété à la vue d'une seringue, ce qui explique probablement que ce souvenir lui revienne en mémoire) Puis, ce fut les sons qui s'ajoutèrent aux images : une respiration difficile dans un respirateur, une discussion inintelligible entre deux infirmiers, un homme sur l'écran de sa capsule de stase lui annonçant qu'il était placé en quarantaine sanitaire, suivies d'une dépression et d'une intense sensation de froid.

« Il y a quelqu'un ? » articula t' il péniblement. Aucune réponse, si ce n'est le bourdonnement lointain d'une alarme.

Il tenta de se relever, mais la nausée lui fit perdre l'équilibre et il se retrouva à nouveau à genou. Il réessaya, se déplaça difficilement et s'assit sur le siège. Il porta sa main droite à son visage et prit le temps de remettre ses idées en ordre. En observant la pièce où il se trouvait, il admit qu'il s'agissait d'une infirmerie, de par la présence d'armoires à fournitures médicales et d'une croix rouge sur le mur. Mais plus exigu que celles qu'il connaissait, et chose étrange, il ne voyait aucun lit mis à part trois autres caissons de stase. « _Ce doit être une zone de quarantaine_. »

Sur cette conclusion, il se dirigea vers un écran et tenta de l'allumer, sans succès. La batterie était sans doute déchargée. Il remarqua de nouveau la couleur inhabituelle de l'éclairage. « _Ce n'est vraiment pas normal_. » songea t' il inquiet.

« Bon, je ne vais pas rester la à attendre. » encouragea t' il d'une voix décidée, avant de s'approcher de la porte. Elle semblait alimentée en énergie et ne s'ouvrait qu'avec l'aide d'une carte magnétique, afin d'éviter toute évasion. Vraisemblablement impossible à ouvrir de force, sans les outils adaptés. Il frappa trois coups contre la porte et écouta à travers.

Il y avais comme une voix de l'autre côté, incompréhensible mais distincte de l'alarme. Il finit par reculer et s'intéressa aux caissons. Il y avais le sien, désormais ouvert, ainsi que trois autres avec leurs panneaux de commande allumés.

Il s'approcha et pu lire sur le premier

Unité : W**ardog **

Sujet :** Sierra 6**

Agent contaminant : **virus inconnu**

Etat du sujet : **décédé depuis 127 jours**

Recommendation : **crémation du sujet **

« Sierra 6 ? » Il se remémora la campagne de Sarathas qui eut lieux lors de l'année terrestre 2153.

Il s'agissait de sa quatrième et dernière opération.

* * *

_Flashback :_

_Une planète inhospitalière recouverte pour la majorité d'un vaste marécage putride rendant le port de combinaisons étanches obligatoires, tant l'atmosphère était polluée par les gaz de décomposition des matières organiques. Bien que la vase brunâtre soit extrêmement toxique, les sous-sols regorgeaient de matières fossiles exploitables. Matières qui intéressaient particulièrement les gouvernements de l'alliance stratégique dont l'objectif était d'assurer l'unité des efforts et le partage des ressources de ses membres pour leur survie à travers la colonisation de la galaxie. D' autres puissances formèrent des alliances rivales, par volonté d'autonomie suite à l'échec de l'ONU à maintenir la paix devant l'épuisement des ressources. _

_L'unité Wardog était chargée de porter assistance aux unités déployées près de la zone forestière située à l'équivalent terrestre du pôle sud de Sarathas. Comme à son habitude, l'unité était sur les dents, la raison était que l'on ne l'engageait que sur les fronts les plus violents ou les zones de tensions extrêmes. Bien qu'ils étaient spécialement entraînés pour réaliser des missions suicidaires pour des unités classiques, ils savaient par expérience qu'ils ne recevraient pas de renforts. Et qu'en cas de dérapage, ils seraient seuls devant l'ennemi. _

_A leur arrivée par transport (navette légère, capable de transporter 30 hommes ou 15 tonnes de matériels en milieu pressurisé.), ils constatèrent de nombreuses traces de luttes visibles depuis les airs sur les fortifications qui semblaient néanmoins opérationnelles. L' aéronef se positionna au dessus du marais._

_« Etrange, il n'y a pas de corps. » remarqua quelqu'un sur la fréquence radio dédié à l'unité._

_« Foxtrot et Sierra ! Prenez position et sécurisez le périmètre de l'avant poste ! Aquila faites un rapport sur la situation au quartier général toutes les douze heures ! Delta, inspectez les installations et remettez en état ce qui peut l'être ! Whisky en reconnaissance ! Gardez le contact radio ! Bonne chance ! » ordonna l'I.A. d' une voix faussement féminine._

_Les câbles de rappels se déroulèrent et les soldats en armure étanche se laissèrent glisser jusqu'au sol. Se déployant vers leurs objectifs respectifs avec difficultés, tant la vase était profonde._

_Je rejoins l'escouade de reconnaissance et Whisky 1 pris la parole :_

_« Ecoutez moi vous quatre, nous allons progresser en colonne ! Restez vigilant si vous tenez à rester en vie. » _

_Sur ce, l'escouade commença sa laborieuse progression à travers les méandres du marais, jusqu'aux premiers arbres. Le sol y était plus solide et le niveau de vase diminuait. L'équipe entreprit une reconnaissance à la lisière. Constatant d' intrigantes éraflures à niveau d'épaule humaine sur les arbres bordant le marécage. En outre, j'aperçus furtivement une forme disparaître dans la vase. Nerveux j'ai pointé mon arme, un fusil à décharge dont nous étions chargés de déterminé la fiabilité sur le terrain. _

_« Un problème Whisky 3 ? » s'inquiéta le chef d'escouade suivant mon regard sans rien noter d'alarmant._

_« Il y avais quelque chose qui nous observait dans la vase. » répondis-je._

_« Reprenez la progression ! Nous devons rejoindre les autres avant la tombée de la nuit. » trancha t' il._

_A l'approche de la base suite à notre patrouille, nous pouvions observer un casque dérivant dans le marais et de nouvelles entailles sur les troncs. Une fois à l'intérieur de l' infrastructure, nous eûmes enfin l'occasion de retirer nos casques. L'air y était lourd, mais respirable. Des lits de camps étaient dressés derrière un sas vitré. Un membre de l'unité Delta se vantait de l'avoir ouvert en glissant son couteau préalablement trempé avec sa gourde dans le lecteur de carte. « Voilà ou mènent les économies budgétaires. » railla t' il. _

_Chacun entrepris d'entretenir son équipement, armure comprise. J' eu beaucoup de difficultés avec mon prototype. Les pièces se désassemblaient difficilement ce qui rendit le nettoyage des différentes parties laborieux. Pire, je me rendis compte que la batterie rouillait, après seulement quelques heures sur cette planète. Cela pouvait devenir dangereux à court terme. _

_Après application des différents produits d'entretiens sur mon arme et les pièces mobiles de mon armure. Je pus enfin me reposer et écouter Sierra 2 raconter les mésaventures d'un membre de son équipe : « ...c'est alors que sa jambe gauche s'enfonça de toute sa longueur dans la vase. Il avait tenté de forcer, mais il ne put se dégager. Pendant que Sierra 1 et moi même tentions de l'aider, il poussa un cri de surprise et affirma qu'il venait de se faire mordre. C'est en le tirant hors du marais qu'un vers de vase long d'une cinquantaine de centimètres sortis, la jambe du soldat au fond de sa gueule. Après diverses tentatives infructueuses, et nombres de gémissements de la victime, nous dûmes découper la bête pour libérer la jambe. C'est avec effroi que l'on a constaté que les dents du vers avaient perforées l'armure et percées les chairs. L'infirmier, constatant l'infection du membre et l'apparition d'une fièvre soudaine, appela une navette sanitaire pour évacuer l'infortuné Sierra 6. »_

_Aquila intervint : « J'ai rapporté l'accident par radio, et ils m'ont demandés si c'était la cause de la disparition de l'équipe précédente. » Cette idée provoqua un silence glacial et tous rejoignirent leurs couchettes de mauvaise humeur._

* * *

Reprenant ses esprits, Whisky 3 se dirigea vers la seconde capsule. Elle était vide, mais son historique indiquait que l'ancien occupant était également décédé. Sans plus de renseignements.

La troisième capsule indiquait :

Unité : **Wardog**

Sujet : **Delta 1**

Agent contaminant : **virus**

Etat du sujet : **phase terminale**

Recommendation : **euthanasie du patient**

_« Je n'ai jamais pris le temps de discuté avec les deux membres de l'escouade Delta. Ils étaient toujours débordés de travaux de maintenance, ce qui les rendaient irritables. La seule chose dont je me souvienne à son sujet, est que des tirs avaient eu lieux une nuit et que les gardes l'avaient retrouvés étalé dans la vase sans son casque et délirant. Son armure portait les mêmes traces de griffures que les arbres. En outre, elles indiquaient clairement que le casque avait été arraché par derrière. Contaminé par l'atmosphère et la vase, il fut évacué en caisson de quarantaine, pour décontamination. C'était la huitième victime d'un mystérieux agresseur nocturne, mais le premier à avoir été retrouvé. »_

Poussé par la curiosité,il retourna vers l'écran de son caisson et put y lire :

Unité : **Wardog**

Sujet : **Whisky 3**

Agent contaminant : **virus**

Etat du sujet : **rémission du sujet, mais code génétique présentant des anomalies.**

Recommendation : **maintenir le sujet en quarantaine jusqu'à son rétablissement, et procéder à des examens corporels et comportementaux approfondis, en zone de détention.**

« Anomalies ? » bredouilla t' il de surprise. « Zone de détention ? »

Légèrement sonné par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, il remarqua la durée de sa stase : 911 jours. Ce n 'était pas son séjour le plus long, mais sa durée le surpris. On ne sortait les soldats de stase seulement pour les opérations militaires, afin de réduire les coûts. Ce qui engendrait des effets délétères sur la mémoire. Notamment les souvenirs de jeunesse qui disparaissaient, et tous oubliaient leur propre nom. Mais la mémoire d'un soldat n'est pas considérée comme prioritaire, dans cette société ou chacun obtient un poste en fonction des besoins de la société. Les hommes sont ainsi amenés à servir au front de par leur constitutions physique supérieure et les femmes à occuper les postes à responsabilités. Ce qui tranchait particulièrement avec les slogans égalitaires prônés par le gouvernement.

Une sensation désagréable de froid lui fit remarquer qu'il n'était habillé que d'une fine combinaison synthétique et que ses pieds nus sur le sol, s'engourdissaient. « Bon, tout d'abord sortir d'ici, puis trouver des habits dignes de ce nom. » décida le soldat en établissant ses priorités.

Il fouilla les étagères médicales à la recherche de quelque chose d'utilisable. Il trouva un scalpel usagé, de vieilles compresses et une fine plaque d'aluminium tordue. Ne trouvant pas de flacons dont il put identifier le contenu, il s'approcha finalement de la porte et introduisit la plaque dans le lecteur pour vérifier si celle-ci remplirait correctement son rôle. Elle était trop longue. N'ayant ni la patience, ni les outils pour la bricoler, il étudia le scalpel. Il retira la lame et démonta le manche métallique qui se divisa en deux parties symétriques. Il tenta alors d'introduire un morceau dans le lecteur. Le morceau s'y introduisit difficilement.

« J'espère que Delta n'est pas un vantard. Si sa marche je lui devrais une bière.»

Il retira le manche pour l'humidifier généreusement avec sa salive. Il isola maladroitement ses doigts avec une compresse, respira profondément et introduisit le manche dans le lecteur. Ce dernier produit de nombreuses étincelles, obligeant l'homme à se couvrir le visage avec son bras. Un claquement métallique fit vibrer la porte, qui s'ouvrit lentement vers le haut. L'espoir était à nouveau permis.

Le soldat roula sous la porte vacillante et se retrouva dans un couloir obscur. L'alarme était toujours en activité et une voix informatique invitait l'équipage à rejoindre les hangars pour évacuation. S'orientant au touché, il erra de couloir en couloir avec pour seule compagnie les messages vocaux passant en boucle. Au bout d'une éternité d'errance dans les ténèbres, il aperçut finalement un réconfortant rayon lumineux, lui donnant l'envie de philosopher: « _Même la plus sombre des nuits doit céder devant l'aube._ »

La pièce était éclairée par des plantes phosphorescentes en pot, une décoration originale et pratique. Alors qu'il étudiait un plan des lieux fixé au mur, un grincement sourd résonna dans toute la structure, suivi de fortes vibrations.

« C'est rassurant. » ironisa t' il dans un sourire forcé. Reprenant l'étude du plan, il constata qu'il se trouvait à bord d'un croiseur de la flotte. « Il a fallu que, pour la première fois que je ne suis pas enfermé dans ma boite durant un trajet, je me retrouve dans une situation de crise. » fulmina t' il.

Par réflexe, il rechercha la position de l'armurerie la plus proche. Sa localisation était derrière le quartier des officiers, soit à deux portes sécurisées dans le couloir de droite. Portes destinées à bloquer toutes intrusions d'hostiles vers la salle de commandement par un code connu des seules personnes autorisées. Les autres étaient trop éloignées pour envisager de les rejoindre dans le noir. Désespéré, il s'assit dans un fauteuil et se perdit à nouveau dans ses souvenirs.

* * *

_Durant les derniers jours de la campagne_, _l'ordre redouté par l'escouade Whisky arriva : une mission de reconnaissance de deux jours avec pour objectif de capturer ou d'éliminer l'agresseur. L'unité venait de perdre trois hommes la nuit dernière. Les deux premiers disparurent après une rafale de mitrailleuse et le dernier, pris de panique s'enfuit et fut engloutis par la vase sans que nous puissions lui porter assistance. Ce qui porta à onze le nombre des pertes humaines de Wardog. Cet ennemi invisible avait fait ressurgir les monstres des légendes de l'esprit des hommes engagés. Chacun se gardait cependant de donner son hypothèse sur la nature du phénomène, par crainte qu'elle ne s'avère exacte. _

_L'escouade Whisky encore intacte, fut soutenue par l'ensemble de l'unité dans ses préparatifs. Le dernier membre de Delta révisa l'intégralité de leurs matériels. Cependant il confirma mes doutes sur la fiabilité du fusil à décharge. Ce dernier, n'avait servi qu'une seule fois sur un banc de vers de vase agressifs. Un seul tir avait suffis à griller les cinq premiers et repoussa les autres, mais provoqua la combustion de la batterie. Aquila renouvela sa demande de renforts et de matériels, et essuya un nouveau refus. L'escouade Foxtrot proposa de prendre nos tours de garde afin que l'on puisse se reposer. Le dernier représentant de Sierra nous prépara une variante culinaire des plats habituels grâce à des fournitures passées en douce par le pilote de la navette de ravitaillement. Il expliqua qu' ils avaient étudiés ensemble à l'académie militaire et qu'il lui devait quelques services._

_L'heure de se mettre en route arriva et Aquila nous encouragea par la confirmation d'un retour imminent après cette mission. La colonne se forma et commença sa lente progression. _

_A la nuit tombé, l'escouade pris position dans les arbres pour se reposer. Whisky 1 et moi même observions silencieusement le secteur tandis que les autres sommeillaient._

_« Vous savez, j'en ais vus des bourbiers. » chuchota à la radio le chef d'escouade. « Tenez, la campagne de Redora, en 2126, en est un bel exemple. Trois semaines à courir dans la boue sous les bombardements de la flotte pour le contrôle d'une ancienne mine. Un véritable carnage mélangeant la boue, le sang, la sueur et les larmes des soldats broyés par cette folie. »_

_« Je n'y ais pas participé, j'étais en route avec la flotte pour l'assaut de Katacrom. » répondis-je sur le ton de la confidence. « Nous avons sautés directement sur les défenses ennemies, ce qui a causé la mort de nombre de vielles connaissances, abattues en plein saut. Avec pour unique objectif de capturer l'état major hostile. Quelle absurdité. »_

_« Oui, j'en ais entendu parlé. C'était une décision politique et non militaire d'après la rumeur. » avoua t' il mal à l'aise. « Vous avez du connaître des instants effroyables. Enfin, ce que j'essaye de dire c'est que cette campagne est également un jolie merdier. On nous base dans un marécage, à faire la chasse à une créature qui nous prend pour du gibier. »_

_« C'est une jolie description. » ais-je confirmé, amusé par la comparaison de notre situation à une partie de chasse. « On disparaît les uns après les autres sans que personne ne se soucis de notre sort. »_

_« Je vous aime bien, c'est pourquoi je vais vous donner un conseil. Méfiez-vous de ce genre de conversation. La police militaire est inflexible avec les défaitistes. » _

_« Navré, je suis pessimiste par choix. »_

_« Comment cela ? » s'étonna t' il devant ma réponse pleine de résignation._

_« Cela m'évite de sombrer dans le désespoir lorsque la situation se dégrade. Cela m'a sauvé de la folie.» répondis- je en luttant contre les images effroyables qui défilaient dans mon esprit. Des champs de batailles ravagés, aux corps déchirés des agonisants. _

_« Intéressant, mais votre vie doit être bien triste. » s'excusa t' il. _

_« Une vie passée à combattre, à craindre sans cesse pour sa vie, en attendant le coups de grâce. Je suppose que l'on peut la qualifier de triste.»_

_La discussion prit fin sur cette conclusion, décriant la réalité de la vie des soldats, dont la vie est sacrifié pour la survie et le fonctionnement de la société._

_Avant l'aube, Foxtrot 5 glissa de sa branche et tomba au sol. Quelque chose approcha dans les fourrés, provoquant un tir de suppression de l'ensemble de l'escouade. A l'ordre de cessez le feu, Foxtrot 5 tenta de reprendre sa position, mais il fut happé en arrière par sa jambe droite. Il appela à l'aide par radio, mais à peine l'escouade lancée à sa poursuite, deux rafales se firent entendre à une cinquantaine de mètres, suivies d'un silence absolu. _

_Le chef d'escouade donna l'ordre de remonter dans les arbres. Il se doutait sûrement qu'il s'agissait d'un piège. Tous s'exécutèrent, sauf Foxtrot 2, refusant d'abandonner son ami. Mais à peine le groupe arrivé à une hauteur convenable, un son suspect monta du sol. En nous retournant, nous eûmes l'horrible vision du corps du soldat récalcitrant et d 'une paire d'yeux jaunes disparaissant dans les ténèbres. Suivis de crissements métalliques._

_« Il résiste aux balles ! » paniqua Foxtrot 4. « On va tous y passer ! »_

_« Reprend toi ! » ordonna le chef. « Sinon je te descend personnellement et nous tenteront de passer pendant qu'il s'occupera de ton cadavre. » La menace le fit taire. « Toi ! » grogna t'il en me regardant. « As-tu tiré ? »_

_« Affirmatif monsieur ! Mais mon arme s'est enrayée.» admis-je confus._

_« Bon sang ! C'est quoi ce monstre ! » fulmina t'il à la radio._

_Nous attendîmes jusqu'à l'aube sur les nerfs. Attentifs au moindre bruissement, au moindre mouvement, au moindre son. En réparant mon fusil à décharge, j' eu la mauvaise surprise de constater que la batterie complètement oxydée ne supporterait qu'un seul tir avant de rendre l'âme. Ce qui déplut à mes équipiers._

_Lorsque le jour arriva, éreintés, nous avons finalement sombré dans un sommeil agité. Hanté par les ombres et les cris de la nuit._

* * *

Un nouveau grincement métallique sortit le soldat de ses souvenirs cauchemardesques. Dépité, il observa à nouveau la pièce de repos et remarqua une sacoche de technicien oublié sous une chaise du fond. Il y trouva quelques outils pour l'électronique, sans utilités étant donné ses connaissances limitées sur le sujet. Mais il y trouva également une note de service, ainsi qu'une barre alimentaire. Son estomac criant famine, il prit le temps de déguster la maigre barre. Son goût était infecte, mais elle calma l'humeur massacrante du soldat.

Il s'assit à nouveau et déchiffra la note pleine de termes techniques et de notes personnelles. La dernière attira rapidement son attention de par la taille de ses caractères : **Détection de problèmes structurels majeurs dus à un sabotage à la poupe du vaisseau, priorité absolue, intégrité structurelle menacée.** Cette note éclaira la situation du soldat. Le vaisseau avait été évacué en urgence suite à cette découverte. Nul n'avait pris le temps de vérifier si tous le monde avait rejoint les hangars.

Reprenant sa lecture, il remarqua que des erreurs d'identification avaient étés rapportées à l'équipe technique. Un simple officier fut identifié par le système comme étant amiral de la flotte. Ce qui donna lieu à une série de test sur l'ensemble des panneaux de contrôle. Il y est mentionné qu'un code binaire alternant 0 et 1 déclenchait l'ouverture de certaines sections de façon automatique. La note ne faisait pas mention d'éventuelles corrections. L'idée d'essayer caressa l'esprit du soldat, qui décida de tenter l'aventure.

Replongeant dans les obscurs couloirs, il se retrouva rapidement à nouveau dans le noir total. S'orientant au touché, et se fiant aux indication du plan, il rejoignit lentement le premier sas. Le panneau de contrôle allumé fut immédiatement repéré. L'homme entra ses identifiants dans la base de donnée et essaya le code binaire. La porte coulissa instantanément laissant s'échapper une lumière vive. Les quartiers des officiers étaient encore éclairés.

Prenant le temps de s' habituer à l'éclairage, il se dirigea vers la porte au bout du couloir et procéda de la même façon. Elle s'ouvrit également et chose curieuse, l'alarme ne s'était pas déclenchée dans cette partie du vaisseau. «_ Enfin un peu de calme_. » pensa t' il soulagé en sentant le début d'une migraine. La porte de l'armurerie était à quelques mètres, mais une intuition soudaine le fit bifurquer à gauche en direction de la salle de commandement.

Cette dernière était incroyablement banale. Mis à part la complexité des informations défilants sur les écrans, il n'y avait rien qui sortait de l'ordinaire. Des sièges simples étaient fixés au sol, en cercle, derrière les écrans de l'unité centrale.

« Je m'attendais à autre chose. » soupira le soldat déçu devant la rusticité de l'équipement.

Une voix féminine surgit : « Identification ! »

« Qui a parlé ? » répliqua t' il en plaquant son dos au mur à la recherche de son interlocutrice introuvable.

« Votre interlocuteur est l'interface vocale du vaisseau Vaillant de la flotte. Puis-je vous demander votre identité et la raison de votre présence en ce lieu ? »

« Je... » prenant le temps de réfléchir, il répondit finalement. « Unité Wardog, identifiant whisky 3, je prend le contrôle de ce vaisseau telle que l'exige la chaîne de commandement. »

« Un instant. » une longue minute s'écoula avant que l'interface ne se manifeste à nouveau. « Soldat whisky 3, étant la personne la plus qualifié présente à bord de ce vaisseau, vous obtenez le grade temporaire de commandant de la flotte. Quels sont les ordres commandant ? »

« C'est ce que j'appelle une promotion inespérée. » ironisa t' il dans un sourire enjoué en repensant à sa précédente position hiérarchique. « Affichez les rapports d'activités ! »

Les rapports d'activités s'affichèrent sur l'ensemble des écrans de la salle. Il ne put cependant rien en tirer de compréhensible. La masse d'information phénoménale qui défilait, donnerait plusieurs mois de travail à un ingénieur.

« Affichez, le dernier rapport avant l'ordre d'évacuation ! » rectifia t' il en réalisant l'absurdité de sa précédente demande.

Un court paragraphe se détacha du flux d'informations. Il indiquait, l'apparition de fissures béantes sur des points critiques de la structure, ainsi que la dépressurisation des niveaux inférieurs de stockage.

« Quelles sont les zones dépressurisées ? » s'inquiéta le nouveau commandant, réalisant l'ampleur de la catastrophe. Un plan apparut sur l'écran, présentant les différents niveaux.

« L'ensemble des premier et second niveaux ont étés automatiquement scellés à l'ordre d'évacuation. La partie avant du troisième niveau à été condamnée il y a deux jours. Ces niveaux ont étés coupés de l'alimentation électrique, pour préserver les zones viables de toute interruption.» répondit mécaniquement l'interface.

« L'état de la situation actuelle ? »

« Critique, commandant. Le vaisseau dérive actuellement dans un champ gravitationnel provoqué par un trou noir. La source d'énergie principale s'épuise rapidement, les boucliers ne résisteront plus très longtemps. La destruction du vaisseau est imminente. »

« Une recommandation ? » soupira l'homme désespéré.

« Aucune solution n'a été calculée par l'ordinateur commandant. »

Résigné à son sort, il quitta la salle de commandement et se dirigea vers l'armurerie dans l'espoir de penser à autre chose. La mort ne faisait plus peur au soldat. Il l'avait fréquenté trop souvent pour la craindre. Seules les circonstances de cette dernière l'inquiétaient encore. Circonstances qui semblaient se préciser sur le moment. Il avait espéré une fin rapide, ou au moins en regardant les étoiles depuis un endroit paisible. Au lieu de cela, il allait simplement disparaître de l'univers, broyé par un trou noir. Cette pensée le fit frissonner d'angoisse.

La porte de l'armurerie s'ouvrit à son approche, un arsenal dont la majorité des présentoirs étaient vides. « _Ils n'ont pas oublié grand chose_. » pensa le soldat déçu. Il restait quelques uniformes d'officier, des gilets tactiques vides, des matraques de sécurité, et quelques armes de poing à l'efficacité douteuse. Quelques chargeurs vides occupaient les tables.

Cependant, une irrégularité attira son regard. Sur le flanc d'un présentoir, se trouvait une petite encoche suffisamment large pour y glisser un doigt. Cette encoche n'avait visiblement pas de raison d'exister. Il s'en approcha, introduit son doigt et tira sur le présentoir pour le décrocher. Un panneau se rabattit, révélant une porte blindée sécurisée. « _Visiblement les officiers ne sont pas très observateurs_. » s'amusa t' il en tentant le code qui lui avait permis d'atteindre cette section. Sans succès. Attisé par une curiosité grandissante, il tenta une série de codes qui n'eut que pour effet d'activer l'alarme et de verrouiller l'armurerie.

« Commandant, je vous informe qu'un intrus tente de pénétrer dans une zone confidentielle. Nous attendons vos instructions. » retentit l'interface vocale dans l'armurerie.

« Déverrouillez l'armurerie et donnez moi accès à la zone confidentielle ! » ordonna le soldat agacé à l'idée d'être pris en otage. Mais résolu à découvrir ce qui se cachait derrière la porte.

« Impossible commandant, le matériel entreposé ne doit en aucun cas sortir de la zone sécurisée. »

« Dans ce cas, verrouillez la zone sécurisée une fois que je serais à l'intérieur. Le matériel ne pourra plus sortir. » répliqua t'il las.

« Traitement de l'information. » l'interface resta muette quelques instants. « Situation critique, destruction imminente, risque de vol nul. Commandant, la zone sécurisée est désormais accessible mais vous ne pourrez pas en ressortir sans autorisation de l'amirauté. »

« Ouvrez cette porte ! » s'énerva le soldat. « Je me fiche de ressortir, je suis sur le point d'être anéantis avec ce vaisseau. »

La porte s'ouvrit rapidement vers le haut dans un hurlement de sirène. A peine fut-il introduit dans la pièce obscure, que la porte se referma en le plongeant dans le noir. Plus aucun son ne filtrait à travers la porte, mis à part les grincements de la structure rendant l'atmosphère pesante.

Une faible lumière s'alluma, laissant apparaître un escalier circulaire qui s'enfonçait dans le vaisseau. Une fois arrivé en bas de ce dernier, de puissants projecteurs illuminèrent une vaste pièce. « _Probablement un entrepôt de stockage gardé secret pour les transports non officiel_ ». Au fond, se trouvait un garde en armure, immobile, surveillant des caisses. Chose étrange, deux piliers imposants se trouvaient de chaque côté, avec à la base de chacun une console de commande.

En s'approchant, le soldat compris que le garde n'en était pas un, il s'agissait d'une armure dans un caisson transparent. Il fit le tour du stock et s'intéressa à nouveau à l'armure. Une inscription prévenait que toute tentative de porter atteinte au chargement, serait sanctionné par l'exécution immédiate du contrevenant. S'amusant de la menace, le soldat alluma la console du chargement et ouvrit le fichier de l'armure. Il s'agissait d'un nouveau prototype d'armure de combat légère. Plus résistante que les modèles précédents. Elle a été conçue pour permettre aux soldats de se déplacer plus rapidement et plus discrètement en zone hostile, grâce à de nouveaux procédés dans la fabrication des pièces internes. La force du porteur était augmentée grâce à d'infimes vérins placés aux endroits clefs. De plus, une encoche spéciale était aménagée directement dans la cuisse droite, pour transporter un couteau de combat du même alliage que l'armure. Ce dernier y gagne en résistance et son tranchant ne peut s'émousser.

En observant l'équipement d'un regard critique, il ne constata aucune différence notable sur le corps de l'armure, mis à part le manche du couteau dépassant de la cuisse droite et la couleur grise anormalement sombre. Le casque présentait une apparence classique, une visière (visor) noire descendant jusqu'au nez, une plaque plus épaisse devant la machoire.. Le casque intégral semblait être une seule et même pièce ne présentant aucune aspérité, aucune marque laissant apparaître qu'il s'agissait d'un assemblage de divers éléments.

Le combattant sentit le besoin de l'essayer. L'ouverture de la caisse fut chose aisée, mais revêtir l'armure fut plus compliqué. Le système d'ouverture peut ordinaire, pris quelques instants à révéler ses secrets. Il commença par retirer sa misérable combinaison en la déchirant. (une armure se porte sans aucun vêtement) Avant de revêtir le plastron qui se resserra de lui même contre son torse. Chose inhabituelle sur les modèles d'armure connus à ce jour. Puis, il enfila le bas de l'armure avec précaution. Elle se resserra automatiquement, sans prévenir, ce qui le fit paniquer à l'idée de l'impact imminent contre ses parties intimes. L'armure appuya légèrement contre l'entre-jambe avant de s'arrêter.

« J'ai bien cru que sa allait... » balbutia le soldat dans un frisson d'épouvante.

Vint le moment d'enfiler les bras. Ce qui se passa sans enclencher de réaction. Les gantelets étaient trop longs, ce qui causait une impression de vide. Suivirent les bottes, qui s'enfilèrent aisément de par leur grande pointure et réchauffèrent les pieds glacés du soldat. L'ensemble s'ajusta brusquement dans un frisson, les gants épousèrent la forme des mains, les gantelets s'adaptèrent et les bottes s'ajustèrent à la pointure requise. L'ensemble des pièces cliquetèrent et verrouillèrent l'armure de l'intérieur, formant un ensemble unis.

Whisky 3 tenta quelques mouvements qui s'avérèrent aisés et sans entrave, avant de contempler le casque dans ses mains. Cette vision provoqua un nouveau flash. Il revoyait les trois survivants de l'escouade whisky descendre de leur refuge nocturne.

* * *

_Nous reprîmes l'exploration en déviant de l'itinéraire initial, le chef espérait sans doute rentrer plus rapidement, mais le marécage nous ralentis à tel point que la nuit nous rattrapa alors que nous étions toujours à mis parcours de la base. Nous dûmes nous préparer à une nouvelle nuit de terreur embusqués dans les arbres. Nous avons utilisés l'intégralité de la bombe de camouflage olfactif. Vers le milieu de la nuit, un hurlement lointain se fit entendre, un hurlement sauvage qui fit frémir l'escouade. Un second hurlement lui répondit, plus proche et un troisième suivis au lointain. « Ils sont combien ? » me suis-je surpris à penser en jetant un regard inquiet au chef. Ces hurlements laissaient penser à ceux des loups, qui vivaient sur la Terre autrefois._

_Un craquement se fit entendre et un être impressionnant se glissa entre les troncs jusqu'à la vase. Son corps recouvert d'une épaisse fourrure noire était imposant et doté d'une musculature impressionnante, bien que couvert de cicatrices et de brûlures. Les pattes avants ressemblaient curieusement à des bras humains à l'inverse des pattes arrières. Les mains démesurées et pourvues de griffes, semblaient particulièrement usées. Le crane assurément celui d'un canidé, n'était cependant pas identifiable dans l'obscurité. _

_L'équipe assista alors à un spectacle peut ordinaire. La créature enfonça sa patte avant gauche et la remua dans la vase. La scène se prolongea pendant une vingtaine de minutes. La curiosité pris le dessus de la peur de l'équipe, tant la scène était intrigante. Finalement la bête grogna et sortie un vers de la vase. La créature dévora immédiatement sa proie et s'en alla aussi discrètement qu'elle était venue. _

_Sous le choc, nous sommes restés silencieux un moment, probablement par crainte que le monstre ne revienne. Lorsque, le chef pris le risque de demander :_

_« C'était ce que je crois? » d'une voix intimidé._

_Il ne reçut aucune réponse de notre part, ce qui équivalait plus ou moins à une affirmation. La vision de la créature me poursuivit jusqu'à l'aube._

_Aux premières lueurs du jour, nous reprîmes la progression au pas de charge. Fermant la marche, j'avais la désagréable impression d'être observé et suivis. Ce qui me rendais particulièrement nerveux dans mon état de fatigue. Au moindre frémissement, je me retournais sans apercevoir la moindre anomalie. Ces arrêts répétés agacèrent le chef qui décida de ne plus m'attendre, ce qui m'obligeais à accélérer pour les rejoindre, augmentant encore mon niveau de fatigue._

_Puis un craquement à peine audible se fit entendre derrière les arbres. Las, je tourna lentement la tête dans cette direction et m'arrêta net. Deux yeux jaunes m'observaient dans la pénombre. J'ai braqué mon arme dans sa direction et appuyé sur la détente par réflexe. La peur me submergea à nouveau. La batterie avait définitivement grillée, rongée par l'humidité. Je saisis mon couteau, dans une tentative désespérée de résister face au prédateur. L'instinct me hurlait de courir, mais la raison m'indiquait clairement que c'était inutile. _

_Nous sommes restés immobile à nous observer durant une dizaine de minute._

_« Vous êtes toujours avec nous Whisky 3 ? » appela Whisky 1 par radio._

_« C'est maintenant qu'il se réveille. » pensais-je en gardant mon regard sur les yeux jaunes qui n'avaient pas bougés d'un cil. Ses paupière s'abattirent et se relevèrent en une fraction de seconde. Le regard était glacial, implacable. Guettant le moindre relâchement de ma part._

_« Répondez, c'est un ordre ! » insista Whisky 1._

_« Il est là ! » répondis-je sur un ton résigné, dans l'espoir qu'il me laisse en paix face à mon funeste destin._

_« En avant ! » lança t' il dans un souffle qui indiquait qu'il avait commencé à courir. « Tenez bon, nous sommes presque à distance radio de la base. Nous vous enverrons des renforts aussi vite que possible. Aquila vous me recevez ? ...Aquila ? …»_

_Je souris ironiquement en repensant à ma situation. Seul dans une forêt marécageuse, face à un prédateur monstrueux qui avait décimé la moitié de notre unité, et le chef me donnant l'ordre de tenir en s'enfuyant de son côté. Le monstre commença à approcher, son museau était désormais visible, lorsque que des tirs retentir au loin. La radio grésillait, le message était incompréhensible mais sans importance dans ma situation. La bête tourna la tête vers la provenance des tirs, me regarda à nouveau d'un œil unique et disparut dans les fourrés._

_Je mis quelques instants à réaliser. « Je suis vivant ! » fut la seule chose qui me vint à l'esprit alors que je m' effondrais dans la boue. La tension du moment avait sapée mes dernières forces. _

_Mon couteau glissa devant ma visière, ce qui provoqua un rire nerveux. _

_« Un couteau ! J'allais affronter ce monstre, avec un couteau. » les larmes envahissaient mes yeux, tant il était improbable que je sois toujours de ce monde. J'étais simplement content d'être toujours en vie, mais terrifié à l'idée d'être seul et sans défense. _

_Les tirs retentirent à nouveau, plus éloignés que la dernière fois. Mais suffisamment distincts pour me permettre de reprendre mes esprits. Je me suis traîné contre un arbre pour pouvoir me reposer et je ne pus résister au besoin de dormir._

_A mon réveil, il faisait nuit. « Combien de temps me suis-je assoupis ? » songeais-je horrifié par tout ce qui aurait pu arriver durant mon sommeil. En analysant les alentours, j'aperçus à nouveau les yeux. Ils disparurent au premier battement de paupières. Alarmé par cette vision, je sortis à nouveau ma lame de son étui en me relevant péniblement. _

_En levant la tête, je vis les étoiles pour la première fois depuis mon arrivé sur cette planète. Les gaz _

_du marais obstruaient habituellement le ciel par des volutes de fumée, qui s'étaient dissipés pour cette nuit hors du commun. Les cinq lunes en orbite étaient visibles sur la voûte céleste. L'éclat des constellations et des galaxies était à couper le souffle par leur beauté. _

_Des hurlements résonnèrent dans la nuit, semblant saluer cette magnificence. Terrifié dans un premier temps à l'idée que j'étais encerclé par les prédateurs, je fus subjugué par la mélodie. Ce chant venus du fond des âges rendait le spectacle grandiose. La guerre, la vie, même la mort n'avaient plus aucune importance en ce moment magique. Je me suis surpris à souhaité que cela ne finisse jamais. _

_Mon cœur battait la chamade, lorsqu'une plainte me fit sursauter. Inquiet, je me suis approché le plus discrètement possible de la source des gémissements. Un animal de la taille d'un chien était enlisé dans la vase et se faisait attaqué par des vers. L'animal gémissait de douleur et de terreur. Pris d'horreur devant ce spectacle, je ne pus me résoudre à l'abandonné par cette nuit. Je pris rapidement un tas de branches épaisses tombés au sol et me construisis une étroite plate-forme de fortune sans réfléchir au danger. _

_La vase commença à l'engloutir mais je pus rejoindre l'animal sans m'enliser à mon tour. Les vers tentèrent de m'attirer dans la vase en accrochant mes jambes, mais mon couteau trancha les plus entreprenants. Ces derniers se firent dévorés par leurs congénères ce qui me permis de dégager l'animal essoufflé, de le sortir hors du piège et de le traîner sur la terre ferme. Les vers agrippés à ses membres furent relativement simples à éliminer car l'animal épuisé ne bougeait plus._

_C'est alors que je pus l'observer, la quantité de vase sur son pelage ne le rendait pas identifiable, mais la tête changea de position et les yeux furent visibles. C'étaient ceux d'un fauve, non, ceux d'un loup, du loup. « Mais alors, si c'est un bébé. Les parents doivent être... Oh non ! » _

_Un choc violent me plaqua contre un arbre. Ma visière se fissura dans l'impact. Une douleur atroce transperça mon dos dans un crissement métallique insoutenable. Comprenant que mon armure s'ouvrait, je fut pris de panique. Des griffes transpercèrent mon dos au niveau de l'épaule, m'arrachant des lambeaux de chairs sanglants. J' hurlais de douleur en me débattant vainement sous la pression, mes forces diminuaient rapidement à cause de l'hémorragie. Ma vision se brouilla dans un rouge sanguin et je perdis connaissance._

_J' eu plusieurs brefs regains de conscience : un hurlement sauvage, des glapissements proches, un grognement, un souffle brûlant sur mon épaule déchirée, une sensation d'humidité, une langue brûlante contre mon épaule ? Je ne pouvais ni réfléchir, ni bouger. Je ne pouvais que ressentir l'environnement lors de sursauts de conscience. Les coups de langue durent se prolonger un moment, en effet il me semble en avoir ressentis plusieurs estompant progressivement la douleur. _

_Puis un grognement retentit, suivi du silence. Je sombrais à nouveau dans les limbes. _

_Une nouvelle prise de conscience me permit d'entendre des voix humaines accompagnées du grondement des moteurs d'une navette s'évanouissant dans les ténèbres de mon esprit._

_Puis, plus rien à part de vagues souvenirs inqualifiables._

* * *

« Les renforts, ils ont réussis à rejoindre la base et à m'envoyer une navette. Il a tenu parole. » admit-il étonné en émergeant de ses souvenirs. Cela était la seule explication possible aux yeux du soldat. En repensant aux événements de cette nuit particulière il se posa une question dérangeante ? « Mais pourquoi ces monstres ne m'ont-ils pas tué comme les autres ? » Il toucha son épaule pour s'assurer que tout était en place. _Les miracles de la médecine._

Il étudia la question plusieurs minutes assis sur les caisses, le casque posé sur le sol. La réponse lui vint finalement. Il n'avait agressé aucun des prédateurs, et avait également sauvé l'un des leurs de la vase. Ces animaux possédaient à ne pas en douter, une certaine intelligence, ce qui expliquait sa propre survie et le fait qu'ils ne se montraient jamais à la vue des soldats.

Ce mystère résolu, et les grincements de la structure se faisant plus menaçant, il décida de jeter un œil au contenu des autres caisses. La première contenait des semelles cinétiques. Une variante légère des bottes cinétiques qu'il avait utilisé par le passé. Ces dernières accumulent l'énergie cinétique de la chute du soldat et la libère sous forme de lumière et de chaleur à l'impact. Le soldat atteint rapidement le sol sans dommage et est immédiatement opérationnel. Cette variante à usage unique, conçue spécialement pour l'armure, intrigua le soldat qui les raccorda à ses bottes par curiosité.

La seconde caisse contenait les produits d'entretien traditionnels, et la troisième un harnais de sécurité pour évoluer dans les milieux verticaux. Ces deux contenus étaient sans intérêt.

La dernière caisse fut une jolie surprise pour le soldat. La version courte d'un fusil semi-automatique de haute précision trônant sur son présentoir. Fierté de l'industrie militaire, les versions précédentes équipaient uniquement le fleuron des unités d'élites. Ses projectiles à pointe en diamant, pouvaient perforer la plus épaisse des armures à plus de cent mètres de distance avec une précision optimale. Très robuste pour sa masse, il ne s'enrayait jamais avec un entretient régulier.

Malheureusement, il n'y avait aucun chargeur dans la caisse. La bandoulière neuve résista quelques secondes avant de s'enclencher. Whisky 3 passa la bandoulière sur son épaule et assura la position de l'arme contre son flanc.

_Me voilà prêt pour la parade de la fête nationale._

Il prit à nouveau le casque dans ses mains et plongea son regard dans la visière opaque. Puis, il l'enfila solennellement pour compléter l'équipement. La gorge et la nuque furent légèrement comprimée par le verrouillage final, mais cela n'était pas gênant.

La structure vibra à nouveau, et le sol se déroba brusquement sous ses pieds. Projetant le soldat sur le sol métallique. Les alarmes s'allumèrent et l'interface vocale intervint :

« Alerte ! La structure du vaisseau est rompue. L'intégralité des niveaux sont compromis. Engagement de la procédure de sauvegarde du matériel prioritaire ! »

Les projecteurs s'éteignirent à l'inverses des panneaux de contrôle des piliers. En se relevant il put voir les deux piliers briller étrangement. Un éclair passa de l'un à l'autre, suivis d'un autre. La foudre se stabilisa entre les deux pilonnes avant de se répartir sur l'ensemble de l'espace qui les séparait.

A ce moment, whisky 3 ressentit une force qui l'attirait en arrière. Il se pencha légèrement pour compenser et constata que les caisses détachées glissait également vers cette direction. Un champ de force se forma entre les deux piliers et la plate-forme mobile commença à pénétrer à l'intérieur.

« Aucun téléporteur détecté à proximité. Stockage des données, activation de la fréquence de perdition. »

« Que se passe t'il ? » hurla le commandant honoraire.

« Le matériel confidentiel est actuellement dématérialisé, numérisé et sauvegardé par le téléporteur afin d'assurer sa sécurité. Les donnée seront ensuite projetées dans l'espace vers la flotte afin d'être récupérées.»

« Pourront-elles échapper au trou noir ? »

« Aucune donnée. »

« Tu parles d'une réponse. Puis-je également me faire numériser ? » demanda l'homme en observant le mur blindé du hangar se déformer sous la pression extérieure. La peur était visible sous son casque.

« Cette action est vivement déconseillé commandant. Aucun organisme vivant ne peut survivre à la dématérialisation. »

« Est-ce que ce sera douloureux ? » s'inquiéta t'il dans l'espoir d'échapper au maelstrom.

« Aucune donnée. »

Un fracas abominable se produisit derrière lui et l'aspiration fut encore plus importante. Le soldat décida de jouer sa dernière carte et rampa avec peine vers le portail. La pression devenait abominable, plus rien d'autre ne comptait que d'y échapper.

Encore deux mètres, le fusil aspiré par la pression, plaquait la bandoulière contre la gorge du soldat qui se retrouva étrangler. Il dégaina la lame de sa cuisse et trancha la bandoulière, libérant ainsi sa gorge. « _C'était toi ou moi_ ! _Désolé _!» Il rengaina, perdant de précieuses secondes, et repris sa terrible progression. Chaque seconde semblait des heures de lutte acharnée.

Encore un mètre. La respiration devenait laborieuse, le manque d'oxygène devenait critique. Le fracas de l'aspiration était à réveiller les morts. Ses jambes commençaient à se soulever légèrement, mais il se cramponnait au grillage recouvrant le sol. L'instinct prit le dessus et guidait l'homme réduit à l'état d'animal. Une seule pensée : « _Fuir_ » Les muscles prenaient feu tant l'effort était éreintant pour continuer à progresser.

Encore trente centimètres. Un signal d'alarme résonna dans le casque et une douleur intense surgit dans sa nuque, il retrouva quelques forces et continua à se traîner. (L'armure venait d'injecter un stimulant dans le système nerveux du soldat après analyse de son rythme cardiaque.)

Encore dix centimètres. Il agrippa la console du chariot, pris position et dans un ultime effort, passa son corps derrière la console, ses jambes en avant et les poussa dans le champs de téléportation. Sa tête, toujours à l'extérieur et poussée par la console, put observer le reste du hangar se désintégrer avant de se dématérialiser à son tour.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur: **J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à rédiger ce chapitre. J'espère que vous en avez pris autant à le lire.

Pour ceux qui se demandent encore pourquoi le héro ne porte pas son vrai nom, c'est parce qu'il ne s'en souviens plus à cause de séjours prolongés en stase qui ont altérés sa mémoire. Les soldats de ce monde sortent de leur boite uniquement pour combattre. (pour réduire les coûts). Se sont simplement des outils sacrifiables entre les mains des officiers. (tiens ça me rappel starship trooper)

Bon assez d'horreur et de politique, j'espère réellement que vous appréciez le récit. N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis.

N'oubliez pas de rêver!


	3. Chapter 3: premier contact

**Salut, je reprends la suite logique de l'histoire. (Pourvu que le second chapitre n'est dégoûté personne). **

**Donc comme promis un petit résumé du personnage du second chapitre. Soldim...(SPOIL), pardon, le soldat Whisky 3 est un combattant désabusé, luttant dans une guerre futuriste entre régimes totalitaires (dictature politique pour répondre aux besoins du conflit) pour le contrôle des ressources. Son ultime campagne se finit mal, (pratiquement dévoré par un prédateur local) et il se réveille dans un vaisseau en perdition. Après avoir récupéré un prototype d'armure entreposé dans un local sécurisé, il échappe au trou noir qui détruisait le vaisseau, en traversant un champ de dématérialisation.**

**De la SF? Oui, je sais. C'est un personnage que j'ai imaginé il y a longtemps, mais que je n'avais jamais introduit dans une fiction autre que celle de mon imagination. Je vous laisse deviner ce qui va se passer. **

**N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis.**

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Premier contact.

**Renamon et Rika s'étaient rendu de nuit dans le parc pour admirer les étoiles. Mais une étrange météorite s'est écrasée dans les bois. En se rendant sur la zone d'impact, elles découvrirent un digimon en armure qui avait perdu connaissance. Mais avant de pouvoir décider d'agir, elles furent surprises par un Devimon. Ce qui rappela de désagréables souvenirs aux deux amies. Mais Renamon était dans l'impossibilité de se digivolver, ce qui ne semblait pas surprendre leur opposant.**

« Death claw ! » l'un des bras extensibles de Devimon s'élança vers ses victimes à une vitesse effarante.

Renamon repoussa le coup avec toute ses forces pour protéger sa partenaire, mais constata que la force et la vitesse du démon était supérieure à celle de son prédécesseur de glace. La partie s'annonçait difficile. Elle s'inquiéta également pour Rika qui se trouvait trop près, Devimon n'hésiterait pas à la blesser, ou à la prendre en otage.

« Rika, va t'en ! » cria t'elle en apercevant le second bras se rapprocher.

Le second bras du démon fut dévié par un coup de pied de la renarde avant de s'écraser contre un arbre et de retourner à son propriétaire ricanant.

« Je refuse de t'abandonner. » répliqua Rika désemparée par la situation.

« Je ne peux pas me battre et te protéger. » expliqua Renamon en esquivant un nouveau bras griffu.

« Mais... » protesta Rica, avant de reconnaître la véracité des propos de Renamon. Elle représentait un handicap face à un digimon aussi puissant.

Elle recula de quelques mètres et observa le combat, le cœur serré de ne pouvoir aider son amie en difficulté. Les bras du démon ne laissaient pas un instant de répit à la renarde qui tentait de s'approcher entre deux esquives pour pouvoir frapper à son tour.

Le démon intensifia son attaque et toucha son opposante à la jambe gauche. Propulsée dans les airs, Renamon se positionna et lança son attaque : - « Tempête de diamants ! »

Les diamants tombèrent avec force sur Devimon qui ne bougea pas sous l'impact.

« C'est tout ce dont est capable la fameuse Renamon ? » ricana t'il sur un ton arrogant. « Je suis bon prince, je te laisse une dernière chance de m'impressionner. »

« Tu l'auras voulus! » lança la renarde énervée par la réflexion, en préparant sa nouvelle attaque. « Tempête de diamants ! » (la même, mais plus violente.)

Une multitude de diamants s'écrasèrent sur le démon. Criblant son corps de cristaux tranchants. Un écran de poussière se souleva sous la puissance de l'attaque. Renamon retomba au sol et observa. La poussière se dissipa rapidement révélant une forme brillante qui explosa en projetant les cristaux dans toutes les directions. Devimon s'était protégé de l'attaque en déployant ses ailes maléfiques autour de son corps.

« C'est le mieux que tu puisses faire ? Je suis vraiment déçus. » nargua l'ange déchu dans un sourire amusé. Il s'éleva dans les airs et lança une nouvelle attaque : « Razor wing ! »

Des ombres tranchantes comme des rasoirs s'abattirent sur Renamon qui esquiva à la dernière seconde avant de disparaître dans les ténèbres du bois.

« Où te caches-tu ? » ordonna Devimon contrarié.

Il reçut un violent coup de pied dans la nuque pour unique réponse. Le coup le projeta sur quelques mètres, mais ne semblait pas l'avoir affaiblis. Il riposta immédiatement et saisit la renarde dans les airs avec ses deux bras étirables.

« En voilà des manières. Tu mériterais une bonne correction. » s'amusa le démon en resserrant sa prise. Ce qui arracha un râle (death rattle )à sa victime.

« Libères-la tout de suite ! » ordonna Rika.

« Mais bien entendu. » répondit-il en tournant son regard cauchemardesque sur l'humaine. « Attrape ! » annonça le monstre en lançant la renarde asphyxiée sur sa partenaire.

Renamon put saisir Rika avant l'impact pour la protéger, mais s'écrasa brutalement contre un arbre. Blessée, elle se releva avec difficulté, écarta Rika et reprit le combat avec la ferme intention

d'arracher la tête du monstre.

Le téléphone portable de Rika sonna. Elle mis quelques secondes à réaliser qu'elle recevait un appel. Elle décrocha en observant son amie esquiver avec peine les griffes de Devimon.

« Ici Yamaki. Je vous préviens que des véhicules d'organisations non-officielles se dirigent vers la nouvelle émergence. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils veulent, mais il vaudrait mieux que vos amis et vous mêmes ayez quitté les lieux avant leur arrivé. »

L'interlocuteur raccrocha immédiatement, laissant la dompteuse seule avec elle-même. Ce Yamaki, ne lui inspirait pas confiance. Il avait par le passé, tenté d'éliminer les monstres digitaux, mais avait finalement changé d'avis. Il a même participé au combat contre le D-reaper. Cet avertissement était à prendre au sérieux.

En effet, les dompteurs avaient eux quelques ennuis avec des agents qui recherchaient les digimon, notamment ceux ayant participé au combat contre le programme informatique fou. Certaines personnes peu recommandables s'intéressaient aux monstres digitaux et à leurs pouvoirs. Probablement pour en faire des armes.

Mais une nouvelle attaque de Devimon sortit Rika de sa réflexion.

« Mais bien sur ! » s'exclama t' elle en choisissant une nouvelle carte et en l'insérant. « Digimodication ! »

Le bras gauche de Renamon se modifia et un canon argenté apparut.

« Infernal flame thrower ! » attaqua Renamon. Une vague de feu sortie du canon et déferla sur le cauchemar. « Oui, réchauffons un peu l'atmosphère! »

« Digimodification ! Pouvoir activée ! » continua la dompteuse déterminée à éliminer le monstre.

Les flammes s'intensifièrent et illuminèrent l'ensemble du bois. Une forme enflammée sortie du brasier incandescent en hurlant de rage. Puis, les bras extensibles tentèrent à nouveau de saisir la renarde qui esquiva sans difficulté et disparue. Le déluge de feu semblait avoir perturbé le démon, qui ne parvenait plus à repérer son opposante.

« Vitesse activée ! » ordonna Rika en enclenchant une nouvelle carte. « Cette fois, on en fini Renamon. »

La renarde surgit des ténèbres et enchaîna une série de mouvements offensifs avec une vitesse et une férocité inimaginable. Cette démonstration d'arts martiaux eut pour effet de projeter Devimon contre un arbre. Blessé, ce dernier eu une réaction anormale. Il fut pris d'un rire démoniaque qui dénotait avec sa situation.

« Enfin vous commencez à vous défendre ! » annonça t'il dans un sourire. « Active la carte vitesse ! » ordonna le démon..

« Vitesse activée ! » répondit un jeune garçon dans les ténèbres.

Il disparu et frappa violemment Renamon dans le dos avec ses griffes acérées. Lui arrachant un cris de douleur. Devimon la saisie à la gorge et commença à l'étrangler avant de la jeter à nouveau contre un arbre. Elle s'effondra, blessée, épuisée, elle ne pouvait plus ce relever. Rika se précipita près d'elle.

« Renamon ! » Les blessures étaient sérieuses, le sang coulait abondamment des plaies de son dos avant de s'évaporer sous forme de données.

« Rika...cour !» soupira Renamon en tremblant.

Elle savait qu'elle ne s'en sortirait pas. Dans l'impossibilité d'évoluer aux stades supérieurs, elle était trop faible pour vaincre Devimon et son mystérieux partenaire. Rika avait encore une chance de lui échapper.

« Jamais je ne t'abandonnerais ! Je resterais avec toi jusqu'à la fin. » répliqua Rika.

Elle se releva et fit barrage au monstre, qui n'avait pas bougé. Il afficha un sourire satisfait et prit la parole sur un ton faussement cérémonieux :

« Oh, je ne vous ais pas présenté. Voici mon associé. » en pointant du doigt un enfant de huit ans qui sortait lentement des buissons.

« Pourquoi fais-tu ça ? » hurla Rika folle de rage. Mais elle remarqua, à la lueur des feux mourants, que son regard était vide et sa démarche mécanique.

« Il ne faut pas lui en vouloir petite. Il m'obéit, uniquement parce qu'il ne peut faire autrement. Ce brave garçon, terrifié par mes cauchemars, était facile à corrompre. C'est grâce à sa participation involontaire que j'ai pu vous empêchez de devenir réellement dangereuses. » Il rit à nouveau. « Et maintenant vous allez le rejoindre dans notre armée. »

« Jamais ! Plutôt mourir ! » s'énerva Rika devant l'insolence et la traîtrise du personnage.

« Ce n'était pas une demande. » répliqua t'il d'un air glacial en dégainant deux anneaux noirs à l'apparence maléfique. Il commença à s'approcher.

A la vue des anneaux, Rika se rappela une conversation qu'elle avait surprise il y a longtemps entre deux élèves de l'école. Ils parlaient d'anneaux capables de contrôler les digimon, qu'ils avaient vu dans une série animée. La peur s'empara de Rika, elle voulait fuir, mais ne pouvait abandonner son amie.

Il ne restait plus que cinq mètres. Rika jeta un regard résigné à Renamon qui tremblait d'épuisement. Elle savait que personne ne viendrait à leur secoure. Takato était en voyage avec Henry, Terriermon et Guilmon.

Impmon, allias Beelzemon accompagnait ses dompteurs à la campagne. Les autres, trop faibles, ne pourraient rien faire pour leur venir en aide.

Devimon ralentit son allure, il savourait l'instant. Il ne restait plus que deux mètres entre Rika et l'anneau que lui destinait l'ange déchu.

« Cour ! » gémit Renamon en tentant de se relever avec l'intention de s'interposer. Mais elle s'effondra à nouveau.

« Je suis désolé Renamon, je n'ai pas été assez forte. » s'excusa la dompteuse. Une larme de désespoir roula sur sa joue.

Soudain, le visage démoniaque changea d'expression et une forme sombre surgit de derrière Rika. Entraînant Devimon au sol dans un cri de rage.

* * *

**Quelque part entre deux mondes.**

Whisky 3 se réveilla dans un espace entièrement obscur. Il flottait, seul dans les ténèbres, sans aucune lumière pour lui indiquer ou il se trouvait. Il se rappelait parfaitement de ce qui s'était produit quelques instants auparavant. Le hangar du vaisseau se désagrégeait derrière lui alors qu'il pénétrait dans le champ de dématérialisation pour échapper au trou noir.

Désormais il se trouvait dans un monde obscur, sans repère. Il ne ressentait aucune sensation et ne pouvait bouger son propre corps, comme paralysé.

L' avertissement de l'interface vocal lui revint en mémoire : aucun être vivant ne pouvait survivre à la dématérialisation.

_Est-ce donc cela la mort ? _ pensa t' il dans ce qui aurait été un frisson si son corps pouvait bouger. Il tenta à nouveau de se mouvoir sans succès. Il ne ressentait même plus les effets de la fatigue. Il remarqua également qu'il ne respirait plus, ce qui le fit paniquer dans un premier temps, mais constatant qu'il n'étouffait pas, il se calma.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il repensa à tous ses combats, tous ses sacrifices pour la société qu'il avait servis. Puis, l'image de ces camarades tombés au combat apparurent dans son esprit, suivis par les hommes qu'il avait lui même tué.

_Eux aussi sont ici ?_ songea le soldat déprimé par la futilité de son existence. _Tous ces sacrifices, ces souffrances, ces larmes, pour le néant_. Non pas qu'il croyait en une vie après la mort. Mais il espérait pouvoir reposer en paix, loin de la folie destructrice des hommes. Il ne s'attendait pas à être conscient dans cet enfer silencieux.

Le temps ne semblait pas avoir court ici, mais il lui sembla que plusieurs jours avaient passés depuis qu'il s'était réveillé. Son esprit semblait plus clair à présent de lointains souvenirs revenaient par flashs.

Il se remémora encore une fois les principaux moments de son existence : la première fois qu'il monta à vélo, les courses contre les copains, les parties de football à l'école, l'obtention de son diplôme, la fierté qu'il ressentit lors de son incorporation dans l'armée. Tous ces souvenirs concernaient la partie la plus heureuse de sa vie bien qu'il ne parvenait pas à se rappeler de son nom.

Car lors de son incorporation, il fit le serment de se sacrifier pour préserver la sécurité des innocents et les intérêts de la société, ce qui marqua le début de ses tourments. Il s'entraîna au combat sous tous les temps et dans toutes les conditions. Son corps fut malmené par d'interminables séances d'électrochocs extrêmement douloureuses, ayant pour objectif de le renforcer contre la douleur.

Puis, la guerre fut déclarée et vint l'heure de la première campagne en tant que fantassin de première ligne. Son unité inexpérimentée, affronta un groupe de vétéran pour le contrôle d'une colonie périphérique. Les pertes furent désastreuses pour un résultat nul.

La seconde campagne l'amena dans une lutte dans les ruines d'une ancienne usine, sur une colonie minière. Il s'y démarqua par son habileté au tir et fut muté chez les commandos.

La troisième campagne se déroula sur une planète hostile. Les commandos affrontèrent les Fear's soldiers. Une unité d'élite chargée de traumatiser les soldats ennemis par leur cruauté. Ils utilisaient les armes les plus abjectes, ayant pour unique fonction de causer la mort la plus horrible possible. Notamment le fusil à radiation, projetant des ondes qui brûlaient les hommes dans leurs armures. La lueur rouge des lentilles de leurs masques à gaz hantait toujours ses cauchemars.

La quatrième campagne consistait à capturer un état major hostile basé sur la planète Katacrom, en sautant directement sur leur quartier général. Les batteries antiaériennes produisirent un spectacle fantastique, mais mortel pour la moitié des soldats engagés sur ce front. La mission fut remplie en une seule nuit et l'état major fut jugé devant les tribunaux civils pour les exactions commises par leur armée. Une comédie juridique, sur fond de propagande qui avait coûté très chers en matériel et en vies humaines.

Puis, son ultime campagne dans les marais de Sarathas. La traque absurde d'un adversaire bestial et mortel. Il y vit cependant un spectacle magnifique qui avait fait vibrer chaque fibre de son corps.

Oui, si il devait choisir un moment de sa vie à revivre une dernière fois, il décida que se serait cette nuit magique dans la forêt. Quitte à payer le même pris que la première fois.

Certain de sa décision, il rêva de la nuit étoilée de Sarathas et de la mélodie bestiale. Seul moyen de s'évader du néant et d'échapper à la folie qui le guettait.

Un roulement sourd attira son attention. Il put observer quatre gigantesques taches rouges dans les ténèbres au-dessus de lui. _Sa commence ! Je perd la raison._ pensa le soldat persuadé qu'il s'agissait de quatre yeux. Un nouveau roulement fit vibrer sa vision et quatre autres taches apparurent, toutes aussi terrifiantes. Deux autres vibrations suivirent dans son dos.

« En est tu certain Zhuqiaomon ? Il ne semble pas très impressionnant. » questionna une puissante voix derrière le soldat.

« Oui, il fera l'affaire. » gronda une voix très intimidante.

« Je suis surpris par ton choix. Je pensais que tu détestais les humains. » répondis une troisième, presque rassurante en comparaison.

« Il n'est pas humain ! Bien qu'il leur ressemble, il fera ce qui doit être fait au moment voulu. Ses données sont pourtant claires. » claqua la seconde voix, clairement irritée par la remarque.

« Il se réveille, nous n'avons plus de temps à perdre ! » raisonna une dernière voix.

Les yeux disparurent dans les ténèbres et une vibration se fit sentir.

Le soldat effaré par la scène précédente, retrouvait des sensations et compris qu'il se trouvait en chute libre dans les ténèbres. Il pouvait à nouveau bouger. Whisky 3 prit d'instinct la position qu'on lui avait enseigné à l'académie pour maîtriser une chute. La vitesse augmentait rapidement produisant un sifflement qui allait croissant.

La chute interminable se prolongea plusieurs minutes et une lueur apparut à la périphérie de sa vision. En regardant dans cette direction, le soldat constata avec angoisse que la lumière provenait de son propre corps. Il descendait à une telle vitesse que l'armure commençait à chauffer à blanc. Cela devenait alarmant, elle n'était sans doutes pas conçue pour ces conditions. La chaleur traversa progressivement l'armure, irradiant ses muscles et ses os. La douleur insoutenable se répartissait dans chacune des fibres de son corps. Le soldat hurlait de douleur, sans produire un seul son. Il espéra s'écraser rapidement pour mette fin à son agonie silencieuse.

Il finit par perdre connaissance.

Un sifflement extrêmement aigu le réveilla. En ouvrant les yeux, il constata que son armure brillait toujours de cette lumière aveuglante, mais la douleur s'estompait. Retrouvant lentement conscience du monde alentour, il remarqua que les ténèbres avaient cédés la place à une nuit étoilée.

En face de lui, une forme se dessinait. _Le sol ! Je vais m'écraser !_ paniqua l'homme. Se rappelant d' avoir accroché les semelles cinétiques, il rapprocha ses jambes pour pivoter vers le haut. Sous la chaleur des frottements avec l'atmosphère, les semelles s'allumèrent automatiquement et commencèrent à charger l'énergie de la chute. _Pourvu qu'il ne soit pas trop tard !_

Le sifflement devenait insupportable et les lumières d'une ville étaient désormais visibles. Encore trois secondes de chute et se fut l'impact. Le choc fut écrasant, les vibrations remontèrent à travers ses jambes et rejoignirent le reste du corps. Perdant l'équilibre, il posa sa main droite au sol pour se stabiliser. Son corps endoloris ne répondit plus et il sombra à nouveau dans l'inconscience. La dernière image qu'il aperçut fut la terre brûlée sous ses bottes.

Un cri résonna dans son crâne. Malgré son état de semi-inconscience, il reconnut la voix d'une jeune fille. Il ne comprit pas ce qu'elle disait, mais il s'agissait clairement d'un appel de détresse.

_Allez ! Réveille toi !_ s'ordonna t'il en tentant d'ouvrir ses yeux. Ils finirent par obéir et lui révélèrent qu'il se trouvait étendue dans un bois. Il se releva péniblement, chacun de ses muscles semblaient protester.

Une fois redressé, il aperçut une colonne de flamme derrière les arbres. _Une attaque !_ pensa t' il en cherchant à prendre son fusil. Il se souvint qu'il s'en était débarrassé pour échapper à l'aspiration du vortex. Sans armes, il mit un pied devant l'autre et se dirigea lentement vers la clameur. Une énergie féroce le prenait, il ressentait un furieux besoin de se battre. Il n'avait jamais ressentis ce besoin impérieux auparavant, ce qui l'inquiéta.

Un cri de douleur retentit dans la nuit, et l'appel résonna à nouveau. Les paroles étaient incompréhensibles, il ne s'agissait pas d'un langage qu'il connaissait. Mais peu importe, une vie au minimum était en péril, il devait la sauver. Whisky 3 accéléra et s'arrêta derrière un buisson, pour observer le lieu incendié d'un combat désormais terminé.

Une adolescente aux cheveux roux se tenait devant lui, protégeant une forme tremblante au pied d'un arbre. Elles échangèrent quelques paroles inaudibles et la jeune fille se releva pour faire face à une forme ricanante. Il s'agissait d'une créature cauchemardesque, dotée de bras démesurés par rapport à la taille de son corps. Ses yeux attirèrent immédiatement l'attention du soldat. Ils yeux luisaient d'un rouge sanguin.

_Un Fear's soldier !_ conclua t'il devant la lueur maléfique qui s'échappait de ce regard. La colère monta en lui, et il remarqua un jeune garçon derrière la vision cauchemardesque.

_Ce psychopathe s'en prend à des enfants !_ La haine pris possession de l'homme, se remémorant en une fraction de seconde toutes les atrocités commises par ces monstres.

En tentant de reprendre le contrôle de ses nerfs, il entendit le rire démoniaque du monstre, ce dernier avançait vers lui. Non, vers l'adolescente et le blessé. Il tenait dans ses mains deux objets circulaires à l'apparence inquiétante.

_Il va les torturer !_ hurla t'il en lui même.

Sa rage décupla, additionnée au désir irrésistible de combattre. Il se précipita désarmé sur l'abomination. Mais il s'en moquait, tout ce qui comptait dorénavant, était d'éliminer ce monstre. Ils roulèrent dans la poussière et le combat commença.

* * *

**Voilà, désormais l'histoire suivra un déroulement ordinaire. J'espère que vous avez appréciés ce chapitre. N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis.**

**A la prochaine fois! **


	4. Chapter 4: Premier sang

Chapitre 4, premier sang.

_Parc de Shinjuku, Tokyo, Japon._

_Renamon et Rika s'étaient rendu de nuit dans le parc pour admirer les étoiles. Mais une étrange météorite s'est écrasée dans les bois. En se rendant sur la zone d'impact, elles découvrirent un digimon en armure qui avait perdu connaissance. Mais elles furent surprises par un Devimon. Ce qui rappela de désagréables souvenirs aux deux amies. Les deux partenaires l'ont combattus, mais Renamon fut finalement mise hors combat. Alors que Devimon allait les asservir, l'inconnu en armure s'est interposé en se précipitant sur le monstre._

Rika ne parvenait pas à en croire ses yeux. Le digimon inconnu qui gisait inconscient quelques minutes auparavant les avait sauvé. Il venait de précipiter Devimon au sol et roulait dans la poussière avec lui. Il reçut le poing du démon en pleine figure, mais riposta avec une série de coups violents. L'ange déchu retourna la situation et plaqua son opposant au sol, qui jeta une poignée de terre au visage de son adversaire déstabilisé par la manoeuvre, ce qui lui permit de se dégager.

« Qui es-tu pour oser m'interrompre ? » ragea le démon visiblement furieux. « Death Claw ! »

Les bras extensibles foncèrent sur leur victime, mais cette dernière, bien que surprise, plongea sur le côté au dernier instant avant de porter un violent coup de poing au monstre qui vacilla légèrement sous l'impact.

« Rika... » appela Renamon.

« Il faut s'en aller. » décida la dompteuse en aidant sa partenaire à s'appuyer contre une racine.

« Qui est-ce ? » demanda faiblement la blessée, en observant le combat qui tournait clairement à l'avantage du digimon maléfique.

« Je ne sais pas, mais il nous donne une chance de nous échapper. » expliqua Rika.

Son digivice produit alors un petit bruit. Curieuse et sur un signe de Renamon, elle s'en saisit et observa l'écran qui affichait désormais les données du nouveau digimon :

**nom :** Soldimon

**niveau :** disciple

**type :** donnée

**caractéristique :** Accorde une grande valeur à la notion de devoir et de justice. Blasé par l'horreur, il se montre sans pitié envers ceux qui la répandent.

« Quand je pense que je voulais l'éliminer.» reconnut la dompteuse en apercevant un nouveau coup reçut par celui désigné comme étant Soldimon.

« Tu ne pouvais pas savoir Rika. La plupart des digimon qui émergent sont hostiles. Moi aussi j'avais cette intention. » réconforta Renamon qui retenta de se lever.

Une nouvelle ligne apparut sur le digivice et Rika lut d'un air intrigué :

« Capacité spéciale : logistique : en sélectionnant Soldimon et en utilisant une carte de puissance vous pouvez l'équiper de son arme. Cette capacité annule l'effet de la carte.»

« Tu devrais essayer, il ne tiendra plus très longtemps. » conseilla la renarde en observant ce dernier plonger maladroitement pour échapper aux attaques. Sous les injures de Devimon qui prenait plaisir à tourmenter son opposant.

« Mais je ne suis pas sa partenaire. » répliqua Rika peu optimiste.

« Ais confiance et actives une carte avant qu'il ne se fasse tuer. » répondit Renamon sur un ton pressant, en observant une nouvelle frappe toucher le digimon. «Nous lui devons d'essayer, après ce qu'il vient de faire. »

« Digi-modification ! Capacité spéciale !» lança l'adolescente en insérant une carte après avoir sélectionné les données du nouveau venu.

Il ne sembla y avoir aucun effet, déçue Rika tenta à nouveau de relever son amie dont les plaies commençaient à cicatriser, sans plus de succès.

Renamon troublée par cet échec, observait impuissante le combat déséquilibré. Rika changea d'expression, ce qui n'échappa pas à son équipière qui suivit son regard et fut prise de surprise en observant un nuage de données apparaître autour de son bras droit. Elles se rassemblèrent et formèrent un objet doté d'une poignée qui se matérialisa dans sa main. Une arme ressemblant à un fusil apparut.

« _Je me demande ce que penserait les autres si ils me voyaient avec ceci._ » songea Renamon en retrouvant l'espoir de vaincre. Elle le pointa en direction de Devimon, mais l'arme ne produisit qu'un faible son métallique lorsqu'elle pressa la détente.

« Il faut le lui apporter. Je ne peux pas m'en servir. » dit la renarde, inquiète de devoir mettre sa partenaire en danger.

« Compris. » répondit la dompteuse en prenant l'arme. _«_ _Ce crétin se bat à mains nus, alors que son arme est un fusil_. _»_ songea t' elle irrité par la situation.

_« Mais ce crétin comme tu l'appel, nous a sauvé alors que nous allions nous faire asservir. » _répliqua mentalement Renamon.

« _Vrai, mais il aurait pu prendre son arme auparavant._ » argumenta Rika en s'éloignant.

« _Il ne l'avait pas la première fois._ » observa mentalement la renarde qui se rappelait leur première rencontre.

Rika s'approcha autant qu'elle put et brandit le fusil en direction de Soldimon et l'interpella.

* * *

deux minutes auparavant

« _Dans quoi suis-je encore tombé ? _» pensa le soldat en retrouvant ses esprits après un choc violent sur son casque. Il remarqua deux bras monstrueux se précipiter sur lui. Il plongea pour leur échapper et décocha un uppercut à leur propriétaire. Ce dernier ne sembla pas avoir remarqué la frappe et le repoussa d'un coup de pied.

Le monstre prononça des paroles incompréhensibles et ses bras griffus s'étirèrent à nouveau.

_C'est possible ça ?_ paniqua Whisky 3 en roulant sur sa gauche avant de parer le second bras avec ses mains. Sa puissance était colossale, le soldat dut mettre toutes ses forces pour résister.

Puis il esquiva, avant de reprendre sa posture de combat.

En analysant son opposant, il dut admettre que ce n'était pas un humain comme il l'avait pensé au début. Il s'agissait d'un monstre, plus grand que lui, plus puissant. Doté d'ailes macabres, d'un visage démoniaque et de bras étirables dotés de griffes acérées. « _C'est un mutant ou un monstre du même genre ? »_ Sa haine se changea progressivement en peur, bien que le désir impérieux de combattre persistait.

Le combat était perdu d'avance. Mais alors que cette idée effleurait son esprit, il jeta un regard à l'étrange garçon et à l'adolescente qui l'observaient. _Je ne doit pas perdre, sinon il va s'en prendre à eux._

Sur cette pensée il repris le combat en esquivant les bras meurtriers. Une griffe l'effleura à la cuisse, ce qui fit grincer l'armure. Mais le second bras le propulsa contre un arbre. Se relever devint difficile, mais il y avait des vies en jeu, il ne pouvait pas abandonner. Il se précipita à nouveau vers le monstre qui affichait un sourire narquois.

Ce dernier le railla avec des paroles qu'il ne put traduire. Le dialecte ne ressemblait à rien qu'il est déjà entendu. Mais peut être valait-il mieux ne pas comprendre la signification de ses paroles.

Les bras s'étirèrent à nouveau et tentèrent de le saisir. Il plongea pour esquiver mais la fatigue l'empêcha de se relever suffisamment rapidement pour parer un troisième coup qui lui déchira le dos.

Il se releva en haletant et songea à dégainer son couteau de combat pour se défendre. « _Non, il pourrait facilement me désarmer et se serait terminé._ » Il entendit la jeune fille prononcer quelque chose d'incompréhensible et une faible lueur apparut dans les ténèbres révélant une forme jaunâtre appuyée contre un arbre.

Le démon lança une balle obscure qui explosa derrière le soldat.

_Génial, des grenades !_ ironisa l'homme en évitant une nouvelle main démoniaque. L'adolescente se fit à nouveau entendre. _Elle est encore ici ?_ soupira t'il déprimé.

En regardant dans sa direction, il vit qu'elle tenait un fusil. Un vieux modèle, mais efficace, qui avait été retiré du service à cause de coûts de production trop importants. C'est exactement ce qu'il lui fallait pour vaincre le cauchemar ambulant. Il feinta, courut vers l'adolescente et prit l'arme qu'elle lui tendait.

« Merci ! Va t'en maintenant. » articula t'il en anglais. Il espérait qu'elle comprenne qu'il fallait fuir.

Une pression se referma sur sa cheville gauche et le ramena en arrière. Dans un dernier effort, il arma le fusil, se retourna et tira sur la forme démoniaque. Celle-ci relâcha sa jambe et s'envola pour échapper à ses tirs qui traversaient son corps. « Tu fais moins le malin maintenant ! »

Le monstre se retourna entre deux tirs pour projeter des formes obscures dans sa direction.

_Encore des grenades !_ songea le soldat en s'abritant derrière un arbre. Ce dernier craquait de tout son être avant de s'effondrer, pour laisser passer d'obscures lames tranchantes comme des rasoirs au-dessus de la tête du soldat. L'une de ces lames frappa son épaule droite, provoquant une douleur atroce et une riposte immédiate de l'homme blessé. Les tirs furent concentrés et précis sur la forme volante.

_Tu n'es pas le premier à tenté de m'échapper._ Les balles fauchèrent une aile, provoquant le crash du monstre. Whisky 3 se lança à sa poursuite dans la ferme intention de l'achever.

Mais une fois arrivé sur la zone d'impact, le démon avait disparus. Un bruissement de feuille lui indiqua que son opposant était embusqué dans les arbres. Il tenta de le déloger par des rafales, mais une explosion contre son visage lui fit perdre l'équilibre. Une seconde explosion détruisit son fusil et le laissa sonné au sol.

Une main le frappa au torse alors qu'il se relevait et le projeta contre un arbre. Cette même main se resserra autour de son cou et commença à l'étrangler.

La panique s'empara du soldat qui se débattit, mais la pression était écrasante. Le manque d'oxygène devenait critique, sa vision se troublait. Une seule pensée importait: _s'échapper_.

D'instinct, il saisit son couteau de combat et poignarda violemment le bras qui le maintenait suspendu. La pression se relâcha immédiatement. Profitant d'une occasion qui ne se représenterait pas, il plongea contre son adversaire, et hurla involontairement : « Fury knife ! »

La lame de son couteau prit une teinte bleue foncé et transperça la gorge du démon, qui produit un râle d'agonie en s'effondrant.

* * *

La dompteuse avait put rejoindre sa partenaire et assista au retournement de situation. Soldimon prenait l'avantage. Son arme projetait de petites munitions brillantes à une vitesse incroyable. Elles traversaient le torse de Devimon qui hurlait de douleur. Ce dernier s'enfuit dans les airs, et lança son attaque : « Razor wing ! »

Un déluge d'ombre tranchantes s'abattit sur Soldimon qui roula derrière un arbre. Mais l'attaque toucha le combattant, lui arrachant un gémissement. Il répliqua immédiatement et trancha l'une des ailes de Devimon qui alla s'écraser dans les ténèbres, poursuivit par le digimon en armure.

Des tirs résonnèrent, suivis d'explosions. Et Soldimon réapparut désarmé, pour s'écraser contre un arbre. L'un des bras de Devimon le tenait fermement à la gorge. Le démon approchait lentement en rétractant progressivement son bras. Sa victime tentait d'échapper à son étreinte asphyxiante.

« Tu m'as surpris tout à l'heure. Je pensais t'éliminer pour ce que tu as fait, mais tu sais te battre. Oui, je pense que tu feras une excellente recrue. » ricana l'ange déchu.

Sous le choc, les deux partenaires assistaient impuissantes à la scène. Lorsque Devimon tourna la tête pour les observer, il s'adressa à elle sur un ton glacial :

« Ne vous en faites pas, vous êtes les suivantes. Votre nouveau maître sera... »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, le digimon en armure venait de lui planter une lame dans le bras, ce qui lui fit lâcher prise dans un cri mélangeant la surprise et la douleur. Profitant que la garde du démon soit baissée, il plongea directement contre son torse et hurla : «Fury knife ! »

La lame sombre brilla d'une inquiétante lueur mauve et transperça la gorge du monstre comme un couteau dans du beurre. Devimon s'effondra en portant ses deux bras à la gorge et commença à se dissoudre dans un nuage de données.

Du coin de l'oeil, le soldat aperçut le jeune garçon s'enfuir en pleurant et en abandonnant un gadget brisé, ainsi qu'une carte. Soldimon surpris par cette réaction, ramassa la carte ainsi que la machine, se retourna pour rejoindre l'adolescente et se figea dans un spasme de douleur. Une griffe venait de transpercer son flanc droit avant de disparaître.

_Salaud !_ ragea Whisky 3 en lui même.

Rika avait tenté de l'avertir mais trop tard. Soldimon porta sa main à la blessure, chercha du regard son adversaire qui disparaissait et repris sa progression vers les deux partenaires. Une fois arrivé à leur hauteur, il remit les affaires du garçon à Rika et demanda dans son anglais hésitant :

« Etes-vous blessé ? »

« Mon amie l'est. » répondit Rika dans le même langage en moins hésitant.

Il se tourna vers la blessée et resta paralysé par ce qu'il vit :

Une magnifique renarde à la fourrure jaune, vêtue de gants mauves, imprimés du symbole du yin et du yang. Ses yeux d'un bleu profond le fixaient d'un regard intimidant. Le soldat ne pouvait échapper à ses yeux magnifiques qui avaient pénétrés son âme, refusant de le laisser échapper à leur emprise. Son cœur s'emballa et une émotion jusqu'à présent inconnue s'empara de lui. Il ne pouvait ni bouger, ni parler, ni réfléchir tant cette émotion était puissante.

Ils se fixèrent plusieurs secondes avant que Renamon ne réagisse en s'adressant mentalement à son équipière.

« _Il a un problème ?_ » Elle tentait de percevoir ce qui se trouvait derrière la visière noire. Elle ne se sentait pas en danger, mais il l'intriguait.

Il se bat comme un humain, et avait attendu le dernier moment pour utiliser son attaque. Comme s'il venait de la découvrir, alors que ses mouvements, bien que maladroits, trahissaient une certaine expérience du combat. De plus, son intervention inespérée n'était pas à attendre de la part d'un étranger. Et maintenant, il se tenait au-dessus d'elle à la regarder sans bouger.

« _Je ne sais pas si tu vas apprécier, mais je crois qu'il a le béguin pour toi. _» s'amusa Rika en observant Soldimon qui n'avait toujours pas réagis.

« _Sérieusement ?_ » questionna Renamon qui rougit sous sa fourrure.

«_ Allons Renamon, ce n'est tout de même pas la première personne à tomber amoureuse de toi._ » taquina Rika follement amusée par l'embarra de son amie.

« _Peut être, mais..._ » elle s'interrompit, tourna sa tête et observa les bois. Elle entendait des voix humaines. « _Rika des gens arrivent !_ » prévint la renarde..

Des bruits se firent entendre et des lampes torches apparurent, sortant Soldimon de sa torpeur. Rika comprit qu'il s'agissait des individus que Yamaki avait repéré. Si ils les trouvaient, ils seraient capturés et disparaîtraient.

« Se sont des amis ? » demanda le digimon en armure en observant les nouveaux arrivants.

« Non. Nous devons partir, mais elle ne peut pas marcher. » répondit Rika inquiète.

« Vous permettez ? » questionna Soldimon en s'adressant timidement à Renamon.

Surprise par la demande, elle dévisagea à nouveau son interlocuteur qui frémit sous son regard.

Encore trop faible pour se déplacer seule, elle hocha la tête en signe d'approbation. Il passa délicatement ses bras sous son corps meurtris en évitant les plaies. Puis, il la souleva prudemment et l'invita à passer son bras derrière sa nuque pour se stabiliser. Il remarqua au passage qu'elle ne possédait que trois doigts à chaque main, ce qui l'intrigua.

Le contact avec l'armure était lisse, froid, mais Renamon pouvait ressentir des battements de cœur de son porteur à travers le plastron. Une odeur de sang se dégageait de son flanc et elle pouvait apercevoir quelques données s'évaporer .

« _Un vrai chevalier servant._ » remarqua mentalement Rika dans un sourire.

Soldimon évita le regard de Renamon qui continuait de l'observer et s'adressa à l'adolescente avec son mauvais anglais : « Je te suis. Conduis nous dans une place sure ! »

Rika ouvrit la marche et ils s'éloignèrent dans la nuit.

* * *

**Note de**** l'auteur: Le quatrième chapitre est bouclé, en espérant que vous avez apprécié. N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, ou à faire des remarques pour que je puisse m'améliorer.**

**Mais restez sur vos gardes, la nuit n'est pas finie et le danger nous guette en permanence.**


	5. Chapter 5: La bête

**Voici la suite de ma petite fiction. Quand je vous disais que la nuit n'était pas finis, je ne plaisantais pas. Et l'un des personnages va en payer le prix, mais je vous laisse découvrir les événements.**

* * *

Chapitre 5 : la bête

_Renamon et Rika étaient sortis de nuit pour admirer les étoiles, lorsque qu'un curieux phénomène se produisit. Mais elles furent attaquées par Devimon qui réussit à les vaincre. Alors qu'elles allaient être asservies par le monstre, un étrange digimon en armure leur porta secoure. Après un combat désespéré, Soldimon réussit finalement à vaincre Devimon et rejoignit les deux amies. Une chose étrange se produisit lorsqu'il croisa le regard de Renamon, il resta pétrifié, ce qui surpris Renamon. Mais il se réveilla à l'arrivée de mystérieux poursuivants. Il pris la blessée dans ses bras et suivit Rika à travers le parc._

Rika se dirigeait vers leur foyer à petites foulées, lorsqu'elle se ravisa pour la cachette inoccupée de Guilmon. Elle ne trouvait pas prudent de mener Soldimon chez elles, malgré son intervention pour les sauver. Elle ne le connaissait pas. De plus, ce n'était pas la chose à faire alors qu'ils étaient poursuivis.

Renamon, dans les bras de leur sauveur, remarqua la nouvelle direction prise par sa partenaire. Elle comprenait les raisons, la cachette de Guilmon était un choix plus raisonnable dans les circonstances actuelles. Cependant, elle s'inquiétait pour son brancardier. Le sang digital coulait de sa blessure et l'effort nécessaire à son transport empêchait la cicatrisation.

En effet, sa respiration devenait sifflante et sa course moins assurée. Des tremblements musculaires apparaissaient entre deux foulées. Son rythme cardiaque était nettement perceptible, même pour une oreille humaine. Il ne tiendrait plus l'allure très longtemps.

Le soldat était en effet dans une situation difficile. Il suivait l'adolescente dans ce qui ressemblait à un parc, avec la renarde dans ses bras. Son corps n'était pas particulièrement lourd, mais le combat précédent et sa blessure l'épuisaient, rendant le transport éreintant. La situation ne lui permettait pas de se reposer comme son corps le réclamait.

La douleur devenait de plus en plus difficile à ignorer. Ses jambes faiblissaient et sa respiration devenait compliquée. Il perdait peu à peu conscience de l'environnement, sa vision commençait à se brouiller et les battements de son cœur résonnaient dans son crane. De plus en plus puissants.

Pour maintenir le rythme, il se concentra sur une seule chose : _suivre la fill_e. Il faillit ne pas entendre les aboiements d'un chien, provenant de la direction de leurs poursuivants. _Ils nous suivent à l'odeur._ conclut-il en prenant la seule décision qui avait une chance de fonctionner.

« Rika attend ! » appela Renamon. Soldimon venait de s'arrêter, tremblant de fatigue.

« Peux-tu marcher ? » souffla t'il entre deux inspirations, dans son mauvais anglais.

« Je pense en être capable. » répondit la renarde dans un anglais parfait ce qui surpris sa partenaire.

Il la déposa délicatement et l'aida à se redresser. Elle tremblait sous l'effort, mais elle parvenait à tenir debout. Rika arriva pour la soutenir. Soldimon se retourna et marcha d'une démarche tremblante vers leurs poursuivants.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? » demanda Rika perplexe. « _Il n'espère pas se battre dans son état ?_ »

« Le chien... Ils vont nous rattraper... Je vais les ralentir. » expliqua le digimon dans un anglais à peine compréhensible en s'éloignant.

« Il a raison Rika, ils vont nous trouver d'une seconde à l'autre. » confirma Renamon.

« Ils vont le capturer. On ne peut pas l'abandonner maintenant. » protesta Rika en soutenant sa partenaire à travers les ombres du parc.

« C'est sa décision. Il a compris que l'on ne pouvait pas leur échapper ensemble. Sa blessure ne lui permettait pas de me porter plus loin. » exposa Renamon pour déculpabiliser son amie. « Je te promet de partir à sa recherche dès que je serais en état de me battre. Nous le retrouverons, mais nous devons partir.»

Elles s'éloignèrent à travers un bosquet, la renarde appuyée sur sa dompteuse, et disparurent dans la nuit.

Le soldat, les observa s'en aller. _Enfin, je les ais mises à l'abri._ Il repris sa pénible progression vers les poursuivants. Des voix incompréhensibles se faisaient entendre.

Sa vision recommençait à se brouiller et il perdit l'équilibre contre une racine. Il tomba à genoux et fit face à des hommes armés qui le tenaient en joue. Ils lui hurlaient des ordres dans un langage incompréhensible, en braquant leurs lampes sur son visage. Il s'effondra en arrière, l'épuisement venait à bout de ses dernières forces.

Il observa une ultime fois les étoiles dans un sourire ironique, et pensa : _C'est la fin. _ Il regrettait cependant de ne pas avoir eu la force de se battre d'avantage et sombra dans les ténèbres.

* * *

Lorsque le soldat reprit connaissance, il était solidement suspendu par ses membres endoloris. Après plusieurs tentatives infructueuses de se libérer, il observa son environnement. Il se trouvait dans un tube, ou un caisson, impossible à vérifier. Le mur circulaire était opaque et une étrange lumière verte se dégageait d'une barre métallique au plafond. Il remarqua également que sa blessure avait été pansée et conclut : _Récapitulons. Premièrement, je ne suis pas mort. Deuxièmement, je suis prisonnier. Troisièmement, ils ne m'ont certainement pas soigné par compassion. _Il prit quelques instants pour réfléchi_r. Ils vont probablement m'interroger, avant de m'éliminer. Je ne dois en aucun cas leur livrer la moindre information._

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent dans un silence pesant. Il entendit finalement une voix s'adresser à lui à travers une enceinte et le bras métallique commença à descendre dans un bruit inquiétant. La lumière devenait de plus en plus vive à mesure qu'elle se rapprochait. Par crainte de perdre la vue, il ferma les yeux et ressentit des picotements au passage de ce qu'il identifia comme étant un scanner.

A la fin de la séance, une porte s'ouvrit derrière lui et des hommes en blouse blanche apparurent sur sa gauche. Ils poussaient une civière équipée de sangles. Des hommes armés prirent position et l'un des infirmiers injecta un produit glacé dans la nuque du prisonnier qui tenta de protester, avant de sombrer instantanément dans un coma artificiel.

* * *

Renamon et Rika avaient finalement rejoint la maison familiale après plusieurs haltes pour se reposer et vérifier qu'elles n'étaient pas poursuivies. Mais elles n'aperçurent personne dans les rues.

Rika amena sa partenaire dans sa chambre et l'installa sur sa couche afin qu'elle puisse se reposer.

« _Il s'en est sortis ?_ » questionna mentalement Rika pour ne pas réveiller sa grand-mère.

«_ Je ne penses pas_. _Il était en trop mauvais état lorsque nous sommes partis._ » répondit Renamon en se redressant.

Rika alla chercher de quoi les restaurer dans la cuisine. Elle prit quelques pommes et deux verres d'eau. Sa grand-mère la surprise dans le couloir :

« Que fais-tu si tard dans la cuisine ? »

« Renamon et moi sommes allés observer les étoiles. Je viens prendre de quoi manger avant de me coucher. » répondit l'adolescente peu encline à révéler la vérité. Elle ne voulait pas l'inquiéter.

« C'est à cette heure que vous rentrez ? » questionna Seiko soupçonneuse en cherchant l'ange gardien de sa petite fille du regard.

« Désolé, nous n'avons pas vu le temps passer. Bonne nuit ! » répondit-elle en rejoignant sa chambres, soulagée d'échapper à la question.

Renamon l'attendait, elle s'était assise en tailleur et prit le verre avec reconnaissance. L'eau fraîche était agréable et apportait du réconfort après cette triste nuit. Rika s'assit à côté et déposa les pommes entre-elles. Elles les dégustèrent en songeant aux événements de la nuit et se couchèrent éreintés. Le sommeil leur porterait conseil.

Le lendemain, Renamon qui avait récupérée de ses blessure, partit en patrouille à la recherche de Soldimon. Rika retourna dans le parc. Elle retrouva le lieu ou elle l'avait aperçue pour la dernière fois. De nombreuses traces de bottes et le passage des roues d'une fourgonnette étaient visibles sur le sol. « _Ils l'ont capturés_. » Cette conclusion la mise de mauvaise humeur, mais au moins il était encore en vie. Elle s'en voulait de ne pas avoir réussie à vaincre Devimon, mais plus encore d'avoir abandonné à son sort, celui qui leur avait porté assistance.

Elle remonta le parcoure de la nuit dernière et retrouva la zone ou il avait atterris après son étrange apparition dans le ciel. Elle se demandait comment il avait pu survivre à un tel choc, sans laisser la moindre trace. Renamon apparut quelques minutes plus tard et expliqua que la piste de la fourgonnette s'arrêtait sur la route et ne laissait plus aucune trace identifiable.

« Je me demande ou ils ont pus l'emmener. » finit par avouer Rika qui observait le sol, à l'endroit ou il se tenait inconscient lors de leur première rencontre.

« Tu ne dois pas t'en vouloir. » réconforta Renamon de sa voix la plus douce. Elle posa sa main sur l'épaule de l'adolescente. « Il a décidé seul de venir nous aider. Et c'est seul, qu'il a choisis de se sacrifier. »

Elle était troublée par ce qu'il avait fait pour elles. Elle aurait fait la même chose pour sa partenaire, mais certainement pas pour des inconnus. Elles avaient une dette envers lui, ce qui lui déplaisait.

« Yamaki sait peut être ou les trouver ? » proposa Rika. « Il avait appelé pour me prévenir de leur arrivée. »

« Peut être. Sa vaut la peine d'essayer. »

* * *

Une désagréable sensation réveilla le soldat Whisky 3. En reprenant conscience, il put observer qu'il était attaché par des sangles. Il était allongé dans un tube transparent et des hommes s'affairaient derrière des consoles de l'autre côté de la verrière.

La sensation se fit à nouveau sentir, plus intense. Ce qui le réveilla complètement. En relevant la tête, il distingua des câbles électriques dépasser de son armure à plusieurs endroits. Des caméras enregistraient chacun de ses mouvements.

Une nouvelle décharge provoqua un spasme musculaire contenu par les sangles. Il retint un cri de douleur et essaya de se libérer.

Il remarqua sur sa gauche des techniciens transporter un insecte géant dans une cage. En observant plus attentivement, il identifia des hommes armés d'armes automatiques en escorte. Mais une nouvelle décharge électrique lui fit quitter la scène des yeux. L'intensité du courant augmentait, la douleur devenait intolérable. Il lâcha un cri de rage et tenta à nouveau de se libérer. Les sangles vibrèrent sous l'effort, mais résistèrent.

Les décharges se suivaient, de plus en plus puissantes. Ce qui provoqua finalement un arrêt cardiaque et une perte de connaissance du soldat.

_Il se trouvait dans un couloir délabré. Seule la lumière de la lune filtrait de fenêtres aux carreaux brisés. En regardant à l'extérieur, il reconnut le marécage de Sarathas._

_« Tout cela n'était qu'un rêve ? Mais quel est cet endroit ?». Le soldat tenta d'appeler à la radio, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Intrigué, il observa à nouveau l'extérieur et fut pris d'épouvante. D'inquiétantes formes se déplaçaient dans les ténèbres. Il saisit son couteau et recula. Il remarqua également que les murs étaient en bois, ce qui était très inhabituel. « Ou suis-je ? Et comment suis-je arrivé ici ? »_

_L'homme traversa le couloir et arriva dans une salle dont les meubles étaient recouverts de draps. Il s'agissait d'un décor digne d'un film d'épouvante datant du siècle dernier. _

_Un grincement se fit entendre derrière la porte du fond de la pièce. Il s'approcha et s'apprêta à l' ouvrir, prêt à frapper un éventuel agresseur._

_Whisky 3 ouvrit violemment la porte, mais il n'y avait personne. Il entra dans un hall disposant d'un grand escalier à la solidité douteuse. Un nouveau craquement se fit entendre à l'étage de l'étrange demeure. Rassemblant ses esprits, il escalada silencieusement les escaliers. Des grincements résonnaient derrière la porte de la chambre du fond. _

_Le soldat s'en approcha furtivement et jeta un œil dans le trou de la serrure. Ce qu'il vit le fit tomber à la renverse. Un œil rouge l'observait. _

_La porte s'ouvrit dans un claquement et des griffes se refermèrent sur le soldat impuissant._

* * *

Cela faisait trois jours, que la rencontre s'était passée. Rika avait repris les cours et retrouvé les autres dompteurs à la sortie. Elle leur raconta sa mésaventure nocturne et l'intervention du mystérieux digimon. Il avait par la suite, transporté Renamon pour tenter d'échapper aux hommes d'une mystérieuse organisation, mais qui choisit finalement de se sacrifier pour leur permettre d'échapper à leurs poursuivants.

« Incroyable, vous avez eu beaucoup de chance qu'il soit intervenus. » commença Henry.

« Comment tu as dis qu'il s'appelait ? » poursuivit Takato décontenancé par le récit. Il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir été présent avec Guilmon.

« Je te l'ais déjà dis Googlehead.» répondit Rika irrité. Elle n'appréciait pas le manque de concentration de Takato.

« Et ce Soldimon, ne parlait pas japonais ? Questionna Henry, troublé par l'information. « Pourtant tous les digimon parlent le japonais, c'est le programme d'origine. C'est vraiment étrange. »

« Mais le plus inquiétant, se sont ces disques noirs. » intervint à nouveau Takato.

« Oui, mais je ne pense pas que le jeune garçon en portait un, il semblait davantage sous contrôle mental. Ce dernier semblait avoir été libéré après que Devimon fut vaincu.» expliqua la dompteuse.

« Et il n'a pas absorbé les données ? Ce n'est pas habituel pour un digimon sauvage.» Takato reçut un signe de tête pour unique réponse.

« Hmm, donc ces disques ont la capacité de corrompre l'esprit de leur victime. Et Devimon a essayé de les utiliser sur vous. Dans quel objectif ? » conclut Henry pour en revenir à sa discussion.

Sur cette sombre conclusion, ils rejoignirent le parc à la recherche de leurs digimon. Chacun réfléchissant aux événements et à l'identité des mystérieux poursuivants.

Ils arrivèrent finalement à la cachette de Guilmon qui s'amusait en compagnie du reste de leurs amis : Kenta, Kazu, Guardromon, Marineangemon et Terriermon. Seul manquait la sœur d'Henry avec Lopmon.

Jeri, avait pris ses distances avec les dompteurs. Cette dernière ne supportait plus de voir la complicité entre les partenaires, lui rappelant le défunt Leomon.

Rika ne semblant pas encline à se répéter, Henry leur répéta l'histoire. Ils étaient sidérés. Kazu crut dans un premier temps à une farce, mais se ravisa devant la mine sérieuse des autres dompteurs.

« Quelle aventure, vous avez du avoir drôlement peur. » lança Terriermon.

« On peut voir la carte qu'il t'a donné ? » demanda Kenta curieux.

Rika fut surprise par la question. Elle l'avait rangée avec ses autres cartes, sans prendre connaissance de sa fonction. Elle l'a sortie et l'observa avec les autres. Cette dernière était d'un aspect courant, mais son effet annulait toutes les évolutions à partir de son activation.

« Voila qui explique l'incapacité de Renamon à évoluer aux stades supérieurs. » commenta Henry. « Je suis étonné que cette carte existe, je n'en avais jamais entendu parler. »

« Imaginez ce que quelqu'un de mal intentionné pourrait faire avec cette carte. » intervint Takato. « Heureusement qu'il te l'a remise. » Il était mal à l'aise à l'idée de devoir affronter des digimon de niveau ultime ou plus, avec Guilmon dans l'impossibilité d'atteindre ses autres formes.

« C'est exactement le genre de carte qu'un dompteur malin utiliserait pour s'assurer la victoire. » observa Kazu, s'imaginant l'utiliser lors du prochain tournoi digimon.

Ils commencèrent à débattre sur la stratégie à adopter au cas ou ils rencontreraient à nouveau cette carte, ou encore, des mesures à prendre contre les hommes de la mystérieuse organisation. Jusqu'à ce que Guilmon décide d'intervenir:

« Rika, ou est Renamon ? » demanda Guilmon qui la cherchait du regard.

« Elle cherche Yamaki. »

« Pourquoi fait-elle ça ? » s'inquiéta Terriermon, se rappelant l'antipathique personnage, jouant sans cesse avec son briquet et portant ses éternelles lunettes noires.

« Nous pensons qu'il pourrait savoir qui sont nos mystérieux poursuivants. Et peut être nous indiquer ou ils se cachent. » répondit Rika qui se lassait de cette conversation.

« Si jamais vous découvrez quelque-chose, nous serons ravis de vous aidez. Nous devons les mettre hors d'état de nuire avant qu'ils ne s'en prennent à d'autres personnes. » conclut Henry avec l'appui des autres dompteurs.

« Takato, j'ai faim ! » supplia Guilmon dont le ventre grondait.

Le groupe se sépara quelques instants plus tard et Rika retourna chez elle pour attendre le retour de sa partenaire. Celle-ci l'attendait tranquillement dans le jardin de la maison.

« Tu l'as trouvé ? »

« Oui et il n'a pas apprécié. » répondit la renarde d'une voix satisfaite.

« Comment ça ? »

« Il imaginait être impossible à retrouver. C'est sans doutes le cas pour un humain, mais pas pour moi. » expliqua t'elle satisfaite de sa performance.

« Je lui ais exposé la situation et il m'a informé qu'il s'agissait d'une dangereuse organisation privée. Ils considèrent les digimon comme une menace et fabriquent des armes pour tenter de contrer une future invasion. »

« Il va faire quelque-chose de concret? »

« Ces agents enquêtent déjà, mais cela prendra du temps. Car d'après lui, cette organisation dispose d'importants moyens financiers. Il faut se montrer extrêmement prudent, si l'on ne veut pas prendre le risque de les voir disparaître. Il nous préviendra quand il sera certain de les avoir trouvé. » avoua Renamon.

Rika était aussi déçue que Renamon par cette réponse. Elle changea de sujet :

« Je t'ais entendu parler en anglais l'autre nuit. Quand as-tu appris à le parler aussi bien ? »

La question amusa Renamon qui répondit simplement : « En même temps que toi. »

Devant l'incompréhension de sa partenaire, elle expliqua qu'elle assistait aux leçons en même temps que cette dernière. Ces cours lui permettaient de mieux comprendre la vision des humains sur leur monde et apportaient des outils à sa compréhension des mécanismes de la société. De plus, parler anglais serait utile si elles décidaient de voyager et de visiter les merveilles du monde réel.

La réponse amusa Rika, qui ne s'attendait pas à ce que son amie s'investisse autant dans la culture humaine. Et son idée de voyage à travers le monde ne lui déplaisait pas.

« Tu es pleine de ressources. » taquina la dompteuse.

Elles assistèrent silencieuses à l'apparition des premières étoiles de la nuit, avant de rejoindre la maison.

* * *

Whisky 3 se réveilla en sueur. Il était toujours solidement attaché à une civière et une perfusion s'écoulait dans sa nuque.

« Ce n'est pas un rêve. Je suis réellement prisonnier. » murmura t' il la gorge en feu. Il lui fallait de l'eau.

Il était dans une petite pièce avec cinq écrans installés en face de lui. Des textes défilaient sur les écrans, chacun dans un langage différent. Les deux premiers étaient dans un langage inconnu, alors que les deux suivants semblaient être de l'anglais et de l'espagnol. Le dernier laissait apparaître des séries de codes binaires.

Une caméra était fixée sur chaque écran, braquée sur la visière de son casque. Ce qui lui fit remarquer qu'il portait toujours sa tenue de combat.

« _Pourquoi ne m'ont-ils pas retiré mon armure ?_ » Le fait que la perfusion soit dans sa nuque s'expliquait alors. Il s'agissait du point faible de son équipement défensif. L'armure devait être verrouillée, un dispositif de sécurité sans doute. Mais chose étrange, il ressentait l'environnement à travers son armure, comme s'il s'agissait d'une partie de son corps.

Il reporta son attention sur les écrans et commença à traduire ce qui apparaissait. Il s'agissait d'une demande d'identification. Ainsi que d'une sommation d'expliquer ses projets d'invasion pour le monde réel. _Le monde réel ? Invasion? C'est quoi ce délire ?_

Un nouveau texte, en anglais, apparut sur chacun des écrans. Il lui demandait de répondre si il comprenait. Décelant une supercherie pour entamer le dialogue et recueillir des informations, il tourna la tête et se tut.

Une violente décharge lui arracha un cri. Les écrans lui ordonnaient de répondre. Il tenta d'ignorer les multiples voix, et les phrases qui défilaient sur les écrans.

Une nouvelle décharge le sortit de son mutisme, mais il persista à refuser le dialogue.

Une porte s'ouvrit et une seringue s'enfonça dans sa nuque, lui injectant un nouveau produit glacial et se retira. Tous ses muscles se contractèrent, son crane implosait (métaphore) sous une pression démentielle. Il bouillait de l'intérieur, mais ne pouvait hurler tant sa gorge était serrée. Le calvaire dura plusieurs interminables minutes.

Lorsqu'il put reprendre le contrôle, les écrans le harcelaient toujours de leurs questions. Il savait ce qu'il risquait à ne pas répondre, mais leurs méthodes le révoltait. Personne n'avait tenté de communiquer directement avec lui avant de commencer à le torturer. _Je ne parlerais pas !_ s'intima le soldat, la rage au ventre. La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau et une nouvelle injection eu lieu. Provoquant un nouveau calvaire insoutenable.

Au bout de plusieurs injections et ce qui sembla des jours de résistance désespérée au bord de la folie, un nouveau texte apparut, uniquement en anglais : Parlez ou vous serez effacé.

« _Effacé ? ...c'est une blague ?_ » Il secoua péniblement la tête avant de sombrer.

_Whisky 3 se retrouva à nouveau dans son cauchemar, derrière la porte de la chambre d'où avait surgis un monstre. Il s'enfuit aussi vite qu'il put dans les couloirs. La porte claqua à nouveau et des grattements se faisaient entendre dans son dos. Une ombre menaçante le poursuivait. L'homme terrifié se barricada dans la salle de bain délabrée et s'appuya contre la porte pour tenter d'échapper à la bête. _

_Un rire maléfique se fit entendre suivis d'une voix inquiétante :_

_« __Il n'y a pas d'issue pour toi, elle veut dévorer ton cœur, elle veut ton âme. »_

_« Qui es-tu ? » demanda le soldat en cherchant son interlocuteur du regard. Mais la voix semblait provenir de l'extérieur de la pièce._

_« Tu m'as déjà oublié ? C'est sans importance. Je te propose de t'échapper de cet endroit. Tout ce que tu as à faire est d'accepter mon offre. »_

_Des grattements se firent entendre contre la porte, ce qui glaça l'homme d'effroi. Il poussa une commode contre la porte dans l'espoir de la renforcée._

_« C'est inutile, tu ne peux lui échapper ! Accepte mon offre, c'est ta seule chance.»_

_« Montrez-vous ! » ordonna le soldat dépassé par la situation._

_Un nouveau rire sinistre lui répondit. Semblable à celui du monstre qu'il avait tué dans les bois, celui qui s'en prenait aux deux enfants et à la mystérieuse renarde aux yeux perçants. Il avait aidé la jeune fille et la renarde à échapper à leurs poursuivants en s'interposant une dernière fois, avant de s'effondrer épuisé. 'J'espère qu'elles ont réussis à leur échapper.' _

_« Oui, c'est moi. Mais je ne suis pas rancunier, accepte ma proposition avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. » Il avait lu dans ses pensées. Ce monstre a accès à son esprit._

_« Jamais ! » hurla le soldat en dégainant son arme. « Tu ne m'aura pas aussi facilement. Si tu me veux, viens me chercher ! »_

_Les grattements se firent plus intenses contre la porte, obligeant l'homme à s'appuyer contre celle-ci pour éviter que les gonds ne cèdent sous la pression._

_Puis le silence, il n'y avait plus aucun bruit. Whisky 3 se laissa tomber au sol pour se reposer, mais les grattements reprirent, mais de l'extérieur cette fois-ci. En jetant un regard à la fenêtre il vit une main griffue se poser sur le rebord. La panique l'envahie à nouveau._

Un choc réveilla le soldat, il avait été déplacé dans une nouvelle pièce, fortement éclairée. Après quelques secondes d'adaptation à la luminosité, il put observer des techniciens s'affairer autour d'une inquiétante machine pointée dans sa direction.

Derrière une vitre sécurisée et surélevée, se trouvait un homme en costume blanc qui observait les préparatifs. Il restait immobile comme s'il attendait quelque chose.

La troisième chose que le soldat put constater, fut qu'il était toujours sanglé à la verticale. Il tenta discrètement de bouger ses mains, mais elles étaient solidement attachées.

Les techniciens sortirent rapidement de la salle sécurisée, et un homme en blouse blanche apparut à côté de l'homme en costume pour lui présenter des documents.

Après un rapide examen, ce dernier prit un micro et commença à s'exprimer dans un étrange langage. Puis il s'adressa en anglais directement au soldat :

« Je suis navré de devoir en arriver là, mais la guerre exige des sacrifices. Vous allez nous permettre de calibrer nos armes pour les combats qui s'annoncent. » Il marqua une pause pour chercher ses mots. « Vous m'avez impressionné par votre volonté. C'est rare, même pour un monstre digital. J'aurais besoin d'hommes de votre trempe dans mes rangs. C'est pourquoi je vous fais grâce d'assister à votre fin. Nous aurons besoin d'un maximum de données, ce qui prendra plusieurs minutes. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous faire agoniser inutilement. »

Il fit un signe de la main et une nouvelle seringue s'enfonça dans la nuque du soldat. Il comprit avec horreur qu'il allait servir de cobaye pour tester de nouvelles armes. Le mot « _monstre digital_ » résonna dans son esprit embrumé par le sédatif. Dans un flash, il se rappela un souvenir de sa lointaine enfance : Une série télévisée relatant les aventures d'un groupe d'enfant accompagné de créatures digitales.

_Mais ... alors, dans le parc..._. La machine s'alluma, stoppant sa réflexion. Il tenta un mouvement de protestation, mais sombra sous l'effet du tranquillisant.

_Whisky 3 était à nouveau dans la salle de bain cauchemardesque. La porte s'apprêtait à céder malgré ses efforts pour la maintenir. Lorsqu'un hurlement sauvage retentit au lointain. Il semblait familier, comme si il l'avait déjà entendu. Le monstre arrêta quelques secondes ses tentatives, puis intensifia ses efforts._

_La voix du démon résonna dans sa tête :_

_« Accepte ma proposition, il n'est pas trop tard ! Tu peux encore te sauver !»_

_« Laisse moi tranquille ! » hurla le soldat dans un effort désespéré pour soutenir la porte._

_Le hurlement résonna à nouveau, plus proche. Arrêtant à nouveau le monstre. Il se souvenait ou il avait entendu ce hurlement, c'était sur Sarathas, avant d'apercevoir la bête pour la première fois._

_Plusieurs secondes s'écoulèrent, sans nouvelles tentatives. Puis des craquements résonnèrent contre le mur extérieur. Se souvenant du cauchemar précédent, le soldat déplaça la commode et s'enfuit dans le couloir obscur. Il entendit la fenêtre se briser et la créature se précipiter à sa poursuite._

_Pris de terreur, il descendit les escaliers en sprintant et traversa un couloir pour se retrouver coincé dans un salon. Il fut plaqué au sol par son poursuivant. En se retournant, son couteau lui fut arraché des mains et une voix glaciale annonça :_

_« Pas cette fois ! J'ai essayé la manière douce, mais tu ne m'amuses plus.»_

_La créature était en réalité le démon aux yeux rouges qu'il avait tué dans le parc. C'était lui qui le tourmentait et qui s'apprêtait maintenant à lui enfoncer un disque noir dans le torse. Le soldat saisit le bras armé de ses deux mains et tenta de le repousser de toutes ses forces. Mais la force du monstre était écrasante le disque approchait inexorablement. La panique s'empara de lui, lorsque l'objet commença à traverser son armure, glaçant son sang et ses chairs. Sa volonté s'amenuisait, il ne pouvait plus lutter. « Non ! »._

_Un hurlement sauvage résonna dans le couloir et une forme sombre se précipita sur le cauchemar ambulant. L'expédiant au fond de la salle, avec une violence inouïe. Le soldat, dans un ultime effort de volonté, arracha le disque maléfique de son torse et put apercevoir des crocs broyer l'un des bras du démon dans un fracas épouvantable. Un cris de douleur suivit un grognement bestial et des craquements sinistres. Le combat était d'une violence extrême, il valait mieux s'échapper avant que l'un ne se fasse tuer._

_Lorsque Whisky 3 se releva, il n'y avait plus aucun bruit derrière lui. Il se retourna lentement et aperçut deux yeux jaunes l'observer depuis le fond de la pièce. Un être puissant, sensiblement plus grand que lui et doté de crocs impressionnants se trouvait devant lui. Il s'agissait d'une créature semblable à celle qu'il avait aperçus dans la forêt de Sarathas, mais plus jeune et sans les multiples blessures._

_La bête ne bougeait pas, il tenta de reculer, mais elle imita son mouvement. Il s'immobilisa pensant qu'il allait être attaqué, mais elle s'immobilisa également. Intrigué, il approcha d'un pas, ce qui l'amena dans un rayon lunaire et elle fit de même. _

_Dorénavant, il pouvait la contempler dans son inquiétante beauté. La bête avait l'apparence d'un loup, vraisemblablement un mâle. La seule différence avec l'animal de référence, était qu'il se tenait sur ses pattes arrières et que ses bras étaient semblables à des bras humains. Des griffes courtes et épaisses occupaient l'extrémité de ses doigts, lui rappelant étrangement ceux de la renarde, bien qu'il en possédait cinq._

_Il était recouvert par une épaisse fourrure d'un magnifique bleu nuit sur la majorité de son corps. Le torse, la gorge, l'extrémité des pattes arrières, les mains ainsi que les avants-bras étaient recouverts d'une fourrure grise argentée. De même que l'extrémité de sa queue, qui se tenait immobile. _

_L'animal semblait le détailler de son regard jaune or. Il abaissa lentement ses babines et s'immobilisa à nouveau. Le soldat leva lentement son bras en direction de la créature et fut surpris de constater qu'elle faisait de même. Puis, il vit apparaître sa main dans son champ de vision et fut pris de panique. Elle était couverte de fourrure. _

_C'est à ce moment qu'il comprit. Ce qu'il observait n'était pas un animal, mais son propre reflet dans un miroir. La bête que l'on ressent en profondeur, cachée sous la peau. La cause de toutes ses pulsions animales, de ses instincts présents depuis sa naissance. Elle a déchirée l'armure pour apparaître au monde._

_« Je suis devenu un monstre! »_

* * *

**Note de l'auteur:**

**J'espère que vous avez apprécié. N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, positif ou négatif. **

**Pour la fourrure du loup, je dois avouer que j'ai choisis de reproduire celle de "Sonic the werehog", elle correspondait à la couleur que je recherchais. Mais attention, c'est un loup, pas un hérisson (werehog), il ne faut pas reprendre le physique de cette illustration. Voyez plus un loup garou mais avec des traits adoucis.**

**Soldimon: J'ai une question.**

**jerome292: Oui?**

**Soldimon: C'est quand que tu m'achèves? Je suis fatigué...**

**jerome292: ...Tu es sérieux? Ce que tu viens vivre est difficile, mais tu n'as pas envie de découvrir ce qui va se passer? Je t'assure que ça vaut le coût.**

**Soldimon: ...**

**jerome292: Surtout que tu as désormais quelque chose à perdre. Même si tu n'en as pas encore conscience.**

**Soldimon: ... je (falshback)... **

**jerome292: Tu ne regretteras pas, tu peux me croire.**

**N'oubliez jamais de rêver!**


	6. Chapter 6: Des retrouvailles mouvementée

**Je ne possède pas Digimon. Mais Soldimon et Weremon sont le fruit de mon imagination.**

**Toujours présent? Si oui, je vous remercie cher lecteur. N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires.**

* * *

Chapitre 6 : des retrouvailles mouvementées.

Deux jours après que Renamon eut trouvé Yamaki, ce dernier appela Rika sur son téléphone portable et lui donna rendez-vous. Rika hésita à prévenir les autres dompteurs, mais se décida finalement à appeler Henry, pour qu'il prévienne Takato. En précisant de ne pas intervenir avant la fin de la rencontre.

Renamon et Rika arrivèrent rapidement au lieu indiqué. Il s'agissait d'un ancien entrepôt abandonné, encerclé par plusieurs véhicules de l'agence Hypnos. Des agents sortaient du matériel de l'entrepôt. Elles remarquèrent Yamaki qui observait l'opération de l'autre côté de la rue. Un ordinateur portable sous le bras. Elles allèrent à sa rencontre et il alluma son écran en posant une question :

« Est-ce votre ami ? »

L' image de Soldimon attaché sur une table apparut.

« C'est lui. Que lui est-il arrivé ? Et qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? » répondit Rika. Elle n'appréciait pas que Yamaki ne les ait pas prévenu plus tôt.

« D'après les bases de données que nous avons récupérés. Ils ont réalisés des expériences sur lui pour connaître le niveau de résistance des digimon. Puis, ils l'ont drogués, torturés et interrogés. Il a refusé de parler malgré plusieurs heures d'interrogatoire, et cela sous les effets de produits conçus spécialement. Avant de finalement, essayer leur dernière arme sur lui. » répondit froidement l'homme.

Rika observait à nouveau les hommes de mains en pensant aux horreurs commises sur celui qui s'était sacrifié pour elles. Voila le sort qui aurait attendu sa partenaire sans son sacrifice. Elle surprit des taches de sang sur un écran avant qu'il ne disparaisse dans un fourgon.

« Que s'est-il passé la-dedans ? » demanda Rika troublée par ce qu'elle venait de voir. Elle savait que le sang digital s'évapore sous forme de donnée, il ne tache pas les objets.

« Mes agents ont enquêtés et trouvés un complexe souterrain sous l'entrepôt. Il abritait du matériel informatique et des laboratoires. Ce qui m'amène à cette vidéo de surveillance. »

* * *

Il s'agissait de Soldimon solidement attaché en position verticale dans une pièce sécurisée. Un médecin lui enfonça une seringue dans la nuque et il s'affaissa. Une étrange machine commença à approcher, en produisant une inquiétante lumière.

Un technicien annonça rapidement la mise à feu et un halo lumineux fut projeté sur le détenu, qui fut pris de spasmes musculaires pendant plusieurs secondes.

Un scientifique, annonça les constantes vitales du sujet comme étant stationnaires.

Un individu ordonna d'augmenter l'intensité du rayon et de lui envoyer les résultat à la fin de l'expérience.

Un nouveau tir eu lieu quelques instants plus tard, provoquant à nouveau des spasmes musculaires. Une sorte de brouillage apparut sur Soldimon, et une voix déclara : « Chute critique des constantes vitales. » Son corps allait s'effacer d'un instant à l'autre.

* * *

« Sa suffit, venez en au fait. Nous ne sommes pas venus pour assister à la rediffusion d'une exécution. » s'énerva Rika, profondément attristé par ce qui se tramait sous ses yeux.

« Rika, je ne pense pas qu'il nous ferait regarder ceci, s'il ne s'agissait que d'une exécution.» rassura Renamon, dégoûtée par le spectacle et la cruauté des bourreaux. Une colère profonde se réveillait en elle, devant cette mise à mort prolongée, de celui qui avait sacrifié sa liberté pour les sauver.

« En effet. Voici le passage le plus intéressant. » confirma l'homme en relançant la vidéo.

* * *

Soldimon tremblait, toujours inconscient et sur le point de disparaître. L'arme s'apprêtait à tirer une dernière salve mortelle, lorsqu'une voix s'écria : « Attendez ! Il se passe quelque-chose d'anormale ! Je détecte une fluctuation d'énergie dans la salle sécurisée! »

Une lumière aveuglante apparut, sa source n'était autre que le captif.

Lorsque l'image redevint nette, un nouveau digimon était attaché dans la chambre sécurisée. Son apparence était radicalement différente. Légèrement plus grand, plus puissant. Ce dernier était couvert d'une épaisse fourrure et ressemblait à un loup gigantesque. Sa constitution faisait penser à celle de Renamon, en moins élégant. Il se réveilla brusquement et brisa les sangles dans un cri de rage.

« Sécurité ! » appela un homme paniqué. Le digimon bondit dans un hurlement sauvage et traversa la vitre blindée comme si elle n'était que du simple verre. Des tirs d'armes automatiques fusèrent.

* * *

Yamaki arrêta la vidéo en déclarant : « Vous n'avez pas besoin de voir la suite. Vous pouvez deviner le résultat. »

« Il les a tous tué ? » s'enquit la dompteuse surprise par cette digivolution soudaine, alors qu'il allait être effacé. _D'habitude un digimon blessé ne peut pas se digivolver sans l'aide d'un dompteur._

L'homme en costume hocha la tête pour toute réponse.

« J'aurais fait la même chose à sa place. » reconnut Renamon. « Ce qu'ils ont fait est impardonnable ! »

« Je peux comprendre, mais retrouvez vite votre ami avant qu'il ne fasse d'autres victimes. Sinon, des mesures seront prises par les autorités. » répliqua Yamaki sur un air sérieux, en s'éloignant.

Rika chercha les autres équipiers du regard, mais ils étaient introuvables. Elle se retourna vers Renamon et demanda mentalement:

_« Tu en penses quoi ? »_

_« Qu'il faut rapidement le retrouver et le calmer avant qu'il ne blesse quelqu'un d'innocent. La première digivolution peut être un moment difficile, regarde ce qui est arrivé à Gargomon. »_

_« Tu as raison. Cependant tu n'as pas sombré dans la folie, lorsque tu es devenu Kiyûbimon pour la première fois. »_ remarqua la dompteuse.

_« Les circonstances étaient différentes. Tu m'as ouvert ton cœur, c'est ce qui m'a permis de devenir plus forte. Lui est seul, blessé et fou de rage. »_

Alors que Renamon s'apprêtait à partir à la recherche du digimon en fuite, Rika reçut un appel d'Henry. Les quatre équipiers poursuivaient un digimon en fureur qu'ils avaient rencontrés sur la route et ne parvenaient pas à l'arrêter. Rika demanda une description rapide du fugitif. La réponse fut simple : un énorme loup. Henry l'informa qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le parc et raccrocha.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils vont tous dans le parc ? » soupira Rika devant la distance à parcourir.

« Probablement parce que c'est le plus bel endroit de Shinjuku. » proposa Renamon sur un ton amusé. « Nous devons y aller. S'il nous reconnaît, il se calmera peut être de lui même. Sinon il faudra l'arrêter par la force. »

La renarde se métamorphosa en Kiyûbimon et s'élança avec sa partenaire sur son dos.

Elles arrivèrent dans le parc à la tombée de la nuit. Takato, Growlmon, Henry et Gargomon les attendaient patiemment.

« Ou est-il ? » demanda Kiyûbimon en déposant Rika au sol.

« Je ne sais pas. Son odeur est partout. » répondit Growlmon en s'approchant des fourrés.

« C'est un rapide. Restez vigilant !» prévint Gargomon en faisant tourner ses mitrailleuses.

« Il s'agit de Soldimon. » intervint Rika.

« Sérieusement ! Il ne ressemble pas à la description. » répondit Takato étonné par la révélation. « Que lui est-il arrivé ? »

« Ce n'est plus le même. » expliqua Kiyûbimon, « Il s'est digivolvé et s'est échappé, en éliminant ses tortionnaires. Il risque d'être très agressif. »

Ils commencèrent à pénétrer dans le bois, les digivices ne détectaient rien, mais les trois champions ressentaient une présence. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, un grognement retentit dans l'obscurité et une forme sombre apparut, recroquevillée derrière un buisson. L' animal semblait lécher ses plaies.

Les digivices indiquèrent les informations suivantes :

**nom :** Weremon

**niveau :** champion

**type :** donnée

**caractère :** Prédateur nocturne instinctif mais intelligent, il se bat avec une grande sauvagerie. Fidèle, il défend sa meute et son territoire jusqu'à la mort.

Les données n'étaient pas rassurantes, de même que son comportement. Il releva la tête et ses yeux jaunes brillèrent. Ils reflétaient la haine.

« Gargo Laser ! » lança Gargomon en mitraillant leur adversaire. Weremon bondit en arrière, avant de disparaître dans les ténèbres. « Où est-il passé ? »

« Derrière ! » prévint Kiyûbimon qui entendit le craquement d'une brindille.

Trop tard, une forme obscure se jeta sur Gargomon et le griffa sauvagement, tout en saisissant l'un de ses bras entre ses crocs. Le digimon cria de surprise sous la pression et tenta de riposter, mais il fut violemment plaqué au sol. Son adversaire était affaiblis par de multiples blessures désormais visibles, mais il n'en était pas moins redoutable. Sa colère semblait multiplier ses forces.

« Dragon Slash ! » riposta Growlmon en déclenchant son attaque dévastatrice pour libérer son ami.

« Non attend ! » intervint Takato, mais l'attaque était lancée.

Weremon relacha sa prise et s'enfuit dans les ténèbres, en laissant son opposant seul face à l'attaque. Kiyûbimon, se précipita, retira son ami de la trajectoire des lames au dernier instant et se lança aussitôt à la poursuite du fugitif. Les dompteurs et les deux autres digimon tentèrent de les suivre à travers le parc. Mais ils n'étaient pas assez rapide.

La course poursuite silencieuse dura plusieurs minutes avant que le loup ne s'arrête près d'une fontaine. Kiyûbimon resta dans l'ombre, le faible vent dissimulait son odeur. Elle observait le digimon se désaltérer. Il était visiblement mal en point, de multiples blessures se trouvaient sur son torse. Probablement causée par les armes de ses tortionnaires.

Son expression de fureur disparut peu à peu, rendant son apparence moins intimidante. Il s'allongea pour se reposer, il semblait épuiser.

Désormais, elle pouvait le détailler. Son anatomie était assez semblable à la sienne au niveau disciple, en plus grand, plus épais et moins gracieux. Son épaisse fourrure bleu nuit, ponctuée de gris argenté sur l'extrémité de ses membres et sur son torse, lui donnait fier allure.

Une énergie animale se réveilla en elle. Quelque-chose qu'elle n'avait jamais ressentis jusqu'ici.

Faisant abstraction de cette pulsion, elle analysa la situation :

_Il a éliminé les hommes de l'organisation et s'est échappé. Puis, il s'en est pris à Gargomon, après que ce dernier l'ait attaqué. Il n'attaque donc pas sans raison. Il reste peut être une chance de le raisonner. _

Kiyûbimon sortit de sa cachette, ce qui provoqua un grognement de la part du blessé qui retrouvait son expression agressive.

« Calme toi ! Je ne te veux pas de mal. »

La seule réaction à cette parole fut qu'il retroussa ses babines et révéla ses crocs.

_Il ne semble pas comprendre. Je devrais essayer en anglais._

« Je ne suis pas un ennemi. Je veux seulement t'aider. »

La réaction fut immédiate, sa tête pivota pour mieux observer le renard géant à neuf queues qui lui faisait face, sans montrer d'agressivité.

Ses grognements se turent, mais les crocs restaient découverts.

_« Bien, il comprend ce que je dis. »_

Kiyûbimon avança d'une patte, mais les grognements reprirent. Elle s'arrêta, ce qui fit s'arrêter les grognements.

Elle resta immobile, plusieurs instants. Analysant les réactions instinctives de l'animal.

Puis elle entreprit de lui rappeler, la nuit de son arrivé dans ce monde, ainsi que son intervention pour les protéger, elle et sa dompteuse. Ce qui ne provoqua aucune réaction. Il écoutait, attentif aux paroles, mais ne semblait pas comprendre.

_« Ou, peut être qu'il ne s'en rappel pas ? »_

Elle chercha un moyen de lui rappeler qui il était, mais elle entendit approcher au loin, les lourds pas de Growlmon. Ils suivaient probablement leurs pistes.

« _Si ils interviennent à nouveau, la situation va dégénérer._ »

Elle se rappela alors l'étrange attitude de Soldimon lorsqu'il l'avait vu pour la première fois. Et la remarque embarrassante de Rika : '_ je crois qu'il a le béguin pour toi. '_

Une idée, lui vint. Une idée folle et dangereuse si elle se trompait. Mais c'était la seule qui semblait avoir une chance de réveiller la conscience de Weremon avant l'arrivée des autres.

Le loup se releva péniblement et poussa de nouveaux grognements agressifs. Il avait repéré l'approche de l'équipe. Il n'y avait plus de temps à perdre.

Kiyûbimon se concentra et retrouva sa forme précédente. Ce changement surprit Weremon qui observa à nouveau la renarde.

Renamon approcha lentement, guettant un éventuel signe d'agressivité. Mais le digimon ne bougeait plus, son regard semblait l'avoir pétrifié, comme à leur première rencontre.

« _Sa a l'air de fonctionner._ _Rika avait raison après tout. _»

Elle arriva devant lui et s'arrêta. Un frisson parcourut son échine lorsqu'elle plongea son regard dans les yeux du fauve.

L'expression des yeux jaunes changea brusquement, comme si un souvenir lointain venait de refaire surface. Il ouvrit la gueule et prononça d'une voix hésitante :

« R...Re...Renamon ? »

« Oui. C'est moi . » répondit la renarde dans un sourire rassurant. Elle était étonnée qu'il connaisse son nom. Mais heureuse d'avoir réussie à le ramener à la raison.

Il retrouva brusquement son regard de prédateur, et se tourna en direction des nouveaux arrivants.

« Attend, se sont des amis ! » Mais Weremon s'avança.

« Regardez, il est là ! » avertit Henry.

« Gargo Laser ! » attaqua Gargomon en ouvrant le feu sur le monstre.

Weremon plaça ses bras en protection et encaissa les rafales dans un grognement. Renamon comprit qu'il s'interposait en bouclier, il tentait encore une fois de la protéger. Elle n'appréciait pas d'être considéré comme quelqu'un à protéger, mais cette réaction instinctive ne lui déplaisait pas.

Elle aperçut Growlmon charger et préparer son attaque.

_Cette fois, c'est mon tour._

Elle bondit par dessus le loup et s'interposa. Cette apparition soudaine surprit tout le monde. Growlmon et Gargomon stoppèrent leur attaque. Ils ne s'attendaient pas à voir Renamon sous cette forme et encore moins à ce qu'elle s'interpose pour protéger le digimon enragé.

« Il ne représente plus une menace. Je l'ai ramené à la raison. » expliqua t'elle en jetant un regard à Rika qui semblait satisfaite par la nouvelle. Mais son expression changea rapidement.

Un bruit étouffé se fit entendre derrière Renamon. En se retournant, elle put voir Weremon étendu sur le sol, gisant inconscient et blessé. Il régressa à son niveau disciple. L'armure était gravement endommagée à divers endroits.

« Bon, on fait quoi maintenant ? » interrogea Gargomon.

* * *

**Intéressant n'est ce pas? J'espère que vous appréciez. N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis.**


	7. Chapter 7: Un nouveau départ

**Bonjour! Voici le nouveau chapitre. En espérant que vous apprécierez. N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis ou à poser vos questions par PM.**

* * *

Chapitre 7: un nouveau départ

Lorsque le soldat Whisky 3 reprit conscience, il était allongé sur une couche. Il pouvait sentir la chaleur d'une couverture enveloppant son corps. La sensation était particulièrement agréable sur le moment. Tandis qu'il ouvrait lentement ses yeux, il remarqua qu'il se trouvait dans une petite pièce éclairée par les rayons du soleil. Les murs, ainsi que le sol étaient en bois et une porte coulissante semblait mener vers l'extérieur.

C'est alors que ses derniers souvenirs refirent surface : La torture, l'interrogatoire, un étrange cauchemar. Mais quelque chose d'autre lui revenait en mémoire. Avant de céder au sédatif, il avait entendu quelque-chose. L'homme en costume blanc avait parler de ' monstre digital '. Ce mot résonna dans sa tête, mais il ne parvenait plus à réfléchir correctement. Son état de faiblesse l'obligea à remettre sa réflexion à plus tard.

Il changea de position et aperçut, déposé près de lui un plateau, avec un pichet d'eau, ainsi qu'un verre et un bol de ce qu'il identifia comme étant probablement une soupe. Assoiffé, il saisit le verre, le remplit et le porta à sa bouche. L'eau fraîche qui coulait dans sa gorge était un véritable délice. Il en but un second et réalisa que son estomac criait famine. Il ne se souvenait pas de quand datait son dernier repas. Cela devait remonter à très longtemps, car il se sentait très affaiblis. Il prit le bol et goûta le contenu. La soupe était froide, mais elle semblait avoir bon goût. Il l'a bu lentement, pour pouvoir apprécier chaque gorgée et éviter de surcharger son fragile estomac.

Une fois la soupe avalée, le soldat sentait ses forces revenir. Il observa à nouveau son bol, dans l'espoir qu'il y ait encore un fond. Mais il remarqua ses mains, ou plutôt ses gants renforcés. Intrigué, il souleva la couverture et constata qu'il portait toujours son armure. De même que son couteau dont le manche dépassait toujours de sa cuisse droite. Whisky 3 porta ses mains à la tête et put sentir son casque.

_Comment ai-je pus manger avec ça sur la tête ?_

Il porta ses doigts à sa bouche et put la toucher. Inquiet, le soldat s'empara du pichet et observa son reflet. Le casque était pourtant intact. Il approcha à nouveau ses doigts, et à sa grande surprise, la surface se fissura à deux endroits et s'abaissa pour découvrir sa bouche.

_C'est quoi ça ?_

Cette fonction était vraiment inhabituelle, il n'avait rien lu à ce sujet. Il tenta de retirer son casque, mais le mécanisme d'ouverture semblait avoir disparu. Après plusieurs douloureuses tentatives pour le retirer, il décida d'abandonner.

_Bon, surtout ne pas paniquer ! _

Le soldat repensa à tout les événements récents, dans l'espoir de trouver l'explication la plus logique à sa situation. L'éclat de son armure lors de son interminable chute dans les ténèbres lui revint en mémoire. _La chaleur a probablement endommagée l'armure._ Cette hypothèse présentait un inconvénient, une telle chaleur l'aurait tué.

Mais une image particulière lui revenait sans cesse à l'esprit, perturbant sa réflexion. Il revoyait des yeux bleu glace perçants, plongés dans les siens. Une émotion inconnue le submergeait en y repensant. C'était vraiment étrange.

Une nouvelle pensée, prit lentement la place de la première. Il se revoyait porter une magnifique renarde jaune dans ses bras à travers un parc.

Les paroles de l'homme en costume lui revinrent en mémoire : 'Vous m'avez impressionné par votre volonté. C'est rare, même pour un monstre digital.'

Ce mot, monstre digital, résonnait dans sa mémoire. Il l'avait déjà rencontré par le passé.

Le souvenir de la renarde jaune lui apporta la réponse :

_Les digimon ! _

Les conséquences de cette révélation étaient telles, qu'il préféra ne plus y penser. C'était trop, comment pouvait-il être dans un monde de fiction, tiré d'un ancien anime japonais ? Il avait lu des romans de science fiction dans sa jeunesse, parlant de voyages dimensionnels et temporels. Mais c'était de la fiction, sa ne pouvait pas être réel. _Et comment je me suis échappé ? _

Il se souvenait d'âvoir été attaché dans ce qui était un laboratoire avec un homme qui lui annonçait qu'il allait être exécuté. Puis le souvenir du cauchemard et de l'intervention d'un loup monstrueux, qui s'était révélé n'être autre que lui-même. Toutes ces images lui donnaient mal au crane.

Il but une nouvelle gorgée pour essayer de se détendre et il remarqua un papier avec des annotations sous le plateau. C'était de l'anglais, il déchiffra avec peine le message, il manquait de pratique à l'écrit. Il y était stipulé qu'il n'avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter et qu'il pouvait sortir s'il le désirait.

Cette idée le rassura.

_Si je suis dans une autre dimension, il semblerait que j'y ai des amis. Mais sa peut aussi être un piège._

Le soldat se leva et approcha avec prudence du panneau coulissant. Il le déplaça sans difficultés, bien que nullement familiarisé avec le système. Le panneau coulissa, révélant un petit jardin d'inspiration orientale, disposant d'un bassin, dans l'enceinte d'une maison traditionnelle japonaise.

Soldimon rejoignit silencieusement le bord du couloir extérieur et s'assit pour contempler le ciel. La journée était ensoleillé et la température agréable.

_Il doit être agréable de vivre ici. C'est comme si le temps n'avait plus cour, entre ces murs..._

_Je doute que se soit un piège, le lieu n'est pas sécurisé._

Whisky 3 savait qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre de rester, mais il tenait auparavant à remercier son hôte pour son hospitalité. Cependant, il n'osait pas entrer dans la demeure. Le soldat trouvait cela impolie et préférait attendre tranquillement l'arrivé du propriétaire des lieux.

Un frottement attira l'attention du soldat. Une femme se tenait derrière une porte et semblait surprise de le voir, puis elle approcha.

Whisky 3 se releva par respect et lui fit face lorsqu'elle prit la parole en anglais:

« Bonjour ! Comment allez-vous ? »

« Je vais bien merci. » répondit le soldat.

« Votre état était très inquiétant lors de votre arrivé. Mais nous avons pris soin de vous et vous voila debout. »

« Je ne sais comment vous remercier madame. » répondit humblement l'homme en s'inclinant. Il avait entendu dire autrefois qu'il s'agissait d'un signe de respect en orient.

« Relevez-vous ! C'était la moindre des choses que nous puissions faire après ce que vous avez fait pour nous, Soldimon. Je suis Seiko Hata.»

« ? » il crut comprendre qu'elle venait de l'appeler 'Soldimon'.

« Ma petite fille m'a raconté comment vous êtes intervenu pour la protéger, elle et son amie, d'un horrible monstre. »

Il se rappela en un flash son réveil dans les bois, le combat contre un être cauchemardesque, une adolescente aux cheveux roux et la magnifique renarde aux yeux bleu glace.

« Je n'ai fait que mon devoir. Elles étaient en danger et j'avais la possibilité d'intervenir. »

« C'est très honorable de votre part. »

« Merci, mais excusez moi, comment m'avez-vous appelé ? »

« Soldimon. Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas votre nom ? »

Alors qu'il réfléchissait à la réponse la plus adaptée, la porte du fond du jardin s'ouvrit dans un grincement et deux silhouettes familières entrèrent.

* * *

Trois heures plus tôt.

Renamon écoutait attentivement le cour de géographie que suivait Rika. Elle était tranquillement installé en plein soleil sur le toit de l'école.

Non qu'elle est besoin de ces informations, mais cela occupait son esprit et lui permettait de veiller sur sa partenaire. Cependant, la leçon d'aujourd'hui était particulièrement ennuyante. Lasse, elle repensa aux récents événements :

Cela faisait déjà deux jours que Soldimon avait été retrouvé. Elle avait dut expliquer à l'équipe, comment elle était parvenue à raisonner Weremon. Ils ont étés stupéfait d'apprendre que son simple regard, sous sa forme disciple, avait suffis à arrêter la fureur du digimon. A l'exception de Rika, qui ne semblait pas surprise par cette information, elle avait même esquissé un sourire.

Les équipiers ont par la suite, transportés Soldimon jusqu'à la maison de la famille de Rika. Après quelques explications, la grand mère de Rika a accepté de loger le blessé. Il fut installé, dans une petite pièce servant habituellement de débarra, qui fut vidé pour l'occasion.

Après l'avoir installé sur une couche de fortune, Seiko a examiné le blessé. Ses blessures étaient inquiétantes, mais furent rapidement nettoyées et bandées.

Le lendemain, les blessures avaient presque cicatrisées, mais Soldimon ne s'était toujours pas réveillé. Ce qui confirma les observations de Renamon, il était réellement épuisé par sa captivité.

Seiko avait tenté de le faire boire, mais son casque résistait à toutes les tentatives raisonnables pour le retirer. Ce qui les avait inquiétées : _comment pourrait-il se remettre, si on ne pouvait ni le faire boire, ni le faire manger ?_

Cette inquiétude ne dura pas longtemps, son état physique s'améliorait, lentement mais surement.

Rika et Renamon ont notamment débattues des plus probables origines de leur invité. Mais Rika avait rapidement changée de sujet :

« Ainsi, tu l'as calmé d'un simple regard ? »

« En effet. Je me suis rappelé son étrange comportement lors de notre première rencontre. C'est ce qui m'a donné l'idée d'essayer » expliqua la renarde, déstabilisée par le regard suspicieux de sa partenaire.

« Le doute n'est plus possible. Il est amoureux de toi ! » triompha Rika dans un sourire amusé.

Renamon ne répondit pas. Elle jeta cependant un regard embarrassé vers la porte de la pièce ou dormait Soldimon et changea de sujet. Puis, la journée s'était déroulée normalement, entrecoupée de rapides visites au blessé, toujours inconscient sous sa couverture.

Le souvenir de la conversation embarrassa la renarde. Elle ne savait pas quelle décision prendre au sujet des sentiments de Soldimon. Ce dernier avait risqué sa vie pour les sauver, sans les connaître.

Il possédait donc un certain courage et ses mouvements lors du combat, trahissaient une expérience qui s'était révélée décisive. De plus, son sacrifice pour retarder leurs poursuivants témoignait de son abnégation.

Mais elle n'éprouvait aucun sentiment pour lui. Juste une certaine reconnaissance pour ses actions et une curiosité croissante. Elle désirait en apprendre davantage sur lui et peut être qu'il pourrait expliquer son étrange émergence dans le monde réel.

Cependant, elle ne parvenait pas à définir ce qu'elle avait ressentie. Cette pulsion sauvage qui était apparue en-elle lorsqu'elle avait observé Weremon, embusquée dans le parc. Et ce frisson qui avait parcouru son échine lorsqu'elle a plongé son regard dans le sien pour le raisonner. C'était troublant.

Mais la sonnerie indiquant la fin des cours retentit, la sortant de sa réflexion. Elle se releva pour rejoindre le parc, ou Rika la rejoindrait plus tard avec les autres dompteurs.

Lorsqu'elle arriva à la cachette, elle s'arrêta sur une branche et observa le dinosaure rouge qui attendait tranquillement près de sa cachette. Guilmon releva la tête en reniflant et vint à sa rencontre pour la saluer. Il semblait toujours de bonne humeur, même s'il s'ennuyait à attendre tout seul dans le parc. Ils discutèrent quelques minutes et Guilmon posa finalement une question qui semblait le tourmenter :

« Pourquoi étais-tu redevenu Renamon pour affronter Weremon ? »

Renamon fut surprise par la question et mit quelques secondes à répondre :

« Nous nous étions déjà rencontré avant qu'il ne change. Après avoir remarqué qu'il ne se montrait agressif qu'envers ceux qui l'attaquaient, j'ai décidé de discuter avec lui. »

« Oh ! C'est vrai, il n'a attaqué que Gargomon. » remarqua Guilmon en repensant à la rencontre nocturne.

« Mais il ne semblait pas me reconnaître, ni comprendre ce que je lui disais. J'ai alors réalisé qu'il ne connaissait pas Kiyûbimon, c'est pourquoi je suis revenu à ma forme disciple. Et cela a fonctionné, il s'est souvenu. » conclua la renarde en omettant volontairement de préciser les sentiments de ce digimon pour elle.

« Incroyable ! Tu es vraiment très maline Renamon. Je n'y aurais jamais pensé. » félicita Guilmon. « Tu penses qu'il va nous en vouloir ? »

« Je ne pense pas, je doute qu'il se souvienne de ce qui s'est passé. »

C'est alors que les dompteurs accompagnés de Terriermon arrivèrent :

« C'était bien joué Rika. Ce vantard de Kazu a enfin eu la défaite qu'il méritait. » félicitait Takato en se rappelant l'expression déconfite de ce dernier.

« Que je ne le reprenne pas à se vanter de m'avoir battu aux cartes. Sinon, la prochaine fois il aura mon poing dans la figure.» promit Rika qui semblait pourtant assez satisfaite.

« Si sa arrive, je n'aimerais pas être à sa place. » enchérit Terriermon depuis le dos de Henry.

« Te voilà Takato. On va manger ? » demanda Guilmon dont l'estomac criait famine.

« Allez viens, il doit rester des croissants à la maison. » sourit le dompteur, exaspéré par l'appétit insatiable de son ami.

« Moi aussi j'ai faim. » approuva Terriermon en saluant les deux équipiers.

« Vous ne pensez vraiment qu'à manger tous les deux. » soupira Henry devant l'attitude de son partenaire. « Bonne soirée et donnez nous des nouvelles lorsqu'il se réveillera. »

Ils se séparèrent et Rika prit le chemin du retour accompagnée par Renamon.

« J'espère que tu n'as pas trop humilié Kazu. »

« Ne t'en fais, il n'a eu que ce qu'il méritait. » répliqua Rika avec un petit sourire de triomphe.

« Je n'ai jamais dis qu'il ne le méritait pas. » approuva la renarde amusée. Il était temps que ce vantard soit remis à sa place.

Alors qu'elles arrivèrent devant la maison, Renamon prévint Rika qu'elle entendait sa grand mère parler avec quelqu'un.

Puis elle reconnut la façon hésitante de s'exprimer de Soldimon : _Son anglais est toujours aussi catastrophique._

« Il est réveillé. »

* * *

Elles ouvrirent la porte et allèrent à la rencontre du digimon en armure grise, qui semblait perturbé par leur arrivée.

Avant que la discussion ne commence, Seiko les invita à s'installer dans la salle à manger.

Elles s'y rendirent, suivies par Soldimon qui s'installa maladroitement derrière la table.

La position du lotus ne lui était pas familière, mais il se força à l'adopter par respect pour ses hôtes.

Seiko apporta du thé et des petits gâteaux avant de reprendre la conversation :

« Je vous présentes Rika ma petite fille et son amie Renamon. Mais vous vous êtes déjà rencontré à ce qu'elles m'ont racontés.»

Elle but une gorgée de son thé et prit quelques secondes pour observer son invité en armure. La visière opaque de son casque ne lui permettait pas de voir son visage, mais sa façon de se tenir trahissait une certaine appréhension.

Elle surprit un infime mouvement de tête, laissant supposer qu'il venait de jeter un regard vers sa petite fille ou Renamon, qui l'observaient également. Etre ainsi détaillé devait être intimidant. Pour essayer de le détendre, elle décida de reprendre la conversation précédente.

« Comme je vous le disais, je vous suis très reconnaissante d'avoir secouru Rika et Renamon. Qui sait ce qui leur serait arrivé autrement ? »

Il semblait troublé par la dernière phrase, de même que les deux partenaires qui avaient échangées un regard furtif. Une même pensée avait traversée leurs esprits.

« ...je n'ai fais que ce qui me semblait nécessaire de faire madame. »

« Vous êtes trop modeste. Buvez donc votre thé pendant qu'il est chaud, il vous fera du bien. »

Il s'exécuta timidement et porta la tasse avec prudence vers son casque. Il but une courte gorgée, qui avait un goût unique, à la délicieuse amertume. Il en reprit une seconde, c'était réellement agréable. En relevant les yeux de la tasse, il constata les regards étonnés de ses hôtes. Elles étaient aussi surprises que lui lorsqu'il avait découvert le système d'ouverture du casque.

Pour tenter de détourner l'attention, il essaya un compliment :

« Vous avez une très jolie maison.» il pouvait quasiment sentir leurs regards se détendre.

« Merci, nous y tenons particulièrement. » répondit Seiko, satisfaite d'avoir réussie à engager la conversation.

« Excusez-moi Soldimon. Puis-je vous demander d'où vous venez ?» intervint Rika, craignant un exposé sur l'histoire de l'habitation.

« Comment m'avez-vous appelés ? » questionna poliment le soldat à la surprise générale. Cette question provoqua un silence embarrassant.

Rika prit quelques instants de réflexion, elle jeta un rapide regard à Renamon et lui fit part d'une idée. Cette dernière avait conservée son habituelle attitude nonchalante depuis le début de l'entretient. Mais elle approuva l'idée de Rika, elle était curieuse de voir la réaction du digimon qui semblait ignorer son propre nom.

Rika détacha son digivice, et l'activa pour afficher les données de Soldimon, avant de lui présenter l'écran. Il put y voir une image de lui même, et des lignes d'informations traduites en anglais.

La réalité de sa situation le frappa de plein fouet :

« Je suis un digimon ? Qu'est ce qui m'est arrivé ?» annonça t'il à voix basse.

« Vous l'ignoriez ? » demanda Renamon surprise par cette réaction. Il confirma d'un signe de tête.

« Il n'y a pas d'erreur ? » questionna t'il en se tournant vers Rika, qui répondit négativement.

Un silence pesant prit à nouveau place dans la salle à manger. Soldimon était perdu dans ses pensées :_Soit je deviens complètement fou, soit c'est ce monde qui est dingue. _

Une nouvelle gorgée de thé lui clarifia l'esprit. _Bon, après tout autant jouer le jeu, ce n'est pas la première fois que l'on change mon nom pour un autre._

Il repensa aux évènements avant son arrivée dans ce monde et conclut : _Whisky 3 est mort aux yeux de tous dans mon monde, je n'arrive plus à retirer cette armure et je suis seul. Aucun retour possible en perspective. _

_Je suis désormais Soldimon et jusqu'à preuve du contraire, je ne suis pas encore fou._

Pendant cette réflexion intime, les deux partenaires débattaient mentalement de ce qu'elles venaient d'apprendre et des conséquences à en tirer. Seiko était restée pensive, puis elle tendit le plateau de friandises vers son invité. Il releva la tête surpris, et pris quelques gâteaux après avoir remercié la femme. L'invité reprit finalement la parole :

« Bien, excusez moi. Vous pouvez m'appeler Soldimon. Pour répondre à votre question Rika, si je peux vous appeler ainsi ? » elle répondit d'un signe de tête.

« Vous l'avez sans doute remarqué, je ne viens pas de ce monde. »

« Vous venez du monde digital, comme tout les digimon. Nous vous avons vu émerger. Mais de quel territoire ?» demanda Rika agacée par l'évidence de sa réponse.

« Le monde digital ? » ce nom ne lui était pas inconnue, il provenait de sa lointaine jeunesse, mais il ne parvenait pas à se rappeler.

Cette fois ci, Rika resta perplexe, un digimon qui ne connaissait pas le monde digital. A part Guilmon, elle n'en avait jamais rencontré. Mais son cas était spécial.

Renamon était visiblement moins surprise qu'elle et tenta d'éclaircir la situation :

_« Souviens-toi de son arrivée Rika. Ce n'était pas une émergence ordinaire pour un digimon. »_

_« Oui, mais d'où peut-il venir ? »_

«_ Il vient de le dire, il vient d' ailleurs. »_

_« C'est possible ? »_

_« Apparemment. Mais nous devrions écouter son histoire, nous apprendrons probablement comment il est arrivé ici. »_

« _Tu as raison._ » elle se tourna vers Soldimon pour répondre à sa question. « Le monde digital est le monde d'origine des digimon, un endroit dangereux ou ils apparaissent et combattent pour survivre. » expliqua Rika.

« Je ne viens pas de cet endroit. Bien que cette description serait lui conviendrait. Je viens d'un monde, ou se sont les sociétés humaines qui s'affrontent à travers la galaxie. Dans une lutte sans merci, pour le contrôle des ressources. Je suis l'un des innombrables soldats envoyés sur les champs de batailles pour défendre les intérêts des sociétés qui nous sacrifient. Je vous épargne les détails et l'horreur de cette guerre sans fin.»

_« Tu penses qu'il est dangereux ? »_ demanda Rika, inquiète par cette description.

« _Je ne penses pas qu'il représente un danger pour nous. Il nous aurait déjà attaqué si s'était son intention. Mais dans l'hypothèse qu'il devienne une menace, je penses pouvoir le vaincre sans difficultés, il est assez maladroit au corps à corps. » _répondit Renamon en se basant sur ses observations.

Soldimon les observait tour à tour en finissant son thé. Il attendait avec inquiétude leurs réactions. Seiko fut la première à réagir en lui apportant une nouvelle tasse de thé, avec un sourire compatissant :

« Vous avez du en voir des choses mon pauvre ami. »

« En effet, mais je doute que ce soit le genre de conversation que vous souhaitez avoir à votre table. »

« D'accord, mais comment êtes-vous venus dans notre monde ? » questionna à nouveau Rika.

Il commença par raconter sa sortie de stase dans un vaisseau déserté. Puis, il relata sa découverte de l'imminence de la destruction du vaisseau par un trou noir. La découverte d'un compartiment confidentiel et comment il s'était équipé du matériel expérimental qui y était entreposé. En prenant soin de préciser que ce n'était pas du vol, étant donné que l'ensemble du vaisseau allait être broyé et qu'une armure est conçue pour être utilisée. Puis il détailla la destruction du hangar, ainsi que sa difficile progression vers le champs de dématérialisation, dans l'espoir d'échapper au maelstrom.

Puis il marqua une pause d'une vingtaine de seconde. Il détestait devoir révéler autant de choses, sur lui. Mais s'il espérait obtenir de l'aide, son honnêteté était probablement le meilleur moyen d'en obtenir. Il soupira avant d'enchaîner:

« Je vous préviens, cette partie est la plus étrange. Vous allez penser que je suis fou. »

Le soldat raconta son réveil dans un mystérieux monde obscure, silencieux, sans aucun repère. Où il ne pouvait bouger aucun de ses muscles, ni produire le moindre son.

Il décrivit l'attente interminable et l'apparition de monstrueux yeux rouges et la conversations qu'ils avaient entretenus. Soldimon poursuivit en relatant sa chute dans les ténèbres et la température intense de son armure qui entrait en fusion. Chaleur qui s'est propagée et qui a irradié chaque partie de son corps, provoquant une douleur atroce qui lui fit perdre connaissance.

Et finalement, sa reprise de conscience alors qu'il s'apprêtait à s'écraser au sol, l'activation des semelles cinétiques et l'atterrissage brutal.

« La suite vous la connaissez tout autant que moi, si ce n'est davantage. »

Seiko s'excusa et alla préparer le repas du soir. Rika et Renamon rejoignirent leur chambre pour discuter en privé. Soldimon, qui se retrouvait seul, finit sa tasse et s'assit près de l'entrée pour attendre l'heure du dîner. Dîner auquel il semblait être invité. _Je n'aurais peut-être pas du parler de la dernière partie._

En observant les rougeoiements du soleil couchant dans les nuages, il repensa aux réactions qu'avaient eu ses hôtes lorsqu'il avait résumé ses récentes péripéties. Il ne savait pas quoi en penser. Autant, les humaines semblaient surprises, autant la renarde appelée Renamon était resté impassible. Elle le troublait de plus en plus, et il n'osait plus la regarder directement, par crainte de perdre ses moyens. Il commençait à réaliser la cause de ce trouble, mais n'ayant jamais eu ce genre de sentiments pour quelqu'un, il refusait de l'admettre, par crainte des conséquences.

Le passage d'un oiseau attira son attention quelques secondes, lui permettant de reprendre le contrôle de ses pensées. Il décida de passer une dernière nuit chez ses hôtes avec leur autorisation et de s'en aller le lendemain.

Les deux partenaires étaient désormais seules dans la chambre de Rika. Cette dernière s'assit sur sa chaise et fit face à son amie :

« Un véritable roman de science fiction, avec une touche de fantastique. Mais il y a des éléments troublants. »

« En effet, une histoire aussi détaillée ne s'invente pas au milieu d'une conversation. Et puis je ne vois pas quel intérêt il aurait à mentir. De plus, il semblerait que les digimon souverains soient la cause de son arrivée. » répondit Renamon qui profita de l'intimité de la chambre pour se détendre.

« Il a précisé que c'était Zhuqiaomon qui l'a choisis. Tu penses qu'il aurait à nouveau décidé de conquérir le monde réel ? »

« J'en doute, les autres souverains étaient présent et ils ne l'auraient pas soutenu. Cependant, je me demande à quoi Soldimon pourra leur servir. Et pourquoi l'amener ici ? Et pas dans le monde digital. »

« Tu as raison, je n'aime pas ça. Mais pourquoi l'ont-ils choisis lui ? Il a avoué qu'il n'était qu'un homme parmi tant d'autres. Un simple soldat. En outre, ils sont suffisamment puissant pour créer des digimon tels les devas pour les servir. »

Rika porta sa main à sa tête. La situation était vraiment compliqué. Renamon s'était rapprochée et posa sa patte sur l'épaule de son amie :

« Il n'est peut être pas aussi ordinaire qu'il le dit. Il nous a porté secours sans réfléchir aux conséquences et a décidé de se sacrifier pour nous permettre d'échapper à nos poursuivants. Par la suite, alors que nous le pourchassions, il ne s'en est pris à Gargomon uniquement parce que ce dernier l'avait attaqué en premier. Et il a cessé de se monter agressif lorsqu'il m'a reconnu.»

« Il est vraiment dingue de toi. » taquina Rika en repensant au trouble du digimon en présence de Renamon. « Nous devrions garder un œil sur lui, au cas où. Nous apprendrons probablement les projets qu'ils ont pour lui. »

« Il ne sera pas difficile à surveiller. Il ne connaît pas notre monde et il semble suffisamment discipliné pour ne pas tenter l'aventure. On pourrait même en faire un allié. » observa la renarde.

« Tu lui ferais confiance ? » demanda Rika étonnée.

« Pour le moment, pas entièrement, nous ne le connaissons pas suffisamment. Mais assez pour savoir qu'il ne nous veut aucun mal, comme le prouvent ses actes. Mais au moindre doute, je n'hésiterais pas à l'effacer.»

L'heure du dîner arriva rapidement et lorsqu'elles sortirent de la chambre, elles trouvèrent Soldimon assis sur le plancher de l'entrée, à contempler les étoiles.

« _Tu as raison, accordons lui sa chance._ » approuva Rika, amusée par le fait qu'il n'est pas repéré leur présence.

Le repas était constitué d'un bouillon de couleur jaune et d'un bol de riz pour chacun des convives.

Seiko expliqua qu'il s'agissait d'un repas traditionnel du pays.

Le bouillon fut un régal, mais Soldimon éprouvait des difficultés à utiliser les baguettes pour manger son riz. Cette situation déclencha un fou rire général que la victime rejoignit à son tour.

Rika lui fit une démonstration rapide et il commença à comprendre le procédé.

Une fois le repas terminé, Soldimon remercia ses hôtes et annonça son intention de les libérer de sa présence dès le lendemain.

«Vous souhaitez déjà nous quitter ? Où irez-vous ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Mais je ne peux pas me permettre d'abuser de votre hospitalité. »

« Dans ce cas, restez donc avec nous quelques jours. Le temps que vous trouviez un endroit où vous installer. »

« Je ne sais pas quoi vous répondre madame, vous avez déjà fais tellement. »

« Acceptez, tant que vous ne troublez pas le calme de cette maison, il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème. »

« Merci, je... »

« Allez-vous reposer, nous discuterons demain. » conclua Seiko en débarrassant les couverts.

Soldimon salua ses hôtes et rejoignit la pièce qui était désormais sa chambre._ La situation semble s'arranger. _Pensa t' il avant de sombrer dans un profond sommeil.

Rika et Renamon étaient restés silencieuses. L'idée d'avoir un nouvel habitant dans cet maison ne leur plaisait pas vraiment. Mais cela leur permettait de le garder sous contrôle, le temps de s'assurer qu'il était réellement digne de confiance. Et cela évitera qu'il se fasse remarquer.

* * *

**Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. Je publierais la suite dans une semaine. N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis et à faire des critiques constructives. **

**N'oubliez pas de rêver!**


	8. Chapter 8: Une évaluation douloureuse

**Voici la suite! En espérant que vous apprécierez. **

**Il se peut que je modifie ce chapitre dans le futur, mais la modification sera minimale.**

**N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis.**

* * *

Chapitre 8 : une évaluation douloureuse.

Le lendemain matin, la journée s'annonçait radieuse. Renamon fut la première à se réveiller, mais Rika ne tarda pas à la suivre.

Alors que la renarde sortait pour faire ses étirements matinaux, l'adolescente se prépara pour aller en cours. Elle réfléchissait à la meilleure façon d'expliquer ce qu'elle avait apprise aux autres dompteurs. _Ils ne me croiront jamais._

Puis elle réalisa que leur invité allait rester seul. Elle eut un sourire démoniaque en imaginant ce qu'elle allait demander à son amie.

Sur le chemin de l'école, elle s'adressa à Renamon qui apparut derrière elle:

« Que comptes-tu faire aujourd'hui ? »

« Hmm, pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu veux me demander quelque-chose. »

« Tu devrais peut-être surveiller notre invité. Je doute qu'il ait l'intention de passer la journée enfermé. »

« Entendu, je vais garder un œil sur lui. Bonne journée. »

« A toi aussi. »

Lorsque la renarde eut disparue, Rika enfila à nouveau ses écouteurs. Elle avait hâte que son équipière lui raconte ce qui se sera passé.

* * *

cinq minutes plus tôt

Soldimon se leva après avoir entendu la porte du jardin se refermer. Il ouvrit prudemment le panneau pour s'assurer que personne n'avait pénétré la propriété. Mais il ne semblait pas y avoir d'intrus. Il sortit prudemment et traversa le couloir extérieur, légèrement éblouis par un rayon de soleil sur sa visière. _Si seulement je pouvais retirer se fichu casque._

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à entrer, son estomac se mit à gronder et la porte s'ouvrit sur Seiko. Ils échangèrent les salutations et elle prit la parole :

« Je vous attendais, il reste quelques croissants si vous voulez. »

« Des croissants ? De véritables croissants ? Sa fait des années que je n'en ais pas mangé. »

Seiko s'étonna de l'étonnement de son invité, mais s'amusa de sa réaction.

Ils s'installèrent dans la salle à manger et Soldimon se servit un verre de jus de fruit avant de commencer à manger.

« C'est délicieux ! Je vous remercie. »

« De rien. Il en reste toujours quelques uns. »

La conversation s'engagea sur le thème des pâtisseries et dura une dizaine de minute. Puis, la femme s'excusa pour retourner à ses occupations.

« Puis-je faire quelque-chose pour vous aider ? »

« Merci de proposer votre aide. Je viendrais vous chercher en cas de besoin. »

Soldimon se leva et fut surpris en découvrant Renamon qui se tenait devant l'entrée. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle était présente. Il frissonna sous son regard et annonça timidement :

« Bonjour. »

Elle répondit et l'observa à nouveau avant de lui faire une proposition inattendue :

« Je vais m'entraîner au parc. Voulez-vous venir ? »

« …Oui ? »

Elle se retourna en faisant signe de la suivre. Sa démarche gracieuse et les balancements souples de sa queue avaient comme un effet hypnotique sur le soldat.

_Elle est magnifique._ Il se força à penser à autre chose pour rester concentrer et ne pas laisser ses sentiments prendre le dessus.

Renamon était à présent dans la rue avec Soldimon qui la suivait. Elle était vraiment rapide, il éprouvait des difficultés à suivre son rythme. Elle le guida jusqu'à une petite clairière du parc, à l'abri des regards et se retourna avec une lueur maligne dans les yeux :

« Accepteriez-vous de m'affronter ? »

Soldimon était abasourdis et la regardait attentivement. Elle semblait sérieuse.

« Vous voulez vous battre contre moi? »

Elle ne réagit pas à la question et continua de l'observer. Elle s'amusait du trouble que laissait paraître la voix de son interlocuteur.

« Acceptez. Je promet de ne pas vous blesser. » _Du moins, pas trop sérieusement._

Soldimon réfléchit en quelques secondes. Il revit les trop brèves séances de combat rapproché à l'entraînement. Souvenirs douloureux, ce n'était vraiment pas sa spécialité, il préférait éviter ce genre de combat, trop incertains.

A observer la constitution élégante de la renarde, il doutait qu'elle puisse réellement le battre et craignait de la blesser. Mais son attitude était étrange et sa promesse ne lui inspirait rien de bon.

_N'oublies pas qu'elle n'est pas humaine ! _De plus, avec l'expérience il reconnaissait un piège lorsqu'il en voyait un. Et il était évident que quelque-chose lui échappait.

« Qu'elles sont les règles ? »

« Uniquement les coups physiques, pas d'armes (elle pointa de l'un de ses doigts le manche de son couteau de combat), pas d'attaques. »

« Sa me semble juste. » _Bon, je ne peux pas vraiment refuser, elle risquerait de croire que je la dénigre. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire par pas d'attaques ? J'aime pas ça. _« J'accepte ! »

Il déposa son couteau sur une souche, pour ne pas être tenté de s'en saisir durant la lutte. Et pris place devant la renarde.

Elle s'amusait de la situation même si elle ne laissait rien paraître : _Je vais voir ce que tu vaux._

Renamon prit sa position de combat et il l'imita dans une position différente. Son bras gauche en protection et son bras droit prêt à frapper, comme s'il avait encore son couteau en main.

Elle en conclut qu'il ne se battait jamais sans arme, ce qui promettait de rendre la suite amusante.

Renamon approcha lentement, attendant une réaction de son adversaire qui recula d'un pas, avant de faire front. Il ne semblait pas décider à frapper le premier. Elle tenta une feinte et analysa sa réaction : son bras gauche avait bougé. _Comme pour saisir mon bras ? Intéressant._

Puis elle décida de lui asséner un violent coup de pied, que Soldimon para avec un peu de retard. Mais à peine eut-il dévié le coup, qu'elle avait disparu derrière lui. Une violente frappe balaya ses jambes et il s'effondra dans la poussière.

_Merde ! Elle est plus rapide que ce que je pouvais imaginer._

Il roula pour lui faire face et se releva aussi vite qu'il put. Le soldat prit à nouveau sa position de combat et s'approcha d'elle. Il tenta quelques manœuvres basiques du manuel, mais elle esquiva aisément et contre attaqua immédiatement, l'obligeant à reculer pour parer. Il tenta de saisir son poignet, mais elle était beaucoup plus rapide que lui et profita de son déséquilibre pour le précipiter à nouveau au sol. _Elle cachait bien son jeux lorsqu'elle était blessée. Bon sang, je savais que c'était un piège ! _

Soldimon comprit qu'elle l'avait plus ou moins manipulé pour qu'il accepte le combat. Mais il ne comprenait pas dans quel intérêt. Il se releva à nouveau et évita de justesse un coup de pied dirigé vers sa tête. Son propre poing visa le flanc mais ne réussit qu'a effleurer la fourrure de son opposante avant qu'elle ne glisse et saisisse son bras pour l'amener à nouveau au sol.

Le soldat trouvait la situation ridicule, elle était visiblement une artiste martial. Elle n'avait aucun besoin de lui pour s'entraîner, à part pour servir de 'punching ball'. Résigné, il frappa le sol de son poing pour évacuer son énervement et se releva pour faire face.

_Reste calme, tu es déjà suffisamment ridicule._

La démonstration durait depuis plusieurs minutes. Soldimon mordait régulièrement la poussière après diverses tentatives, mais se relevait toujours. La douleur des coups qu'il recevait se faisait croissante, mais il refusait de se plaindre ou d'abandonner. Le plus exaspérant étant qu'il ne l'avait touché que deux fois depuis le début, mais il soupçonnait qu'elle l'ait laissé faire pour juger sa force.

Renamon jouait avec lui, il était trop lent pour pouvoir répliquer efficacement avec ses seules mains, mais ses parades étaient correctes, lorsqu'il réagissait à temps. Analysant chacune de ses réactions, elle s'étonnait de le voir se relever à chaque fois. Elle usa de l'ensemble des diverse techniques qu'elle connaissait. Du simple coup, à la prise la plus élaborée.

Elle comprit rapidement que son opposant s'était plus ou moins résigné à subir ses assauts et se contentait de dévier les coups. Elle le sanctionna en augmentant la vitesse de ses mouvements et en le maintenant quelques secondes dans une position extrêmement douloureuse.

Plusieurs échanges plus tard, il fit face une ultime fois. Elle s'avança directement vers lui, avant de décocher un direct du poing dans son casque. Il s'effondra sur le dos, trop sonné et épuisé pour se relever. Ses membres endoloris refusaient d'obéir.

_Il sait se battre, mais il manque visiblement de pratique sans armes._

Soldimon qui était étendu, vit la renarde l'observer, elle semblait satisfaite, mais il ne pouvait rien affirmer. Après tout, il venait de subir une saine humiliation. Son regard le transperçait à nouveau et il pouvait contempler la beauté intimidante de ses yeux. Il détourna les siens pour reprendre le contrôle de son esprit.

« Ceci n'était qu'un aperçut de ce qui vous attend si vous tentez de nous nuire. » affirma Renamon avec son expression neutre, avant de se détendre : « Sa suffira pour aujourd'hui. » conclua t'elle en allant récupérer le couteau de combat.

Elle profita de l'occasion pour observer la lame avec une attention particulière, avant de la rapporter à son propriétaire. Elle était simple, légère et de la même couleur que l'armure.

_Voilà qui explique sa posture. La prochaine fois, je la lui laisserais. Il sera probablement plus enclin à attaquer._

Soldimon se releva de façon mécanique, son corps endoloris le faisait souffrir. Il remercia silencieusement Renamon qui lui tendait son arme et la rengaina :

« Vous m'avez surpris. Je ne m'attendais pas à une telle supériorité. »

Renamon lui adressa un nouveau regard, satisfaite qu'il reconnaisse aussi clairement sa défaite, et l'invita à la suivre. Elle le ramena au domicile familial et lui indiqua ou trouver la salle de bain avant de disparaître.

* * *

Soldimon pris une douche chaude. Il pouvait sentir l'eau s'écouler sur son armure, comme s'il s'agissait de sa peau.

Dorénavant il en était persuadé, il avait fusionné avec son armure. Elle était devenue sa nouvelle peau, ce qui ne l'inquiétait plus. Il avait passé tellement de temps à vivre entièrement équipé durant les interminables campagnes militaires qu'il ne pouvait imaginer ne plus en porter.

Après s'être jugé suffisamment propre et détendu, il sortit pour se regarder dans le miroir avec un sourire. Il faisait face à une armure d'un étrange gris foncé.

_Tu as fier allure pour un monstre, mon pote. Dommage que tu n'es pas le niveau._

Il porta sa main à sa bouche pour activer le mécanisme d'ouverture. Sa peau était devenue de la même couleur que l'armure, mais sa chair était toujours rose. Un détail attira son regard, il semblait manquer quelque-chose... Ou plutôt, il ne manquait rien, sa dentition était parfaite. Les défauts avaient disparus.

_Décidément, j'y ai gagné aux changes. Sa a des avantages d'être un monstre digital._

Soldimon sortit de la salle de bain en sifflotant une chanson, il avait rarement été aussi heureux, l'espoir était à nouveau possible. Il proposa son aide à la maîtresse des lieux pour étendre le linge au soleil.

Il réalisa plusieurs corvées domestiques, heureux de la simplicité de cette nouvelle vie. Même sa récente humiliation contre Renamon ne gâchait pas son plaisir. Elle lui avait simplement démontré sa supériorité au combat rapproché, ce qui était le point faible de son entraînement.

La journée s'écoulait paisiblement et il profita de la fin d'après midi pour s'allonger dans le jardin, à contempler le passage des nuages. Une douzaine de minutes s'était écoulée, lorsqu'il remarqua une silhouette disparaître derrière le mur. Quelqu'un ou quelque-chose observait l'intérieur de la propriété. Soldimon se précipita sur l'enceinte pour apercevoir l'intrus, mais il n'y avait personne dans la rue.

_Je n'aime pas ça. Comment peut-on disparaître aussi vite ?_

Inquiet, il décida de faire part de ce qu'il pensait avoir aperçu à ses hôtes, lorsqu'il rentreraient.

Le soldat remarqua alors qu'il avait bondis sur le mur, il ne l'avait pas escaladé. Ses nouvelles capacités étaient remarquables, mais il n'y prêta pas attention longtemps. _Voila quelque chose qu'il faudra que je détermine plus tard._

* * *

Rika profitait de la pause déjeuner pour se détendre lorsque Renamon la contacta mentalement.

Ce qui lui apporta un peu de réconfort. Elle appréciait la présence réconfortante de son amie, elle était l'unique personne à la comprendre. Mais elle était censé gardé un œil sur leur invité.

_« Que s'est-il passé ? »_

_« Je l'ai emmené au parc et lui est proposé un match. Il a accepté et a perdu.»_

_« Tu ne risquais pas grand chose à l'affronter. »_

Renamon prit le temps de réfléchir à l'insinuation de sa partenaire, elle se doutait de ce qu'elle pensait, mais voulait avoir une confirmation verbale :

_« Que veux-tu dire ? »_

La dompteuse préféra changer de sujet :

_« Non, rien. Il a résisté longtemps ? » _manœuvre qui n'échappa à sa partenaire.

_« Vingt minutes, avant qu'il ne s'effondre. Je l'ai étudié et je peux affirmer qu'il n'est pas très efficace sans ses armes. Il est pratiquement aussi maladroit que Guilmon, mais il connaît quelques techniques basiques. »_

_« Hmm, je vois que tu as pris ton temps. Tu t'es bien amusé ? »_

Rika imaginait ce qu'avait subis leur invité, Renamon était le meilleur digimon de niveau disciple qu'elle connaisse. Il était incroyable que Soldimon est réussis à résister aussi longtemps. L'adolescente soupçonnait son amie d'avoir ménagé son adversaire, pour d'autres raisons que son analyse.

_« Suffisamment, j'ai pu utiliser des techniques que je n'avais plus essayé depuis longtemps. C'est agréable d'avoir un adversaire ayant une anatomie humaine et qui ne cherche pas à vous tuer. Les possibilités d'attaques sont nombreuses et variées. »_

_« Contente que tu te sois amusée. Mais j'espère que tu ne l'as pas trop abîmé. »_

Elle imaginait sa partenaire désarticuler l'armure dans toutes les positions imaginables. Une pensée assez effrayante, lorsqu'elle s'imagina prendre la place de Soldimon.

_« Ne t'en fais pas, il n'est pas blessé. Et puis, c'est lui qui se relevait sans cesse pour continuer. »_

Elles échangèrent quelques remarques et Rika fit part de son inquiétude au sujet d' Henry et de Takato. Ils ne semblaient pas être venus étudier aujourd'hui. Henry ne répondait pas sur son portable et les parents de Takato affirmaient qu'il était partis tôt ce matin.

La dompteuse retourna en classe, soulagée que Renamon aille mener sa propre enquête.

Cette dernière commença sa patrouille, en débutant par la cachette de Guilmon. Elle était vide et son occupant introuvable dans le parc. De même pour la chambre de Takato.

Plus tard, Lopmon, l'équipière de la sœur d'Henry, l'a accueillis à l'appartement des Wong. Elle a confirmé que Henry et Terriermon étaient sortis cette nuit.

_Bizarre, où ont-ils pus aller ? Il n'y a pourtant pas eu d'émergence cette nuit._

Une patrouille en ville ne lui apporta aucune nouvelle information, leurs amis étaient introuvables. Elle rencontra par hasard Guardromon, qui se promenait près des rails. Le digimon mécanique fut surpris d'apprendre la disparition de leurs quatre amis et promit de partir à leur recherche ainsi que d'avertir Kazu, Kenta et Marineangemon lorsqu'il les retrouverait à la sortie de l'école.

Elle finit par rentrer pour retrouver son équipière qui avait finis d'étudier. Rika fut déçue de l'échec de la recherche de sa partenaire. Mais, si même Renamon n'était pas parvenue à les retrouver, ils devaient être loin.

Soldimon vint à leur rencontre et leur appris qu'il pensait avoir aperçus quelqu'un qui observait par dessus le mur. Ce qui inquiéta Renamon, mais Rika balaya l'interrogation :

« C'était probablement un fan de ma mère. Elle rentre de son voyage à Paris ce soir. »

Cette explication ne convenait à aucun des deux digimon. Même si c'était probable, Renamon ne pensait pas qu'un fan puisse se procurer l'adresse de Rumiko. Elle était tenue secrète pour protéger son intimité des paparazzis et autres voyeurs. De plus, la disparition de leurs équipiers n'était pas à prendre à la légère.

Soldimon pour sa part, ne pensait pas qu'un simple humain puisse disparaître aussi rapidement. Il avait connu des combattants rapides, mais pas à ce point.

Ils restèrent sur leurs gardes toute la soirée, jusqu'à l'arrivée en taxi de la mère de Rika.

* * *

Rumiko fut surprise en apercevant son invité en armure. Mais sa fille la rassura en expliquant les circonstances de leur rencontre et fut horrifié d'apprendre qu'il avait été le sujet d'expériences abominables, pour avoir secouru Rika et Renamon.

Elle le remercia pour ses actes et l'invita à rester aussi longtemps qu'il le désirait.

Après le dîner, Rumiko distribua des souvenirs qu'elle avait rapporté de Paris. Elle avait pris garde à respecter les préférences de chacune des membres de sa famille, Renamon étant considérée comme un membre à part entière.

Rumiko raconta quelques péripéties et décrivit le charme de la ville, bien que les parisiens semblaient toujours manquer de temps. L'hôtel ou elle logeait aux frais de l'agence avait vue sur la Tour Eiffel qui s'illuminait à la tombée de la nuit, donnant une ambiance romantique au cadre.

Elle narra également la crise d'angoisse d'une passagère, terrifié à l'idée d'être enfermé dans un espace confiné. Ce qui a retardé le décollage de l'avion.

Plusieurs sujets furent abordés durant la soirée, mais la conversation étant en japonais et que personne ne s'inquiétait de sa présence, Soldimon s'excusa poliment avant de s'éclipser discrètement dans le jardin. Il décida de monter la garde à l'angle du mur, derrière un arbuste. L'obscurité ambiante le rendait indétectable à première vue. L'homme en profita pour s'asseoir et se reposer. Il trouvait plus simple de réfléchir dans un endroit isolé, mais le sommeil le rattrapa avant.

Les membres de la famille ne tardèrent pas à rejoindre leurs chambres. Renamon remarqua une silhouette obscure dans les ténèbres, mais reconnut la forme caractéristique du casque de leur invité. Elle appela Rika qui ne put se retenir de commenter la scène :

« En voilà une sentinelle infranchissable_. _»

* * *

**Le chapitre 8 s'arrête là. Mais n'allez pas imaginer que le jour se lèvera sur le prochain...**

**N'hésitez pas à me soumettre vos avis ;)**


	9. Chapter 9: Les cauchemars s'invitent

**Me voici de retour avec la suite. Je vais ralentir les délais de publication, car je commence à avoir des difficultés à éviter de plagier ce qui a déjà été fait par d'autre. Sans compter l'influence de ce que je lis actuellement. De plus le terrain sur lequel je me lance est ma première tentative d'écrire sur les sentiments. Je n'en dévoile pas plus pour l'instant.**

**Je rappel qu'il s'agit de la première fiction que je publi, n'hésitez pas à laisser vos commentaires pour me permettre de m'améliorer.**

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : les cauchemars s'invitent**

Tout semblait calme, mais Renamon se réveilla tous les sens en alerte. Il se préparait quelque chose d'anormal, elle avait comme un pré-sentiment. Elle observa Rika qui dormait paisiblement contre son flanc. Elle souriait, ce qui était rare de sa part.

_Il est hors de question que je laisse quoi que se soit t'arriver. _

Renamon se releva avec précaution pour ne pas réveiller sa partenaire et se dirigea vers la porte.

A l'extérieur, tout était silencieux mais la lune était cachée par des nuages, rendant la nuit plus obscure que d'ordinaire. Elle ne parvenait plus à distinguer Soldimon dans les ténèbres, mais elle entendait l'infime sifflement de sa respiration à travers son casque.

_Au moins il n'est pas loin si jamais mes craintes sont fondées._

La renarde sauta silencieusement sur le toit pour tenter d'apercevoir ce qui causait son trouble. Mais il ne semblait rien avoir qui sortait de l'ordinaire. La lune apparut à nouveau et le paysage s'éclaircit, Renamon inspecta les alentours de la maison, mais elle ne trouva rien de suspect, alors que son impression de danger était toujours présente.

Henry, Takato, Guilmon et Terriermon avaient disparus la nuit dernière, cette sensation de péril était à prendre au sérieux. Elle rentra dans le jardin pour réveiller Soldimon, afin qu'il l'aide à veiller sur la famille de sa dompteuse. Mais elle entendit la porte de Rika coulisser, quelqu'un venait d'y entrer !

Renamon se précipita dans la chambre pour surprendre une ombre penchée sur sa dompteuse. Mais avant qu'elle puisse agir, elle reçut un choc à la base du crane. Elle était incapable de bouger ou d'émettre le moindre son, son propre corps refusait d'obéir.

C'est alors que l'ombre qui lui faisait face s'approcha, révélant sa véritable identité : LadyDevimon, l'homologue féminin de Devimon, de niveau ultime.

Sa fourrure se hérissa lorsqu'une main glaciale caressa son visage. Une seconde démone se tenait derrière elle, responsable de sa paralysie. La première approcha, un disque sombre dans la main et chuchota à son oreille :

« Mais qui nous avons là ? Une nouvelle recrue pour notre seigneur ? Ne vous en faite pas, ça ne sera pas long. Vous allez retrouver vos amis. »

Renamon déduit immédiatement qu'elles étaient responsables de la disparition de leurs équipiers et tenta de s'extraire de la léthargie dans lequel son corps était maintenu. Mais plus elle se débattait, plus elle perdait le contrôle.

« Tu devrais commencer par soumettre l'humaine, se sera amusant de voir son digimon se débattre pour lui venir en aide. » répondit la seconde.

« C'est délicieusement cruel ! »

La première approcha à nouveau de Rika et se pencha avec un sourire démoniaque.

«_ Non, laissez la tranquille ! » _hurlait intérieurement Renamon en essayant à nouveau de rompre le maléfice.

Le sommeil de sa partenaire commençait à se faire agité, comme si elle était victime d'un cauchemar. Mais plus le temps passait, plus elle s'agitait.

Les paroles de Devimon revinrent dans la mémoire de Renamon : « Ce brave garçon, terrifié par mes cauchemars, était facile à corrompre. » La fourrure de la renarde se hérissa en comprenant ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Elles corrompaient l'esprit de Rika, comme avait tenté de le faire IceDevimon par le passé.

_Rika, tiens bon ! Si seulement je pouvais me libérer._

A ce moment, elle entendit comme un pas à l'extérieur, dans le jardin. Quelqu'un approchait discrètement. Si c'était Soldimon, il pouvait encore intervenir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Renamon tenta à nouveau de se débattre avec toute sa volonté et parvint à déplacer légèrement l'une de ses jambes. Ses griffes frottèrent le parquet, provoquant un léger crissement.

_J'espère qu'il va entendre. Pourvu qu'il entende !_

Mais la seconde LadyDevimon raffermit son emprise sur l'esprit de Renamon, qui devait se concentrer pour ne pas tomber sous son contrôle total.

Renamon perçut un nouveau frottement provenant de l'extérieur, il s'était rapproché.

Mais Rika attira à nouveau son attention, elle poussait plusieurs gémissements terrifiés :

« Renamon,...,je...ou ?... Non ! »

« Nous y sommes. » triompha l'abomination. « Elle est sur le point de... » elle ne finit jamais sa phrase.

_**VLAN !**_

La porte coulissa brusquement révélant une ombre à contre jour. Ombre qui disparut en se déplaça immédiatement dans les ténèbres. La première démone se releva pour éliminer l'intrus mais un cris étouffé fut émis par sa complice.

La sensation glaciale dans la nuque de la captive s'estompa. Renamon retrouva instantanément le contrôle de son corps et se précipita au secoure de son amie. Une seule chose comptait éliminer ces deux monstres avant qu'ils ne s'en prennent à nouveau à Rika.

* * *

Deux minutes auparavant.

Soldimon se réveilla dans le jardin. Son corps glacé était engourdis par la fraîcheur nocturne. L'armure n 'était vraisemblablement plus isolé thermiquement. Lorsque sa vision s'adapta à l'obscurité, il crut distinguer deux ombres pénétrer dans la maison. Il s'agissait probablement des deux amies qui rentraient se coucher.

Il s'apprêtait à se rendormir lorsqu'une troisième ombre passa devant lui pour entrer à toute allure dans la chambre.

_C'était quoi ça ?_

Mal réveillé, il prit quelques secondes pour s'assurer qu'il n'était pas en train de rêver. Il se leva le plus discrètement qu'il put et resta à l'écoute. Il n'y avait aucun son qui provenait de la chambre. Mais si un intrus venait de pénétrer, il y aurait forcément du bruit ou des voix. Hors il n'entendait rien. Dans son univers il aurait immédiatement donné l'alarme, mais ici les règles étaient différentes, la moindre erreur pourrait causer sa disgrâce.

Il resta à guetter la moindre anomalie pendant une longue minute, sans que rien ne se produise. Alors qu'il se dirigeait furtivement vers la chambre pour s'assurer que tout allait bien, un faible crissement fut émis. Le soldat s'arrêta net, tous les sens en alerte.

_Il se passe réellement quelque chose à l'intérieur. Mais quoi ?_

Il reprit sa progression pour tenter de déterminer s'il y avait lieu d'intervenir ou non. Mais lorsqu'il posa son pied sur le parquet, des gémissements plaintifs se faisaient entendre. Ne sachant s'il s'agissait de retrouvailles entre amants, il hésitait à ouvrir la porte. Car si c'était le cas, il risquait de mettre un terme aux 'festivités' en révélant sa présence. Ce qui porterait atteinte à son intégration auprès de ses hôtes. Elles avaient le droit à leur intimité.

Mais une voix féminine, légèrement démoniaque, prit la parole. Causant un frisson d'horreur dans la nuque de Soldimon. Il ne prit pas le temps d'identifier l'inconnue et ouvrit brutalement la porte. Révélant deux abominations auprès de ses deux hôtes.

Sa réaction fut instinctive, il se précipita vers la première intrus qui ne s'était pas encore retournée.

Il dégaina son couteau de combat, plaqua sa main gauche sur la bouche de sa victime et frappa nette la carotide. Comme on lui avait appris à l'école militaire, pour éliminer rapidement et silencieusement un adversaire. Ce qui provoqua un cris de souffrance étouffé de la part de sa victime, qui libéra Renamon. Cette dernière disparue instantanément de son champs de vision.

Cependant, Soldimon luttait contre son opposante qui lui opposait une formidable résistance.

_Comment est-ce possible ? Elle devrait agoniser au sol, incapable de réagir !_

C'est alors que LadyDevimon saisit le bras du soldat et le projeta à l'extérieur de la pièce. La lame resta planter dans la gorge du démon qui pris en chasse le soldat.

* * *

Rika se réveilla en sueur. Elle venait d'échapper à d'infâmes cauchemars et était encore sous le choc des horreurs qu'elle venait de voir.

« Rika ! »

L'adolescente reconnue immédiatement la voix de son amie et se retourna pour la localiser.

Rika fut prit de panique en apercevant les deux LadyDevimon dans sa chambre. Renamon combattait la plus proche et Soldimon était projeté à l'extérieur par la seconde qui se lançait à sa poursuite.

La dompteuse prit son digivice, ses cartes et utilisa d'instinct la carte bleu.

« Matrix digivolution ! »

Renamon disparut dans une lueur dorée pour laissez place à Taomon. Cette dernière utilisa immédiatement son attaque 'Talisman de lumière' pour éjecter les deux monstres de la propriété et partir à leur poursuite dans les airs.

En tentant de suivre sa partenaire Rika croisa Soldimon qui se relevait au milieu du bassin. Il la rattrapa et demanda ou était Renamon. Dans sa course, elle pointa sa main en direction du ciel et crut entendre le digimon s'étouffer lorsqu'il aperçut Taomon.

Le combat allait être difficile, deux digimon de niveau ultime contre un seul.

« C'est vraiment elle ? » balbutia Soldimon en reprenant ses esprits.

« Oui, elle a simplement évolué à son niveau ultime. » répondit Rika agacé par la question qui paraissait stupide.

Le combat dura plusieurs minutes, mais Taomon semblait en difficultés. Ses deux opposantes profitaient de la supériorité numérique pour la harceler. Et semblaient l'attirer vers le parc.

La renarde remarqua néanmoins Rika et Soldimon qui les suivaient depuis le sol.

_Au moins, si c'est un piège il pourra garder un œil sur elle._

_« _Elle ne résistera pas longtemps. Si seulement j'avais un fusil, je pourrais la soutenir depuis le sol. » ragea le digimon en armure devant son impuissance.

Rika l'entendit et se rappela le combat contre Devimon et la capacité logistique qui avait fait apparaître un fusil dans les mains de Renamon. La dompteuse s'arrêta et pointa son digivice vers Soldimon qui leva les bras :

« Hey ! Je suis avec vous ! »

« Idiot ! Tu as besoin d'une arme ? Je vais t'en donner une. »

Il la regarda d'un air perplexe.

_Comment pouvait-elle lui apporter un fusil ?_

Rika sélectionna Soldimon dans son digivice et activa une carte puissance :

« Digimodification ! »

Une lueur apparut dans la main de Soldimon qui recula, surpris de voir se former une arme dans sa main. Cela défiait toutes les lois de la physique. Il regarda l'arme, puis la dompteuse :

« Comment est-ce possible ? »

« Tu crois que c'est le moment de discuter ? Elle a besoin d'aide ! » s'énerva Rika sur un ton autoritaire. Elle ne supportait pas ces questions dont la réponse lui semblait évidente. _Pourquoi faut-il toujours que je rencontre des ignares ?_

Soldimon fit ce qui aurait put être un salut militaire s'il ne s'était pas repris avant de finir le mouvement. Et arma son arme avant de prendre position, et d'ajuster sa visée. Rika fut elle-même surprise par son excès d'autorité, mais préféra observer le déroulement de la bataille.

Le premier tir partit et la munition incandescente atteignit la tête de l'une des opposantes de Taomon. L'assommant sous la puissance de l'impact, permettant à la magicienne de la toucher avec un puissant sortilège. La démone s'écrasa dans le parc.

Mais alors que Soldimon se préparait à tirer une seconde fois, quatre silhouettes sortirent lentement des bois. Rika les reconnut immédiatement, il s'agissait de leurs équipiers disparus. Mais ils marchaient mécaniquement, ce qui attisa la méfiance de la dompteuse. Leurs regards étaient vides, Guilmon ainsi que Terriermon avaient une forme obscure plantée dans leurs flanc. Ils étaient sous le contrôle des mêmes disques qu'avait tenté d'utiliser Devimon. Les dompteurs avaient le regard vide et tenaient fermement leurs digivices.

Rika recula, mais ils continuèrent à s'avancer vers elle. Soldimon s'interposa en gardant son arme pointé vers le sol.

« Se sont vos amis disparus ? »

« Oui, il faut les aider. »

« Mmmh, peut être en détruisant ses horreurs. » Il regardait les inquiétants disques. « Je vais essayer. Aidez notre amie, elle ... » Il venait de réaliser qu'il venait de qualifier Taomon, allias Renamon, d'amie. C'était quelque chose d'important, il le savait mais ne devait pas s'attarder sur ce point. « Elle a besoin de la même aide que vous m'avez apporté avec votre machine. »

Rika soupira devant l'ignorance flagrante de Soldimon sur les règles de ce monde. Elle regarda les cartes qu'elle avait, mais aucune n'aiderait réellement Taomon dans sa lutte. Il restait une solution, fusionner pour devenir Sakuyamon, les deux LadyDevimon n'auraient aucune chance contre un être de niveau méga. Mais cela n'était pas possible, le combat de Taomon était trop acharné pour lui permettre une seule seconde de répit. La contacter risquerait de la distraire.

Soldimon braqua son fusil vers Guilmon qui chargeait avec Terriermon.

_C'est le plus gros ! J'ai moins de chance de rater la cible._

Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à détruire le disque, Henry activa la carte vitesse et Terriermon frappa violemment Soldimon au niveau de l'estomac.

Le soldat laissa échapper un râle de douleur et se releva pour être plaqué contre une herse du parc par le dinosaure rouge. Il essayait de le saisir entre ses crocs, mais Soldimon le repoussa avec ses jambes et remarqua les deux humains s'approcher de Rika qui essayait de les raisonner. Il porta un violent coup de crosse à la caricature de lapin pour libérer le passage et s'interposa entre les dompteurs. Les yeux des garçons étaient inexpressifs.

_C'est des zombies ou quoi ? _

* * *

Rika observa Soldimon se faire plaquer par Terriermon et Guilmon. Mais Henry et Takato approchaient, leur démarche mécanique et leurs regards inexpressifs étaient inquiétants. Takato tenta de la saisir, mais elle se dégagea avec un coup de pied retourné dans son torse. Les conseils de Renamon portaient leurs fruits. Elle recula pour échapper à Henry qui tentait de la saisir, mais une forme sombre s'interposa.

Soldimon saisit le garçon et le repoussa vers Takato. Mais il fut mitraillé par l'attaque à distance de Terriermon. Le digimon était affaiblis mais il résista et continua de s'interposer. Rika recula encore pour lui donner une marge de manœuvre.

Henry et Takato utilisèrent leurs cartes pour faire évoluer leurs partenaires, faisant apparaître Growlmon et Gargomon. Ce qui sembla paniquer Soldimon : « Crap ! »

Par crainte qu'ils n'évoluent à leur niveau ultime, Rika activa la carte annulant les digivolutions, malheureusement Soldimon était toujours en mauvaise situation.

Gargomon et Growlmon utilisèrent leurs attaques. Soldimon pris la fuite en emportant Rika. Ils esquivèrent de justesse les attaques mortelles.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? »

« J'essaye de vous sauver la vie. » Il disparut du regard des deux monstres en entrant dans une allée. Déposa l'adolescente au sol, avant de se retourner en vérifiant son arme. « Maintenant rejoignez votre amie, elle devrait pouvoir vous protéger. Je vais gagner du temps. C'est tout ce que je peux faire. »

« C'est stupide ! » marmonna Rika.

Rika s'éloigna pour tenter de rejoindre Taomon, tandis que Soldimon se préparait à accueillir un T-Rex rouge et blanc avec un lapin géant déguisé en Rambo.

_Je voyais pas ma mort comme ça._

* * *

Taomon affrontait toujours LadyDevimon lorsqu'elle entendit le rugissement de Growlmon. Le sourire démoniaque de son opposante lui fit craindre le pire.

« Talisman Spell » Taomon forma son bouclier sphérique pour échapper à une nuée maléfique.

En restant concentré, elle put percevoir les pensées de Rika et comprendre la situation au sol. Soldimon tentait de ralentir Growlmon et Gargomon pour donner à sa dompteuse, le temps de la rejoindre.

_Il n'a aucune chance._

Elle abandonna sa protection et plongea pour rejoindre son amie. Curieusement, son adversaire ne tenta pas de la poursuivre.

« Rika est ce que tu vas bien ? »

« Je vais bien. Et toi, es-tu blessée ? »

Taomon n'eut pas le temps de répondre, des tirs de fusil détonnaient dans la nuit. Suivis par les rafales de mitrailleuses de Gargomon et le blaster de Growlmon. LadyDevimon semblait apprécier le spectacle depuis sa position aérienne.

« Ils vont le tuer. Allons-y ! »

Lorsqu'elle arrivèrent sur les lieux du combat, le parc était dévasté. Soldimon luttait visiblement avec l'énergie du désespoir contre les deux champions. Esquivant les rafales de mitrailleuses et les tirs de laser.

Mais la LadyDevimon descendit de son poste aérien pour les empêcher d'intervenir. Obligeant Taomon à installer le bouclier d'énergie pour protéger Rika.

« Méga coup du lapin ! » Gargomon asséna un violent uppercut à Soldimon qui fut attrapé dans les airs par la mâchoire de Growlmon. Le soldat poussa un hurlement de douleur lorsque le crocs démesurés percèrent l'armure. Il était compressé par la mâchoire et ne pouvait que se débattre.

Une forme obscure s'approcha de lui. Il s'agissait de la démone qu'il avait aidé à abattre plus tôt.

« Tu est extrêmement contrariant pour quelqu'un d'aussi faible. Nous avons l'ordre d'asservir tous les combattants que nous trouvons, mais je vais faire une exception pour toi. »

Elle retira le couteau du soldat de ses chairs et lui planta dans le flanc. Provoquant un cris de souffrance, entrecoupé par une respiration saccadée.

« Soldimon ! » Rika voulait aider leur ami, mais Taomon était impuissante, elle ne pouvait se déconcentrer sans briser le bouclier. Ce qui permettrait au seconde démon de s'en prendre à sa dompteuse.

Le soldat perdait ses forces, la douleur devenait insupportable.

« Je vais prendre plaisir à faire durer ton agonie. »susurra l'abomination. « Darkness Spear !».

Son bras gauche se changea en une longue pointe et elle empala la jambe droite de sa victime qui hurla à nouveau. Puis la jambe gauche fut également brisée.

Soldimon se débattit pour échapper aux mâchoires qui l'empêchaient de se défendre, mais finit par abandonner. A boût de force. _C'est la fin !_

Son esprit s'engourdissait, il était exténué. La douleur était la seule chose qui le retenait de sombrer complètement dans les limbes, qui l'attiraient inexorablement. Une horrible sensation s'empara de son bras droit, l'incitant à lâcher prise pour sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Il eut alors une vision, un songe.

_Il était à nouveau dans les marécages de Sarathas. Seul dans une sorte de clairière._

_Des yeux jaunes luisaient dans l'obscurité qui entourait le lieu. Puis les bêtes s'avancèrent en cercle autour de lui. Il était cerné par les impressionnants prédateurs qui tournaient méthodiquement autour de lui. Examinant chaque partie de son corps, probablement à la recherche du meilleur angle d'attaque. Mais brusquement, ils s'arrêtèrent et commencèrent une mélopée sauvage. _

_Cette mélodie bestiale était envoûtante, elle réveillait des instincts oubliés. Ce qui s'apparentait à une cérémonie, se prolongea plusieurs minutes. Soldimon ne tenta aucun mouvement et se contentait d'assister à l'événement. Une lumière fantomatique illumina le ciel. En relevant la tête, le soldat constata que les nuages révélaient les cinq lunes en orbite autour de la planète._

_Une forme sombre se déplaça dans l'obscurité et rompit le cercle. L'homme reconnut celui qui se tenait en face de lui, il l'avait déjà rencontré. La bête à la fourrure bleu nuit se tenait sur ses pattes arrières et l'observait de ses yeux jaunes. La meute se tut et un silence pesant s'installa._

_Le loup s'approcha plus prêt et tendit sa puissante main droite, comme aurait fait un humain. Soldimon regarda à nouveau les lunes. Il savait que dans l'état ou il était, il ne pouvait plus rien faire pour ses amies. Elles allaient se retrouver seules face à ses assassins. _

_« Je ne le permettrais pas ! »_

_Il lui restait une dernière chance de faire ce qu'il avait à faire. L'homme fit un pas en avant et plongea ses yeux dans ceux du fauve. Il avait compris qu'il se tenait face à son côté bestial. La bête qui se cache en chacun de nous, celle que la société cherche à éliminer chez les individus pour les rendre contrôlable. _

_La fourrure du fauve plia sous l'effet d'une brise glaciale, la mort approchait._

_« J'accepte ! »_

_Le soldat prit la main du loup dans la sienne et fut irradié par une énergie sauvage. Ses muscles se contractèrent et sa tête se releva vers les lunes. Il entama un hurlement sauvage, repris à l'unisson par l'ensemble de la meute. Il était devenu le loup et il l'acceptait._

* * *

Rika et Taomon purent observer une lueur aveuglante sortir de la gueule de Growlmon, suivie d'un hurlement sauvage. Weremon était de retour.

Sur ordre de LadyDevimon, le T-Rex tenta de broyer le monstre, mais ce dernier se libérait progressivement des mâchoires qui le retenaient et s'échappa dans l'obscurité.

Gargomon ouvrit le feu, mais fut happé dans les ténèbres par une ombre. Ses mitrailleuses se turent. Weremon réapparut à l'opposé de la clairière et se jeta sur le flanc droit de Growlmon. Déséquilibré par la sauvagerie de cette attaque, le dinosaure chancela, permettant au loup de détruire le disque de contrôle d'un violent coup de griffes. Ce qui eut pour effet de faire perdre connaissance au digimon, qui s'effondra avant de retrouver sa forme basique.

« Il est déchainé ! » remarqua Taomon.

Rika était intimidée par autant de sauvagerie.

_Il se déplace à la même vitesse que Renamon, mais ses attaques sont beaucoup plus brutales et puissantes. _

Weremon plongea sur la première abomination, mais celle-ci le repoussa avec une nuée maléfique. Sa forme au niveau champion était impressionnante, mais elle était inférieure à un niveau ultime. Weremon disparut à nouveau en sprintant sur ses quatre pattes dans les ténèbres du bois, poursuivis par son adversaire.

Taomon profita de la stupeur de la seconde LadyDevimon pour rompre le sort de protection et contre attaquer :

« Mille sorts ! »

Des centaines de papiers de sorts sortirent de ses manches pour recouvrir la démone, qui fut détruite dans un brasier magique. Taomon profita de l'occasion, elle absorba ses données pour récupérer de l'énergie.

Un nouveau hurlement résonna dans la nuit. Ce qui fit frissonner Rika :

« Nous ferions mieux de lui porter secoure avant qu'elle ne l'attrape. »

« Je ne pense pas que se soit nécessaire. Mais si tu insistes, nous pouvons y aller. »

Taomon matérialisa une plateforme sous leurs pieds et la déplaça vers l'origine du hurlement.

Dans les bois, Weremon se repliait dans les ombres. Sa poursuivante ne parvenait pas à l'atteindre, ce qui augmentait encore sa rage. Le loup bondit dans un bosquet pour semer sa poursuivante. La réaction de son opposante fut immédiate. Elle déchaîna son pouvoir obscur pour projeter une nuée maléfique sur sa victime.

Weremon profita de l'occasion pour glisser derrière le bosquet et disparaître.

LadyDevimon se lança à sa recherche mais une ombre la frappa à la jambe gauche, ce qui la projeta au sol. Weremon lui bondit dessus et tenta de la saisir entre ses crocs mais elle résista à l'assaut et parvint à le repousser.

« Darkness Spear ! » Elle tenta de l'éliminer, mais il esquiva l'attaque. Et lui porta une horrible griffure au visage avant de disparaître encore. Provoquant un cris de haine de la part du démon.

Rika et Taomon observaient la scène depuis les airs. Elle pouvaient constater la tactique de harcèlement adopté par leur amis. Il portait des attaques furtives avant de s'enfuir et de revenir à la charge. C'était intelligent, il n'avait pas la puissance pour l'affronter de face.

LadyDevimon poussa un gémissement de douleur lorsqu'une nouvelle patte griffue déchira son dos.

Le cauchemars mit un genoux à terre et reprit sa respiration. Lorsqu'elle redressa la tête, elle put voir le loup l'observer de son regard bestial, il se tenait devant elle.

L'abomination plongea pour l'empaler de sa lance, mais il esquiva et saisit la pointe entre ses crocs. Sa mâchoire brisa l'arme d'un coup sec, provoquant un nouveau gémissement de douleur de la démone qui se libéra de l'étreinte mortelle.

Weremon bondit sur LadyDevimon et la plaqua au sol d'un puissant coup de griffes. Elles émettaient désormais une lueur mauve donnant une impression surréaliste à ses frappes. Il enchaîna une série de coups pour affaiblir sa proie qui hurlait de douleur.

Lorsqu'elle fut suffisamment affaiblis, il approcha sa gueule de son visage et poussa un rugissement.

Terrifié à l'idée d'être dévorée elle tenta de se débattre pour s'échapper. Mais il plongea ses crocs dans sa gorge et l'élimina en un nuage de données qu'il absorba immédiatement.

En atterrissant, Taomon se positionna de sorte qu'elle pouvait s'interposer entre Rika et Weremon.

Se dernier termina d'absorber les données du cauchemars et resta immobile quelques secondes.

Puis, il remarqua la présence des deux amies et se dirigea tranquillement vers elles.

Taomon redevint Renamon et s'avança. Weremon perdit progressivement son expression d'agressivité, ferma les yeux et sembla reprendre ses esprits.

«R...Re...Rena..mon. Est-ce que ...vous êtes...blessé ? » la voix du loup était rauque. Il semblait éprouver des difficultés à s'exprimer.

« Non, nous allons bien. Merci de nous avoir secouru dans la chambre. » répondit Renamon, soulagée qu'il ne soit pas devenus fou comme la première fois.

« C'est...normal. Vous auriez sûrement...fait de même. » répliqua Weremon sur un air gêné, il détourna le regard.

Alors qu'ils retournaient dans le parc, Rika interrogea sa partenaire :

«_ Il va causer des problèmes ? _»

«_ Je ne penses pas, il semble parvenir à se contrôler. _»

« _Tu imagines si quelqu'un l'aperçoit ? Se sera la panique. _»

« _Probablement, mais il est pratiquement aussi rapide que moi, et nous n'avons jamais eu ce genre de problème._ »

« _Il est peut-être rapide, mais tu reste la meilleure. Et je pense qu'il serait de mon avis si on lui posait la question._ »

Renamon apprécia le compliment et jeta un rapide regard à Weremon qui détourna le sien. Sa timidité n'était pas nouvelle, mais elle pouvait désormais voir ses yeux et expressions. Elle eut un rapide sourire que Rika apperçu. En suivant son regard, elle remarqua la gêne du loup sous le regard de la renarde :

« _Tu ne peux plus le nier. Son penchant pour toi est évident._ »

« _Oui, il semblerait_. »

« _Que vas-tu faire ?_ » s'enquit la dompteuse, curieuse de connaître les intentions de sa partenaire.

« _Nous verrons. Nous avons d'abord des amis à secourir. _»

Les équipiers libérés de l'influence des deux LadyDevimon, étaient inconscients. Renamon prit Henry sur une épaule et Terriermon dans sa main libre. Rika retrouva le couteau de combat de Soldimon, ainsi que le fusil : _C'est étrange, ils auraient dus disparaître._

Renamon était du même avis. Mais Weremon ne prêta pas attention à ses anciennes armes. Il souleva Guilmon ainsi que Takato et suivit les deux partenaires jusqu'à la cachette du parc. Ils y déposèrent les inconscients. Ils seraient en sécurité jusqu'à leur réveil. Rika déposa l'équipement de Soldimon au fond de la cachette, avec l'approbation de leur propriétaire.


	10. Chapter 10: De nouveaux amis

**Bonjour tout le monde. Voici la seconde partie de cette nuit agitée.**

* * *

Chapitre 10 : de nouveaux amis

Weremon sortit rapidement de l'abri, sa présence était superflue. Il laissa Rika et Renamon auprès de leurs équipiers. Il ne pouvait pas considérer ces derniers comme des amis, ils avaient tenté de l'éliminer. D'accord, ils étaient sous contrôle mental, mais il était trop tôt pour qu'il puisse pardonner après ce qu'il avait enduré.

Il prit position dans un buisson en face de la cachette en béton pour pouvoir repérer toute nouvelle tentative d'intrusion, en restant à couvert.

Weremon put constater avec étonnement l'acuité de ses sens. Son odorat, pratiquement inexistant auparavant, ressentait désormais des centaines d'arômes différents, qu'il pouvait reconnaître sans les avoir déjà rencontré.

_C'est incroyable ! _

Mais sa propre odeur lui emplit rapidement les narines, il empestait le fauve et la transpiration.

_Il faudra que je me lave rapidement ou je vais faire fuir tout le monde._

L'ouïe était également affinée, il était désormais capable de distinguer et d'identifier les divers sons de la nuit. Les battements de son propre cœur résonnaient dans ses oreilles.

Le goût comme le toucher étaient sensiblement les mêmes qu' auparavant, bien que les gants de l'armure ne représentaient plus un obstacle.

Sa vision nocturne s'était spectaculairement amélioré. Il voyait comme en plein jour, à l'exception que tout était en dégradé de noir et blanc. _Sa va être utile_.

Il prit le temps d'observer ses bras. Son épaisse fourrure bleu nuit était chaude et discrète, du moins la nuit. Ses mains étaient recouvertes d'une fourrure argentée moins épaisse, mais toute aussi agréable.

_Bon, plus besoin de vêtements, mais comment je vais entretenir tout cela ?_

L'idée de se procurer une brosse pour chien lui vint à l'esprit, mais ce n'était pas une priorité.

En revanche, ses épaisses griffes noires n'étaient pas rassurantes. Bien qu'il n'était pas surpris d'en avoir, c'était comme s'il en avait toujours eu. Et c'est ce qui le troublait le plus.

_Chacun ses armes, il va falloir que je me méfie._ _Ce nouveau corps est puissant, mais je n'en maîtrise pas encore les limites, un accident est vite arrivé._ Lors de son combat, il n'avait agis que par instinct. Comme si un esprit de prédateur s'était superposé au sien, contrôlant ses actions et orientant ses pensées. Il savait exactement quoi faire pour échapper au monstre et retourner la situation à son avantage.

_Et la proie devient le prédateur. Pourquoi je pense comme un chasseur ? _

Il reporta son attention sur les environs, rien ne bougeait, à part quelques nuages qui traversaient lentement le ciel nocturne. Alors qu'il observait à nouveau l'entrée de la cachette, une vibration de l'air capta son attention. En tournant la tête, il manqua de tomber à la renverse. Renamon se tenait debout derrière lui et le détaillait de son regard intimidant. Ce qui le fit frissonner. _Comment fait-elle pour être aussi rapide et silencieuse ? _

Elle approcha et s'assit à côté de lui sans dire un seul mot. Il ne savait pas comment réagir, alors il leva la tête dans une tentative de masquer sa panique par une attitude plus décontractée. Mais il fut pris d'une étrange sensation en observant les dernières étoiles de la nuit avec son amie à ses côtés.

Renamon sourit, elle avait remarquée le frisson et la manœuvre d'esquive. Il se troublait alors qu'elle venait simplement prendre de ses nouvelles. Elle connaissait les sentiments qu'il avait pour elle, et était flattée par autant de précautions.

De plus la présence de Weremon à ses côtés avait comme un effet réconfortant. De même que celle de Rika, ce qui la dérangeait légèrement. Elle se sentait étrangement en sécurité près de lui. La pulsion animale qu'elle avait ressentie lors de sa première rencontre avec le loup réapparut, mais sa discipline lui permit de se contrôler.

La renarde repensa aux événements de la nuit et constata le rôle clef qu'avait joué Soldimon, avant de devenir Weremon.

_Il est intervenu à temps pour sauver Rika de l'asservissement et briser le maléfice qui me retenait. Il l'a défendu alors que je combattais. Il m'a également permis d'abattre l'une de ces harpies avant de retenir Growlmon et Gargomon pour permettre à Rika de me rejoindre. _

_Il aurait pu fuir le combat ou laisser Rika seule, mais il est resté et s'est à nouveau sacrifié. Avant de finalement devenir Weremon, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à rendre son dernier souffle. Un combattant pratiquement aussi rapide et furtif que moi, mais plus brutal. _

Elle pouvait désormais définir sa personnalité :

_C'est un être loyal, doté d'une abnégation irréfutable. _

La renarde suivit le regard du loup et put contempler le rayonnement des étoiles. Le spectacle apaisant et la présence réconfortante de Weremon lui permit de se détendre après cette nuit de combat. Après plusieurs minutes, elle perçut l'accélération du rythme cardiaque de son voisin. Ce dernier, glissait lentement sa main entre-eux, mais se ravisa au dernier moment. Elle s'amusa de cette réaction.

_Alors comme cela vous êtes également un grand timide ?_

Weremon était rouge de honte sous sa fourrure, il avait abandonné à un moment crucial. Mais il était terrifié par la réaction qu'elle pouvait avoir, si il s'y prenait mal. Elle pourrait prendre ses distances, ou pire, le détester. Autant une erreur de ce genre au combat, est simplement sanctionné par la mort du fautif, ce qui réglait le problème. Mais l'amour était quelque chose d'inconnu pour lui, il n'avait aucune expérience dans ce domaine.

Ses relations avec autrui ont toujours étés froides, car s'attacher à quelqu'un qui risquait de mourir à tout moment sur le champ de bataille n'était pas vraiment un choix logique pour lui. Aujourd'hui, la moindre erreur aurait des conséquences sur son futur et celui des autres.

_Comment je peux être aussi lâche après tous ce que j'ai vécu ? Serais-je incapable d'assumer mes sentiments ? C'est pourtant pas compliqué !_

Il était certain de ses sentiments pour Renamon. Il y réfléchissait depuis suffisamment longtemps pour ne pas se tromper. Sa simple présence le troublait et il perdait tous ses moyens lorsqu'il se laissait captiver par son magnifique et intimidant regard bleu glace.

Sa sublime beauté réchauffait son cœur, telle la lueur d'une nova. Les balancements souples de sa queue avaient un effet hypnotique sur son esprit. Et la tristesse étreignait son cœur lorsqu'elle s'éloignait.

Une seule conclusion s'imposait à lui, il était amoureux. Ce sentiment le terrifiait, il n'avait jamais ressentis l'amour auparavant. Ayant toujours pris soin d'éviter de nouer des relations trop proches de peur d'être affaiblis par ses entiments. C'est pourquoi il avait refusé de l'admettre pour diverses raisons, qui lui paraissait aujourd'hui futiles et sans fondement. Dont le fait qu'il s'était jugé indigne d'elle, mais aujourd'hui la situation était différente. Et voilà qu'il flanche à l'instant crucial. Alors qu'il imaginait une seconde tentative, un cri de douleur retentit dans l' abris de béton. Weremon bondit et se précipita à l'entrée, mais Renamon était déjà à l'intérieur alors qu'il ne l'avait pas vu le dépasser. _Comment fait-elle ?_

Après un rapide examen de la scène, il se rendit compte que l'un des garçons venait de se réveiller et qu'il avait écrasé l'oreille du lapin, provoquant un cri de douleur qui réveilla les autres. La discussion était déjà engagée entre les adolescents et leurs partenaires. Bizarrement, Weremon comprenait un mot sur deux, alors qu'ils étaient en japonais. Trop fatigué pour décoder la conversation, il laissa les équipiers entre eux et retourna se dissimuler derrière le buisson. Le sommeil le rattrapa alors que les premiers rayons du soleil pointaient à l'horizon.

* * *

L'équipe discutait des événements récents. Guilmon et Terriermon n'avaient aucun souvenir de leur asservissement. Tandis que Takato et Henry étaient restés conscients, prisonniers de leur propre corps. Ils étaient encore sous le choc de cette expérience. Surtout d'avoir tenté de capturer Rika :

« Heureusement que Soldimon s'est interposé, sinon nous t'aurions amenés à LadyDevimon. » souligna Henry. « Mais j'y pense, j'espère qu'il ne nous en veut pas pour ce qui lui est arrivé. Je voulais arrêter, mais je ne pouvais qu'assister impuissant. »

« Oh non ! » soupira Takato. « Tu crois qu'il pourrait se venger de Guilmon pour l'avoir presque broyé entre ses dents ? »

« Je ne pense pas qu'il essaiera de se venger, mais à mon avis, il n'a pas encore pardonné. » expliqua Rika qui avait remarqué la prise de distance de Weremon.

« S'il avait voulu le faire, vous ne seriez plus de ce monde. Weremon a réduit LadyDevimon en charpie avant de l'achever avec ses crocs. » remarqua Renamon en jetant un regard à l'extérieur.

« Oui, lorsque l'on repense à la vitesse à laquelle il a neutralisé Growlmon et Gargomon, sa donne des frissons. » intervint Henry. « Pour un niveau champion, il est vraiment dangereux. Heureusement que vous en avez fait un allié. »

« Si j'avais été moi même j'aurais pu le battre ! » coupa Terriermon furieux d'avoir été vaincu aussi rapidement aux dires des dompteurs.

La discussion dura encore quelques minutes lorsque Henry remarqua que le jour se levait. Il tenta d'appeler ses parents sur son portable, mais les batteries étaient vides. Il prit Terriermon dans ses bras et courut chez lui pour rassurer sa famille. Takato fit de même et laissa Guilmon en compagnie de Rika et Renamon.

« Vous pensez que je devrais m'excuser pour ce que j'ai fais ? » interrogea Guilmon, les propos de Takato l'avaient inquiétés.

« Sa vaut la peine, il ne pourra pas te reprocher de ne pas avoir essayé. » répondit Renamon. « Mais il vaudrait mieux que je sois présente, si tu y vas seul, il pourrait croire que tu viens l'agresser à nouveau. »

« D'accord, je vais aller m'excuser. »

Guilmon sortit de la cachette en compagnie de Renamon. Rika s'excusa et rentra pour prendre ses affaires avant le début des cours. Guilmon et Renamon ne tardèrent pas à retrouver Weremon, recroquevillé derrière un buisson, la queue entre les pattes arrières.

_Il est si mignon quand il dort. _pensa la renarde.

Guilmon avança d'un pas et brisa une brindille. Le loup cessa de respirer et renifla l'air ce qui arrêta la progression des deux amis. Sa réaction fut immédiate, il bondit sur ses pattes arrières et montra ses crocs, prêt à frapper. L'odeur de Guilmon était identique à celle de Growlmon, ce qui expliquait sa réaction agressive.

Réaction qui se figea lorsqu'il reconnu l'odeur caractéristique de Renamon. Lorsqu'il la vit, il se calma et retrouva son apparence habituelle, mais en gardant un œil sur le dinosaure rouge qui prit la parole.

« Bonjour ! Je suis Guilmon. »

Weremon ne répondit pas tout de suite, sa colère s'était réveillée avec l'odeur du dinosaure. Mais ce dernier se présentait amicalement à lui, accompagné de son amie qui gardait son attitude impassible. Il se retourna vers le dinosaure souriant et répondit d'une voix qu'il voulut la plus neutre possible : « Bonjour. »

« Je suis venu m'excuser pour ce qui s'est passé cette nuit. Ce n'étais pas vraiment moi. »

« Tu étais sous contrôle mental à ce que j'ai compris, mais je vous ai libéré. »

« Je suis désolé, j'espère que je n'ai pas mordu trop fort. »

Weremon ne répondit pas, il se souvenait de l'énorme pression qui avait comprimée son corps entre les mâchoires et perforé l'armure. C'était une expérience terrifiante, mais ce n'était rien en comparaison de ce que lui avait fait subir la monstruosité qui l'avait torturée avec son propre couteau.

Alors que Guilmon s'en allait, déçu de ne pas avoir eu de réponse, Weremon l'interpella :

« C'est bon Guilmon,... j'accepte tes excuses. » Il remarqua un sourire furtif sur les lèvres de Renamon, tellement rapide qu'il n'était pas sur que se soit réel. « Mais garde tes distances lorsque je dors, je pourrais mal réagir. »

« D'accord ! Tu veux jouer ? » répondit le dinosaure rouge sur un ton enthousiaste.

Weremon ne s'attendait pas à une telle proposition. _Un dinosaure qui réclame de jouer ? Je suis tombé dans un monde de fous. _Il en resta stupéfait quelques secondes avant de répondre :

« Merci, mais pas maintenant. Je suis vraiment fatigué. Peut-être plus tard. »

« Oh... »

Guilmon retourna dans son abris à attendre le retour de Takato. Renamon disparut pour retrouver Rika et Weremon se recoucha en étouffant sa rancune. _Ce n'est pas le moment d'entrer en conflit avec lui, il y a des monstres qui attendent leur temps. Autant entretenir de bonnes relations et se reposer._

* * *

Après les cours, les dompteurs se retrouvèrent dans le parc. Henry et Takato durent expliquer comment ils avaient justifiés leurs absences à leurs parents respectifs. Ils évitèrent de raconter les détails, mais avouèrent être tombés sous le contrôle de deux digimon maléfiques. Et que Rika, Renamon et un nouvel ami les avaient libérés. Leurs parents furent choqués par cette histoire, mais ne se sont pas fâchés, ils étaient habitués à ce genre de risques depuis l'attaque du D-reaper. Ils ont même remplis une lettre d'excuse pour l'école, afin de justifier leur absence.

« En somme, aucun de vous n'a mentis. » remarqua Kenta.

« Pourquoi, c'est toujours à vous six qu'il arrive des choses intéressantes ? » s'indigna Kazu.

« Mais ou est Weremon ? J'aimerais le remercier pour son aide. » demanda Henry en s'adressant à Rika et Renamon.

« Nous aussi nous voudrions le rencontrer ! » intervinrent Kazu et Kenta, qui étaient pressés de faire sa connaissance.

« Il est là-bas ! » plaça Guilmon en indiquant un bosquet au sommet d'une petite colline. « C'est la qu'il se trouvait lorsque je suis allé m'excuser. Il dort depuis ce matin et il ne veut pas jouer. »

« Depuis ce matin ? Ils y en a qui ont de la chance. » soupira Takato visiblement éreinté par le manque de sommeil.

« Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée, tu devrais t'excuser aussi Terriermon. » souligna Henry, ce qui provoqua des protestations de la part de son partenaire :

« Il m'a sauté dessus à deux reprises et tu voudrais que j'aille présenter mes excuses ? C'est Guilmon qui a essayé de le manger, pas moi.»

Guilmon et Renamon se sont séparés du reste du groupe pour aller chercher Weremon, mais se dernier n'était plus dans son buisson. Ils remontèrent sa piste olfactive à travers le parc et le trouvèrent en embuscade dans un bosquet, perdu dans ses pensées. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à sa hauteur, il sortit de sa cachette et les salua. Cependant un grondement sourd s'échappa de son ventre, ce qui amusa Guilmon : « On dirait que je ne suis pas le seul à avoir faim. »

« Je suis désolé. »

« Pourquoi ? C'est normal d'avoir faim, mon estomac gronde tout le temps. »

« Nos amis voudraient vous rencontrer. » intervint Renamon pour revenir à un sujet plus sérieux.

« Ils savent qui je suis et à quoi je ressemble ? » s'inquiéta Weremon, il désirait éviter d'intimider les amis de ses amis.

Renamon hocha la tête et fit demi-tour pour retrouver les membres de l'équipe avec Weremon et Guilmon derrière elle.

Les équipiers se retrouvèrent à la cachette, pour éviter d'attirer l'attention. Les trois digimon manquant arrivèrent rapidement. Kazu et Kenta semblaient intimidés par l'allure bestiale de Weremon qui salua timidement l'ensemble de l'équipe. Sa faisait un moment qu'il n'avait rencontré personne en dehors de la famille de Rika et Renamon.

Les équipiers le saluèrent à leur tour. Henry et Takato le remercièrent pour son intervention et pour ne pas avoir blessé leurs partenaires. Terriermon s'excusa timidement, mais resta sur ses gardes.

La conversation porta rapidement sur les raisons qui ont poussées Devimon et les deux LadyDevimon a tenter d'asservir des digimon et leurs dompteurs. Mais, aucune réponse satisfaisante ne fut trouvée.

Weremon soupira pour lui-même en quittant le groupe : _Sa ne finira jamais._ Ils étaient tellement occupés à débattre et à défendre leurs idées qu'ils n'avaient pas remarqué son départ.

Renamon entendit le soupir et suivit le loup du regard, elle se doutait qu'il avait compris ce qui se passait. Mais elle gardait le silence pour ne pas précipiter les choses. Elle s'éclipsa discrètement pour le suivre dans les allées du parc. Il s'était arrêté devant une fontaine et contemplait le reflet du ciel. Elle s'approcha et demanda :

« Vous aussi vous avez compris ? »

« Malheureusement. Je pensais en avoir finis avec la guerre. »

« Vous avez menés beaucoup de combats dans votre vie. » Il s'agissait d'un simple constat, basé sur ses observations. Mais Weremon prit cela pour une question.

« Suffisamment pour connaître la valeur d'une vie, sa fragilité et sa nature éphémère. » Renamon approuva d'un signe de tête. La conversation devenait inconfortable, c'est pourquoi le loup décida de changer de sujet. « Je ne devrais peut-être pas revenir chez vous. »

« Pourquoi pas ? » elle s'étonna de la remarque.

« Disons que mon nouveau corps risque de semer la panique dans votre famille. »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, elles seront surprises au début, mais si vous ne leur donnez aucune raison de s'inquiéter tout ira bien. » répondit la renarde rassurée, elle craignait qu'il ne cherche à s'éloigner à cause de ses sentiments pour elle.

« Merci. Je dois beaucoup à votre famille. » remercia Weremon avec reconnaissance.

Renamon sourit pour unique réponse, _et nous de même_.

Weremon lui sourit en retour. Cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas souris comme cela, c'était aussi agréable que d'observer le délicat sourire sur le visage de son amie. Mais un nouveau grondement d'estomac rompit la magie du moment. Sa faim devenait dévorante et il se faisait tard. Renamon le ramena afin qu'il puisse se restaurer.

* * *

Durant le dîner, Rumiko déclara avoir obtenue un séjour gratuit dans un 'onsen' de Tokyo et qu'elle avait décidé d'y inviter sa famille pour le lendemain. Rika et Seiko semblaient ravies de la nouvelle, mais Renamon n'avait pas réagis, redoutant la suite.

« Je suis désolé Renamon, mais je doute qu'ils acceptent de vous laisser entrer. »

« Je comprend. » rassura Renamon, elle devait éviter de se faire remarquer, mais elle aurait apprécié de passer cet agréable moment avec sa partenaire.

Rika se rapprocha de Renamon pour lui chuchoter :

« Tu ne peux peut-être pas en profiter le jour, mais je doute que quelqu'un surveille les bassins la nuit. Tu n'auras qu'a nous suivre pour pouvoir en profiter. »

« Si c'est aussi agréable que ce qui est dit, il se peut que j'y retourne plusieurs fois. » confirma la renarde de meilleure humeur.

* * *

Weremon s'occupait à combler la faim qui le rongeait de l'intérieur, avec les boulettes de riz spécialement préparées en son honneur. En prenant garde à ses manières, pour ne pas paraître irrespectueux envers ses hôtes.

Les deux femmes avaient étés intimidées par sa nouvelle apparence, mais après quelques explications sur les événements de la nuit, elles se rassurèrent et le remercièrent pour sa nouvelle intervention. Mais un nouveau grognement d'estomac du loup sema le trouble, ce qui décida Seiko de réaliser un repas plus consistant que d'habitude.

Le loup écoutait distraitement la conversation entre deux bouchées. Il comprenait de mieux en mieux le japonais à mesure qu'il l'entendait, les subtilités lui échappaient mais il comprenait le sens général de la phrase. Il semblait être question d'un séjour dans un ... _C'est quoi un onsen ? _Mais il était clair que Renamon ne pourrait pas participer, sans doute à cause de sa différence. Cependant, son ouïe perçut le chuchotement des équipières et il comprit que le problème était réglé.

La conversation s'étala sur les détails du trajet et de l'hébergement, ce qui ne l'intéressait aucunement. Rumiko s'adressa finalement à lui en anglais pour lui faire part de leur sortie familiale et lui demander s'il acceptait de garder un œil sur la maison en leur absence. Ce qu'il accepta volontiers. _C'est la moindre des choses que je puisse faire._

A la fin du repas, il alla au jardin pour observer son reflet dans l'eau du bassin. C'était étrange d'observer le reflet d'un autre. Ce corps qui était désormais le sien, surpassait les capacités de l'ancien. Sa forme humaine ne lui manquait pas, mais sa raison avait des difficultés à accepter cette réalité.

Alors qu'il rejoignait sa chambre, une ombre attira son attention. En se retournant, il aperçut Renamon sur le toit, à contre jour de la lune. La scène était surréaliste, magnifique, il en avait presque le souffle coupé. Puis elle disparut dans la nuit, laissant Weremon avec le souvenir de cet instant fugace.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur:**

**Allez dites-moi ce que vous en pensez. N'hésitez pas.**

**Weremon: J'en pense que je vais te briser un bras pour m'avoir fais subir un supplice pareil!**

**jerome292: **Hein? Mais qu'est-ce que? AHH...arrètes!

**Weremon: Et pourquoi je devrais?**

**jerome292: **Ahh... Merde! ...Parce que sinon je vais devoir te tuer.

**Weremon: Je serais curieux de voir ça.**

**jerome292:** Il me suffit d'effacer cette histoire. Ahhh...

**Weremon: Ne t'avise pas d'y penser ou je te brise les deux bras!**

**jerome292:** On peut discuter? Je ne l'ais fait que dans ton intérêt.

**Weremon: En me faisant ressembler à un monstre?**

**jerome292: **Non! Je te donnes une chance de vivre et non de continuer à survivre. Et puis je te trouve très beau, même si tu es intimidant au premier regard.

**Weremon: Comment?**

**jerome292: **Libère moi et je vais te montrer. Merci. Comment pourrais-je te tuer? Je suis celui qui t'a imaginé et donné vie dans cette histoire. De plus quelqu'un à tellement apprécié l'espèce digitale dont tu es le premier représentant qu'il va l'inclure dans sa propre fiction à succès. Tu vas devenir célèbre mon grand.

**Weremon: ...**

**jerome292:** Allez, je t'ai promis que les choses allaient s'arranger et que tu allais apprécier. Si jamais tu penses que j'ai mentis tu pourras toujours revenir me briser.

**Weremon: Marché conclu. Mais es-ce que tu penses que R...**

**jerome292: **Allons, ne sois pas timide. Je sais ce que tu penses et oui tu as tes chances avec elle.


	11. Chapter 11: L'ombre de la bête

**Salut chers lecteurs. J'espère que vous vous portez bien.**

**Quoi qu'il en soit je constate un nombre croissant de lecteurs. C'est agréable, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ou des propositions pour les futures évolutions de l'histoire. Bien que je connaisse déjà la fin (ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai, je prévois un épilogue mais n'arrive pas à me mettre d'accord avec moi même), je manque d'inspiration pour les chapitres intermédiaires.**

**Je tiens à remercier particulièrement Ptit Smoosy pour avoir posté le premier avis sur cette fiction. Cela m'a donné le coup de pouce nécessaire pour reprendre l'écriture du chapitre 13.  
**

* * *

Chapitre 11 : L'ombre de la bête.

La nuit passa rapidement, mais Weremon ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. Les souvenirs de ses anciens combats revenaient le hanter. Dont notamment, l'interminable affrontement au corps à corps contre un Fear's soldier. (En réalité il a duré moins de vingt secondes) Son unité était tombée dans une embuscade et s'était retrouvé éparpillée dans un dédale de tranchées.

Alors qu'il tentait de rejoindre les autres soldats, il rencontra par hasard un éclaireur ennemis qui exécutait un camarade. Une explosion l'avait projeté au sol avant qu'il puisse réagir. En se relevant, il vit son opposant approcher. Par dépit, il se jeta sur l'adversaire qui dégaina sa lame. Un combat au sol s'engagea, ou il était clairement en difficulté face à un adversaire mieux entraîné. Il se souvenait parfaitement de la lueur rouge des lentilles du masque à gaz, flottant au dessus de son visage accompagnée d'une lame dentelée, tremblante à quelques centimètres de la visière de son propre casque. Il n'aurait probablement pas survécu si un soldat de son unité n'était pas intervenu.

_Dommage qu'il n'est pas survécu au dernier assaut, je lui devais une bierre. (_il n'aime pas vraiment l'alcool, mais c'est une tradition de payer sa tournée à celui qui vous sauve la vie_)_

Las, Weremon sortit pour aller explorer le quartier. Une patrouille lui libérait l'esprit en période de stress. Et la nuit, personne ne le remarquerait s'il faisait attention à rester dans l'ombre.

Le quartier était calme, c'est pourquoi il prolongea sa promenade nocturne vers la ville, plus animée.

Ce monde était très différent de ce qu'il avait connu sur sa Terre, il n'osait pas les comparer tant les différences en terme d'organisation et d'infrastructures étaient importantes. Cependant, le mobilier urbains offrait un nombre incalculable de cachettes mises à sa disposition. Il en profitait pour observer les activités nocturnes des habitants de la ville. Les jeunes qui sortaient de boite de nuit, les vigils réalisant des patrouilles et le passage de rares véhicules. Un couple assis sur un banc attira son attention, ils s'embrassaient amoureusement à l'écart des autres, inconscients du monde qui les entoure. Cette dernière observation lui rappela ses propres sentiments, ce qui enferma son cœur dans un étau.

En relevant la tête pour penser à autre chose, il aperçut les toits et l'idée d'y monter lui vint.

_Quelle vue aurais-je de la-haut ?_

Sans y réfléchir, il prit de l'élan et s'élança. Cependant, le mur étant légèrement trop haut, il s'écrasa contre la paroi, mais son corps réagit d'instinct. Ses membres poussèrent dans la direction opposée, ce qui le projeta contre l'autre mur. Il prit à nouveau appuie avant de sauter sur une plateforme, au prix de quelques écorchures.

_Sa, c'était quelque chose ! Je ne m'en pensais pas capable._

Il escalada quelques étages avec une étonnante facilité, en prenant son temps pour éviter l'erreur fatale qui le précipiterait au sol. La vue depuis les toits était imprenable, aucune activité ne lui échappait, alors que personne ne songeait à sa présence. Cette position lui donnait l'impression d'être une sentinelle veillant sur la ville. Mais il balaya cette pensée narcissique : _ce n'est pas mon rôle d'intervenir sur l'avenir de ce monde._

Weremon prit le temps de réfléchir à son propre avenir, et remarqua que la lune était pleine en cette nuit. _Si j'étais superstitieux je rentrerais vite chez moi pour échapper aux loups garous. _Ironisa le loup en se remémorant de vieilles superstitions culturelles_. Un sourire carnassier se formait sur son visage à cette idée._

Mais une plainte étouffée fut émise depuis une ruelle, coupant sa réflexion. Le loup bondit sur le toit voisin et se pencha pour en identifier la cause. Cinq jeunes, empestant l'alcool, agressant une fille du même âge. La façon dont-ils se comportaient laissait supposer le pire. Ce qui ne tarda pas à se confirmer lorsque l'un des voyous arracha la veste de leur victime.

Un souvenir du soldat Whisky 3 remonta à la surface. Des exactions qu'il pensait d'un autre temps, réalisées sur les civils durant sa troisième campagne. Mais il n'avait pu agir à l'époque, il aurait été exécuté pour trahison. Aujourd'hui, il en a la possibilité. D'un autre côté, il attirerait immédiatement l'attention, ce qui deviendrait néfaste.

Weremon imaginait déjà les patrouilles d'hélicoptères à sa recherche et la police arrêtant celles qui l'ont généreusement hébergée.

C'était un cas de conscience, certains appelleraient cela l'instant karma : aider autrui en se mettant en danger ou passer son chemin ? Un nouveau gémissement de la victime résonna, suivis du ricanement de l'un des agresseurs. Ce ricanement réveilla deux choses. La première la colère du soldat devant l' acte ignoble qui allait avoir lieu. La seconde était indescriptible, une étrange sensation s'emparait de son corps, comme lorsqu'il avait combattu pour la première fois avec.

Puis il assista à quelque chose d'inquiétant, son corps agissait indépendamment de sa volonté. Ses babines se retroussèrent et révélèrent ses crocs acérés. Il commença ensuite à descendre lentement et silencieusement dans la ruelle. Une pensée furtive, une image apparue dans son esprit : les corps déchiquetés des agresseurs à ses pieds, ses crocs plongés dans la gorge du leader agonisant. La peur s'empara de son esprit lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il ne se contrôlait plus et qu'il allait commettre un carnage.

_Ne fais pas ça ! Résiste ! Allez ! _

* * *

Alors que le leader de la bande dégrafait le soutien gorge de sa victime, un son étouffé attira son attention, suivis d'un second et d'un troisième. Puis, il remarqua l'expression apeurée de son complice qui s'enfuit sans perdre de temps en relâchant leur victime. Lorsque le leader se retourna, il fut à son tour pris de terreur. Les membres de sa bande étaient inconscients au sol et ce qu'il identifia comme une bête monstrueuse se tenait devant lui.

La bête semblait furieuse, elle le saisit à la gorge avant qu'il puisse réagir, le souleva et le plaqua contre un mur. Ensuite elle approcha sa gueule de son visage, claqua ses crocs luisants à deux millimètres de son nez. Puis, elle glissa son museau contre son oreille et claqua à nouveau des machoires avant de chuchoter en japonais :

« Si jamais je te revois toi ou tes complices, je ne me contenterais pas de vous assommer. Tu m'as compris ? »

Le jeune ne répondit pas, trop terrifié pour pouvoir articuler. Un nouveau claquement de mâchoire le fit frémir de panique et une odeur d'urine emplit l'atmosphère.

« Me suis-je fais comprendre ? » répéta le loup en articulant lentement sur un ton plus agressif.

« ...oui... » murmura le leader d'une voix tremblante.

« Bien, tu répétera le message à tes complices lorsqu'ils se réveilleront. » annonça le loup en le lançant dans la rue principale. A peine l'homme se fut-il relevé qu'il s'enfuit à toute allure, abandonnant ses complices à leur sort.

La fille était toujours présente, recroquevillée dans un coin. Elle semblait effrayée par le monstre qui se tenait devant elle, mais elle devait également être sous le choc de son agression. La bête récupéra ses vêtements et les déposa près d'elle, avant de tenter de la rassurer :

« Je ne vous veux aucun mal. »

La fille semblait toujours aussi effrayée et cachait son visage en larme dans ses mains. Comment pouvait-il la rassurer avec cette voix et cette allure. Il ne pouvait rien faire de plus et s'approcher risquerait de la terrifier encore davantage. Weremon se retourna et s'en alla. Mais au moment ou il disparut à l'angle de la ruelle, son ouïe de prédateur perçut une parole de la fille, elle avait bredouillée ce qu'il prit pour un remerciement mais il n'était pas certain de sa traduction.

Weremon était remonté sur les toits et observait des véhicules de police arrivés sur les lieux. _La cavalerie arrive toujours en retard. Mais ils pourront la prendre en charge. _Il poursuivit sa promenade nocturne sur quelques toits en réfléchissant à ce qu'il avait évité de justesse. Lorsqu'il vit quelque chose dans le reflet d'une vitre, ou plutôt quelque chose qui ne devrait pas être. Son reflet semblait lui faire face alors qu'il se trouvait de profil par rapport à la vitre. En y regardant à nouveau, il ne remarqua plus rien d'étrange.

En reprenant son chemin, il repensa à sa perte de contrôle, son 'subconscient' avait tenté d'arracher la tête de l'abrutis en état d'ébriété, mais sa raison avait repris le dessus à temps. _Je dois faire plus attention, sinon je risque encore de perdre le contrôle. _Mais au final cette perte de contrôle temporaire avait été bénéfique, l'attaque furtive et les claquements de crocs ont étés des arguments des plus convaincants.

Cette petite satisfaction ne dura pas longtemps, il avait l'étrange impression que quelqu'un l'observait. Le soldat avait déjà ressentis cette sensation au combat, ce qui l'avait sauvé à diverses reprises. Mais le loup qu'il était devenu, sentait une menace pesante, de beaucoup plus dangereux. Un grognement tout juste perceptible résonna dans son esprit alors que la sensation s'accentuait, ce qui lui l'intrigua : _je deviens fou ?_

Il changea d'itinéraire pour éviter une éventuelle embuscade et se déplaça d'ombre en ombre. Mais rien n'y faisait, l'impression persistait comme s'il était suivis. Il n'y avait personne, les rues étaient désertes. Aucune menace n'était visible alors que la sensation de danger continuait de croître.

Lorsqu'il descendit, des toits pour s'abriter dans une ruelle, l'impression devint plus forte avant de disparaître.

_C'était quoi ça ?_

Il décida de faire un détour par le parc, pour s'assurer que personne ne le suivait. C'est alors, qu'il remarqua comme un grésillement sur sa main. En y regardant de plus près, il ne vit plus rien d'anormal.

_Je ferais mieux de rentrer, je commence à fatiguer._

Lorsqu'il arriva au parc, il s'embusqua cinq minutes dans un buisson, pour s'assurer que personne ne le prenait en filature et retourna se coucher.

* * *

Cependant sa nuit n'était pas terminée. Weremon parcourait en rêve les profondeurs d'une interminable forêt obscure, à la poursuite d'une ombre mystérieuse. Et lorsqu'il parvenait à la rattraper, elle disparaissait pour réapparaître plus loin.

Mais au bout de ce qui sembla une éternité, il finit par la coincer contre un talus.

« Qui es-tu ? »

A son grand désarroi, l'ombre se retourna révélant des yeux jaunes dorés et des crocs luisants.

« ...non. Tu n'es pas moi. Qui es-tu ?»

L'ombre eut un rictus amusé, avant de s'approcher à la lumière de la pleine lune. Elle était la copie conforme de Weremon et persistait dans son mutisme.

« Toi ? C'est toi qui est venus me sauver de ce cauchemar. Et c'est encore toi que j'ai rencontré dans cette clairière alors que j'allais mourir entre les mâchoires de Growlmon ? »

La créature hocha la tête en signe de réponse avant de s'évaporer dans les ténèbres.

« Qui es-tu ? » souffla Weremon dans l'espoir d'une réponse.

* * *

**Weremon: "jerome292, il faut que nous ayons une discussion." **

**jerome292: **"Bien sur de qu..." (bruit de strangulation)

**Weremon: "Lorsque tu auras fini de jouer avec ma santé mentale. Nous pourrons peut-être passer aux choses sérieuses?"**

**jerome292: "..."**

**Weremon: "J'oubliais."**

**jerome292: **après quelques secondes "...ne refais jamais ça."

**Weremon: "Tu oses dire celà?"**

**jerome292: **"Je t'ais fais la promesse que tu allais apprécier ce qui allait arriver. Et non tu ne deviens pas fou. Je te pardonne pour cette fois, car je sais comment tu fonctionnes."

**Weremon: "D'accord, je m'excuse mais arrêtes de me rendre fou."**


	12. Chapter 12: La cure thermale

**Voici un nouveau chapitre. Pas si nouveau que cela, je le conservais depuis quelques semaines car quelques choses me bloquait avec le chapitre suivant. Quelques modifications et la machine à rêve est repartie. Dire que l'idée qui a débloquée la situation est née de la lecture de l'un des des avis que j'ai reçus. Quand je disais qu'ils étaient importants. Donc je me répètes, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire pour que je sache ce que vous en pensez.**

**Je vous met cependant en garde, ce chapitre marque un tournant dans l'histoire. En espérant que je vous ais mis l'eau à la bouche.**

* * *

Chapitre 12 : La cure thermale

Avant le levé du jour, la famille Nonaka se retrouva pour les derniers préparatifs avant de partir en cure thermale. Weremon se réveilla du mieux qu'il put pour les saluer et leur souhaiter un bon séjour.

Seiko, lui sourit et l'informa qu'elle avait préparé des plats à réchauffer dans le frigo et qu'elles seraient de retour le lendemain matin. Rika se tenait droite à l'entrée, ses écouteurs vissés aux oreilles. Et Rumiko finalisait les derniers préparatifs.

Alors que la famille attendait le taxi qui allait les emmener, Renamon étudiait tranquillement une carte routière dans la salle à manger. Remarquant le regard interrogatif du loup, elle rangea la carte et lui rendit son regard. Gêné, il détourna le sien et alla observer les premières lueurs du jours. Mais un parfum caractéristique le rejoignit, la renarde était derrière lui et prit la parole :

« Je vous ais vu sortir cette nuit. »

« Désolé de vous avoir dérangé. »

« Ou êtes-vous allés ? »

La question l'inquiéta, mais semblait légitime. :

« Je suis allé... explorer, il est temps que je connaisse les alentours. Et c'est plus facile de rester discret la nuit. Surtout depuis que j'ai, ... changé. Il m'est devenu difficile de dormir après le coucher du soleil. »

Elle hocha la tête en guise de réponse et s'éloigna avant d'ajouter :

« Ne vous faites pas remarquer ! »

Lorsque le taxi arriva pour les emmener à la gare, Rumiko, Rika et Seiko prirent place dans le véhicule avec leurs bagages, tandis que Renamon s'en alla de son côté. Elle les rejoindrait à l'établissement thermale.

Weremon était désormais seul chez ses hôtes, chargé de surveiller la demeure. La perspective de rester seul ne le dérangeait pas, mais il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il pouvait faire pour passer le temps. La réponse vint d'elle même lorsque la fatigue de la nuit le rattrapa. Son nouveau corps ne présentait pas que des avantages, même s'il avait besoin de moins de sommeil, il ressentait le besoin de dormir en début de journée. Il retourna se coucher, ses sens développés l'avertiraient en cas d'intrusion.

* * *

Après vingt minutes de trajet en taxi et une demie heure de train, la famille Nonaka emprunta la navette qui les déposa devant le onsen (établissement thermal). Lorsque Rika descendit du bus, elle afficha un sourire détendu. Elle avait sentis la présence familière de Renamon qui devait attendre tranquillement dans un endroit paisible, comme à son habitude.

En effet, la renarde patientait dans un bosquet, près de l'un des bains extérieurs. Elle observait avec envie la tradition du bain japonais. Les visages détendus des baigneurs étaient des invitations difficiles à ignorer, sans compter la chaleur perceptible de l'eau des bassins.

« _Il me tarde d'essayer, ça a l'air aussi agréable que ce que les gens en disent. » _prévint-elle mentalement.

_« Un peu de patience, les bassins sont fermés la nuit. Tu pourras en profiter sans être dérangée. » _rétorqua la dompteuse, amusée par l'impatience inhabituelle de sa partenaire.

_« Tu me rejoindras ? »_

_« Qui sait ? »_

Rumiko se présenta à l'accueil et les trois femmes furent guidées vers leurs chambres respectives. Après, avoir déposées leurs bagages, elles se retrouvèrent à l'entrée du vestiaire. Rika détailla par la pensée les diverses étapes à respecter avant d'entrer dans les bains :

_« Il faut laisser ses vêtements au vestiaire dans les paniers mis à notre disposition. Ce qui ne te concerne pas, à part peut être pour tes gants. La baignade se fait entièrement nu. Le seul habit autorisé étant une petite serviette qui ne doit jamais entrer en contact avec l'eau des bains. Ensuite il faut se rincer, et finalement on peut profiter des bains.»_

_« Mmmh,... »_

_« Un problème ? »_

_« Non, je trouve simplement incompréhensible que les humains s'acharnent à porter des vêtements, même dans les piscines. Si c'est pour les interdire dans ce genre de lieux. »_

_« Disons que c'est culturel et pour éviter que les fibres de tissus ne contaminent l'eau thermale. De même, les cheveux ne doivent jamais entrer dans l'eau, c'est irrespectueux »_

_« C'est une blague ? »_

_« Pourquoi ? »_

_« Ma fourrure ! »_

L'idée que la fourrure de Renamon pouvait l'empêcher de profiter des bassins effleura l'esprit de la dompteuse qui la balaya instantanément.

_« Tu n'es pas censé être présente dans le complexe, alors tant que personne ne te voit te baigner, tout ira bien. »_

Alors que la famille Nonaka entrait dans l'un des bassins thermale, Renamon s'éclipsa pour ne plus être soumise à la tentation. Rester aurait-été un supplice.

* * *

Vers midi, Weremon se réveilla à nouveau. La faim commençait à se faire sentir.

_Pourquoi j'ai tout le temps l'impression d'être affamé depuis que je suis dans ce monde ? _

En ouvrant les yeux, il remarqua qu'il n'était pas allongé sous la couverture, mais roulé en boule, la queue entre les jambes.

_C'est bizarre. _

Légèrement troublé, il rejoignit la cuisine ou il trouva plusieurs plats préparés dans le frigo et prit le premier à sa portée. Il s'agissait d'une salade de riz, avec ce qu'il identifia comme du thon, des tomates et divers lé qu'il s'installait pour commencer à manger, il remarqua une télévision dans le salon.

Nostalgique, il s' installa dans le sofa, et alluma l'écran. Les programmes proposés étaient soit étranges, ce qu'il préféra zapper, soit il s'agissait d'animes. _Pff, j'ai passé l'âge. _

Il arriva finalement sur une chaîne destiné à des spectateurs internationaux. Elle diffusait les informations du jour en boucle de vingt minutes. _Enfin !_

Alors qu'il terminait le plat à base de riz, une nouvelle information fut diffusée dans la catégorie locale. La présentatrice annonça :

« Cette nuit, des individus fortement alcoolisés ont agressés une étudiante. Mais lorsque la police a interpellé les individus, ces derniers étaient inconscients dans une ruelle. Leur leader arrêté à son domicile, affirmait avoir été attaqué par un loup garou. »

La présentatrice afficha un sourire amusée. « Visiblement, ils n'étaient pas uniquement sous influence de produit alcoolisés. La victime a déposée plainte, mais les suspects ont niés toute tentative d'agression. La victime s'est refusée à tout commentaire et souhaite garder l'anonymat... »

_Heureusement, que personne d'autre ne m'a vu. Sinon j'aurais de graves ennuis. _

Il éteignit l'écran avant de laver le plat et de le ranger sur un placard de la cuisine. Il était repu, mais il gardait l'envie de mordre à pleines dents dans quelque chose.

_Comment j'ai pu perdre le contrôle cette nuit ? Réagir d' instinct sans réfléchir, ça arrive. Mais que son corps bouge contre sa volonté ?_

Il sortit dans le jardin pour se détendre et digérer à l'air libre. En s'approchant du bassin, il aperçut son reflet. Son regard de fauve le captiva, ses yeux jaunes dorés ajoutaient à son allure bestiale. Même s'il avait une apparence inquiétante, il se trouvait beau. Pour la première fois, il osait utiliser le qualificatif beau pour lui même. Son ancienne forme humaine ne lui déplaisait pas, mais elle ne l'avait jamais réellement satisfaite, d'un point de vue esthétique il était plutôt correct, sans plus ni moins.

Mais alors qu'il contemplait à nouveau son profond regard, sa propre odeur le dérangea. Il commençait à sentir le fauve, avec une touche de transpiration.

Après s'être soigneusement lavé à l'eau chaude, il quitta la cabine de douche avec regrets_._ Sa fourrure imbibée d'eau dégoulinait sur le sol. Alors qu'il s'essuyait, il repensa aux événements récents. A sa tentative d'exprimer ses sentiments envers celle qui avait dérobée son cœur. Il se redressa et observa son reflet dans le miroir :

_Pourquoi es-tu incapable de le faire ? Tu as été entraîné pour faire face à l'horreur dans les pires conditions. Tu as survécu à cinq campagnes militaires, à un trou noir, à deux combats contre des monstres et aux mâchoires de Growlmon. Tu es devenu supérieur en tous points à ce que tu étais. Et tu ne trouves pas le courage d'exprimer tes sentiments. « _Pourquoi ?_ »_

Un mouvement sur la vitre attira son attention, ses babines s'étaient retroussée dans un sourire carnassier révélant ses crocs. La vision le troubla, mais il reprit le contrôle et le sourire disparut de ses lèvres. _Je deviens fou, il s'est passé trop de chose en si peu de temps. J'ai besoin de repos._

Las, il retourna dans le jardin pour s'asseoir à l'ombre et attendre paisiblement la tombée de la nuit, les oreilles dressées à l'écoute des bruits extérieurs. Il trouva cette nouvelle habitude étrange, mais cela semblait tellement naturel à présent, qu'il se laissa aller. Le temps s'étirait lentement, alors qu'il commençait à méditer sur ce qu'il avait vécu depuis son arrivée dans ce monde.

* * *

A la tombée de la nuit, Renamon revint à la station thermale. Elle prit une douche rapide et suivit un petit chemin dissimulé derrière un paravent qu'elle avait repéré plus tôt dans la journée. Il menait à un bassin réservé aux clients VIP. De multiples végétaux assuraient l'intimité et la beauté du lieux. De plus, le bassin disposait d'une vue dégagée sur le ciel étoilé.

« _Tu ne viens pas Rika ?_ » questionna mentalement Renamon à sa partenaire restée dans sa chambre.

« _Pas tout de suite._ »

« _Comme tu veux_. »

Déçue, Renamon retira ses gants et les déposa sur un porte serviette argenté. Elle entra délicatement dans l'eau thermale. C'était particulièrement agréable. Elle se déplaça pour atteindre une profondeur idéale, de manière à être confortablement installé, la tête hors de l'eau et profiter de ce merveilleux moment de bien-être.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes de détente et de méditation dans ce magnifique cadre. Renamon pensa involontairement à Weremon. A la façon dont-il la regardait, ses yeux trahissant ses sentiments. De même que le frisson qui parcourait sa fourrure lorsqu'elle l'observait. Ou encore sa tentative avortée d'exprimer ses sentiments.

En outre, elle se remémora le sentiment de sécurité et de bien-être qu'elle éprouvait à ses côté. Ainsi que la pulsion qu'elle réprimait depuis quelques temps. L'ensemble de ses pensées l'amena à une idée. Elle décida d'en faire part à sa dompteuse : _« Rika ? »_

_« _Oui ?_ » _répondit l'adolescente qui était arrivée au bassin.

_« _J'ai bien réfléchis au sujet de Weremon et de ses sentiments pour moi. Je pense que je vais peut être essayer. Il commence à me plaire._ »_

Rika s'arrêta et ne répondit pas. Renamon pouvait ressentir le trouble dans l'esprit de sa partenaire.

_« _Il y a un problème ?_ »_

_« _Non, tu as mon soutien. Mais si jamais il te brise le cœur, je veillerai à déchirer le sien de mes propres mains._ »_

Renamon esquissa une grimace amusée en observant sa dompteuse déposer sa serviette et entrer dans l'eau chaude en face d'elle :

«J'apprécie la proposition. Mais je doute qu'il puisse y penser après ce que je compte lui faire endurer. Il sera mien, s'il ne l'ai pas déjà. »

«Alors attrape-le et attache lui la laisse autour du coup ! »

Cette remarque entraîna un fou rire de la part des deux amies. Le propos étant tellement imagé.

Quelques instants plus tard Renamon repris la conversation sur un ton plus sérieux.

« Cependant, je doute qu'il fasse le premier pas. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pour faire court, il a déjà essayé après l'attaque des deux Ladydevimon. Nous étions assis, tous les deux à observer les étoiles, et il glissait lentement sa main vers la mienne. Mais il s'est rétracté à la dernière seconde. Je ne sais pas s'il s'agit de timidité, de respect, ou d'autre chose. »

« C'est mignon. » nargua Rika. « Alors comme cela, il n'hésite pas à combattre des niveaux ultimes sous sa forme disciple, mais est terrifié par ses sentiments. Tu as raison, je pense qu'il a besoin d'un encouragement. »

Renamon était très attentive, ce qui n'échappa pas à sa partenaire. Soudain un plan diabolique se forma dans l'esprit de la dompteuse. Quelque chose de suffisamment vicieux pour rendre la victime incapable de fuir.

« A quoi penses-tu ? » demanda la renarde inquiète par le silence prolongé de Rika. Qui répondit mentalement pour être certaine que seul sa partenaire puisse comprendre.

« _Ma chère Renamon ! Je sais exactement comment vous allez vous y prendre. Si personne n'interfère, le piège se refermera sur lui et il ne pourra plus nier ses sentiments pour toi. Voila ce que tu vas faire,... _»

Une demie heure s'était écoulée depuis que Rika avait exposé son idée à Renamon qui était restée songeuse depuis. Laissant le temps à son esprit de traiter l'information et d'envisager les possibles défauts du plan.

La renarde exposa subitement un sourire carnassier. Le plan diabolique de sa dompteuse était infaillible. C'était simplement parfait, le chasseur allait devenir la proie. Sa proie.

« Je ne te connaissais pas aussi rusé. » murmura t'elle en admirant la lune.

« Merci. Mais j'ai une question. Tu as dis que les digimon n'avaient pas de genre. Comment se fait-il que tu désires un compagnon ? »

Renamon était totalement prise au dépourvu. Sa fourrure se dressa pendant une fraction de seconde sous l'effet de la surprise, avant qu'elle ne reprenne le contrôle et se cache derrière son expression impassible. _Comment vais-je pouvoir répondre à cela ? _Quelques instants s'écoulèrent avant que la renarde ne ferme les yeux avant de soupirer.

« Comment expliquer ? » elle ouvrit à nouveau les yeux avant de regarder Rika qui attendait calmement une réponse. « Je ne suis pas certaine de comprendre moi même. Mais je pense que la cause est notre biomélange. Le fait que nos corps et esprits aient fusionnés pour n'en former qu'un, a modifié nos individualités. Je pense que tu as du remarquer quelques différences. »

Rika écoutait attentivement les explications de sa partenaire, et hocha la tête en signe de confirmation. Son corps était devenus plus résistant et légèrement plus fort depuis la bataille contre le programme informatique fou. Mais elle pensait que cela était du à sa croissance.

Satisfaite par la réponse, la renarde repris son explication.

« Dans mon cas, mon code à gagné de nouvelles données. Données qui ont affectées mon métabolisme de façon plus importante. » En pensant à ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à révéler, Renamon rougit sous sa fourrure, qui heureusement cachait son trouble. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à reprendre la parole Rika intervint.

« Tu as donc obtenus un genre ? »

Renamon hocha la tête pour toute réponse. Ne sachant quoi ajouter à ce qu'elle venait de révéler.

La dompteuse sourit pour elle même et libéra sa partenaire.

* * *

**Weremon: "jerome292, je sais que tu es là. Pourquoi t'es tu enfermé dans ta chambre?"**

**jerome292:** "J'ai besoin de rester neutre pour écrire ce chapitre."

**Weremon: "..."**

**jerome292:** "Ne t'inquiètes pas. Il ne va rien t'arriver dans ce chapitre."(sourire démoniaque) Et puis, je vais bientôt sortir pour allumer le barbecue. Tu peux sortir les steacks? (un bruit de course se fait entendre dans les escaliers.) Je devrais faire des steacks plus souvent. Au fait, il reste de a moutarde?


	13. Chapter 13: Le réveil de l'ombre

**Encore une longue soirée de passée seul à améliorer le récit. Je prend vraiment du plaisir à écrire, en espérant que vous en prenez autant à me lire.**

**Ce chapitre, comme une part assez importante de l'évolution futur du personnage de Weremon tire son inspiration de départ d'une excellente fiction laissée en pause depuis plus d'un an malheureusement. Je tairais le nom à moins que vous le demandiez. Je suis pas payé pour faire de la pub.;)****Les deux récits n'ont aucun rapport l'un avec l'autre comme pourra le constater l'auteur. Mais cette fiction que j'apprécie particulièrement m'a inspiré une idée, idée autour de laquelle je continu de construire le récit. Cette idée a déjà été aperçue dans les chapitres précédents, vous n'aviez rien remarqué chers lecteurs? Si jamais cela était le cas, sachez qu'elle va clairement apparaître.**

**Sur ceux je vous dis bonne nuit et bonne lecture.**

* * *

Chapitre 13 : Le réveil de l'ombre

En cette nouvelle nuit d'insomnie, Weremon retourna patrouiller les environs. La ville ne l'attirait plus, toute son agitation ne présentait aucun intérêt. De plus, il ne prendra plus le risque d'être repéré ou de subir à nouveau le phénomène qui l'avait frappé. Il opta donc pour le parc ou les cachettes ne manqueraient pas en cas de problème.

Après plusieurs minutes à esquiver les multiples humains vaquant à leurs activités nocturnes. Il décida de s'enfoncer plus profondément dans le parc, à la recherche d'un endroit isolé pour réfléchir. Comme le terrain ou il s'était entraîné avec Renamon. Le souvenir de sa défaite cuisante l'ennuyait légèrement. Le fait qu'il avait été incapable de lui opposer une résistance digne de ce nom portait atteinte au peu de fierté personnelle qu'il s'autorisait.

_Au moins elle s'est amusée. Et j'ai eu un aperçu de ses techniques. Elle cachait bien ses capacités lorsqu' elle était blessée. _Il jeta un regard à ses mains._ J'ai hâte de prendre ma revanche, au pire je donnerais un beau combat._

Ses pas le menèrent directement dans une partie reculée du parc qui lui semblait familière. Un rapide examen de la zone confirma ses soupçons. Il s'agissait du lieu ou il avait rencontré Renamon et Rika pour la première fois. Un souvenir peu agréable.

Weremon se remémora rapidement le combat désespéré qu'il avait mené contre l'abomination ricanante. (il n'a jamais connus l'identité de Devimon) Chaque coup qu'il avait reçu et rendu du mieux qu'il pouvait. Ainsi que le moment inespéré ou Rika lui avait apporté un fusil lui permettant de renverser temporairement la situation.

_Comment fait-elle pour faire apparaître un fusil avec cet appareil ? Et surtout comment Renamon est-elle devenue cette ... chose ? Capable de flotter dans les airs et sans jetpack. J'ai vu des choses bizarres, mais ça ?_

Après quelques instants, à comparer ses connaissances à ce qu'il avait observé, il soupira et cessa de se torturer l'esprit.

_Ce n'est pas comme cela que je trouverais la réponse. Je devrais leur poser la question à leur retour._

En se replongeant dans les souvenirs du combat, un détail attira son attention. Un brouillard était présent dans son esprit, sur un événement en particulier. En se concentrant, il parvint à se souvenir vaguement d'une lueur mauve sur la lame de son couteau au moment ou il frappait la gorge de son adversaire.

_Qu'est ce que...? C'est impossible !_

Un rire étouffé se fit entendre dans la nuit, mais sa source était impossible à localiser. Weremon paniqué à l'idée d'être pris par surprise bondit dans l'obscurité et analysa les environs à la recherche du responsable. Mais à son désarroi, il ne voyait, n'entendait ni ne sentait l'odeur de personne. Il traversa les ombres à la recherche de la source du rire. Mais au bout d'une dizaine de minutes de recherche furtive, tous ses sens en alerte, Weremon du se rendre à l'évidence. Personne d'autre n'était présent dans cette partie du parc.

_Fantastique ! Je suis devenus fous. _

_« **Oh non. Tu n'es pas fou**. » intervint brusquement_ une voix grave teinté de colère mais sans origine précise. Clairement masculine.

« Qui a parlé ? »

Weremon ne reçut pour réponse qu'un nouveau rire étouffé. Et le silence de la nuit repris ses droits.

_Et maintenant j'entend des voix. C'est de mieux en mieux._

Inquiet, il s'empressa de quitter les lieux.

Inconsciemment, il suivit le même trajet que lors de sa première nuit. En continuant, il arriva face à l'abri en béton. Se souvenant y avoir laissé ses armes, il décida d'y entrer pour contrôler leur état. Elles étaient là, déposées au fond d'un trou béant dans le mur du fond. Il se souvint avoir entendu que Guilmon venait souvent dans cet endroit. Mais personne n'occupait le lieu cette nuit.

Il ramassa le fusil qui avait pris la poussière, l'essuya rapidement avec la fourrure du revers de sa main et l'examina d'un œil aguerris. A sa grande surprise, il ne trouva aucun moyen d'ouvrir l'arme pour son entretient. Un examen approfondis révéla que le chargeur en Bullpup était une pièce unie à l 'arme, ce qui n'avait aucun sens.

_Comment cette arme a t'elle pu fonctionner ? _

Un mal de crâne commençait à s'installer. Décidant que cela pouvait être remis à plus tard, il déposa l'arme et examina la lame.

_Elle, au moins, semble ordinaire. Peut être cela est-il du au fait qu'elle soit arrivé dans ce monde avec moi. _

Cependant la manier n'était pas des plus aisés. Ses mains sont devenus plus grandes et épaisses depuis sa transformation, rendant le manche trop fin pour assurer une bonne prise. De plus, ses griffes ajoutaient un nouvel handicap.

Une idée lui vint. Il pris position et imita le geste qu'il avait réalisé pour vaincre son premier opposant digital. La lame glissa dans l'air, mais rien ne se produisit. Déçus, il retenta l'expérience sans plus de succès. Las, il observa attentivement la cachette et notamment la simple grille interdisant l'accès une fois poussée.

Jugeant le lieu peu sécurisé pour y entreposer des armes, il ramassa le fusil et s'en alla avec l'intention de cacher son matériel sous la couverture de sa chambre. Mais au moment de sortir, une odeur particulière, portée parle vent vint à ses narines. Il reconnut celle du dinosaure rouge qui approchait. Ne sachant comment réagir, il se plaqua contre le mur de l'entrée. Caché par les ombres.

Quelques secondes plus tard, un reniflement se fit entendre et une voix reconnaissable l'appela :

« Weremon ? »

Trahis par son odeur, le loup révéla sa présence. Il ne savait pas comment agir sur le coup. Une colère profonde se réveillait en lui et l'envie de mordre se faisait pressante. Cependant sa raison tentait de garder le contrôle. Comme si cette haine n'était pas la sienne. Mais il fut distrait par une nouvelle intervention de Guilmon.

« Je t'ai trouvé. C'est à mon tour de me cacher. »

Weremon était sous le choc. Sa colère avait laissé place à l'incrédulité.

_Il me trouve embusqué chez lui en pleine nuit. Et il décide de jouer avec moi ? _

Exaspéré par la naïveté de Guilmon, il laissa échapper un soupir.

_Bon, si je ne joue pas le jeu, il va se poser des questions._ _Et puis ça va peut être me rappeler des souvenirs de mon passé._

Il patienta une minute avant de se lancer calmement à la recherche du dinosaure. Alors qu'il décidait de la direction à prendre, une odeur reconnaissable lui chatouilla les narines. En humant l'air, il repéra ce qu'il identifia comme le chemin pris par Guilmon.

_Incroyable. C'est la première fois que je vais trouver quelqu'un grâce à mon nez._

Suivre la piste n'était pas difficile, il suffisait de se laisser guider. Il arriva rapidement dans une zone de jeux pour enfants. Un rapide examen des installations lui indiqua la cachette la plus probable que son odorat confirma à mesure qu'il approchait. La sculpture creuse était ornée d'une pendule, et présentait une ouverture dans sa partie inférieure.

Weremon se glissa furtivement jusqu'à l'entrée et repéra la respiration sifflante de Guilmon.

« Trouvé, tu peux sortir de ta cachette. »

« Déjà ? Takato met toujours plus de temps.» le digimon semblait surpris et amusé par la rapidité avec laquelle il avait été retrouvé.

En essayant de sortir, il perdit l'équilibre et s'écrasa au sol, tête la première, avant de rester en équilibre plusieurs secondes. En se relevant, il semblait déjà avoir oublié son accident. Et regardait Weremon avec un sourire que le loup trouva inquiétant.

« Oh, pourquoi tu as pris ça ? »

Surpris Weremon suivit le regard de Guilmon vers ses armes qu'il tenait empaquetées dans sa main gauche.

« Je les récupère. Il n'est pas prudent de laisser ce genre d'objets sans surveillance. » expliqua le loup sur le ton qu'il voulut le plus neutre possible.

« Oh...d'accord. Tu veux encore jouer à un jeu? »

« ...Nous venons de jouer. » rétorqua Weremon qui commençait à perdre patience. L'attitude enfantine du digimon l'avait amusé dans un premier temps, mais elle commençait à l'agacer.

« Mais j'ai encore envie de jouer. » répondit le dinosaure dans ce qui ressemblait à une grimace.

« Plus tard si tu veux. Mais je dois allez ranger cela. » Conclut Weremon en s'éloignant dans l'obscurité avec un signe de main.

Triste, Guilmon retourna à son abris pour se coucher. Il avait perdu le droit de dormir à la boulangerie depuis qu'il avait dévoré l'intégralité de la production de la journée, il y a quelques jours. Mais alors qu'il dormait depuis une vingtaine de minutes, une étrange odeur portée par le vent lui chatouilla les narines. Il se réveilla en grognant, les iris de ses yeux plissés. « Un digimon. »

* * *

Une douleur aigu dans la nuque, accueillit Weremon à son réveil. Il pouvait sentir une pression contre ses jambes et le frottement du sol contre son dos. Il se souvenait vaguement d'être sortis du parc avant qu'un bruit n'attire son attention, puis...

_D'accord. Reste calme soldat. Tu es simplement en train de te faire traîner au sol par quelqu'un. Tu peux encore reprendre le contrôle de la situation. _

Veillant à n'effectuer aucun mouvement détectable, il entrouvrit l'une de ses paupières pour compléter son analyse. A la lueur d'un lampadaire, il aperçut une forme massive de couleur blanche avec des pointes de bleu devant lui. Il était traîné dans une allée du parc, lorsqu'il remarqua une vive lumière apparaître devant son kidnappeur.

Comprenant le danger imminent, Weremon tenta d'agripper discrètement quelque chose avec ses mains. Sans succès, pire, la créature remarqua son geste et accéléra sa progression vers la lueur en évitant les prises éventuelles.

En désespoir de cause, Weremon changea de stratégie. Il se força à redresser son corps pour saisir son agresseur. La contorsion était extrêmement désagréable, mais il parvint dans un dernier effort à saisir l'un des poignets. _De la fourrure ? _

Dans l'urgence, il enfonça ses griffes dans le membre de la créature qui relâcha sa prise sous la pression. Roulant de côté pour se redresser, il reçut ce qu'il identifia comme un violent coup de pied dans son flanc, le propulsant sur quelques mètres. La douleur était cuisante et le loup diagnostiqua au moins une côte brisée.

Weremon se redressa péniblement contre une grille. Chaque mouvement intensifiant la douleur, mais il se força à reporter son attention vers son adversaire. Un examen de ce dernier, l'étonna vivement.

Face à lui se tenait, une créature anthropomorphique, doté d'une fourrure blanche avec des rayures bleu foncées. Son visage rappelait vaguement la tête d'un loup, un loup avec deux pattes monstrueuses. Portant un pantalon bleu déchiré, des genouillères en cuir et une coque d'épaule. De plus il était également armé d'un coup de poing américain dans sa main gauche.

Reprenant ses esprits, et une posture défensive, il remarqua l'approche déterminée de son adversaire. En revanche, ce qu'il ne remarqua pas, furent les veines de ses propres yeux prendre une teinte mauve et ses babines se redresser lui donnant une apparence sauvage.

« Qui es-tu ? Et que veux-tu ? » grogna t'il sans se rendre compte du ton de sa voix.

Son opposant stoppa sa progression et plongea son regard dans le sien. Weremon put y lire de la détermination. Il ne se sauvera pas en discutant, mais cela lui fera toujours gagner du temps pour élaborer un plan.

« Je suis l'un des nombreux serviteurs des souverains. Dans leur bonté, ils m'ont chargés de t'amener à eux. » Répondit la créature, sur un ton froid. « Tu devrais être honoré que ta présence soit requise. »

« Vous pouviez pas m'envoyer une invitation ? Non ? » La colère commençait à prendre le contrôle dans son esprit. Il pouvait sentir son contrôle diminuer petit à petit. Grâce à sa vision nocturne, il remarqua du mouvement derrière un buisson, mais il avait plus important à gérer. « Alors, retournes voir tes supérieurs et dis leur que s'ils veulent me rencontrer, plus la peine d'envoyer d'invitation, je ne répondrais pas. Qu'ils viennent directement ! »

« Ma mission est de te ramener. Mais mes maîtres n'ont pas précisés en quel état. Je vais te faire regretter ton manque de considération et te ramènerai sous forme de données si nécessaire. » Répondit le serviteur en révélant ses propres crocs. Il bondit et déchaîna son attaque : « Garuru kick ! »

« _**Assez ! **_» La voix de toute à l'heure résonnait de toute sa colère dans la tête de Weremon, qui ressentit son corps comme plongé dans de l'eau glacé. Le temps sembla se figer tandis qu'il perdait le contrôle, à mesure que la sensation se répandait dans chaque fibre de son être. « _**Je ne vais pas laisser ce misérable larbin nous faire perdre plus de temps. Installes-toi, laisse moi m'occuper de cet imbécile et nous aurons une longue conversation. **_»

« Quoi ? » ce fut la seule chose que put dire Weremon avant de perdre définitivement le contrôle, au profit de quelque chose de sombre et bestial. Un rugissement sauvage résonna dans la nuit, suivis d'une plainte.


	14. Chapter 14: Coopération forcée

**Bonsoir à tous. Voilà la seconde partie de cette nuit mouvementée. Je viens de terminer de corriger les incohérences. De nombreuses réponses vont êtres apportées, tout en soulevant d'autres questions. Rien n'est jamais facile comme vous le savez. Désolé d'avoir interrompu le chapitre 13 aussi tôt, mais je préfère éviter d'écrire des chapitres trop long, ils risquent d'être difficiles à digérer pour vous. Et de plus de petits chapitres me permettent de publier plus souvent et d'éviter des erreurs de logique narrative. **

**Allez je vous libère. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre 14 : Coopération forcée ?

Guilmon courait à travers le parc vers le digimon qu'il avait repéré à l'odeur. Sa présence lui était autrement dissimulée, ce qu'il ne parvenait pas à s'expliquer. Une nouvelle brise lui apporta à nouveau l'odeur de ce digimon. Mais celle de Weremon l'accompagnait, ce qui lui permit de reprendre le contrôle sur son esprit.

Après quelques instants, il reconnut également l'odeur familière d'Henry et Terriermon devant lui. Il ne tarda pas à les rattraper, mais aucun signe de Takato. _Pourvu qu'il arrive rapidement_.

« Hé Guilmon, j'espère qu'il va nous laisser de quoi nous amuser. » annonça Terriermon sur le ton de la moquerie.

« Terriermon, combien de fois faudra t' il que je te répète que ce n'est pas un jeu. Et puis, de qui vous parlez ? » rétorqua le dompteur.

« Bah, de Weremon bien sur. Tu ne reconnais pas son odeur ? »

« Tu sais bien que les humains n'ont pas cette capacité olfactive. »

« Pardon Henry, j'oubliais à quel point vous étiez... »

« Terriermon ! »

Alors qu'ils approchaient d'une allée, ils entendirent une conversation entre deux individus. L'un étant reconnaissable comme étant Weremon. Alors que Guilmon et Terriermon s'apprétaient à intervenir, Henry leur fit signe d'attendre :

« Je veux savoir de quoi il retourne, avant de prendre le risque de déclencher un combat. Si c'était un digimon sauvage, ils ne seraient pas en pleine discussion. »

« Ma mission est de te ramener. Mais mes maîtres n'ont pas précisés en quel état. Je vais te faire regretter ton manque de considération et te ramènerais sous forme de données si nécessaire. » annonça l'inconnu avec de la colère dans sa voix.

Henry put apercevoir Weremon et l'inconnu de dos. Mais à peine prit-il le temps de l'étudier que ce dernier bondissait sur Weremon en déchaînant son attaque.

« Garuru kick ! »

Un rugissement sauvage répondit à l'attaquant, inspirant la peur aux trois équipiers. Qui pouvaient observer Weremon ouvrir sa gueule et saisir au vol la patte de son opposant, et y planter ses crocs avec toute la force dont il était capable, avant d'être envoyé au sol par la puissance du choc. Chacun des deux combattants laissant échapper une plainte avant de reprendre l'affrontement. Chacun rendant coup pour coup avec une férocité difficilement descriptible.

Henry reconnut rapidement le digimon qu'affrontait Weremon, il s'agissait de Weregarurumon. Son digivice confirma son observation.

« Weregarurumon, niveau ultime, type anti-virus. Je me demande qui sont les maîtres qu'il a mentionné.»

« Je ne voudrais pas paraître grossier en coupant ta réflexion Henry, mais on devrait peut être l'aider ? » repris Terriermon impatient de se digivolver en Rapidmon et de profiter de l'occasion pour prendre sa revanche sur Weremon. En lui volant son adversaire notamment.

Alors qu' Henry préparait son digivice, Guilmon intervint : « Non ! »

Henry et Terriermon étaient sous le choc. Guilmon avait un ton sérieux et mature ce qui dénotait avec son comportement habituel. « Il s'agit de son combat, nous n'interviendrons que ci cela est strictement nécessaire. » Il jeta un regard froid aux deux équipiers pour renforcer son argumentation avant de reprendre l'observation du duel.

Henry et Terriermon se souvinrent que Renamon avait fait la même chose avec Guilmon durant leur premières rencontres. Elle avait refusée d'intervenir en donnant la même explication, sans laisser supposer de porter assistance en cas de problème néanmoins.

Réduit à l'état de spectateur, le dompteur commença à filmer la scène avec son portable. _Les autres voudront sûrement voir ça. _

* * *

Weremon était sous le choc. Non seulement, quelqu'un parlait dans son esprit, mais cette même personne venait de prendre le contrôle de son corps. Il assistait à travers ses propres yeux à un combat d'une férocité absolue dont il était l'un des acteurs. Avec comme seule possibilité d'observer. C'était terrifiant, de perdre ainsi le contrôle.

« _**Allons ! Restes calme ou tu vas me déconcentrer et l'on va mourir tout les deux. Je te promet de te rendre ton corps dès...**_» Weremon reçut un violent uppercut dans le torse le propulsant à quelques centimètres du sol avant qu'un nouveau coup de patte le renvoie contre une grille métallique. « …_** il est fort.**_ »

Weremon souffrait de nombreuses blessures et même s'il ne contrôlait pas son corps, la douleur était totale. « _**Dès que je le tue, je te rend ton corps. Imagines ce que tu aurais fais à ma place. Tu crois vraiment que tu aurais une chance ?**_»

Weremon s'apprétait à répondre lorsque la voix résonna à nouveau : « **Ne te mens pas à toi même. Tu ne maîtrises pas encore tes capacités et le corps à corps est le point faible de ton entraînement. Tu serais déjà mort si tu étais aux commandes.** »

« _Comment ?_ »

Weremon bondit avant de griffer une large part du visage du loup avant d'esquiver un coup de poing furieux.

« **_Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment, ce type est plus puissant que nous. J'ai besoin de me concentrer._ **»

Profitant d'une frappe ratée, Weremon put se voir bondir et renverser la créature. Tentant de l'achever le plus rapidement possible. Mais une douleur atroce apparut dans son flanc. Un rapide coup d'oeil fit apparaître le coup de poing américain avant qu'il ne s'abatte à nouveau dans son flanc. Provoquant un gémissement de douleur de la part de Weremon qui s'effondra sur son autre flanc avant de se relever

« _**Il est plus fort que je pensais.**_ » commenta la voix dans une plainte douloureuse. Weremon pouvait constater les multiples blessures et l'état de fatigue de leur adversaire. Mais ce n'était pas grand chose en comparaison de ses propres blessures.

« _Comment être sur que tu vas me rendre mon corps_ ? »

« _**Parfait, c'est vraiment le moment. Mais oui, je ne vais pas m'entraver moi même.**_ »

« _Quoi ? Laisses tomber. Joues la comédie, fais toi plus faible que tu n'es. S'il est aussi arrogant que je crois, il va baisser sa garde._ »

« _**Comme avec les vétérans de la première campagne ? Malin...**_ »

« _Comment tu sais ça ?_ » répondit Weremon choqué. Il n'avait parlé de cela à personne.

La voix ne répondit pas, mais le loup put sentir son corps pris de vibrations sporadiques, de même que sa respiration devenir haletante. Son corps se courba progressivement et s'appuya contre un banc, sa main droite placée contre ses côtes. Le résultat de la manœuvre fut immédiat, la créature bondit en déchaînant son attaque du pied. _Imbécile ! _

« Garuru kick ! »

A ce moment Weremon constata à nouveau que le temps ralentissait autour de lui alors que la sensation glaciale précédant sa perte de contrôle faisait son retour mais uniquement dans son bras droit, actuellement dissimulé à la vue de tous. Puis Weremon se redressa et plongea sur le côté en laissant apparaître une lueur mauve flambloyante, autour de la fourrure argentée de son bras. Lui donnant un aspect maléfique. Il pouvait sentir l'énergie glaciale s'accumuler dans ses griffes.

Alors que la créature reprenait son équilibre après son attaque manquée, Weremon déchaîna la sienne, à sa grande surprise car ignorant en posséder une.

«** Were Claw !** »

Ses griffes laissaient derrières-elles une traînée fluo de couleur mauve, alors qu'elle s'abattaient furieusement sur leur victime tentant encore de se retourner. Weremon était une fois de plus sous le choc. Il ne ressentait aucune résistance de la part du corps qui se faisait labourer les chairs de l'épaule droite au bassin par ses griffes. Griffes, qui aspiraient littéralement l'intégralité de l'énergie glaciale contenue dans son bras flamboyant.

Lorsque l'attaque prit fin par la sortie des griffes à l'autre extrémité du corps, la victime s'effondra dans un râle d'agonie. Un flot de données s'échappait par la blessure béante. Mais le combat n'était pas terminé, Weremon se vit se précipiter et refermer ses crocs dans la nuque du mourant, la brisant nette. Provoquant la désintégration de l'ennemi sous forme de donnée qu'il téléchargea immédiatement dans son propre code. Soignant une partie de ses blessures et lui rendant de l'énergie.

« Attend, je comprend ce qui se passe ? » murmura Weremon incrédule, avant de remarquer qu'il avait retrouvé le contrôle de son corps.

« _**Oui, et je vais expliquer tout ce que je sais comme promis, mais avant, nous avons quelque chose à faire.**_ » concéda la voix sur un ton plus détendu.

* * *

Les trois équipiers étaient assez secoué par ce qu'il venaient de voir. La conclusion du combat était étonnante. Avant qu'aucun ne puisse intervenir, ils purent remarquer Weremon s'en aller tranquillement et disparaître dans la nuit.

Henry remarqua que son téléphone continuait de filmer et décida d'arrêter l'enregistrement.

« Eh bien. On peut dire que l'invité de Rika et Renamon ne manque pas de ressources. Je désormais certains que les autres voudront voir cette vidéo. » Esquissant un sourire il s'adressa à Terriermon. « Au fait, quand comptes-tu prendre ta revanche Terriermon ? »

Le petit digimon déglutit à l'idée d'affronter ce qu'il considérait comme un monstre, avant de répliquer sur un ton cinglant. « Dès que tu décideras d'avouer à ton père ce que tu regardes sur ton ordinateur. »

« Terriermon ! Tu avais promis de ne jamais en parler. »

« Alors laisses moi les blagues de mauvais goût. »

Las de la discussion incompréhensible à ses yeux, Guilmon s'en alla pour rejoindre son abris. En chemin il croisa un Takato à bout de souffle.

« Eh, Guilmon tout va bien ? J' ai reçus l'appel de Henry. »

« Takato, tu as raté quelque chose. »

« Oh, pourquoi faut-il toujours que je sois occupé quand il se passe des choses intéressantes. » soupira le dompteur, agacé à l'idée d'avoir autant courus pour rien. « Que c'est-il passé ? »

« Weremon a combattus un Weregarurumon tout seul et il a gagné. »

« Weregarurumon ? Ou ? Comment ? » questionna l'adolescent impatient d'avoir les détails.

« Takato, j'ai faim et je suis fatigué. » répondit Guilmon en retrouvant son attitude enfantine au désarroi de son dompteur.

« D'accord tu me raconteras ça demain, allons dormir. »

* * *

Une ombre sortie discrètement du parc. A la lueur d'un lampadaire, la forme reconnaissable de Weremon apparut, tentant de retrouver son matériel égaré. Il finit par repérer la crosse du fusil dépassant d'une benne à ordure. Le couteau avait glissé au fond, l'obligeant à fouiller l'amas de détritus.

« Pourquoi je suis le seul à qui ça arrive ? » Questionna Weremon pour la forme.

« _**Je n'ai pas la réponse. Regardes sous le sac noir.**_ » Répondit l'inconnu.

« Et pourquoi tu es là ? »

« _**Je n'ai pas la réponse à cette question, non plus.**_ »

« Tu as promis des réponses et tu ne m'en donnes aucune. » s'énerva le loup en renversant un tas sacs, renfermant probablement des déchets alimentaires, étant donné l'odeur de décomposition qui s'en dégageait.

« _**Regardes sous ce satané sac noir ! Et arrêtes de parler à voix haute. Quelqu'un va finir par t'entendre.**_ » Repris la voix en retrouvant une pointe de colère. « _**Tout d'abord, on récupère ça et nous irons trouver un endroit plus agréable et discret pour discuter. L'odeur de cette poubelle est intolérable.**_ »

Weremon finit par soulever le sac en question et y dénicha son couteau. Il s'apprêta à reprendre la parole lorsque le son caractéristique d'un véhicule parvint à ses oreilles. Décidant que le conseil était bon, il sortit de la poubelle et disparut dans la nuit.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il arriva finalement à son actuel lieu de résidence et commença à nettoyer les armes avec un vieux chiffon et du produit à vaisselle. L'odeur de la benne à ordure finit par être remplacée un parfum citronné, du moins sur l'équipement. Car l'odeur restait présente aux sensibles narines du loup qui finit par en identifier la provenance. Sa propre fourrure était en cause, en plus de l'odeur insoutenable, s'ajoutaient celles de la transpiration et du sang coagulé.

« _Une douche me semble nécessaire._ »

« _**Je ne peux qu'approuver cette décision.**_ »

« _Attend deux secondes, tu lis mes pensées ?_ »

_« __**Et toi les miennes depuis tout à l'heure. Je suis coincé dans ton esprit, comme tu étais coincé dans le mien.**__ »_

_« Je peux avoir la paix ? La nuit a été assez éprouvante comme cela_. »

« _**Désolé, ça faisait un moment que j'essayais d'entrer en contact et de pouvoir finalement discuter avec quelqu'un est vraiment agréable.**_ »

Weremon soupira lourdement. Et entra dans la cabine de douche, en espérant se réveiller de ce cauchemar. A peine l'odeur immonde remplacée par celle du savon. Il sortit et sécha sa fourrure du mieux qu'il put avant de s'endormir épuisé, sans nouvelle intervention de la voix mystérieuse.

(La partie en italique se déroule dans le rêve du personnage)

_Weremon traversait à nouveau la ténébreuse forêt dans laquelle il avait poursuivis une ombre mystérieuse. Après ce qui sembla des heures de marche. Il déboucha sur une petite clairière traversée par un ruisseau. Ruisseau dans lequel la lueur de la lune se reflétait, lui donnant une scintillante couleur argentée. En s'approchant, il remarqua qu'une ombre se tenait sur l'autre rive. La même que la dernière fois. _

_« **Je t'attendais.** » Annonça t'elle d'une voix bien réelle. Assez grave, mais plus fluide que les dernières fois._

_« Encore toi ? Tu me poursuis même dans mes rêves ? » Répondit Weremon en laissant apparaître sa colère dans sa voix._

_« **Nos rêves pour être plus précis.** »_

_Le loup prit le temps de réfléchir aux implications de cette réponse mais il fut interrompu avant de parvenir à une conclusion satisfaisante._

_« **J'ai essayé de rendre notre prise de contact la moins agressive possible, mais les circonstances m'ont forcées à me faire connaître plus tôt que prévu. Bon, je crois avoir promis des réponses et je trouve cet endroit parfait pour discuter.** »_

_Sur cette dernière phrase l'ombre approcha et révéla son apparence. Weremon était visiblement face à lui même. Ils étaient identiques à un détail prêt, son double avait les yeux mauves. Le rendant plus intimidant._

_« Qui es-tu ? »_

_« **La réponse ne va pas te plaire, mais je peux affirmer que je suis toi. **»_

_« Tu te moques de moi ? » trancha Weremon qui perdait toute notion de patience devant l'absurdité du propos._

_« **Disons que je suis une partie de toi. Si cela te convient mieux.** » répondit le double sur un air impassible._

_Le loup réfléchit à toute vitesse. Comment cela pouvait-il être possible ? Es-ce un piège ? Dans quel intérêt ?_

_« **Arrêtes de te poser des questions dont tu n'as pas la réponse. Comment ? Je n'en sais pas plus que toi. J'aimerais avoir une réponse à te donner. Si c'est un piège ? Il faudrait être vraiment tordu pour se piéger soi-même. L'intérêt ? Eviter que nous nous fassions tuer. **»_

_« En admettant que ce que tu dis est vrai. Comment sais-tu que tu es une partie de moi ? »_

_« **Excellente question ! **» Le double sourit légèrement avant de reprendre son explication. « **Je n'en suis pas vraiment certains. Mais je penses possèder chacun des souvenirs que notre, ... » **Weremon grogna irrité par le propos. _

_« ...**ta mémoire endommagée a pu conserver. Tous les moments dont tu te souviens, sont comme si je les avais vécu par moi-même. Si cela n'est pas suffisant, depuis que j'ai pris conscience du monde extérieur, j'ai pu observer tes réactions et entendre tes pensées. Je peux affirmer que nous avons le même raisonnement. Même si nos points de vu diffèrent. »**_

_**« **Attend un peu, c'était toi qui a sauté dans la ruelle pour assommer ces abrutis ? »_

_Un sourire carnassier lui répondit._

_« **Oui, je ne pouvais pas les laisser faire et comme tu allais tourner les talons pour ne pas mettre nos hôtes en danger, j'ai décidé d'intervenir. Même les animaux les plus vicieux ne font pas ce genre d'ignominie. **»_

_« Et si quelqu'un d'autre nous avais... m'avait vu ? Que serait-il arrivé à nos hôtes ?»_

_« **Personne d'autre ne NOUS a vu**. **Et comment pourraient-ils nous relier à elles ?** **Pour en revenir au sujet, je comprenais pourquoi tu allais partir mais tu ne te le serais jamais pardonné. Et comme tes sentiments sont les miens, je ne pouvais pas te laisser faire. J'ai forcé la prise de contrôle pour régler le problème.** **Nous avons un raisonnement identique, mais des points de vu différents, qui amènent des conclusions différentes. En outre je suis intervenus de la même façon pour te sauver de Devimon. **»_

_« Devimon ? »_

_« **Le premier digimon que tu as rencontré, je t'ais donné l'énergie de le vaincre, rappel toi la couleur de la lame. De plus, ce monstre allait t'asservir à travers ton cauchemar, heureusement que j'avais réussi à rassembler suffisamment d'énergie pour intervenir. Et j'ai partiellement pris le contrôle pour nous sauver et vaincre LadyDevimon, lorsque tu as obtenus ta véritable forme digitale.**» _

_« Je te dois des remerciements je suppose. Mais dans ce cas, qu'elle partie de moi es-tu ? » concéda Weremon, assez déstabilisé par l'argumentation solide de son double. De nombreux mystères venaient d'être levés. _

_« **C'est une question difficile étant donné que je suis directement impliqué. Mais, comment l'expliquer ? **» Il prit quelques instants de réflexion sous le regard interrogateur de Weremon. « **Bon, disons que je penses être une face de ta personnalité que tu as construite tout au long de ta vie. La partie … »**_

_« Bestiale ? » proposa Weremon rassuré par la mine choquée que prit son double visiblement blessé._

_**« Je n'aime pas ce terme que les humains utiliseraient, se serait faire passer tous les animaux pour des monstres. Disons, plutôt instinctive. La partie de ta personnalité capable de survivre dans les pires conditions, de s'adapter. Tu l'as toi même remarqué, les société humaines éduquent leurs membres pour, … brider les animaux que vous êtes. Vous rendant apte à servir la société jusqu'à ce que vous deveniez inutile, ou gênant. De parfait moutons se rendant à l'abattoir sans se poser de questions. Faciles à gérer et dépendant de la société. »**_

_« Je suis d'accord, mais est-ce le moment de faire de la politique ? »_

_**« Bien sur que tu es d'accord. Nous sommes la même personne après tout. »**_

_« Tu te répètes... » soupira Weremon se sentant perdre de l'intérêt pour la discussion._

« _**Mais je suis plus probablement, l'incarnation de la partie digital de notre être.**_ »

« _Quoi ? _»_ Le double s'approcha de quelques pas avant de s'arrêter au ruisseau._

« _**Je connais des choses que tu ne devrais pas connaître, que seul un digimon peut savoir. Des informations que je ne te révélerais que lorsque tu seras apte à les accepter. J'en ais déjà partagé, comme tu as pu t'en rendre compte à diverses reprises. Mais le reste te sera révélé lorsque tu aura complètement fusionné avec ta partie digitale. Au fait, évites de poser des questions sur ce sujet à Rika ou Renamon, elles risquent de ne pas apprécier et de nous prendre pour un abrutis. **_»

« _Tu te rend compte que c'est une histoire à dormir debout ?» demanda le loup sur un air sarcastique, mais en prenant note du conseil._

« _**Je le suis. C'est pourquoi je vais te laisser te reposer un peu maintenant, je suis moi-même las de cette conversation.**_ »

Avant que Weremon puisse protester, le rêve se brouilla et il retrouva un sommeil ordinaire. Mais de l'autre coté de la pièce ou il dormait, ses armes commençaient à se désintégrer sous forme de données, aussitôt téléchargées dans son propre code.

* * *

**Le prochain chapitre devrait arriver dans une semaine au plus, possiblement moins. N'oubliez pas de rêver.**

**PS: j'oubliais, si vous avez des propositions pour le déroulement du récit je serais ravi d'en discuter avec vous. J'ai les principaux événements de l'histoire et même la fin. Mais il peut se passer tellement de choses d'ici là.**


	15. Chapter 15: Apprentissage (partie 1)

**Bonsoir! Ou plutôt Bonjour, vu l'heure. Je suis un peu en retard par rapport à mes prévisions, désolé, mais j'ai eu des difficultés à trouver une façon convenable de monter la structure du chapitre. Mais j'ai finis par recommencer et le récit s'est imposé tout seul. D'où l'importance de prendre un bon départ.**

**Si jamais vous connaissez des artistes qui seraient intéressés pour illustrer le personnage de Weremon, je suis preneur. Une bonne illustration serait apprécié de tous. Mais qu'il me contacte avant, merci. Pour discuter des détails.**

**Weremon: "Tu vas arrêter d'ennuyer les gens avec tes discours?"**

**jerome292: "Mais, il faut bien que je..."**

**Weremon: "Ils ne veulent pas lire tes excuses ou demandes." (Bruit de chaise renversée et d'un objet tombant par terre.) "Bonne lecture! Et n'oubliez pas de laisser un commentaire! Sinon je viendrais le chercher à travers votre écran..."**

**jerome292: "Tu peux faire ça?"**

**Weremon: "Tu veux une démonstration?"**

* * *

**Chapitre 15 : Apprentissage (partie 1)**

Aux premières lueurs du jour, la famille Nonaka au grand complet, excepté une certaine renarde digitale, se retrouvait dans le hall du centre thermale. Les deux aînées discutaient des biens faits des minéraux, en attendant l'arrivée de la navette chargée de les conduire à la gare. La dompteuse restait en retrait, songeant aux événements de la nuit.

Rika ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à la conversation qu'elle avait entretenue avec Renamon. Elle y avait apprise deux informations surprenantes. La première, était que son amie avait décidé de prendre Weremon comme compagnon. Du moins, de faire l'expérience.

Il était évident qu'il éprouvait des sentiments pour elle. _Cet imbécile cache vraiment mal son jeu. _Mais la dompteuse trouvait en revanche surprenant, que Renamon éprouve également des sentiments pour lui. Bien qu'elle savait pertinemment que sa partenaire avait des sentiments comme tous le monde. Elle ne se serait jamais douté qu'elle éprouverait ce genre de besoin affectif.

De plus, la seconde information de la nuit était que Renamon avait obtenue un genre. Et ce, grâce au lien qu'elles avaient forgées tout au long de leur amitié. Le biomélange en avait été l'apothéose. Sakuyamon avait fusionné leurs corps et esprits en un seul être, affectant chacune des individualités. Mais Renamon semblait être apparemment, la plus affectée sur le plan physique.

L'arrivée de la navette qui s'arrêta finalement devant le complexe, la sortit de sa réflexion. Lui faisant reprendre conscience de son environnement. Sans attendre, elle monta dans le véhicule et tenta de se détendre. Et d'esquisser un léger sourire. _En tout cas ce n'est pas le genre de chose que j'irais raconter aux autres. _

Avant qu'elle ne puisse installer ses écouteurs sur ses oreilles, Rumiko lui adressa un regard inquisiteur, avant de demander :

« Est-ce que Renamon a apprécié les bains ? »

« Quoi ? » Rika était légèrement surprise par la question.

« Allons Rika. Ne me prend pas pour une imbécile. Je me doute qu'elle nous a suivis et qu'elle a profité de la station thermale à l'insu de tous. Excepté toi, je présume. »

« Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles. Mais je suis sur qu'elle 'aurait' vraiment adorée. » répondit la dompteuse en insistant légèrement sur la conjugaison.

Ce qui n'échappa pas à sa mère qui donna pour toute réponse, un sourire compréhensif avant de reprendre la lecture d'un des nombreux magazines de mode qu'elle transportait. Rika soupira avant de placer ses écouteurs pour s'isoler à nouveau du monde.

* * *

Renamon se déplaçait actuellement de toits en toits, dans l'intention de rejoindre leurs domicile le plus rapidement possible. Dans l'idée de faire quelques vérifications, dont une en particulier. Mais alors que la luminosité gagnait en intensité, elle s'arrêta sur un toit plus élevés que les autres et prit quelques minutes pour apprécier le spectacle du soleil levant. Bien qu'il s'agisse tous les matins de la même scène, elle ne se lassait jamais de l'admirer.

A l'horizon, la lumière devenait de plus en plus claire. Les diverses couleurs du ciel changeant constamment. Le ciel sombre s'embrasant d'un puissant rouge vif cédant progressivement la place aux dégradés d'orange, puis au jaune. Avant que l'horizon ne s'illumine brusquement et qu'un minuscule point lumineux ne laisse admirer sa couleur jaune or. Avant de croître et de révéler la boule de feu permettant la vie dans le monde réel. Rapidement, sa lueur devint insoutenable et la renarde dut détourner le regard, laissant les premiers rayons du soleil réchauffer son corps. Avant de reprendre sa course.

_Une nouvelle journée s'offre à nous. Voyons quelles surprises m'attendent._

* * *

**(5H17 domicile de la famille Nonaka)**

Weremon s'extirpait lentement de son sommeil, retrouvant peu à peu conscience du monde qui l'entourait. Il passa de longues minutes à écouter les bruits de la maison. A l'extérieur, quelques oiseaux égayaient l'atmosphère de leurs chants. Mais sa raison l'incitait à quitter cette position confortable pour mettre en exécution l'objectif qu'il s'était fixé.

Ce fut une épreuve pour le loup de quitter sa couche et l'agréable chaleur dans laquelle il reposait. Mais il finit par vaincre sa paresse et à rejoindre la cuisine. Ou, il s'empara de quelques fruits avant de sortir pour les déguster dans le jardin. Il aimait vraiment ce lieu d'inspiration japonaise, surtout la vue sur la petite mare traversée par une passerelle en bois. Avec quelques petits oiseaux qui s'arrêtaient à l'occasion avant de reprendre leur envol.

_Qu'elle sérénité._

Une fois son estomac satisfait, il entreprit de vérifier l'enceinte de la maison avant de sortir dans la rue et de se glisser discrètement jusqu'au parc. Sachant que les propriétaires arriveraient d'une minute à l'autre, le risque que quelqu'un 'visite' le domicile dans ce laps de temps était acceptable.

_Une matinée d'entraînement ne serait pas superflue. Surtout si mon soi-disant double refait des siennes. Il ne pourra plus prétexter mon inaptitude pour prendre le contrôle._

Au même instant, une ombre familière se faufilait dans la maison.

L'entraînement commença immédiatement après qu'il eut trouvé un endroit isolé. Les arbres étaient nombreux, mais la végétation ne le gênerait pas. Comme à son habitude avant un largage, il étira ses membres pour éviter les crampes en pleine action. Puis, il avisa ses griffes et décida d'éprouver de lui même leur efficacité sur un arbre. Déchaînant une série de frappe, il en arracha aisément l'écorce, tout en creusant de profond sillons dans le bois. La puissance de ses coups le stupéfiait et sa nouvelle force l'incitait à tester ses limites. Cependant, les chocs répétés causaient de vives douleurs dans ses articulation et il dut s'arrêter par crainte de perdre l'usage de ses bras, ou de ses mains.

_Ce n'était pas la meilleure idée que j'ai eu. Bon sang, ça fait mal !_

_«** C 'était stupide !** » rugit la voix mentale de son double. « **Tu n'arriveras à rien comme cela, à part nous blesser. **»_

_« Tiens, je pensais que tu étais resté coincé devant le ruisseau. » répondit froidement Weremon, irrité par cette intervention inattendue._

_« **Très amusant... Mais je te rappel que je suis une partie de toi, ou que tu ailles, j'y serais aussi. Alors je propose que nous arrêtions ce petit jeu et que nous commencions à vraiment nous entraîner. Si je t'aide, tu progresseras plus rapidement et je te donnerais des indications pour mieux appréhender ce corps, afin d'éviter des erreurs néfastes.** »_

_« Pourquoi veut-tu m'aider ? » Weremon était troublé par cette proposition inattendue. « Je pensais que tu voulais prendre le contrôle. »_

_« **Prendre le contrôle ?** » le double digital prit quelques instants avant de soupirer. « **Tu ne m'as pas écouté hier soir ? Je ne veux pas prendre le contrôle sur toi, car je suis toi. Je pensais m'être fais comprendre. A la limite, je t'influencerais si le besoin se fait sentir, comme avec LadyDevimon. Mais si tu te débrouilles, je n'ai pas l'intention de reproduire mes actions de la soirée.** » répondit-il avec de la lassitude dans sa voix._

_« Mmmmh, disons que quelqu'un affirmant être l'incarnation de la partie digitale de ma personne, semble difficile à … Attend un peu, c'est moi qui l'ai vaincu, tu n'étais pas encore présent ! »_

_« **Je te l'ai déjà dis, je suis ici depuis que tu t'es réveillé dans ce monde, juste avant ta rencontre avec Devimon. Je me suis contenté de t'influencer afin que tu sois apte à survivre. En outre, je n'ai pris le contrôle qu'à deux reprises. La première, pour te sauver des humains qui allaient nous détruire. La seconde était cette nuit.** ** Si j'étais autre chose que ce que je prétend, pourquoi je tenterais de te protéger au lieu de t'affaiblir ?** »_

_« Bon, c'est vrai que tu sembles connaître ton sujet et que tes arguments sont efficaces. Mais je ne suis pas vraiment convaincu de la véracité de ta nature. » Peut être qu'il me manipule ? Ou pire ? Enfin, ce n'est pas comme si je savais comment me débarrasser de lui. « En tout cas, tu disais pouvoir m'aider, non ? »_

_« **Détend toi un peu et reproduis ce que je vais te montrer. Ces mouvements te permettront, comme hier soir, de griffer sans causer de dommages à tes bras. Et pas comme lorsque que tu t'acharnais sur cet arbre.** »_

_« C'est la première fois que j'utilise des griffes. » s'indigna le loup. « Je voudrais t'y voir avec un fusil. »_

Soudain Weremon sentit son corps bouger de lui-même. Il résista, avec pour effet de reprendre immédiatement le contrôle.

_« **Laisses moi faire ! J'aurais pu prendre le contrôle total, mais je me suis contenté d'une emprise partielle afin que tu puisses imiter les mouvements. Quand au fusil, je te rappel que je possède tout tes souvenirs, alors je pense qu'un concours de tirs se gagnerait à la chance. Maintenant, si nous pouvons commencer ?** »_

Légèrement rassuré, Weremon se détendit et analysa chaque mouvement que réalisa son corps dans une action ralentie. A la fin de la frappe de son bras gauche, il imita le geste et reçut un grognement d'approbation. Puis sa position changea et son bras droit décrivit une courbe souple qu'il s'empressa de reproduire.

_« **De cette manière, les articulations seront moins sollicitées, les griffes pénétreront plus facilement la cible et tu pourras frapper plus longtemps. Bon, passons à des gestes qui seront vraiment décisif au combat. La morsure, tu me laisse m'en charger pour le moment. Ton esprit n'est pas encore prêt à accepter ce genre de manœuvre.** »_

* * *

A une trentaine de mètres, Renamon se tenait embusquée dans l'obscurité des feuillages. Face au vent pour ne pas que son odeur ne parvienne jusqu'au loup et l'alerte de sa présence. Elle observait la séance d'entraînement particulière depuis peu. Elle avait tout d'abord rejoint le domicile familiale, mais sans le trouver. Avant de repérer sa piste olfactive dans la rue et de la remonter jusqu'au parc.

A présent, elle analysait d'un œil critique les diverses manœuvres que leur invité effectuait à plusieurs reprises, à faible vitesse, avant de les reproduire de plus en plus vite. Puis, il entreprit d'effectuer des enchaînements et diverses frappes contre des adversaires observait chacun des mouvements, repérant les failles et les erreurs commises.

Au bout d'une heure de décorticage visuel, elle se releva pour s'en aller lorsqu'elle repéra une montée d'énergie en provenance de Weremon. La fourrure argentée de son bras droit s'enflamma dans une lueur mauve avant qu'il ne déchaîne son attaque.

« Were Claw ! »

L'arbre fut tranchés en quatre endroits différents avant de s'effondrer. Ceci n'avait rien d'impressionnant, surtout pour un digimon de niveau champion. Mais son bras dégageait toujours une grande quantité d'énergie qui disparut lentement, laissant le loup digital haletant.

_Intéressant. Je me demande ce dont tu es réellement capable. Mmmh,... je devrais peut-être m'en assurer par moi même ? _

Un sourire carnassier s'afficha sur son visage lorsqu'une idée se forma dans son esprit.

_Je sens que je vais commencer la première partie du plan plus tôt que prévu._

Elle finit par se retourner et disparut dans le parc.

* * *

La famille Nonaka arriva finalement à son domicile et Rika disparut dans sa chambre pour vaquer à ses affaires. Mais elle remarqua que la maison était vide. Aucune trace des deux digimon qui auraient dus occuper le lieu. _Je me demande ou ils sont allés ?_

Alors qu'elle rangeait ses affaires, son téléphone sonna, laissant apparaître un numéro qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien :

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? »

« Je constate que vous n'avez pas changé. »

« Vous n'avez pas changé non plus. Si nous oublions les échanges de politesses et que vous alliez au but de cette passionnante conversation ? »

« Bien. Nous avons un problème avec votre 'amis'. nous avons constaté des anomalies dans les données que nous avons récupéré la ou vous savez. Ces anomalies méritent notre attention, mais il peut s'agir d'une simple erreur. Dans tout les cas, des vérifications s'imposent. » Expliqua sur un ton sérieux le directeur du programme HYPNOS.

« Quel genre d'anomalies ? » interrogea la dompteuse curieuse et inquiète.

« Nous ne sommes certain de rien pour le moment. C'est pourquoi, je vous appels. Nous avons besoin d'étudier le code de votre amis. »

« Si vous croyez que nous allons vous laisser le réduire à l'état de donnée, vous êtes encore plus fou qu'à notre première rencontre. » s'indigna la dompteuse au souvenir des méthodes de l'agence pour étudier le code des digimon.

« Ne craignez rien. Nous n'avons pas besoin d'arriver aux extrémités auxquelles nous avons été contraints par le passé. Un simple échantillon de poils devrait amplement nous permettre d'étudier ses données, sans lui causer le moindre dérangement. »

La dompteuse étudia la demande avec précaution. _Si jamais, il présente des anomalies, le savoir permettrait d'éviter des surprises et éventuellement de l'aider. Mais d'un autre côté, il se peut que nous apprenions des choses qui devraient restées cachées. Et Renamon, que penserait-elle de tous cela ?_

_« Acceptes ! »_

Rika fut prise de surprise par la voix mentale de son amie.

_« Tu as tout entendu ? »_

_« Bien sur. Je suis là depuis un petit moment et je veux savoir si mon éventuel futur compagnon, risque de poser des problèmes. Tant qu'il ne s'agit que d'une touffe de poils et qu'il reste à ma merci, je n'y vois aucun inconvénient. Il y en a sur sa couverture si tu veux. » répondit calmement Renamon, avant d'ajouter avec de la détermination : « Veilles à recevoir les résultats au plus vite. »_

« C'est d'accord. Mais j'exige d'avoir les résultats au moment ou vous les recevrez. »

« La demande me semble justifié. Un agent passera dans quelques minutes pour récupérer l'échantillon. »

Rika mit fin à la conversation et se retourna pour observer Renamon, se tenant debout dans un coin sombre de la pièce.

« Ou étais-tu ? »

« Dans le parc. Weremon s' y entraîne et j'ai décidé de l' observer un peu. J'ai même pu étudier son attaque. » souligna la renarde.

« Mmmh, et il se débrouille ? »

« Toujours un peu maladroit, mais il maîtrise plus ou moins ses mouvements. Je pense le provoquer à nouveau en duel. Cela risque d'être intéressant. »

« Dans ce cas prend garde à toi, je ne tiens pas à te voir blessée. »

« Ne t'en fait pas pour moi. C'est pour lui qu'il faut s'inquiéter si tu veux mon avis. » Renamon redressa ses oreilles et se concentra quelques secondes. Avant de disparaître dans les ténèbres et de réapparaître quelques secondes plus tard. «_ En parlant du loup, je sens qu'il est dans les parages. Voici quelques poils que je viens de ramasser dans sa chambre. _»

Elle tendit l'échantillon à la dompteuse avant de sortir de la chambre par la porte coulissante.

* * *

Weremon se faufilait aussi bien qu'il pouvait dans les ruelles pour rejoindre la sécurité de la maison de ses hôtes. Mais de nombreuses personnes traversaient la ville et risquaient à tout moment de le remarquer. Rejoindre les toits n'était pas envisageable, car son dos le faisait souffrir atrocement à cause d'une erreur stupide.

Pour finir la séance d'entraînement, il avait décidé d'expérimenter sa vitesse au mépris des avertissements de son autre. Il courait à une très grande vitesse sur ses deux pattes inférieures. Mais lorsqu'il tenta de sprinter sur ses quatre membres, comme il l'avait réalisé contre LadyDevimon. La sensation était bizarre, mais la vitesse qu'il pouvait atteindre était enivrante. Il décida de rentrer dans sa lancée, mais son dos ne supporta pas le choc et mis un terme à la séance au milieu d'un quartier.

« _**Je t 'avais prévenu. Mais pourquoi écouter celui qui maîtrise les aptitudes que tu découvres ?**_ »

« _C'est bon j'ai compris la leçon._ ARRghh,... » La douleur se faisait plus vive alors qu'il tentait de se dissimuler dans l'ombre. Un passant, regarda dans sa direction, mais continua sa route, inconscient de ce qui se trouvait dans l'ombre.

« _**Tu pourras réaliser cette course lorsque tu auras pleinement assimilé tes aptitudes. Et puis, tu passes tellement de temps sur tes membres inférieurs que ta colonne vertébrale est devenue toute raide. Il va falloir remédier à cela.**_ »

« Tu peux me laisser souffler ? La douleur est suffisante pour me rappeler ma bêtise. Pas besoin de me harceler ! »

Sentant son autre se retirer, il soupira et entreprit de s'étirer pour tenter de remettre son dos en place.

La douleur était cuisante, plus violente à chaque nouvelle tentative. Mais il fallait qu'il remette son dos en place pour pouvoir quitter cet endroit avant d'être repéré.

_Aller, prend ton courage à deux mains ... pattes ? C'est pas le moment ! Tu l'as déjà fait à l'entraînement, il n'y a pas de raison que je n'y parvienne plus._

Dans un suprême effort de volonté, il força d'un coup sec et retient un hurlement lorsque son dos repris sa position. Sifflant de douleur, il sentait ses crocs exercer une pression énorme pour garder sa gueule muette, durant les interminables secondes de douleur, avant la délivrance. Retrouvant une mobilité naturelle, il disparut le plus furtivement possible vers sa destination.

Alors qu'il franchissait le mur, il entendit le panneau de la chambre de Rika coulisser. Laissant apparaître Renamon. Il se figea une fraction de seconde, son regard captivé par la beauté de la créature qui le salua. Salut, qu'il s'empressa de rendre.

« Il n'y a pas eu de problème durant notre absence ? » demanda la renarde sur un ton qu'il ne sut identifier. _Quelle voix magnifique... Non ne pense pas comme ça. Reprend toi ! _

De plus il remarqua qu'elle n'adoptait plus les même postures qu'auparavant en sa présence et qu'elle le regardait plus intensément. _Non_, _je me fait des idées. _pensa t'il en évitant le contact avec ses yeux.

_« _Je suis heureux de vous revoir. » salua t'il le plus respectueusement possible, ce qui n'échappa pas à son hôte. « Tout va bien. A part peut être, que j'ai croisé un … digimon du même genre que moi, qui voulait me traîner devant ses maîtres.»

Renamon était déconcerté par le fait qu'il annonce le dernier point sur l'air de la plaisanterie, mais elle se reprit instantanément.

« Heureuse que vous soyez toujours en vie. Les autres seront également heureuses de vous retrouver. Mais avant, ... » elle indiqua la direction de la salle de bain pour appuyer son propos. « je vous conseille de prendre une douche. Je vous ai sentis avant que vous ne franchissiez le mur. Les humains n'ont pas un odorat très développé, mais ils ne rateront pas cet odeur de transpiration. »

Weremon rougit de honte sous sa sombre fourrure. _Comment puis-être assez stupide pour ne pas avoir pensé à cela ?_


	16. Chapter 16: Apprentissage (partie 2)

**Bonjour mes fidèles lecteurs et lectrices.**

**Vous avez suivis ma fiction sur déjà 15 chapitres et 54662 mots. Et je vous en remercie tous. Que vous ayez laissé un avis ou non. **

**J'ai été pris dans un conflit de cohérence avec ce chapitre. Dans la VO, Rika n'a que dix ans, alors que dans la VF elle en a 13. J'ai du utiliser le terme "école" plus tôt dans l'histoire. Par soucis de logique, je vais désormais partir du fait qu'elle est au collège. Je corrigerais les autres chapitres progressivement. Si le délais de 90 jours n'a pas été dépassé.**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre 16 : Apprentissage (partie 2)

Dans la cabine de douche, Weremon fit le point sur sa séance d'entraînement.

_Dorénavant, je suis capable de combattre correctement avec ce corps. Mais il faut que je m'améliore. Sinon, je vais me faire tuer._

« _**Cela semble évident.**_ »

« _Tu peux arrêter d'intervenir dans mes pensées ?_ »

« _**Je le ferais, si tes pensées ne se mélangeaient pas avec les miennes**_. »

« _Arrêtes de me rappeler que tu es moi. Je vais finir par penser que je deviens schizophrène. Et me faire perdre la raison ne semble pas être ton objectif. Je me trompe ?_ »

L'autre se tut. Laissant le loup seul avec ses pensées.

_Enfin ! Bon, j'en était où ? Ah oui,... je dois améliorer ces techniques pour pouvoir frapper sans avoir à réfléchir. Pfff,... je hais le corps à corps. Au moins, avec un fusil c'est simple. Sinon, comment je vais faire pour courir à pleine vitesse ? Et surtout comment le faire, sans me briser le dos ?_

« _**Je peux répondre à cela. Mais il faudra me faire confiance la prochaine fois.**_ »

Un grognement d'avertissement résonna dans l'air, ce qui eut pour effet de mettre un terme à l'intervention non désirée.

C'est alors que son ouïe perçue le bruit caractéristique d'un moteur devant la porte extérieur, ce qui attira son attention.

_Etrange, personne ne s'arrête ici d'habitude._

Une personne ouvrit la porte du jardin et engagea une discussion rapide qu'il ne put comprendre à cause du véhicule. Puis en moins d'une dizaine de seconde, le véhicule repartit et la porte se referma. Mais sans que personne ne repasse dans l'allée.

_Qui cela pouvait-il être ? _

Lorsqu'il sortit de la salle de bain, le pelage encore humide. Il se dirigea vers le salon pour prendre des nouvelles de ses hôtes. Mais il ne trouva que Rumiko, la mère de Rika qui ouvrait son courrier.

Les salutations furent brèves et sentant qu'il dérangeait, le loup ne s'attarda pas plus longtemps que la politesse imposait.

En retournant à l'extérieur, il aperçut Seko, la grand mère de Rika sortir avec un sac de provision à la main.

Ne percevant, ni la présence de Rika, ni la présence de Renamon, il supposa qu'elles étaient allées au collège. Désoeuvré, il retourna patienter devant la petite mare du jardin. Laissant les rayons du soleil sécher sa fourrure, le regard perdu dans le vide. Laissant son esprit dériver.

* * *

Renamon avait suivis Rika comme à son habitude. Mais le cour de mathématique, que suivait sa partenaire l'ennuyait suffisamment pour la décider à aller patrouiller en ville.

_Si Weremon a trouvé un adversaire durant notre absence, je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne pourrais pas m'en trouver un._

_« Rika ? »_

_« Oui Renamon ? »_

_« Je vais aller patrouiller. On se retrouve après l'école ? »_

_« Hmm, j'aurais une question à te poser plus tard. »_

La renarde fut surprise par cette déclaration, mais plus encore par le fait que sa partenaire ne lui pose pas directement sa question. _Qu' est-ce qui peut bien te troubler Rika ? _Sur cette pensée, elle disparut dans la ville.

Quelques heures plus tard, Renamon se tenait seule au sommet d'un bâtiment qu'elle n'avait pas pris la peine d'identifier. Elle était irrité de n'avoir trouvé aucun adversaire pour passer le temps. Pas le moindre digimon ne se trouvait dans les environs, à part ceux de l'équipe. Comme si plus un seul digimon n'émergeait dans le monde réel. Les seuls adversaires potentiels du secteur étaient Guilmon, Terriermon et Guardromon. Mais aucun n'accepterait de l'affronter depuis la dernière fois ou ils ont essayés. De plus, leurs façons de combattre ne lui permettrait pas d'exploiter toutes ses capacités.

_Pourtant depuis quelques temps, nous avons eu de vrais adversaires. Heureusement que …_

Quelque chose se forma dans son esprit, une idée. Une idée absurde, mais qui expliquerait certaines choses. Elle disparut et se précipita vers le seul endroit ou la probable clef de cette histoire pouvait se trouver.

La renarde se tenait désormais sur le toit de la maison Nonaka. Observant à son insu leur invité, qui avait pris l'initiative de balayer les couloirs extérieurs.

_Se pourrait-il que se soit vous qui les attiriez ? Après tout, vous m'avez avoué que votre opposant voulait vous 'traîner' devant ses maîtres. _

Elle repris son observation silencieuse, quelques instants pour s'assurer qu'elle n'avait pas été découverte.

_Si c'est le cas, vous nous cachez quelques chose que je finirais par découvrir. Une raison de plus de vous garder sous contrôle. Mais peut-être qu'il s'agit simplement du fait que vous ne veniez pas du monde digital ? Tellement de questions et si peu de réponses..._

_Et qui sont ces fameux maîtres dont ils parlent tous ? Les souverains se cacheraient-ils derrière ces attaques ? Non, ça ne servirait pas leurs intérêts et ils auraient envoyés des devas pour agir en leur nom. Pas des digimon aussi ignobles. Mais alors qui ?_

Renamon retint un soupir de découragement, et sentit le dépit de sa recherche infructueuse revenir. Frustrée par cet échec, elle imagina un moyen de calmer son énervement, lorsque son regard se posa à nouveau sur Weremon, laissant un sourire fourbe se former sur son visage.

_Tiens, tiens, il semblerait que je vais avoir mon adversaire finalement._

Disposant d'une occasion parfaite pour mettre son plan à exécution, elle s'élança dans les airs dans un salto avant de retomber gracieusement devant Weremon. Le loup digital frémit de surprise, ne s'attendant pas à être accosté de cette manière.

« Que puis-je pour vous Renamon ? » demanda t'il sur un air déconcerté, avant de retrouver ses moyens en prenant soin d'éviter son regard. Ce qui amusa la renarde.

_Ma petite entrée a eu l'effet désiré il semblerait._

« Je cherche un partenaire pour m'entraîner et vous serez parfaitement à la hauteur. » expliqua t'elle simplement, en détaillant du regard chaque réaction de sa cible.

Un sourire à peine dissimulé se forma sur les lèvres de Weremon. Qui ne perdit pas de temps avant de répondre avec enthousiasme.

« Je serais heureux de vous apporter mon aide. » _Et de prendre ma revanche._

_C'est bien la première fois qu'une personne montre autant d'enthousiasme pour m'affronter. Il doit penser pouvoir me vaincre depuis qu'il s'est digivolvé. Je vais lui prouver son erreur avec un grand plaisir. _

Sur ce, Renamon pris la direction du parc avec Weremon sur ses talons.

* * *

Sur la route Weremon avait une discussion intime dans son esprit avec son autre, qui avait décidé de se manifester. Ce qui ennuyait profondément le loup.

« _**Laisses moi t'assister, ou elle va encore nous humilier. Tu ne maîtrise pas suffisamment ce corps pour affronter un adversaire comme elle.**_ »

« Possible, mais je n'ai pas vraiment envie de te laisser reprendre le contrôle. Tu pourrais en profiter pour me jouer un sale tour. »

«_** Et pourquoi te trahirai-je ? Ai-je seulement donné une seule raison qui justifierait cette méfiance ?**_ »

« _Pour l'instant aucune raison direct. Mais il faudra plus que l'absence de raisons pour que je te fasse confiance. Je ne suis pas stupide ! _»

«_** Et tu as raison de ne pas accorder cette confiance. La méfiance nous maintient en vie, nous le savons parfaitement. Mais en l'occurrence elle va t' handicaper, plus que te protéger.**_ »

«_ Et si tu me racontais toute l'histoire ? Je serais plus ouvert à l'éventualité de te faire confiance. »_

_« __**Il est trop tôt. Mais bientôt tu l'as connaîtra par toi même.**_» il prononça cette dernière phrase tellement faiblement que le loup prit quelques secondes pour décripter les possibles significations.

« _Comment cela ?_ »

« _**Hmm,... écoutes ! Je ne te cache rien par plaisir, tout te sera révélé lorsque tu seras prêt à accepter les conséquences de ce savoir. Si j'étais persuadé que tu es prêt, je t'aurais dévoilé l'intégralité à l'instant, mais il est trop tôt. **_» Affirma l'autre sur un ton compatissant.

Weremon était loin d'être satisfait par la réponse. Il comprenait l'argumentation, mais il n'acceptait pas que cet autre lui cache des informations. Il remarqua que Renamon l'avait semé à un carrefour et décida d'accélérer son allure dans l'espoir de la rattraper avant qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive.

« _**Tu sais que tu aurais plus de chance d'entrer dans ses bonnes grâces, si tu lui offrais un combat digne de ce nom. Et pas un vulgaire punching ball. **__»_

_« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » répliqua le loup._

_« **Allons ! Ne joues pas aux imbéciles avec moi. Je suis toi, je partage tes sentiments, tes pensées et même tes rêves. Nous ne sommes qu'un. Comment espères-tu que j'ignore nos sentiments pour elle ?** »_

_« Je ...non, je ne peux... Silence ! »_

_« **Oh non ! Tu ne me feras pas taire. Tu l'aimes, et n'essayes pas de nier ! Par conséquent, j'éprouve les mêmes sentiments. C'est anormal pour un digimon d'éprouver ce genre de sentiments pour un autre digimon **_(nous sommes dans l'univers de la saison 3, ou les digimon s' entretuent pour survivre)_** comme le fait que nous soyons un mâle.** »_

_« Que je sois un mâle ? En quoi est-ce anormal ? Je... »_

_« **Calme toi et laisses moi m'expliquer. Les digimon n'ont pas de genre. Pas de reproduction, et par conséquence les sentiments amoureux n'ont aucune raison d'être. Notre existence, notre corps, est en elle-même une anomalie à ce que j'ai pu déduire. Donc que nous soyons un mâle n'est probablement dût qu'a ton état précédant notre arrivé dans ce monde.** »_

« ... »

« _**Mais tous n'est pas perdu, elle n'est pas exactement 'normal' non plus à mon avis. Nous avons toujours eu du flair pour repérer les anomalies, c'est sûrement pour cela que nous avons été assignés aux missions de reconnaissance.**_ »

« _Quoi ?_ »

« _**Tu n'as pas oublié tout de même ? **_»

« _Pas ça !_ »

« **_Oh,...désolé. Je ne peux pas expliquer pourquoi, ni comment. La raison est simple, je ne sais pas. Mais il y a quelque chose d'étrange en elle._ **»

« ... »

Weremon commençait vraiment à être conforté dans sa décision de garder ses sentiments pour lui même. Et poussa un soupir de désespoir et de résignation. Non pas qu'il espérait une relation, mais il n' aurait jamais imaginé avoir la chance, ne serait ce que de rencontrer une personne comme elle. Une combattante aussi efficace et doté d' une telle grâce, même au combat. Et des yeux, des yeux d'une beauté lui faisant perdre toute volonté propre. Mais les dernières information verrouillaient tout espoir d'approfondir ses sentiments.

« _**Ecoutes, je sais que ça ne te remontera pas le moral. Mais si tu étais capable d'opposer une résistance convenable, voir à la surprendre. Nous monterions dans son estime et pourrions éventuellement passer plus de temps auprès d'elle. Navré, mais c'est tout ce que j'ai à proposer. **_»

Weremon reprit courage et accéléra encore le rythme de sa course en veillant à rester hors de vue. Il allait rejoindre la clairière d'une seconde à l'autre.

« _Allons-y ! Ne me fait pas regretter mon choix !_ » Lança le loup à son autre qui répondit par ce qui aurait pu être un claquement de mâchoire approbateur. Les deux consciences finissaient de se superposer lorsqu'il aperçut la renarde en position de combat face à lui.

* * *

_(Pour simplifier, partons du principe qu'ils sont dans le même établissement. C'est improbable, mais sinon l'histoire deviendrait compliqué et je ne tiens pas à vous perdre vous ou moi même avec des détails inutiles et superflus.)_

Durant la pause de la matinée, Rika rejoignit les autres dompteurs à leur place habituelle. Mais alors qu'elle approchait, elle remarqua le visage sombre d' Henry qui siégeait sur un banc avec Takato. Kazu et Kenta debout devant Henry, le pressant de s'expliquer.

« Te voilà enfin Rika. J'ai bien crus devenir dingue avec ses deux la. » Soupira l'adolescent en apercevant celle qu'il attendait pour mettre fin à l'interrogatoire.

« Hé, si tu nous avais expliqué ce qui ... » commença Kazu avant d'être remis à sa place par un coup de poing dans l'épaule de la part de la dompteuse.

« Tu es folle ? Pourquoi tu as fais ça ? » s'indigna t'il.

Rika ne prit pas la peine de répondre et invita du regard Henry à commencer. Il hocha la tête et sortis son téléphone avant de lancer la vidéo qu'il avait enregistré la veille.

A la fin du visionnage, les dompteurs affichaient tous une expression sérieuse, même Kazu et Kenta qui avaient palis devant les images.

« Il... il l'a tué avec ses crocs ? » finit par constater Kenta suffisamment effrayé pour faire trembler sa voix.

« Ce n'est pas cela qui m' inquiète. » intervint Henry avec gravité. « Le problème n'est pas qu'il est tué avec ses crocs, ou qu'il ait vaincu Weregarurumon par traîtrise. Non, ce qui m' inquiète est la rage avec laquelle il a combattu. La dernière fois que j'ai vu quelque chose qui ressemblait à cela, ce fut lors du combat entre Megidramon et Beelzemon. »

Les souvenirs du combat donnèrent des frissons de culpabilité à Takato. Responsable de l'apparition de Megidramon, qui manqua de peu de détruire le monde digital et le monde réel par sa simple existence. Guilmon était devenu un monstre sans état d' âme par sa faute.

« Peut-on faire confiance à Weremon ? C'est la question que je me pose depuis que je l'ais vu combattre. Pour ma part je n'en suis pas certain. Il nous a aidé d'accord. Mais dans quel but ? » interrogea Henry.

Takato resta pensif mais ne donna pas son avis pour une fois. Il semblait partagé, probablement à cause de son expérience avec Megidramon.

Kazu et Kenta se rangèrent de l'avis d' Henry. Mais Rika jugeait toujours la situation. Comparant tous ce qu'elle avait appris de Weremon depuis leurs première rencontre. Elle était persuadé qu'il ne tenterait rien contre elle ou sa famille. De plus ses sentiments évidents pour Renamon la rassurait sur ses intentions. Mais les images qu'elle venait de voir jetaient le doute dans son esprit.

_« Renamon? »_

_« Oui Rika ? »_

_« Je voudrais discuter de Weremon. »_

_« Je suis un peu occupé mais de quoi voulais-tu discuter ? »_

_« Je viens de voir des images de Weremon vaincre un Weregarurumon par traîtrise et avec une sauvagerie digne de Megidramon . On commence à se poser des questions à son sujet. »_

_Renamon resta silencieuse quelques instants avant de répondre :_

_« Il a vaincu un niveau ultime à lui tout seul ? Et sans dompteur ? » Tu es encore plus intéressant que je ne pensais._

_« Oui, les images sont assez inquiétante et je voudrais ton avis. Je le connais aussi bien que toi mais... »_

« _Tu voudrais que je te rassure dans ton choix ? J'ai passé autant de temps que toi à ses côtés. Je l'ai même combattus, alors oui il utilise la traîtrise au combat. Mais je pense que cela vient des épreuves qu'il a traversé dans son propre monde. Le fait qu'il refuse d'en parler est assez explicite sur l'horreur que cela devait être. Pour sa sauvagerie, c'est sa nouvelle forme qui l'oblige à agir ainsi pour survivre. Comme à chaque fois que je me digivolve, je change, mais au fond je reste la même._ » Ses paroles rassurèrent la dompteuse. _Renamon a toujours une vision juste des choses. _« _Mmmmh..._ »

«_ Un problème Renamon ? »_

_« Non, je viens d'esquiver un coup de Weremon que je n'avais pas anticipé. Il s'est amélioré depuis la dernière fois. C'est vraiment un combat excitant et digne d'intérêt. Je vais devoir me concentrer pour le vaincre cette fois. »_

« _Tu le combats ?_ » s'inquiéta Rika au souvenirs des images de la vidéo.

« _Je n'ai trouvé personne d'autre pour m'entraîner et je le soupçonnais de vouloir prendre sa revanche. De plus, cela sera utile pour ce que tu as proposé. » _souligna malicieusement la renarde. _« J'espère avoir été utile_. _Si tu as encore des doutes, étudies ses données elles pourront expliquer son comportement._ »

« _Oui merci pour ton aide. » _

_« De rien Rika, les amies sont là pour ça. Si tu veux bien m'excuser, j'ai un loup à dompter. » _

Cette conversation avait renforcée les convictions de Rika.

« Pour notre part, Renamon et moi lui faisons confiance. Mais, si jamais il devenait un danger nous ferons en sorte qu'il ne soit rien de plus qu'un souvenir désagréable. Alors ne faites rien de stupide les garçons. Pour sa sauvagerie, je doute que nous ayons à nous en inquiéter. Son apparence amplifit simplement son côté bestial. » Annonça la dompteuse à la surprise de tous. « Et puis, Renamon s'assure en ce moment même qu'il ne commettra aucun faux pas dans le futur. » _J'espère que je ne regretterais pas ma décision. _

La reprise des cours résonna, empêchant l'équipe d'argumenter ou de questionner Rika sur ce qu'elle entendait par là. Laissant à l'adolescente le temps de consulter une dernière fois les données de leur invité, avant de retourner en classe.

_'Prédateur nocturne instinctif mais intelligent, il se bat avec une grande sauvagerie. Fidèle, il défend sa meute et son territoire jusqu'à la mort.' Non, je ne pense pas. _Pensa t'elle avec un sourire confiant.

* * *

**Je pensais ne faire que deux parties, mais mon imagination s'est emballée sur ce chapitre, ce qui me pousse à faire une troisième partie.**

**En espérant que vous avez apprécié. N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire. Plus il y en aura, plus grande sera ma motivation pour conclure le chapitre suivant. Un commentaire encourageant ça vous booste un auteur, je peux vous l'assurer. De même, si vous avez des questions ou des suggestions, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un MP.**


	17. Chapter 17: Apprentissage (partie 3)

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes. Ce grand chapitre en trois partie m'a réellement inspiré. J'espère que vous appréciez ce qui se déroule autant que moi. Par contre je suis un peu à sec pour le chapitre suivant le prochain. Donc si vous avez des suggestions, n'hésitez pas.**

**Pour ceux qui lisent cette fiction et qui n'ont pas encore posté d'avis, je les encourage à le faire. En postant une review ou en envoyant un PM.**

**Bonne lecture à tous!**

* * *

Chapitre 17 : Apprentissage (partie 3)

Le combat entre Renamon et Weremon était engagé depuis une dizaine de minutes. Bien qu'il était devenu plus fort et plus rapide depuis leur dernier affrontement, il ne parvenait toujours pas à lui porter des coups sérieux. Leurs vitesses étant pratiquement équivalentes, l'expérience, l'agilité et la souplesse de la renarde lui permettait d'esquiver les coups du loup avec une certaine aisance. Alors que ce dernier bénéficiait d'une résistance et d'une puissance physique supérieure.

Cependant, Weremon parvenait également à parer la plupart des enchaînements de Renamon. Ce qui rendait le combat particulièrement intense et incertain pour les deux partis. Chacun esquivant et parant les frappes de son opposant. Les déplacements des combattants pourraient laisser supposer qu'il s'agissait la, d'une danse entre les deux digimon. Mais la férocité du combat ne laissait aucune place au doute.

Renamon appréciait particulièrement cet échange. Weremon était l'adversaire qu'elle recherchait depuis longtemps. Quelqu'un ayant un style et une anatomie proche de la sienne. Lui permettant de mettre ses compétences et son expérience à l'épreuve. Soldimon avait été convenable en son temps, mais trop lent pour correspondre à ses attentes. En revanche, Weremon avait la puissance et la vitesse qu'elle attendait pour affiner ses compétences.

Elle remarqua à plusieurs reprises que le loup serrait ses poing au moment de frapper. Probablement pour éviter de la blesser avec ses griffes, mais cela réduisait la portée et l'efficacité de ses coups.

_Comme c'est aimable. Mais il va falloir régler ça ! Je veux un véritable adversaire._

Soudain, elle remarqua que son adversaire semblait distrait, son regard venait de se détourner d'elle un court instant.

_Maintenant !_

Pour sa part, Weremon était concentré. Il pouvait suivre les mouvements de Renamon, mais il ne parvenait pas à la saisir pour mettre un terme au combat. A chaque tentative elle parvenait à lui glisser entre les doigts. De même, plusieurs reprises il avait eu l'occasion de frapper durement, mais sa crainte de la blessée, le faisait hésiter. Mettant un terme à l'opportunité.

« _**Arrêtes d'hésiter ! Si tu la touches, elle ne va pas se briser. Elle est beaucoup plus résistante que son apparence laisse paraître.**_ »

« Je sais, mais je ne veux pas la blesser. Tu sais parfaitement de quoi mes griffes sont capables. »

« _**Justement, elle ne causeront pas de blessure mortelle à ce stade du combat et elle est parfaitement capable d'endurer un bon choc. **_»

Le loup digital, en connaissance de cause, était obligé de l'admettre. Par le passé, il avait été incapable de placer un seul coup valable alors qu'elle se bridait. Aujourd'hui, il éprouvait toujours des difficultés. Et l'expression sur le visage de la renarde ne lui inspirait aucunement confiance. Les pupilles rétractées de ses yeux bleu glace, additionnées à ses canines apparentes lui donnait une expression sauvage et déchaînée. Provoquant des frissons dans le dos de Weremon, qui pourtant, ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer qu' elle conservait toute sa grâce.

« _**Regardes ! Tu crois qu'elle hésitera si l'occasion se présente ?**_ »

« _Non._ » Weremon lança un regard déterminé vers ses griffes, perdant de vu son opposante une fraction de seconde.

« _**Alors rends lui la parei...**_ »

« Arrrrh... » Weremon siffla de douleur, alors que trois sillons sanglants se creusaient sur son épaule gauche. Il bondit dans la direction opposée avant de faire face.

« Seconde erreur. Ne jamais perdre son adversaire du regard. » Argua Renamon en s'élançant pour reprendre l'affrontement. Mais au moment du contact, elle remarqua que les petits vaisseaux sanguins des iris du loup avaient pris une teinte mauve, avant de revenir à leur couleur habituelle.

_Etrange... Qu'est ce que cela voulait dire ? _

Weremon para plus rapidement qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé et répliqua immédiatement. Ratant de quelques millimètres le torse de la renarde, qui perdit quelques poils de sa crinière, arrachés par les griffes du loup.

« **Et la** première ? » demanda t'il en reprenant une posture plus adéquate. Sa voix avait été plus grave un court instant avant de retrouver sa tonalité habituelle. Mais il ne semblait pas avoir remarqué le changement, à l'inverse de Renamon.

« Ne jamais épargner son adversaire. Alors, arrêtes de me protéger et affrontes-moi comme il se doit ! Sinon je devrais prendre des mesures. » Elle laissa planer la menace avant de reprendre l'affrontement.

* * *

Rika profitait de la pause de midi pour se détendre à l'écart. Elle avait prise ses distances avec les autres dompteurs pour éviter l'interminable interrogatoire sur ses motivations. Et elle n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à subir un déluge de questions, dont-ils ne comprendraient pas les réponses qu'elle leur fournirait. Ce qui conduirait à un nouveau débat ou chacun camperait fermement sur ses positions.

_Je me demande pourquoi Renamon n'est toujours pas revenue ? Cela fait pratiquement une heure que je l'ai laissé avec lui. J'espère que tout va bien pour elle. Bien sur, si elle avait des problèmes je serais la première à m'en rendre compte grâce au lien qui nous unis. Mais je dois m'en assurer._

_« Renamon ? »_

La dompteuse pouvait sentir la conscience de sa partenaire, mais elle ne reçut aucune réponse. Ce qui l'inquiéta.

_« Renamon, est-ce que tu vas bien ? »_

La renarde finit par ouvrir son esprit et à répondre. Son état de fatigue était clairement perceptible, ce qui inquiéta

_« Oui, Rika. Mais... peux-tu me laisser ? J'essaie de le vaincre... sans avoir à le supprimer. »_

_« Désolé, je voulais juste prendre des nouvelles. Attend... Vous vous battez depuis ? »_

Renamon ne prit pas la peine de répondre, sa fatigue l'empêchait de se concentrer sur le combat et sur la discussion en même temps. Elle préféra donc se concentrer sur la priorité du moment. Son opposant était tout à fait digne de ses compétences et elle devait admettre qu'elle ne parviendrait peut être pas à le vaincre sans un petit peu d'aide de la part de Rika, ou une digivolution. Mais son épuisement croissant lui interdisait désormais, de passer naturellement à son niveau champion.

Profitant d'un arrêt ponctuel des échanges pour reprendre leurs souffle, elle observa l'état d'épuisement explicite de son opposant et reprit ses esprits. Il était haletant et à en juger par l'odeur, dégoulinant de transpiration sous son épaisse fourrure. Il ne faudrait pas grand chose pour qu'il s'effondre au sol. Mais un rapide examen de son propre état, lui indiqua qu'elle ne se portait guère mieux.

« _Oui, il est vraiment devenus redoutable. Mais je peux t'assurer qu'il n'a pas pris l'avantage pour autant._ » Indiqua t'elle en commençant un mouvement rotatif que Wermon reproduisit, sans qu'aucun ne se décide à reprendre le combat. En attente de l'ouverture qui permettrait de clore l'affrontement.

« _Oh, mais j'en suis certaine Renamon. Aucun digimon ne peut rivaliser avec toi. S'il n'avait pas l'avantage du niveau, je suis persuadé que tu n'en ferais qu'une bouché, au sens propre comme au figuré. » _Le sous entendu arracha un sourire à la renarde._ « Tu veux un petit bonus ?_ » suggéra la dompteuse en ressortant son paquet de cartes.

« _Non merci. Je tiens à régler cette histoire seule. Mais si le besoin ce fait sentir, tiens toi prête pour les cinq prochaines minutes. Je vais mettre un terme à cet entraînement et si il parvient à résister, j'aurais peut-être besoin de ton aide. _»

* * *

Weremon était haletant, éreinté, assoiffé et dégoulinant de transpiration sous sa sombre fourrure. Jamais il n'avait vécu un combat plus intense. Son corps entier réclamait du repos, mais le moindre relâchement serait sanctionné par une blessure cuisante et/ou la victoire de son opposante.

Il autorisa son esprit à s'évader quelques secondes, oubliant ainsi les douleurs cuisantes qui se propageaient dans ses membres, en attendant que son opposante se décide à reprendre les échanges de coups.

_Elle est plus fine et plus petite d'une dizaine de centimètres, mais elle parvient à me tenir tête. C'est... impressionnant. Oui, c'est le mot. _

Un brouillard se forma devant ses yeux, le forçant à reprendre ses esprit pour ne pas céder à l'épuisement. Chaque mouvement devenait plus difficile que le précédant, mais il refusait de céder devant elle, se sachant juger sur chacune de ses actions.

* * *

Renamon s'élança à nouveau, surprenant son adversaire qui ne put cette fois esquiver. Elle se saisit de l'un de ses bras et, par une habile manœuvre martiale, le précipita au sol. Mais contre toute ses attentes, Weremon se saisit d'une des jambes de la renarde avant de s'effondrer et tira de toutes la force qu'il avait. Ce qui déséquilibra Renamon et l'envoya rejoindre le loup au tapis.

Ce dernier roula d'instinct et plaqua la renarde dans la poussière par ses deux poignets. Son regard jaune or, plongé dans les iris bleu glace. Mais un brouillard d'épuisement s'était abattus devant ses yeux, le rendant à peine conscient de son environnement.

« Je... te... tiens ! » souffla t'il entre deux inspirations. Sa conscience devenait vacillante, il arrivait tout juste à se maintenir au dessus.

Renamon était encore sous le choc de ne pas avoir vu venir la manœuvre. Mais elle retrouva immédiatement sa lucidité lorsque son opposant commença à parler. _Tu ne crois tout de même pas que c'est finis ?_

_« Rika ? Tu te souviens de notre combat contre Lynxmon ? »_

_« Compris ! » _Rika sortit la carte de modification vitesse et l'incéra dans son digivice. « Vitesse activé ! »

Renamon sentit immédiatement le changement. Avec sa vitesse désormais considérablement accrue, elle trouva immédiatement une faille dans la prise de Weremon et s'y engouffra avant de glisser sous son torse pour réapparaître derrière lui. Elle décida de finir le combat en relâchant son attaque personnelle pour impressionner le loup. Et avant qu'il n'est eu le temps de se retourner, elle bondit et s'exclama : « Pluie de diamant ! »

* * *

Weremon sentit quelque chose se produire, mais avant qu'il ne comprenne quoi, Renamon disparut.

_Hein, mais... C'est pas possible !_

D'instinct, il commença à se retourner et entendit celle qu'il recherchait parler. Il était trop éreinté pour comprendre la signification de ses paroles mais se força à faire face.

Lorsqu'il eut achevé sa rotation, il fit face à Renamon qui se tenait dans les airs derrière une multitudes d'éclats lumineux. La scène était magnifique, irréelle, mais son instinct se réveilla. Une sensation familière refaisait surface. Celle de la mort approchant sur le champs de bataille. Mais il ne comprenait pas d'où venait le danger. _Je suis pourtant seul avec Renamon et..._

Son regard se figea lorsque la réalité de la situation le percuta. Les cristaux commencèrent leurs chute mortelle dans sa direction alors qu'il comprenait d'où venait la menace qu'il avait sentis. Mais il était trop éreinté pour penser à s'échapper. Et même s'il y avait pensé, il n'aurait pas été capable de bouger tant il était éreinté.

« _**Non !**_ »

* * *

Renamon était terrifié par la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Les effets de la modification étant encore actifs, elle observait au ralenti les cristaux tranchants tomber inéxorablement sur son partenaire d'entraînement. S'attendant à ce qu'il roule sur le côté ou qu'il bondisse pour échapper à l'attaque, elle fut prise de panique en le voyant resté immobile.

_Esquives ! Allez bouges ! Tu ne vas pas rester là tout de même ?_

A son plus grand effroi, elle constata à nouveau son état avancé d'épuisement et le regard figé sur son visage.

_Oh non ! Je n'ai pas fais ça ? Réveilles-toi ! Esquives!_

Le désespoir, s'empara de Renamon lorsque la distance entre les cristaux et Weremon était désormais trop courte pour permettre à une éventuelle esquive de réussir.

_Non ! Non ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Ca ne peut pas arriver !_

Les larmes commençaient à monter à ses yeux. Rika ressentait sa détresse et tentait d'entrer en contact, mais la renarde digitale était trop bouleversé pour seulement percevoir les tentatives.

_Pourquoi a t'il fallut que je cherche a t'impressionner. Pardonnes-moi ! Je suis tellement désolé !_

La multitude de diamants s'abattit sur la forme immobile du loup. Mais le regard perçant de Renamon remarqua un changement brutal dans la scène qui se déroulait depuis ce qui semblait une éternité pour elle. Les yeux de Weremon prirent subitement une couleur mauve avec des dégradés de violet avant que les diamants ne recouvrent définitivement le loup digital. Une lueur mauve traversa l'une des extrémités du déluge de cristaux, suivie par un rugissement et plusieurs se brisèrent sous un puissant impact. Une ombre floue s'échappa du déversement mortel, accompagnée d'un glapissement de douleur.

La renarde ne pouvait pas expliquer ce qui venait de se passer. Si ce n'est seulement le changement de couleur, elle avait déjà vu les veines de ses yeux prendre cette teinte, mais jamais l'intégralité de l'iris. De plus Weremon devrait désormais être déchiré par la pluie de diamants qui s'abattait sur lui. Et non à se tenir dans l'obscurité des arbres à lécher sa queue en glapissant comme un chiot blessé.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à se précipiter pour se rendre compte par elle-même de son état, elle remarqua, avec l'adaptation de ses pupilles à la pénombre, que son apparence avait changé. Son corps était plus musclé et plus grand de quelques centimètres, son dos s'était courbé et ses griffes étaient désormais plus longue et plus épaisses. Si cela n'avait pas suffis pour l'inquiéter, Weremon finit de s'occuper de sa blessure et releva la tête dans sa direction. Ses canines supérieures ressortait légèrement d'un centimètre de sa mâchoire qui s'était élargie. Elle remarqua à nouveau ses yeux de couleur mauve, mais cette fois-ci, ils dégageaient une émotion qu'elle connaissait et qui lui fit hérisser sa fourrure. Le regard du loup exprimait la fureur dans son état brut. Celui qui se tenait devant-elle n'était plus celui qu'elle connaissait.

«_ Rika !_ » appela t'elle dans l'urgence.

* * *

Rika patientait toujours lorsque son digivice émit un signal. Les données d'un nouveau digimon apparurent à l'écran.

« C'est une blague ? »

Devant ses yeux apparaissaient à nouveaux les données de Weremon. Mais quelque chose avait changé. Son apparence était beaucoup plus féroce que la dernière fois. Il ressemblait à s'y méprendre aux loups garous des films d'horreur. Et de nouvelles informations s'affichaient :

**nom :** _Weremon (Alpha mode)_

**niveau :** _champion_

**type :** _donnée_

**caractère :** _Prédateur nocturne instinctif mais intelligent, il se bat avec une grande sauvagerie. Fidèle, il défend sa meute et son territoire jusqu'à la mort. _

_Le mode Alpha est la forme primitive et temporaire de ce digimon, elle n'apparaît que lorsque ce dernier perd le contrôle de lui même. Il se retrouve alors dépourvu de toute notion de réflexion et se contente de broyer ses adversaires. Le mode alpha consomme toute l'énergie du digimon en quelques minutes, mais lui confère une force et une vitesse supérieure._

« Alpha mode ? »

Une nouvelle ligne apparut, mais ces données n'étaient d'aucune utilité la plupart du temps et c'est pourquoi la dompteuse ne prenait plus la peine de les lire. Mais cette fois-ci elle s'attarda :

**famille :** _Nature Spirits_

_ Dark Area_

_ Nightmare Soldiers_

« Dark Area ? C'est la première fois que j'entend parler de cette famille. Il va falloir que je me renseigne. »

« _Rika !_ » s'exclama mentalement Renamon.

La dompteuse comprit l'urgence de la situation et enclencha d'instinct une carte de digivolution.

* * *

Renamon ressentie la familière sensation de la digivolution parcourant chaque partie de son corps alors qu'elle devenait Taomon. Weremon eut pour toute réaction de commencer à grogner en retroussant ses babines, révélant une impressionnante batterie dents. La magicienne se tint prête à toute éventualité, mais à son grand étonnement, le loup s'effondra au sol. S'étalant dans la poussière, inconscient et haletant avant de retrouver sa forme originale. Laissant la renarde du tao perplexe devant la situation.

_Et bien, ça n'aura pas pris longtemps. _

« _Taomon est-ce que tout va bien ?_ »

« _Oui Rika, il semblerait que note réaction est été un peu exagéré. Il s'est effondré tout seul avant même avoir engagé le combat._ »

« _Quoi ? Mais comment est-ce possible ?_ »

« _Je vais y réfléchir mais pour l'instant je vais le transporter dans le jardin et le surveiller jusqu'à son réveil. Pour m'assurer qu'il est bien redevenu celui que nous connaissons et qu'il se lave dans les plus brefs délais avant d'empester toute la propriété._ »

« _Chez nous ? Tu ne crains pas qu'il recommence ?_ » s'inquiéta la dompteuse.

« _J'en doute, du moins tant que personne ne le pousse dans ses retranchements comme je l'ai fais._ » justifia Taomon en soulevant le corps inanimé du loup et en l'emportant.

« _Je peux te demander ce qu'est la zone sombre ?_ » demanda l'adolescente rassurée.

Taomon sembla se troubler devant la question et hésita à répondre.

« _C'est une vieille légende Rika. Pour faire simple, il s'agit d'une prison ou sont enfermés les digimon maléfiques après leur mort. L'équivalent de l'enfer dans les mythologies humaines je pense. Pourquoi cette question ? _»

« _D'après les données de Weremon, il en rangé dans les familles des esprits de la nature, des soldats cauchemar et de la zone sombre. Cela veut dire qu'il est maléfique ? _»

« Pas nécessairement, mais il est sûrement affilié à l'ombre. Après tout rien d'étonnant, il est référencé comme un prédateur nocturne. D'autres légendes racontent que certains digimon vivraient dans cette zone sans être prisonniers pour autant. Donc je suppose qu'il fait partis de cela. Mais j'aimerais pouvoir regardé ses informations par moi même, si tu es d'accord. »

_Mais ça n'a aucun sens, il n'est même pas un digimon à l'origine, et il n'est jamais allé dans le monde digital. _Pensèrent-elles au même instant.

A mi-chemin, Taomon examina Weremon et sourit intérieurement.

_Tu es vraiment quelqu'un de très intéressant, mon grand méchant loup. Je me demande quelles autres surprises tu nous réserves._


	18. Chapter 18: Discussion avec l'ombre

**Bonjour! Pardonnez mon retard, mais j'étais pris dans la lecture d'une autre fanfiction plutôt réussie bien qu' incomplète. Donc voici le nouveau chapitre. N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis et à faire des suggestions. **

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre 18 :

Taomon se tenait droite dans le jardin. Observant Weremon qui gisait à l'endroit ou elle l'avait déposé. Elle restait silencieuse et calme, mais son attitude était une façade pour dissimuler ses troubles. Quelque chose s'était produit, une chose qu'elle ne connaissait pas, ce qui lui déplaisait. De plus, Rika venait de l'informer que le loup était affilié à la zone sombre. Elle ferma les paupières, pour s'isoler du monde et remettre ses idées en ordre.

_Je ne pensais pas qu'un endroit aussi terrifiant puisse exister. Cela ressemblait à une histoire pour effrayer les jeunes digimon pour qu'ils réfléchissent à deux fois avant de faire de mauvais choix. Mais nous avons désormais la preuve de l'existence de cette zone. _

Taomon ouvrit à nouveau les yeux et repris son analyse.

_Nous nous sommes affrontés pendant plus d' une heure jusqu'à l'épuisement._ Elle dissimula un sourire satisfait en conservant son expression impassible._ Et quel combat, ça faisait longtemps que personne ne m'avait permis d'exploiter tout mon potentiel pour triompher. S' il ne manquait pas autant de technique au corps à corps, il aurait probablement vaincu. Mmmh, à quoi ressemblerait notre prochain combat si je prenais la forme de Kyubimon ? _

Son esprit s'assombrit à nouveau lorsqu'elle repensa à la conclusion de la séance. Conclusion qui posait un problème de taille.

_Qu'est-ce que c'était que cela ? Pas une digivolution, sinon il ne se serait pas évanoui. Que signifiait ce regard qu'il m'a lancé et pourquoi cette couleur ? Il faudra probablement attendre pour avoir des réponses, à ces questions. Mais la question principale demeure,... est-il une menace ?_

Un mouvement du loup rompit sa réflexion, mais il était évident qu'il n'allait pas se réveiller aussi-tôt.

* * *

Rika profitait de la pause de l'après midi pour prendre des nouvelles de Renamon. Mais cette dernière continuait de garder un œil sur leur invité inconscient.

« _Tu penses avoir compris ce qui s'est passé ? _»

« _J'y réfléchis encore. Mais je doute d'avoir des réponses sans l'interroger. Et, il se peut qu'il ne se souvienne pas de ce qui s'est passé._ »

« _Comment est-ce possible ?_ »

« _Je ne sais pas exactement, mais il n'était plus lui même. C'était comme si un digimon sauvage se tenait devant moi. Comme si nous ne nous étions jamais rencontré._ »

« _Une explication ?_ »

«_ Mmmmh... pourquoi as-tu parlé subitement des données de Weremon tout à l'heure ?_ »

« _Parce que ses données sont apparus sur mon digivice durant votre combat. _»

« _Quoi ? Comme si un nouveau digimon avait émergé ? Tu peux afficher les données ? _»

« _Bien sur pourquoi ?_ » A cet instant, Renamon apparut derrière elle, tapie dans l'ombre pour ne pas être aperçue par les autres élèves.

Rika sourit, elle était habitué à voir Renamon apparaître et disparaître, même si cela demeurait étrange. Elle sortit son digivice d'une de ses poches et afficha les dernières données qu'elle avait obtenue.

« _Weremon (Alpha mode) ? Toujours de niveau champion, donc mes soupçons se confirment. Il ne s'est pas digivolvé, il a simplement changé de forme. »_

_« D'accord. Mais qui le surveille ? » _La renarde ne prit pas la peine de répondre, concentrée sur l'étude des informations. L'adolescente en déduisit la réponse.

« '_forme primitive et temporaire' 'perd le contrôle' 'consomme toute l'énergie du digimon en quelques minutes' Voilà qui éclaircit toute cette histoire. Il a changé de forme, qui a consumée le peu d'énergie qui lui restait. »_

_« Alors ? »_

_« Je pense qu'il ne représente pas une plus grande menace qu'auparavant. Mais il peut devenir dangereux s'il repasse en mode alpha. Je n' ais pas aimé le regard qu'il avait. Il faudra éviter cela à l'avenir. » _

Les autres dompteurs approchaient pour joindre Rika à leur discussion et probablement obtenir son avis sur tel ou tel sujet.

_« Je pense que nous devrions garder cela pour nous. Henry était prêt à l'engager la dernière fois que nous avons parlé de lui. Alors s'il apprend que notre invité est affilié à l'ombre, je doute qu'il se souvienne des cours de son maîtres. Sans oublier Takato et les autres qui voudront jouer aux héros. »_

_« Je suis d'accord. Surtout qu'il n'est pas en état d'entreprendre un combat, à cause de moi. » _souligna Renamon avec une pointe de fierté.

_« Je n'en doute pas. Il faudra vraiment que j' assiste à l'une de vos rencontres. »_ répondit l'adolescente dans un sourire complice._ « Tu sais, j'ai remarqué qu'il semblait récupérer beaucoup plus lentement que toi ou les autres. »_

_« J'ai remarqué aussi, mais cela est sûrement dut au fait qu'il ne soit pas une créature digitale à l'origine. Mais ce n'est que pure supposition. »_

Renamon disparut au passage d'un groupe d' enseignants et Rika se leva pour rejoindre les autres dompteurs.

* * *

Renamon se tenait de nouveau face à Weremon qui n'avait toujours pas repris conscience.

_Il était vraiment épuisé. _S'étonna t' elle, ayant espéré qu'il ait retrouvé ses esprits à son retour.

Cependant, ce dernier était désormais pris de tremblements et agitait de temps à autres les bras. Son index de la main droite s' agitant constamment. Manifestement pris en plein cauchemar, le loup était très agité. Changeant régulièrement de position. Laissant échapper de petites plaintes de temps en temps.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, le sommeil de Weremon devenait de plus en plus agité. Le niveau sonore de ses gémissement allant croissant.

_Il va finir par attirer l'attention des voisin. _Pensa la renarde, avant de se décider à agir. Elle s'avança et tenta de le réveiller à plusieurs reprises mais sans succès. Elle envisagea d'entrer dans son esprit pour le forcer à se calmer lorsqu' il roula à plantant ses griffes dans le sol et refermant avec force son poing.

« **Non !** » grogna t'il d'une voix rauque, à peine reconnaissable.

_Voilà qu'il commence à parler. Si ça continue, il va se mettre à hurler._

Renamon tenta à nouveau de le réveiller de façon plus énergique. Sans succès. Elle s'empara de la bouteille qu'elle destinait au loup et lui déversa le contenu sur la tête, le choc de l'eau froide réveillant n'importe quel dormeur. Mais à sa grande surprise, il ne réagit même pas.

Je ne vais tout de même pas entrer dans son esprit sans son autorisation... Mais si je ne le fais pas, les voisins vont s'inquiéter et venir voir ce qui se passe...

Une nouvelle plainte, plus puissante que les autres s'échappa de la gueule du loup. L'urgence de le faire taire précipita la décision de Renamon, qui plaça sa main sur le front de Weremon et força l'accès à son esprit. Au moment du contact, elle sentit une forte résistance et une contre attaque mentale qu'elle n'attendait pas. Mais étant particulièrement discipliné elle maîtrisa sa surprise, repris le contrôle et repoussa ce qui s'avéra une faible offensive mentale, brisant les dernières résistances de l'esprit du loup.

A l'instant où elle allait obtenir l'accès, elle entendit un nouveau grognement de la part de Weremon et une main puissante s'empara de son bras. Avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir, une force irrésistible l'attira dans les tréfonds de l'esprit qu'elle cherchait à atteindre, rendant tout retour impossible.

Renamon sombra pendant quelques secondes dans l'obscurité avant d'atterrir, à sa grande surprise, délicatement sur un sol glacé. Mais l'obscurité absolue du lieu l'empêchait de discerner la moindre forme. Peu à peu, des formes apparurent et la renarde distingua une main métallique posé sur un tas de gravas face à elle. Son champs de vision se releva légèrement avant qu'un sifflement strident déchire le silence absolus et que son crâne se précipite sur le tas de gravas qu'elle observait la seconde d'avant.

_Où suis-je ?_

Elle aperçut la main métallique passer à nouveau dans son champs de vision, mais tenant fermement un objet ressemblant à une arme humaine qu'elle avait aperçue à plusieurs reprises. Un fusil glissa devant-elle, remontant lentement vers le sommet du tas de gravas. Sa vision suivit le fusil et se positionna derrière la mire. Elle sentit son corps se déplacer pour escalader l'obstacle et elle aperçut alors une vision d'effroi. Devant elle se déroulait un combat entre de nombreux humains, courants, rampants dans la boue et les gravats de bâtiments en ruine. Des corps disloqués ou broyés jonchaient le terrain.

_Mais... Qu'est-ce que ? Où suis-je ? _Son regard balayait le champs de bataille à la recherche de quelque chose. Un rayon lumineux lui permit d'apercevoir un reflet sur ce qu'elle identifia comme une visière devant son visage. Le souvenir de sa main, des combattants et de Soldimon lui revinrent en mémoire. Lui faisant réaliser qu'elle portait actuellement une armure.

_D'accord, mais pourquoi je suis ici ?_

Soudain elle remarqua du mouvement derrière un amas de débris et pointa la mire dans cette direction. Des tirs fusèrent de la position, fauchant un petit groupe de soldat. La silhouette d'un casque différent des autres, était visible et la mire se focalisa dessus. Quelques instants plus tard, elle sentit son doigt presser la gâchette et vu la cible s'effondrer. Avant qu'un déluge de tirs ne la force à se laisser glisser de son tas de gravas pour échapper à la mort. Et qu'une voix rauque légèrement plus grave de celle de Weremon ne se fasse entendre :

_« _**Je ne m'attendais pas à vous trouver ici. Je suppose que vous n'êtes pas une menace et vous présente mes excuses pour cet accueil. **_»_

Renamon frémit au son de cette voix, mais aperçut son armure s'éloigner en rampant. Elle avait retrouvé son corps, ou plutôt sa projection spirituelle, ainsi que le contrôle de cette dernière. Elle se déplaça de quelques pas à la recherche de son interlocuteur. Mais il était introuvable. Soudain elle remarqua que le champs de bataille disparaissait peu à peu avant d' être remplacé par une clairière nocturne traversée par un ruisseau argenté.

_Je suis piégé dans l'inconscient de Weremon. Il faut que je trouve un moyen de m'échapper. _

_« _**Vous n'êtes pas prisonnière...**_»_

Renamon faisait face à Weremon qui se tenait de l'autre côté du ruisseau. Un détail attira cependant l'attention de la renarde, les yeux du loup étaient mauve. Qui que soit son interlocuteur, elle était dorénavant avertie qu'il ne s'agissait pas de celui qu'elle connaissait. Elle prit une position de combat, mais n'obtenant pas de réaction de la part du loup, elle se détendit et croisa les bras :

« Qui êtes-vous ? Pourquoi m'avoir amené ici ? »

«** Le pourquoi est assez simple. Quelqu'un tentait de s'introduire dans mon esprit, j'ai donc repoussé l'assaut. Mais la deuxième vague était trop puissante pour être contenue, j'ai donc improvisé.** »

« Comment cela ? »

« **Je vous ais donné ce que vous vouliez, mais en vous bloquant dans un souvenir de mon passé.** »

« Je vois. » Renamon comprenait désormais ce qu'elle avait vu. « Mais qui êtes-vous ? »

Un long soupir se fit entendre avant que la réponse ne vienne :

« C**'est une question difficile et je ne comprend pas tout moi même. Pour être simple, disons que je suis une partie de celui que vous connaissez sous le nom de Weremon.** »

Renamon releva un sourcil d'un air interrogateur. Ce qui encouragea le loup à éclaircir sa pensée.

« **Pour résumer, lors de notre arrivée dans votre monde, notre personnalité a été séparée en deux partie. Il y a celui que vous connaissez et moi. La différence étant que j'ai hérité des connaissances que toute créature digitale acquiert lors de sa création. A l'inverse de mon alter-égo.** »

La renarde ne bougea pas d'un cil, examinant chacune des informations qu'elle obtenait.

« C'était vous tout à l'heure dans le parc. »

«** Oui et non.** »

Le regard que l'ombre reçue l'obligea à s'expliquer :

« **Disons que vous avez rencontré la partie la plus obscure de notre personne. Dont je réunis la majorité des caractéristiques. Je précise que nos personnalités avaient fusionnées bien avant, durant notre combat, je ne suis pas à l'origine de cette transformation. Au moment ou nous pensions que tout était finis, quelque chose s'est réveillé en nous, libérant suffisamment d'énergie pour prendre le contrôle. Je suppose qu'il s'agit simplement de notre nature primitive, mais je doute qu'il représente une menace, du moins pour vous...** » L'ombre ne termina pas sa phrase et repris une posture neutre, pratiquement la même que Renamon.

_Je trouvais qu'il s'était amélioré un peu trop vite. Maintenant je sais comment._

_« _Fusionné vous disiez ?_ »_

« **Comme je vous l'ais dis. Nous avons été divisé en deux consciences distinctes et peu à peu nous fusionnons pour retrouver notre unité. Bientôt, nous ne formerons plus qu'une seule conscience à nouveau.** »

Cette déclaration laissa échapper l'ombre d'une réaction sur le visage de la renarde, ce qui n'échappa pas au loup. L'ombre afficha un sourire amusé et repris la conversation sur un ton rassurant :

« **Vous pensez qu'il va changer ? Et bien non, il restera le même. Il sera simplement plus … complet et moins ignorant.** »

« Moins ignorant ? »

« **Il aura accès de manière inconsciente au savoir que tout digimon dispose et un contrôle accru sur ses capacités. Avant de m'effacer, je ferais en sorte de lui enseigner les dernières bases. Mais je ne serais plus là pour contrôler ses pulsions dues à sa forme actuelle. C'est pourquoi je vous raconte tout cela. En espérant que vous l'aiderez à passer les épreuves qui l'attendent. Avez vous d'autres questions ? **»

Renamon fut surprise par la demande. Elle ne s'attendait pas à autant de franchise, surtout de la part d'une ombre. _C'est tout de même un peu trop facile. Et s'il mentait ? Comment puis-je faire confiance à cette chose ? Ce n'est pas comme si... _Une nouvelle question se forma dans son esprit :

« Vous disiez m'avoir enfermé dans un souvenir, lequel était-ce ? »

« **Ah, une question simple et sans complications. Vous avez assistez à notre première bataille, un souvenir qui revient souvent nous hanter. Et plus précisément le moment de notre première victime. Cela fait partie des moments difficiles à oublier. Cela eu lieu juste avant la formation de l'Alliance. L'Empire y affrontait l'un de nos futurs alliés, la République de … J'ai oublié le nom, mais nos troupes subirent de lourdes pertes comme vous avez pu avoir un aperçu.** »

La renarde hocha la tête au souvenirs des corps mutilés jonchant le champs de bataille. « Un Empire ? »

«** Oui, mais ce n'est pas très important. Vous connaissez la politique. **»

« Pourquoi Weremon refuse de parler de ses combats ? »

La question pouvait sembler innocente, mais elle désirait véritablement connaître la raison de cette réticence. Les amis de Rika avaient tendance à étaler leurs exploits, alors que Weremon en disait le minimum.

L'ombre du loup passa la main derrière la tête et sembla embarrassée par la question. Il hésitait clairement sur la réponse à donner.

« **Parce que l'on est fier de sa guerre, mais qu' on ne la raconte pas. **»

« Pourquoi ? »

« **Fier d'avoir fais ce qu'il fallait qu'en il le fallait. La preuve étant que l'on est toujours en vie. Mais les horreurs auqu'elles nous avons assistés et participé ne sont pas des choses que nous voulons raconter pour des raisons explicites.** »

« Je pense que je peux comprendre. Les combats des humains ne sont pas les mêmes que ceux des digimon. »

« **Je pense avoir répondu à toutes les questions dont je pouvais fournir les réponses.** »

Renamon souhaitait encore obtenir certain éclaircissements, mais quelque chose lui indiqua qu'elle n'aurait plus de réponse de sa part.

« **Maintenant c'est à mon tour. Soyez franche, s'il vous plaît. Avez vous des sentiments pour lui ?** »

La question prit Renamon au dépourvu. Elle resta plusieurs secondes à tenter de formuler une réponse correcte.

« Bien sur. Nous sommes amis après tout. »

«** Pas ça. Je vous demande si vous éprouvez des sentiments profonds pour lui. Vous savez ce qu'il ressent, la comédie n'a jamais été notre for. De plus il est trop discipliné et timide avec ce genre de sentiments pour osez l'avouer. Sachez également qu'il n'aura jamais connaissance de votre intrusion et de notre conversation. Ces souvenirs se perdront dans son inconscient. Vous pouvez parler en toute franchise. **»

La renarde rougirait sous sa fourrure si elle était encore dans son corps. Mais sa projection spirituelle n'avait pas ce genre de faiblesse. Elle prit néanmoins la posture la plus neutre possible et fit semblant de considérer la question, bien que connaissant déjà la réponse. Mais trouver la bonne formulation était plus difficile que ce qu'il paraissait.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, la scène se brouilla légèrement. Puis le brouillage s'intensifia et la voix de l'ombre perdit en consistance, devenant inaudible.

« **n'oubliez pas...** »

Une force saisit Renamon et l'expulsa en dehors de l'esprit de Weremon, directement dans son propre corps.

* * *

Rika venait de terminer ses cours et commença le trajet du retour. Le ciel commençait à s'assombrir et le vent à se lever. Elle accéléra le pas pour ne pas se retrouver sous la pluie lorsqu'il commencera à pleuvoir.

« _Renamon ? Comment va notre invité ? Ne me dis pas qu'il est toujours inconscient ?_ »

L'adolescente ne reçue aucune réponse, même tardive, ce qui l'inquiéta. Plus étrange, elle ne ressentait plus le lien psychique qui la reliait à sa partenaire.

« _Renamon ?_ »

En quelques minutes, la dompteuse rejoignit son domicile. En approchant, elle ressentit la présence de Renamon, mais impossible de communiquer.

« Renamon ! » s'exclama t'elle en ouvrant la porte de l'entrée. Mais elle ne reçut aucune réponse.

Rika se précipita à l'endroit que sa partenaire avait désigné comme étant celui ou elle avait déposé Weremon et fut prise de surprise par la scène.

Le loup était allongé au sol avec Renamon accroupie au-dessus de lui. Sa main droite placé sur son front, mais elle remarqua également que le bras gauche de Weremon tenait fermement Renamon. Un autre détail la surpris plus encore, les deux semblaient inconscients.

« Renamon, que se passe t'il ? » demanda la dompteuse avec une pointe d'angoisse dans sa voix.

Elle s'accroupit également pour se mettre à la hauteur de son amie et tenta de la réveiller de sa transe.

« S'il te plaît ! Réveille toi. » Elle prononça cette phrase à la fois physiquement et mentalement. Espérant obtenir une réponse. Sa voix commençait à être teinté de panique.

Soudain, comme répondant à l'appel, les oreilles de Renamon se redressèrent légèrement et la prise de Weremon se relâcha, libérant le bras de la renarde. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle finit par ouvrir les yeux, mais son regard semblait fixé sur le visage du loup.

« Renamon ? »

Entendant la voix de Rika l'appeler, elle battit des paupières et retrouva toute sa lucidité.

« Oui, Rika ? »

« Tu peux m'expliquer ce qui vient de se passer ? » La dompteuse était dorénavant rassuré d'avoir retrouvé son amie, mais la situation l'inquiétait.

Renamon suivit le regard de Rika et s'aperçut que sa main était toujours sur le front de Weremon. Elle s'empressa de la retirer avant de se relever et d'inviter sa partenaire à la suivre dans la cuisine.


	19. Chapter 19: Un seul et unique

**Bonjour, à tous. La rentrée universitaire se profile et je ne sais pas ce qui m'attend en terme de quantité de travail. Il se peut que j'écrive moins souvent, tout comme l'inverse puisse se produire. Dans tous les cas, voici la suite.**

* * *

Renamon s'empara rapidement d'une bouteille d'eau et but plusieurs gorgées. Son esprit toujours troublé par sa récente expérience. En face d'elle, se tenait Rika, assise devant la table, attendant des explications. La renarde laissa échapper un soupir de satisfaction, avisa la bouteille et disparut en un battement de cils. Pour réapparaître trois secondes plus tard, les mains vides et s'installer à son tour devant la table.

« Il s'est passé quelque chose de troublant... » commença Renamon en cherchant ses mots.

« D'après ce que j'ai vu, troublant me semble être un euphémisme. Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Bien. Weremon commençait à s'agiter et à parler dans son sommeil. Ne parvenant pas à le réveiller, j'ai tenté d'accéder à son esprit pour le calmer avant qu'il n'attire l'attention. »

« Tu as fais quoi ? Tu disais qu'entrer dans l'esprit d'une personne sans son consentement était un acte ignoble. »

« Cela le serait, si j'avais entrepris cette action pour obtenir des informations ou le manipuler en changeant des souvenirs. Le lien qui nous unis, est la raison pour laquelle j'ai formé un lien psychique entre nous deux. Car aucune de nous n'en abuserait pour atteindre l'autre. Dans son cas je voulais simplement apaiser ses émotions. »

« J'ai dans l'idée que ça n'a pas fonctionné comme prévu. » ironisa l'adolescente. Ce qui eut pour effet de faire marquer une pause à Renamon.

« Pour entrer dans l'esprit de quelqu'un, il faut auparavant ouvrir le sien et projeter sa conscience vers la cible. Nous exposant à l'incursion d'une tierce personne, ce qui nous oblige à combattre avec toute la force de notre esprit pour pénétrer celui de l'autre ou simplement se protéger. » Devinant la futur question de sa partenaire, elle s'empressa d'expliquer. « Le lien psychique qui nous relit évite d'avoir à se protéger en permanence. Donc nous ne risquons rien. »

Rika pris quelques instants pour réfléchir aux révélations de son amie. Avant de reprendre la conversation.

« Il est donc entrer dans ton esprit ? »

« Non. Pas vraiment. Disons que je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il oppose de la résistance en étant inconscient. Il a contre attaqué dans un premier temps, mais j'ai facilement repris le dessus. Cependant, au moment ou il allait céder. Il a fais quelque chose de totalement inattendu, il m'a littéralement aspiré dans son esprit. Pour me piéger dans un souvenir. »

« Quoi ? Comment est-ce possible ? »

« Je ne sais pas exactement et je doute qu'il le sache lui même. Mais le fait est que j'ai revécu sa première bataille à travers ses yeux. Avant d'être libérée et que je partage une petite discussion avec son alter-égo. »

Rika était très surprise par ce récit, bien qu'elle s'attendait à quelque chose de ce genre. « Son alter-ego ? Tu es sérieuse ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Du moins c'est ce qu'il m'a raconté lors de notre explication. »

« A quoi cela ressemblait-il ? » Le regard de Renamon suffit à presser la dompteuse à préciser la question. « Son premier combat. »

Le regard de Renamon se perdit dans les motifs de la table en bois, prenant quelques instants pour mettre des mots sur ce qu'elle avait vu, sans en faire trop :

« Tu te rappels de notre combat contre le D-reaper et la dévastation que ce combat a laissée ? Et bien c'était la même désolation, plus ou moins. Avec des milliers de combattants s'entre-tuant au milieu de ce chaos. Pour résumer, j'ai vu l'horreur de ce que vous nommez la guerre. Je comprend aisément pourquoi il refuse d'en parler avec nous. »

Elles restèrent silencieuses quelques minutes. L'adolescente réfléchissant à sa prochaine question et la renarde aux conséquences des événements récents. Avant que le silence ne soit rompus par la dompteuse.

« Et de quoi avez vous parlé ? »

Renamon raconta l'ensemble de la discussion sous le regard sceptique de Rika. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent à débattre de la véracité de chaque révélation, lorsque Renamon laissa sous-entendre qu'il avait posé une question.

« Laquelle ? » pressa la dompteuse, qui se lassait du sujet précédant.

« Je ... » Renamon rougit sous sa fourrure à l'évocation de la question, mais elle n'était pas réticente à l'idée d'en discuter avec sa partenaire. _Après tout, elle est déjà au courant._ « Il a demandé si... »

Une toux rauque résonna à l'extérieur mettant un terme à la conversation.

* * *

Un mal de crâne abominable accueillit Weremon à son réveil. En reprenant conscience de son propre corps, il sentit sa gorge le brûler et ne put retenir une toux extrêmement douloureuse, due à sa déshydratation avancée. Le loup commença à ouvrir les yeux difficilement, le temps de s'adapter.

Un rapide examen de la situation lui indiqua qu'il se trouvait dans le jardin de ses hôtes. Mais son mal de crâne l'empêchait de se concentrer suffisamment longtemps pour se rappeler comment il était arrivé là.

Cependant, quelque chose dans son champs de vision attira son regard. Devant lui, se tenait une bouteille d'eau à moitié pleine. Il s'en empara avec une vivacité déconcertante et vida d'une traite le contenu. L'eau fraîche qui s'écoulait dans sa gorge était un pure délice, estompant ses maux de gorge et son mal de crâne.

_Il faudra que je remercie celle qui m'a laissé cette bouteille._

Sa première tentative pour se redresser se solda par un échec. L'effort demandé causa une nausée soudaine, qui sapa son effort. Une seconde tentative plus prudente porta ses fruits et lui permit de s'adosser à un pilier du couloir. Il resta quelques minutes assis au sol, pour retrouver peu à peu l'intégralité de ses facultés. Tentant de retrouver les souvenirs qui l'avaient amenés dans cette situation. Ces derniers revenaient par bribes incomplètes et déformées. Trop flous pour être identifiables, il passa aux souvenirs de coups reçus et donner. Ce qui lui fit remarquer que sa fourrure était sale et qu'il empestait la sueur. De plus, la douleur d'une blessure à la base de la queue se fit rapidement connaître.

_Je me suis donc battus, mais ais-je gagné ou perdu ? Et comment je suis arrivé ici ?_

Alors que son esprit s'éclaircissait et que les souvenirs commençaient à se préciser, sa migraine revint brusquement, coupant momentanément sa réflexion.

* * *

Rika patientait depuis quelques minutes dans la cuisine avec Renamon. Attendant la venue de leur invité qui ne se présentait toujours pas. L'impatience grandissante de la dompteuse commençait à s'extérioriser par un froncement de sourcils involontaire. Mais la patience de sa partenaire, qui se tenait sereinement face à elle, l'incita à se calmer et à rouvrir la discussion pour passer le temps.

« Pourquoi met-il autant de temps à ton avis ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Peut-être qu'il a besoin de plus de temps pour se remettre. »

La réponse ne plut pas à l'adolescente. _Plus de temps, toujours plus de temps. _L'impatience la regagna rapidement, lui faisant envisager d'aller à la rencontre du loup et de mettre fin à cette interminable attente.

Devinant ses pensées, Renamon finit par suggérer de jeter un œil pour s'assurer que tout allait bien. Ce qui améliora l'humeur de la dompteuse.

Se déplaçant furtivement vers la porte coulissante menant au jardin, les deux partenaires guettaient le moindre signe qui les avertirait de la présence de Weremon. Bien que Rika ne percevait aucun son, Renamon entendait parfaitement la respiration du loup. Ce qui lui indiqua qu'il n'avait toujours pas bougé. Elle avertit mentalement l'adolescente avant de pousser son analyse.

_Bien, au moins il est réveillé. Mais pourquoi sa respiration est-elle aussi irrégulière ?_

Rika posa sa main sur la porte et sur approbation de la renarde, la fit discrètement coulisser, leur permettant d'apercevoir le loup, placé à quelques mètres sur la gauche. Assis sur le sol, le dos appuyé contre l'un des piliers soutenant le toit du couloir extérieur. Rika remarqua rapidement la bouteille qu'avait tenue son amie plus tôt, avant de disparaître et de revenir. Elle pointa le récipient vide et commenta :

_« Visiblement, il a apprécié le geste. »_

_« Il est logique qu'une personne ayant combattus aussi longtemps que nous, soit assoiffée. Surtout qu'il est allé jusqu'à l'épuisement. »_

_« Sans oublier sa petite métamorphose... » _

_« En effet, elle a consumé le peu d'énergie qu'il lui restait. »_

_« Et maintenant ? »_

Elles continuèrent d'observer Weremon, qui ne semblait pas avoir remarqué leur présence. Ce qui inquiéta Renamon._ Ce n'est pas normal, il a des sens aussi développés que les miens et il n'est pas encore conscient de notre présence ? _

_Une analyse plus poussée de la scène, lui indiqua que son dos était contracté et sa mâchoire crispée._

_« Rika, je pense qu'il a un problème. »_

_« Nous ferions peut être mieux de ne pas approcher. Tu imagines s'il se retransformait. ?»_

_« C'est un risque à prendre, car ne pas intervenir pourrait également le mener à recommencer. »_

_Sur ce, la renarde sortit de la maison et approcha silencieusement du loup jusqu'à se retrouver face à lui._

_« _Weremon ? Allez-vous bien ?_ »_

_Elle reçut pour unique réponse, un vague grognement. Mais rien ne laissait supposer qu'il s'agissait d'une réponse car de nouveaux grognements plaintifs suivirent à un rythme irrégulier._

Désormais, elle voyait son visage et constata clairement qu'il souffrait. D'autres indices subtils lui indiquèrent qu'il était victime d'une migraine, abominable à en juger par sa crispation. Elle rejoignit la cuisine, pour préparer un antidouleur et se procurer une nouvelle bouteille d'eau. Avant de revenir et de découvrir, à sa grande surprise, Rika se tenant à côté de lui, pressant un linge trempé sur son front.

_« Bonne idée, le linge mouillé. »_

_« Merci. Il a réagis, mais il refuse toujours de répondre. »_

« _Je vois, ma petite incursion a du laisser des traces. Normalement la douleur est modérée, voir inexistante pour une simple infiltration. Mais son état de fatigue l'a fragilisé. Ceci devrait l' aider à se détendre. _»

La renarde ouvrit le sachet de poudre et le déversa dans la bouteille avant de secouer l'ensemble énergiquement. Puis d'une main ferme, elle ouvrit la gueule du loup et lui enfonça le goulot entre le dents pour le forcer à boire.

* * *

La douleur intense rendait Weremon complètement fermé au monde extérieur. C'était comme si quelqu'un enfonçait méthodiquement une vis à l'aide d'une perceuse aux tréfonds de son crâne.

_Que quelqu'un face que cela cesse !_

Un nouveau pique de douleur vint terrasser toute volonté de résister. Laissant Weremon dans un état primaire, ayant pour seul volonté de faire cesser la douleur.

_**"Relâche la pression et laisse moi prendre le contrôle ! Je te protégerais le temps que nous ayons une dernière conversation."**_

Weremon n'avait aucune envie de discuter avec son double, mais la promesse d'une pause dans son agonie l'incita à laisser l'ombre prendre le dessus. Il sentit un frisson parcourir chaque fibre de son corps, glaçant ses veines mais atténuant progressivement la douleur. Le contrôle lui échappa et une force irrésistible l'attira dans les profondeurs de son inconscient, le plongeant dans un sommeil éveillé.

_Le loup se retrouva rapidement à nouveau dans la clairière traversée par un quelque chose était différent. Le décors notamment semblait irréel, légèrement flouté. Puis son double ne se tenait pas comme à son habitude de l'autre côté du ruisseau. _

_Weremon avança jusqu'au court d'eau et plongea pour la première fois son regard dans le liquide argenté avant d'être interrompus par un soupir. Relevant la tête, tous les sens en alerte. Une faible respiration était audible, toute proche. Puis la voix de l'ombre commença à parler, mais sur un ton tout juste perceptible._

_«** Ne... regarde pas ...dedans. C'est... trop dangereux ! Tu peux te faire ... **_»

« Où es-tu ? »

« _**Ici, mais je... nous arrivons à un stade ou nous allons... bientôt fusionner pour ne faire qu'un ...à nouveau.**_ »

La scène se brouilla quelques secondes avant de redevenir visible. Le double de Weremon se tenait face à lui. Mais son corps était désormais transparent, perdant peu à peu de sa consistance.

«_ Que se passe t'il ?_ »

«_** Nos ...deux personnalités fusionnent pour reformer ...l'ensemble que nous étions en arrivant dans ce monde. Nous n'aurons plus à nous rencontrer.**_ »

« Mais ... »

« _**Ne joues pas au compatissant. Pas avec toi même. Cette situation te déplaisait autant qu'à moi. **_» Le regain de vigueur dans la voix de l'ombre rendit un peu de consistance à sa projection. « _**Mais tout est sur le point de redevenir normal. L'intervention de notre chère amie a simplement accéléré le processus de réparation. Depuis notre séparation, j'ai hérité des connaissances que tout digimon obtient lors de sa création. Depuis le premier jour, je gardais le contrôle sur notre nouvelle nature, mais dorénavant tu seras seul pour affronter tes instincts. Je ne serais plus là pour les maîtriser à ta place. Ce qui est arrivé tout à l'heure... durant la session d'entraînement était notre véritable nature... révélée au grand jour. Il va... falloir la contrôler et apprendre à la canaliser.**_ »

« Comment veux-tu... »

Un nouveau brouillage suivis d'une vive douleur dans le crâne de Weremon l'empêcha de continuer.

« _**Je disparaît peu à peu. Sache ...qu'il nous reste très peu de temps. Même si tu n'as pas ...accès à toutes les connaissances... dont j'ai disposé, elles seront toujours... présentes, comme moi et se révéleront en temps voulus. Et fais moi... une faveur. Garde un œil... sur Renamon, si il devait lui arriver quelque chose tu... ne te pardonnerais jamais.**_ »

Cette fois-ci, le brouillage s'intensifia et l'intégralité du lieux s'effondra, éjectant le loup de son inconscient à la merci de sa migraine.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, les muscles de Weremon se relaxèrent et ses plaintes répétées se turent au fur et à mesure qu'il reprenait conscience. Puis, il ouvrit lentement les yeux pour rencontrer le regard bleu glace de Renamon qui se tenait directement face à lui. Il tenta d'esquiver, mais sa volonté s'effaça au premier contact. Le laissant dans un état de contemplation pure, son regard perdu dans celui de la renarde.

Cette dernière maintint le contact, plongeant son propre regard dans les yeux jaune or du loup. Un frisson parcourut sa nuque alors qu'elle constatait que la pupille de Weremon se dilatait et que ses propres battements de cœur gagnaient en intensité...

Rika observa la scène un certain temps, le sourire aux lèvres, se demandant comment cela allait se terminer. Jusqu'à ce que la porte du jardin s'ouvre en grinçant, ayant pour effet de rompre la transe dans laquelle les deux digimon étaient plongés.

Weremon repris immédiatement ses esprits et remarqua la présence de Rika. Un rapide examen des lieux lui donna suffisamment d'indices pour arriver à la conclusion qu'elles avaient traitées sa migraine. Mais le souvenir de ce qui venait de se passer le rattrapa aussitôt.

_Heureusement que la fourrure cache le visage._

Mais le rabattement involontaire de ses oreilles trahit son trouble auprès des deux partenaires qui échangèrent un regard amusé avant de se relever. Weremon les imita et s'inclina :

« Merci pour votre aide. »

Avant que l'une ou l'autre ne puisse répondre, les grondements d'un estomac affamé se firent entendre.

« Toutes mes excuses ! » s'empressa d'ajouter le loup accablé par l'embarra.

Les deux amies échangèrent un regard surpris.

« _J'aurai juré avoir entendus Guilmon._ »

« _Si le combat a été aussi acharné que ce que je pense, il est évident qu'il vous faille récupérer. Tu n'as pas faim ?_ »

« _Prétendre le contraire ne serait pas honnête. Mais contrairement à notre amis, je sais contrôler mon estomac. _»

« Bien, je pense qu'il est temps de préparer quelque chose pour vous nourrir. »

* * *

Dans les nouveaux laboratoires de l'organisation Hypnos, un groupe de chercheurs poursuit diverses analyses sur les échantillons que l'organisation leur a fournis. Décryptant chacune des données du code mis à leur disposition. Chacun chargé d'une tache précise, afin qu'aucun ne puisse comprendre ce qu'il étudiaient dans son intégralité.

« Encore ces mêmes données. Je paierais chers pour découvrir où ils ont récupérés ces échantillons et avoir le fin mot de cette histoire. » Intervint l'un des scientifique exaspéré par la quantité d'informations dissimulées par leur employeur. Un silence pesant lui répondit avant que l'un de ses collègues ne décide d'intervenir :

« A ta place, je me tairais et oublierais tous ce que j'ai vu ou entendu ici. Les programmes confidentiels le sont pour une bonne raison. Et je tiens à retrouver ma famille ce soir. »

« Tu penses réellement qu'ils seraient capable de... »

« Qui sait ? Avec les gouvernements il faut s'attendre à tout. Maintenant, si tu voulais bien transférer les résultats au directeur, avant qu'il ne descende les chercher lui même ? »

* * *

Yamaki, le directeur de l'organisation Hypnos, attendait impatiemment dans son bureau. Résistant à l'envie irrépressible de jouer avec son briquet. Un tic nerveux qu'il avait développé au début du programme.

_Dans quel monde vivons nous ? Tout bascule tellement vite de nos jours. Les émergences de digimon sauvages, le D-reaper, Locomon, l'invasion de Parasitmon. Et aujourd'hui ceci ? Le programme Némésis... Pourquoi cette partie du code est telle cryptée ? Que cache t'il ? J'espère que je me trompe ou alors nous avons affaire à une nouvelle menace._

Il s'apprêtait à céder lorsque le téléphone sonna, mettant un terme à son supplice. Le directeur prit quelques secondes pour se préparer à entendre ce qu'il soupçonnait depuis un moment.

« Ici Yamaki. »

« Monsieur, les tests sont terminés. Et je crains que les résultats soient identiques. »

Le directeur du programme mis fin à la conversation et reposa le téléphone. Avant de retirer ses lunettes noirs, de se frotter les yeux et de soupirer avec une profonde lassitude.

« Comment je vais leur annoncer cela ? »

_Je ferais peut-être mieux de ne rien dire. Sinon, cela risquerait de hâter les événements avant que nous ne soyons prêts. En attendant, la priorité est de percer le code et découvrir ce qui se cache derrière._

Retrouvant sa détermination, il décrocha le téléphone.

« J'ai besoin des meilleurs spécialistes en codage que vous pourrez trouver. Il faut impérativement décoder le programme Némésis. »

* * *

**Et voilà c'est tout pour cette fois. En espérant que vous avez apprécié. Si vous avez de suggestions ou un avis à donner, n'hésitez pas à les partager avec moi.**

**Weremon: "Ou étais-tu passé?"**

**jerome292: "Désolé je me suis laissé distraire par le travail de quelqu'un d'autre. Son personnage est intéressant, mais est trop bon pour combattre les "forces du mal". Je pense qu'il aurait besoin de quelqu'un comme toi pour rattraper ses erreurs."**

**Weremon: "Il faudra que j'aille jeter un oeil."**

**jerome292: "Enfin, tu n'es pas la pour cela. Tu as tes propre combats à mener. Au fait, comment ça se passe à Shinjuku?"**

**Weremon: "Il y a des hauts et des bas."**

**jerome292: "Tu peux préciser?" (Regard froid à vous donner la chair de poule.) "D'accord c'est ta vie. Mais tiens moi informer en cas de changement"**


	20. Chapter 20: La chasse

**Et non, je ne suis pas encore mort. Navré de vous décevoir. Plus sérieusement, je m'excuse pour le délais monstrueux, mais les cours et ma reprise du sport ne m'ont pas laissé le temps de me poser et de prendre le temps d'écrire. Mais voici de quoi rêver un peu. En espérant que ma prochaine publication sera plus rapide.**

**Si vous avez des suggestions pour les prochains chapitres, je suis ouvert à la discussion. Alors n'hésitez pas.**

**Sur ceci, bonne nuit!**

* * *

Chapitre 20 : la chasse

En cette nouvelle nuit, Renamon observait les étoiles depuis l'un des nombreux toits à sa disposition. Réfléchissant à la conversation qu'elle avait entretenue avec leur invité. Qui ne semblait pas se rappeler quoi que ce soit. Qu'il s' agisse de leur affrontement ou de sa visite dans l'inconscient du loup.

« Pourquoi ne garde t'il aucun souvenir de ces événements ? Remarque, cela vaut peut être mieux. »

Elle laissa échapper un long soupir avant d'observer la lune disparaître derrière quelques nuages.

« Yamaki nous cache quelque chose. Je ne suis pas une scientifique, mais ils ont sûrement terminés leurs recherches. Pourtant, ... je pensais que nous pouvions enfin lui faire confiance... Décidément, certaines choses ne changent pas. »

Elle décida enfin de se relever et recommença à patrouiller. Ce n'était d'aucune utilité, mais ses promenades lui permettaient de se détendre et de garder un œil sur le monde qu'elle protégeait. La renarde apercevait rarement quelque chose ayant de l'intérêt, mais parfois, le destin lui apportait quelques distractions.

Après une longue escapade à travers plusieurs quartiers, elle repassa dans une allée proche de la résidence Nonaka. Ce fut le moment que le destin choisis pour apporter son lot de surprise. Renamon ressentit une présence toute proche d'elle. Elle se figea et aperçut du coin de l'oeil la queue d'une personne qu'elle connaissait bien disparaître derrière une palissade.

« Je ne suis pas la seule à être dehors cette nuit. »

* * *

Dans les laboratoires du groupe HYPNOS, plusieurs spécialistes en décodage travaillaient sur des lignes de codes indéchiffrables pour des non initiés. Jusqu' à ce que plusieurs ingénieurs furent surpris par la disparition soudaine des données à leur disposition. Rapidement suivis par l'ensemble des spécialistes.

« Que s'est-il passé ? Où sont passées toutes les données ? »

« Il n'y a plus aucune sauvegarde ! Tout à disparu ! »

« Prévenez un responsable ! »

Quelques minutes plus tard, le directeur de l'agence eu un appel très désagréable détaillant ce qui venait de se dérouler dans ses propres laboratoires. Non seulement les données cryptées ont étés perdues, mais l'intégralité des données recueillis se sont volatilisées du système informatique.

« Heureusement je stock toujours les données sensibles sur des supports externes. » soupira l'homme en costume.

Il récupéra une clef USB dans l'un de ses tiroirs et utilisa son ordinateur personnel, coupé du système informatique de l'agence pour vérifier qu'il disposait toujours des sauvegardes. Mais l'intégralité des dossiers ou elles étaient stocké avaient disparus.

« Comment cela est-il possible ? J'exige des explications ! »

Il retira ses lunettes pour les nettoyer, avant de saisir son briquet en argent et d'examiner le mécanisme d'ouverture.

_Il semblerait que les nouvelles méthodes ne soient pas aussi efficace que ce qui était prévu. Et je doute que mademoiselle Nonaka se montre à nouveau coopérative._

Yamaki se leva de son siège avant de se placer devant la fenêtre de son bureau. Observant la ville reconstruite depuis l'attaque du programme informatique fou. Les images de la substance rouge hantaient encore son esprit après tous ce temps. Mais les pires étaient celles de la désolation laissé après la victoire des digimon et de leurs dompteurs.

_Non, je ne laisserai pas cela se reproduire. Il est temps de revenir aux vielles méthodes... Némésis, tu as peut être gagné cette manche, mais la partie est loin d'être terminé. Je finirais par découvrir ce que tu tiens à cacher._

« Riley ! Contactez qui vous savez ! Et demandez une surveillance aérienne discrète de notre 'invité'. Je veux réunir le maximum d'informations disponibles sur ce pseudo digimon. Si vous avez des informations qui nécessitent mon analyse, appelez-moi sur mon portable. »

« Votre portable ? »

« Quand on veut des informations, il vaut parfois mieux aller les chercher soit même. » _Ou trouver quelqu'un d'impressionnable qui en dispose._

* * *

Dans le quartier de Shinjuku, Weremon profitait de l'obscurité de la nuit pour dégourdir ses jambes. Il ressentait un besoin urgent de se défouler sur quelque chose. Mais il n'était pas envisageable de passer ses nerfs d'une autre façon que par l'effort physique.

_Je dois trouver comment stopper ça. Cela devient de plus en plus fréquent. Point positif, je n'entend plus cet imposteur dans ma tête._

Quelques kilomètres de course soutenue commencèrent à calmer ses pulsions, le poussant à s'autoriser une baisse de rythme. Un examen des alentours lui indiqua qu'il n'était pas encore venu explorer cette portion de la zone. L'obligeant à chercher des points de repères pour retrouver son chemin à travers les dédales de ruelles.

Alors qu'il courait à travers les ténèbres, ses pensées le ramenèrent à des sous-entendus soulevés par Renamon durant le repas. Elle suggérait qu'il s'était produis des choses durant l'entraînement et après. Alors qu'il ne se souvenait que de s'être réveillé dans le jardin avec une migraine monstrueuse et... une image trouble de Renamon, en plein bond, entourée d'éclats brillants.

Plusieurs minutes de réflexions le laissèrent frustré, devant son incapacité à comprendre ce qui se passait. Il donna involontairement un violent coup de griffe à une herse métallique, endommageant quelques barreaux. Le vacarme engendré, le sortis de ses pensées et le laissa intrigué.

« Je viens de frapper une grille ? »

Un rapide examen des dommages confirma ses craintes, les traces étaient nettement visibles. Il pensa s'en aller, mais une preuve aussi accablante de sa présence ne devait pas être ignorée. Il alla chercher de quoi camoufler les dégâts et entrepris de retrouver son chemin pour reprendre son exploration sans se perdre.

La nuit se rafraîchit lorsqu'il ressentit le frisson familier qui parcourait son échine quand il était observé. Une inspection rapide du coin de l'oeil ne lui révéla aucune menace directe. Mais il profita d'une allée transversale pour disparaître, du moins quelques instants. La sensation reprit presque immédiatement.

_Celui qui me suit est un rapide, mais je ne le vois toujours pas._

L'envie de se retourner pour repérer le traqueur le démangeait, mais il perdrait l'avantage de la surprise et pourrait le pousser à réagir.

Une nouvelle allée obscur était à portée de vue. Weremon continua de courir à allure régulière pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons, pour se glisser dans les ombres du passage étroit et monter une embuscade improvisée.

* * *

Renamon s'amusait depuis un moment à prendre le loup en filature. Qui ne semblait pas l'avoir repéré. Ce qui était censé être un défis pour entretenir sa furtivité, se transforma rapidement en jeu.

Bondissant de toits en toits et courant le long des câbles électriques pour rester en hauteur, elle gardait un contact visuel permanent sur sa cible, toujours inconsciente de sa présence.

Cependant, cette dernière finit par ralentir l'allure, rendant l'exercice de la renarde plus compliqué. Car désormais, Weremon semblait plus conscient de son environnement que précédemment.

_Bien, enfin un peu de difficulté._

Mais contre toute probabilité, le loup frappa violemment une grille métallique, ce qui surprit la renarde. Elle observa attentivement l'opération de maquillage des dégâts avant que la filature ne reprenne.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent avant que l'allure de Weremon ne change brutalement. Renamon remarqua de légers mouvements de la tête dans sa direction. Ce qui lui indiqua qu'il se doutait de sa présence. Elle sauta dans les branches d'un arbre proche pour bénéficier de l'ombre des feuillages. Se glissant silencieusement d'arbre en arbre, ce qui était compliqué. La moindre erreur pouvant produire un son qui trahirait sa présence.

Le loup disparut dans une allée bordée par un petit bâtiment qu'elle se pressa de rejoindre pour retrouver sa cible qui avait commencé à la distancer. Pour disparaître dans une nouvelle ruelle. Connaissant les lieux, elle fit un détour pour rejoindre le chemin qui bifurquait plus loin. Mais elle avait perdue la trace de Weremon.

_Par ou est-il allé ? Il n'est quand même pas... _Un frisson balaya son dos. Suivis d'un sourire joueur sur le museau de la renarde. _Je vois, bien joué ! _

* * *

Weremon sortit lentement du buisson pour rejoindre son mystérieux poursuivant, ou plutôt la poursuivante. Avant de prendre la parole avec une intonation amusée :

« Bonsoir. C'est une belle nuit pour sortir. »

« Bonsoir à vous aussi. Vous voulez votre revanche ? » demanda Renamon avec une étincelle dans le regard.

L'effet fut immédiat, causant la perte de l'expression moqueuse du loup, au plus grand plaisir de la renarde.

« Si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient, je préférerais attendre un petit peu avant de prendre à nouveau le risque. » répondit-il le plus respectueusement possible, pour ne pas froisser son interlocutrice qui s'était retournée et le dévisageait de son regard bleu glace.

« Comme vous voudrez... »

Renamon commença à marcher et fit signe, avec l' une de ses griffes de la rejoindre. Weremon hésita un instant avant d'emboîter le pas et de se placer à côté d'elle. Tout en veillant à garder une distance raisonnable.

« J'ai besoins de réponses sur certains sujets qui vous concernent. Me répondrez-vous ? »

« Bien sur, si je peux vous aider. » s'empressa t'il de répondre en s'efforçant de garder le même rythme de marche qu'elle.

« Tout d'abord, vous ne vous souvenez réellement de rien ? De ce qui s'est déroulé à la fin de l'entraînement. »

« Non, je regrette. A part une image troublé de vous, avec de multiples éclats lumineux tout autour. »

_Il se souvient au moins de l'élément déclencheur Passons aux choses sérieuse._

« Si je demande cela, c'est parce que vous avez eu une réaction, pour le moins imprévue. »

Le loup lui jeta un regard interrogateur, se demandant s'il allait obtenir les réponses qu'il cherchait.

« Pourriez-vous m'... »

Weremon ne finit jamais sa phrase. Les deux digimon ayant été perturbé par une sensation spécifique provenant d'une direction précise. Renamon partis devant, laissant le loup derrière, jusqu'à ce qu'il décide de faire de même.

Les deux chasseurs arrivèrent en peu de temps à la lisière du parc. Chacun sentant l'approche imminente de quelque chose.

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? » chuchota le loup, toujours pas familiarisé avec l'ensemble des aptitudes des créatures digitales. Renamon fut déstabilisée par la question et retint un soupir.

_Il n'est pas un digimon à l'origine et n'a donc pas encore l'expérience nécessaire pour comprendre l'étendue et la complexité de notre monde._

« Un digimon s'apprête à émerger dans notre monde. Un gros je dirais mais pas très puissant. Nous devrions pouvoir nous occuper de cet indésirable tout seul. »

_Voyons comment vous gérez cette situation nouvelle pour vous._

« Et il vient du monde digital ? C'est étrange... »

Weremon n'était pas à l'aise à l'idée de l'existence d'un monde numérique, peuplé de créatures capables de rejoindre ce monde. Heureusement qu'il n'accordait plus autant d'importance à la frontière entre réalité et impossibilité depuis son arrivé. Sinon qui sait comment il aurait réagis

L'atmosphère se fit électrique et bientôt l'habituel brouillard annonçant l'émergence d'un digimon se forma et recouvra la zone. En quelques instants, une présence apparut et s'enfuit dans le parc, poursuivie par les deux combattants.

La créature était rapide mais les deux amis l'étaient tout autant et ne tardèrent pas à la rejoindre.

« C'est un Boarmon. Plutôt rare, mais il faut s'en méfier. Que diriez-vous d'ouvrir le bal ? »

Weremon répondit avec un sourire carnassier. Il pouvait sentir une énergie sauvage palpiter dans ses veines. Chaque nouvelle foulée le rapprochait de sa proie et augmentait son désir de la terrasser.

Sans s'en rendre compte, il bondit pour s'élancer dans une course effrénée sur ses quatre membres pour rejoindre le sanglier géant qui prenait la fuite. Sous le regard stupéfait de la renarde, qui tenta de rattraper son équipier. Weremon se mit à la hauteur de la bête avant de plonger pour asséner un violent coup dans ses cotes.

Le Boarmon gémit de douleur, mais répondit aussitôt en tentant d'écraser le loup avec une ruade. Weremon dévia le coup mais perdit du temps, laissant l'occasion à son opposant de faire face. Le sanglier était vraiment intimidant de face et une plaque métallique protégeait son front.

« Diamond Storm ! »

L'attaque surprise de Renamon qui avait contourné les deux adversaires, frappa l'animal au postérieur. Mais la douleur occasionné par les multiples blessures, le rendit fou furieux. Il chargea Weremon de face qui esquiva avec aise, mais l'animal revint immédiatement, anticipant l'esquive. Les cornes effleurèrent l'épaule du loup qui commença à perdre patience. D'un coup d'oeil rapide, il constata que renamon se contentait d'observer depuis une branche d'arbre.

_Je pensais qu'elle allait m'aider, mais que fait-elle ? _

Le sanglier revint mais en déchaînant son attaque : « Slamming Attack ! »

Sa charge gagna en intensité, de même que les flammes sur sa crinière.

« Were Claw ! »

Le choc fut brutal et annula les deux attaques, laissant une ouverture béante sur la plaque frontale du sanglier, ainsi qu'une douleur cuisante dans le bras du loup. Mais le combat reprit aussitôt, Boarmon chargea immédiatement pour empaler Weremon, mais ce dernier réussit à s'emparer des cornes du monstre et à le tenir en respect.

La position était un supplice. Weremon devait mobiliser toute la force de ses muscles pour résister à la bête. Ses pattes postérieures glissaient sur le sol granuleux, brûlant progressivement leur partie inférieure. D'un nouveau regard, il constata que Renamon observait attentivement la scène. Sans laisser paraître le moindre espoir d'une intervention prochaine.

_Mais pourquoi être intervenue au début si c'était pour rester regarder après ? A moins que ce ne soit un test? Ce qui voudrait dire qu'elle l'a énervé exprès !_

L'énergie sauvage de la traque refit son apparition dans les veines du loup, qui sentit un courant électrique passer dans sa nuque jusqu'au bas du dos. Il finit par pousser de toutes ses forces et bloquer le sanglier, qui laissa paraître la panique dans son regard.

« Nose Blaster ! »

* * *

Renamon observait attentivement la lutte qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Elle voulait participer, mais le besoin de connaître les capacités de Weremon à gérer un digimon sauvage prévalaient. Sa première constatation était qu'il était trop impulsif pour engager son opposant. La seconde qu'il savait très bien esquiver et parer les coups. Pour finir, il était parfaitement capable de bloquer la charge d'un Boarmon furieux à la simple force de ses muscles. Ce qui était quelque chose à prendre en considération, à en juger par la différence de tailles.

Soudain elle ressentit un frisson parcourir son échine, mais les seule menaces perceptibles étaient Boarmon et... _Weremon ?_

Ce dernier venait de stopper la progression du sanglier et, à l'étonnement général, prenait l'avantage dans cette lutte de force brute. Elle remarqua également la peur s'installer dans le regard du sanglier face à la résistance inattendue de son opposant.

Mais c'est autre chose qui capta sa propre attention. Renamon se releva prestement lorsqu'elle identifia les prémices annonciateurs de l'attaque de la bête. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse intervenir, un déluge de flammes s'échappa du groin de Boarmon pour se déverser sur le visage de Weremon.

« Power Paw ! »

L'énergie de l' attaque infligea une grave blessure au sanglier et le repoussa, mettant fin au déluge de feu. Renamon se précipita pour trouver Weremon au sol la fourrure et la chair du visage brûlées au troisième degré. C'était un spectacle horrible à regarder, donnant la nausée aux plus expérimentés.

Les poings agrippant frénétiquement le sol, les crocs serrés, le loup tremblait de douleur. Avant qu' un hurlement atroce s'échappe de sa gueule, vrillant les tympans de la renarde, totalement impuissante pour lui apporter de l'aide. Pire, Boarmon revenait à la charge, décidé à en finir avec ses deux opposant.

Renamon s'apprêtait à bondir pour déchaîner son attaque mortelle et tenter de protéger Weremon lorsqu'un courant d'air glacial, suivis d' un flash lumineux violet et d'un nouveau hurlement stoppèrent son action. Avant qu'elle ne réagisse, elle nota l'expression effrayé de Boarmon qui tentait de changer de direction. Mais une forme sombre bondit par dessus la renarde pour s'effondrer sur le sanglier. Le flamboiement violet caractéristique de l'attaque de Weremon était clairement visible sur les bras de la forme enragée du loup. Ce dernier taillait littéralement en pièces de charcuterie le Boarmon qui criait de terreur et de souffrance, avant d'expirer dans un nuage de données.

Renamon prit une position de combat, rassemblant l'énergie nécessaire pour se digivolver à son niveau champion, au cas ou il déciderait d'attaquer. Mais il se contenta d'absorber les données de ce qui avait été un digimon, avant de s'accroupir de profil, la gueule entre-ouverte. Son œil mauve fixant la renarde, en quête du moindre signe d'hostilité. Ce qui n' échappa pas à Renamon.

« Weremon ? Tu m'entends ? »

Le loup ne réagit pas et continua de la fixer de son regard glacial. Elle remarqua que les brûlures étaient partiellement guéries et que la fourrure avait déjà repoussée à certains endroits.

« C'est moi. Tu n'as plus rien à craindre. »

Elle avança d'un pas, sans obtenir de réaction. Ce qui l'encouragea à poursuivre lentement, jusqu'à faire face à la bête pour plonger son regard dans le sien.

« Tu ne me reconnais toujours pas ? »

Elle approcha délicatement sa main gauche pour la déposer sur la joue droite de Weremon qui frémit au contact. Renamon sentit un flot d'énergie négative s'écouler dans son bras pour descendre le long de son corps avant de disparaître au contact du sol. C'était particulièrement désagréable, propageant une horrible sensation de gel à travers les muscles concernés.

Progressivement, Weremon se détendit et son regard retrouva sa couleur jaune or.

« Renamon ? »

« Vous êtes revenus, cela fais plaisir à voir. »

« Que faites... »

Le loup s'effondra dans les bras de Renamon qui remarqua qu'elle continuait d'extraire toutes les tensions du corps du loup. Elle retira sa main, ce qui mis fin au processus. Il était tellement détendus, qu'il ne parvenait même plus à se tenir droit. Obligeant la renarde à le soutenir pour le ramener chez-eux.

« Assez pour aujourd'hui ! Vous avez mérité de vous reposer. »

_Bien, bien, bien. Voilà qui est très intéressant. Ainsi, j'ai trouvé un moyen de contrôler vos humeurs massacrantes..._


	21. Chapter 21: Journal de guerre

**Salutations chers lecteurs! Je m'excuse pour le délai, mais les études ne m'ont pas données le temps d'écrire beaucoup. Mais j'ai finalement réussi à terminer un nouveau chapitre. Chapitre qui me donnera accès à une scène que je gardais en tête depuis pratiquement dix mois. Donc le délai devrait être assez court. Allez, bonne lecture!**

**Merci de votre patience.**

* * *

**Chapitre 21 : Journal de guerre**

Entrée numéro 6.

Je suis particulièrement reconnaissant envers Rumiko pour m'avoir fournis ce cahier. Ecrire me permet de garder une trace écrite et de classer mes pensées. La perspective de sombrer dans la folie s'éloigne depuis mes premières entrées. Par mesure de sécurité, je vais continuer à coder ses pages avec un vieux système impérial. Le plus récent étant particulièrement complexe et ne permettant pas une relecture rapide. Plus personne ne l'utilise à cause de sa simplicité, mais je doute que quelqu'un connaisse la clef de décryptage dans ce monde.

Cette soirée a été particulièrement intrigante. Tout d'abord, il me semble avoir été pris en filature par Renamon, une bonne partie de la nuit. Il se pourrait qu'elle s'intéresse de plus en plus à ma personne. Mais je ne suis pas certains que cela soit de bon augure. J'ai finis par la surprendre mais un événement inattendu c'est produit.

Par exemple, aujourd'hui nous avons combattus l'une des créatures provenant du fameux univers parallèle, nommé « monde digital ». Un sanglier enflammé de deux mètres de haut.

Nous l'avons rapidement poursuivis et sur invitation de mon équipière, j'ai attaqué la créature. Un Boarmon de faible niveau d'après ce qu'elle m'a expliqué. Durant la poursuite et le reste du combat, je me suis sentis vivant, poussé par une énergie dévorante. Comme sous l'influence des drogues de combat que j'utilisais en première ligne, durant mes premières campagnes. Utiles, mais créant une dépendance.

Après l'engagement, Renamon déchaîna son attaque et projeta une multitude de cristaux sur la créature qui fut prise de panique. (Comment fait-elle ? Je suppose de la même façon que j'utilise ce "Were Claw" que j'ai détaillé précédemment.) Elle stoppa alors sa participation pour observer tranquillement le combat, installée sur une branche. Il se peut qu'elle est volontairement énervée le sanglier pour tester mes limites. La compréhension de l'objectif de cette manoeuvre m'a irrité, ce qui a semblé me donner davantage de puissance. Les conséquences furent, qu'après un combat acharné et une épreuve de force pure, mon visage fut pris dans un torrent de feu. La suite est un peu floue, mais il semble que j'ai été à nouveau pris d'une crise. Cependant, cette fois-ci je me souviens de ce qui s'est passé.

J'ose à peine me remémorer ce moment, tant la douleur était insoutenable. La respiration sifflante, saccadée, difficile. Je pensais que c'était la fin, que j'allais brûler durant d'interminables secondes jusqu'à ce que mon corps ne finisse par céder, comme les malheureux touchés par les fusils à radiation. (Qu'elle abomination...) Mais non, j'ai ressentis une vague d'énergie glaciale extrêmement désagréable. Un tsunamis se propageant dans mes muscles, comme lorsque j'utilise ma capacité. Cette fois était différente, car pas uniquement dans les bras, mais dans l'intégralité du corps. C'est à ce moment que j'ai perdu le semblant de contrôle que j'avais encore sur mes actes.

Je revois mon corps se propulser dans les airs pour retomber violemment sur la créature. Mes griffes et mes crocs réduire à néant le responsable de mes souffrances. L' excitation et le plaisir sauvage, de la voir s'effondrer sous ma fureur impitoyable. Et le soulagement, accompagnés de puissants picotements au niveau du visage, lorsque mes blessures guérissaient sous le flot de données récupérées.

D'après ce que l'on m'a expliqué, plus j'absorbe de données, plus je deviens puissant. Je ne ressens pas vraiment d'effets allant dans ce sens, à l'inverse de ce pouvoir qui circule dans mes veines dans les moments difficiles. Les émotions négatives telles la colère et la douleur semblent être la clefs pour déchaîner cette énergie. Mais en provoquant une perte de contrôle inaceptable. Je dois trouver un moyen de contrôler ce phénomène.

Puis je me suis réveillé, debout et affaiblis, la tête prise dans les mains de Renamon. Plus précisément, ses mains posées sur mes joues. Il est impressionnant qu'elle est osée s'approcher après ma crise et ce que j'ai fais au Boarmon. Mais je suppose qu'elle a déjà vécu des situations bien pires que celle-ci. Mes genoux devenaient de plus en plus faibles, jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus tenir debout. Incapable de réunir l'énergie de résister à cette soudaine faiblesse. Plus troublant, était l'incompréhensible sentiment de bien être que j'éprouvais dans cet état, comme si toutes les émotions, pensées négatives m'avaient étés retirées. Ne laissant place qu'aux pensées positives. Il se peut qu'elle est la capacité de calmer mon agressivité. Comment ? Aucune idée.

Renamon se tenait toujours debout face à moi, souriante. A ce moment, elle semblait encore plus magnifique qu' auparavant. Le sourire et le regard qu'elle arborait, étaient d'une..., je ne trouve pas de mots suffisamment puissant pour décrire ce que je voyais. Les mots semblent tellement insignifiants dans des instants pareilles. J'ai finis par basculer.

Elle m'a rattrapé lors de ma chute, avant de m'offrir une épaule pour m'aider à rejoindre leur habitation. Sa présence et la chaleur de son corps contre le mien, comment définir ces sensations... , me donnaient une impression de sécurité, me laissant avec le seul désir de m'abandonner dans ses bras. J'ai heureusement résisté à ces sentiments stupides. Je ne peux pas me permettre de mettre mes seules relations amicales en danger.

Après être arrivé en lieux sûr, elle m'a à nouveau questionné. J'ai du avouer ce que j'avais ressentis durant la crise et comment je me sentais. Elle est restée songeuse avant de s'en aller, s'en dire un seul mot. Me laissant contempler les dégâts du combat sur mon corps. Mon visage avait pratiquement guéris mais des brûlures étaient encore visibles. De larges bandes de fourrures manquaient à certains endroits, si elle n'avait pas noircie au contact des flammes. Une toilette approfondie me rendit plus présentable et effaça l'odeur de grillé. Mais mon apparence était toujours aussi pitoyable. Combien de temps la fourrure met-elle à repousser ?

En conclusion de cette soirée, il me semble désormais irréfutable que j'ai développé des sentiments puissants pour Renamon. A chaque fois qu'elle s'approche je me sens heureux, mais à l'inverse, lorsqu'elle décide de s'éloigner, je suis comme pris de tristesse. Heureusement que la discipline que l'on m'a inculquée me permet de rester impassible, du moins en façade... Mais je ne dois pas laisser mes sentiments dicter ma conduite. Je suis un soldat, un commando au service de l'empire... Ils ne m'ont hélas pas préparés à cela. Que ce soit les voyages dans un autre univers, un nouveau corps, des sentiments amoureux... Cette situation devient de plus en plus compliqué. Que dois-je faire pour y remédier ?

Partir ? Pour aller où ? Ce monde est selon toute évidence hostile aux créatures dites digitales et comme il semble que je sois devenus l'une d'entre elles, ...partir semble risqué. De plus, mon état psychologique actuel me permet-il réellement de m'éloigner d'elle sans me rendre encore plus vulnérable émotionnellement ? Et comment rembourserais-je ma dette ? Elles m'ont offert un toit et leur amitié alors que j'étais dans le besoin. Je ne peux pas simplement disparaître et oublier.

Rester alors ? Mes sentiments risquent de me faire commettre des erreurs et le temps joue contre moi.

Plus longtemps je resterais, moins j'aurais de contrôle sur eux. En outre, ma présence est possiblement une menace pour cette famille et leurs amis. Que se passerait-il si je perdais à nouveau le contrôle et que Renamon ne parvenais pas à me faire reprendre mes esprit comme ce soir ? Mais d'un autre côté rester me permettrait de payer ma dette, en aidant cette famille et ce n'est pas comme si je n'appréciais pas leur présence, surtout...

Pour le moment je vais donc rester et voir comment évolue la situation. En espérant qu'elle ne se détériore pas. Je devrais peut être m'informer sur le passé de ce monde. J'y trouverais sûrement des informations pour avoir une idée de ce qui se trame.

Wardog, caporal chef Whisky 3.

* * *

Au matin Takato Matsuki sortait de la boulangerie familiale pour rejoindre son établissement scolaire. Courant pour rattraper les précieuses minutes qu'il avait perdu en s'autorisant à rester dormir plus longtemps. Malheureusement, à son arrivée à l'arrêt de bus il remarqua immédiatement qu'il n'y avait plus personne.

« C'est pas vrai ! Je vais encore être en retard. »

« Un problème ? »

Le dompteur se retourna pour faire face à Yamaki conduisant une voiture noire. A travers la vitre baissée, il remarqua que l'homme était toujours habillé de son costume sombre.

« Encore rater le bus à ce que je vois. Peut être que je peux vous déposer ? » Proposa le directeur de l'agence sur un ton amical.

« Merci c'est gentil. » s'étonna Takato en prenant place à l'arrière du véhicule. Il n'avait pas envie de passer du temps avec Yamaki, mais les circonstances ne lui laissaient pas le choix. Soit il acceptait et arrivait à l'heure en cours, soit il refusait et recevait une sanction pour retard répétés.

Le véhicule démarra et commença son trajet. Au bout de quelques instants, Yamaki ajusta le rétroviseur pour pouvoir observer les réactions de son passager et garder un œil sur la route.

« Alors Takato. Vous ne savez toujours pas qu'il faut partir en avance pour arriver à l'heure ? »

« Quoi ? Heu... je vais le faire c'est juste que... »

« Je ne serai probablement pas là, la prochaine fois que tu seras en retard. » Il prit le temps de laisser traverser des piétons, avant de reprendre la conversation. Sinon, comment va votre ami ? »

Takato était vraiment mal à l'aise. Ce n'est pas comme s'il était courant que Yamaki se montre aussi attentionné.

« Il va bien merci. »

« Bien. Tant qu'il ne se fait pas repérer, tout ira bien. » Un coup d'oeil rapide dans le rétroviseur, l'informa sur la nervosité croissante de son invité._ Il est tant d'attaquer le sujet principal... _ « Sinon, que penses-tu de votre nouvel ami ? »

« Comment ? »

La question prit complètement le dompteur au dépourvu. Il ne savait absolument pas que répondre. Son propre avis étant partagé sur la question.

« Allons. Tu dois bien avoir un avis sur lui. » insista Yamaki sur un ton plus pressant.

« Je ne sais pas. Il n'est pas méchant, mais il n'est pas particulièrement amical. »

« Il a fais quelque chose dont je ne suis pas au courant ? »

« Il n'a rien fais de mal ! Il nous a même sauvé des griffes de deux Ladydevimon. »

Le directeur de l'agence se remémora le rapport que ses hommes avaient fournis. Détaillant les dégâts causés dans le parc suite à cette attaque.

« Mmmh, vous étiez sous contrôle mental si je ne me trompe pas. »

« Comment savez-vous ? Nous n'en avons parlé à personne ! »

« Nous gardons un œil sur vous. Et ton ami Henry à écris les détails de cette affaire sur son ordinateur. Ce n'est pas l'endroit le plus sécurisé pour garder des informations confidentielles. » avoua Yamaki, jouant la carte de l'honnêteté pour tenter de gagner des informations en retour.

« Merci de me prévenir. » soupira le dompteur en découvrant qu'ils étaient toujours espionnés. _Je n'écrirais plus rien sur un ordinateur. _

« Alors ? »

« D'un côté, je lui suis reconnaissant pour nous avoir sauvé. Mais de l'autre, le fait qu'il est été soldat et qu'il est tué des hommes m'inquiète un peu... »

« Un soldat ? »

Takato sursauta devant l'intonation employée par le conducteur. Il comprit trop tard qu'il n'aurait probablement pas du donner cette information.

Le véhicule approchait dangereusement de sa destination, laissant quelques instants pour une dernière question.

« Donc, il n'y a rien de concret à reprocher, depuis qu'il est ici ? » demanda Yamaki sur un air rassurant.

« Je ne sais pas. Il ne nous fréquente pas et le peu de fois où je l'ai rencontré il ne parlait pas. »

Takato se remémora soudainement la vidéo de Weremon affrontant Weregarurumon. _Dois-je en parler à Yamaki ? Cela va forcément attirer des ennuis, mais si Henry avait raison. Si Rika et Renamon étaient en danger avec lui. Pourquoi c'est toujours moi qui me retrouve dans des situations aussi compliquées ?_

« Je vois que quelque chose te trouble, s'il y a le moindre problème je suis là pour aider. » Souligna le directeur de l'agence.

« Il y a une vidéo... »

« Quelle vidéo ? » insista l'homme sentant avoir mis le doigt sur une information importante.

Malheureusement il était arrivé devant l'établissement et Takato ouvrait déjà la portière pour sortir. Le temps avait manqué pour obtenir toutes les informations convoitées.

« Merci pour le trajet. » _J'espère ne jamais revivre ça !_

« Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça. Et penses à travailler davantage pour remonter tes notes ! »

« Vous savez pour ça aussi ? »

Yamaki ne s'attarda pas plus longtemps et prit immédiatement la route vers son bureau.

« Riley ? Vous m'entendez ? »

« Oui monsieur ! »

« Vérifier les téléphones et les ordinateurs des enfants. Il devrait y avoir une vidéo intéressante sur notre cible. »

« Nous allons vérifier immédiatement. Je vous informe que la surveillance aérienne a été mise en place. »

« Bien... ne le perdez pas de vue. »

* * *

En fin d'après midi, Rumiko revenait d'une éprouvante séance chez le photographe, lorsqu'elle entendit des voix dans le jardin. Curieuse elle s'approcha et risqua un regard. A sa grande surprise, elle aperçut sa mère, Seiko, enseigner l'art du jardinage à leur invité. L'image du loup, équipé d'une paire de petits ciseaux, taillant les feuilles d'une plante hors de prix avec précision, constamment contrôlé par la matriarche des lieux lui arracha un sourire. Sourire qu'elle dissimula derrière sa main, avant de se retirer pour ne pas perturber la séance.

Une fois à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes, elle se remémora la scène et ne put retenir un petit rire :

« Mon pauvre, que vous fait-elle faire ? »

_Puis je prendre une photo ou va t'il me le reprocher?_

La tentation était trop forte. Rumiko glissa sa main vers son téléphone et s'approcha à nouveau du jardin. Les deux jardiniers s'occupaient désormais d'un autre côté de l'arbuste. Ce qui donnait une prise de vue parfaite sur leurs visages. Elle cadra la scène et immortalisa le moment.

_Une photo qui mérite d'être développée chez le photographe. _Pensa t'elle en imaginant la place qu'elle allait lui donner dans son album photos. Mais avant qu'elle ne se retire, un frisson parcourra son échine. D'un coup d'oeil, elle constata que Weremon l'avait repéré. Son regard était indéchiffrable. Troublé, elle souria naturellement, ce qui décrocha un sourire au loup.

« Comment c'est passé la journée de ma fille ? »

Rumiko regarda sa mère qui avait suivie le regard du loup.

« Epuisante, mais je vais pouvoir me reposer. Et vous ? »

« J'ai trouvé notre ami désoeuvré sur mon ordinateur. J'ai eu pitié de le voir se débattre avec ma vielle souris, alors je lui ai proposé de m'aider à entretenir le jardin. »

Rumiko remarqua la gène du loup à la mention qu'elle l'avait surpris sur l'ordinateur. Mais son regard fut capté par le massage qu'il appliquait sur ses doigts qui actionnaient auparavant les ciseaux.

« Je vois que vous avez trouvé une nouvelle façon d'exploiter notre invité. » souligna Rumiko avec compassion pour le loup. Ne connaissant que trop bien la souffrance du jardinage avec des ciseaux miniatures. Précis mais inconfortables et rapidement douloureux.

« C'est la moindre des choses que je puisse faire pour vous remercier de votre hospitalité. » Justifia Weremon avec empressement, ce qui n'échappa à aucune des deux femmes.

« Dans ce cas, ce sera double ration de dessert pour vous ce soir .» promit Seiko avec un sourire satisfait. « J'ai prévu des tartes aux fraises. J'espère que vous aimez. »

« Des... des tartes aux fraises ? De vrais tartes aux fraises ? » Il y avait comme un air de supplique dans cette question qui ressemblait davantage à une constatation. Ce qui inquiéta Rumiko. De même que le regard chargé d'espoir que le loup lança à sa mère.

« Il y a un problème avec les fraises ? Vous êtes allergique ? »

« N... non,... c'est simplement que..., c'est mon dessert favoris et cela fait tellement longtemps que je n'en ai pas goûté. Depuis le début de la crise alimentaire en... Merci. »

« Je pense que nous en avons finis avec le jardinage pour aujourd'hui. Vous feriez mieux d'aller vous dégourdir les jambes avant le repas. Je ne veux pas qu'il reste une miette dans les assiettes. »

« Oui Madame ! »

Weremon s'empressa de ranger ses ciseaux dans leur étuis et de s'en aller en. Mais Rumiko perçut un chuchotement plein d'entrain de sa part :

_« Des tartes aux fraises ! » _

_Elles lui font de l'effet. Je jurerais voir un gamin à qui on a promis un gâteau pour le récompenser d'un effort._

Une seconde de réflexion sur sa pensée l'amena à conclure :_ Et c'est exactement ce qui vient de se passer. Un gamin d'environ deux mètres, costaud, et couvert de fourrure._

* * *

Ce soir, le repas fut animé entre Rumiko et Rika. La première tentant de convaincre sa fille de l'accompagner à un défilé pour lui faire découvrir le monde de la mode. Même si elle n'essayait plus d'obliger Rika à s'habiller en fille, ou de l'emmener à de séances photos, elle s'accrochait à l'espoir que sa fille s'intéresse un jour à ce monde.

Rika pour sa part, refusa spontanément. Ce qui engendra un débat animé sur l'avenir de la dompteuse. Laissant les deux digimon et la matriarche seuls avec le repas.

Au moment de passer au dessert, le débat s'envenima. Les deux femmes quittèrent la table pour disparaître dans leurs chambres respectives. Trop énervées pour finir le dîner ou reprendre une conversation normale.

« Je pensais qu'elles avaient finis par oublier ce sujet ? » soupira Seiko, gênée que leur invité est assisté à la dispute. « Je vous prie de bien vouloir les pardonner. C'est un sujet sensible entre Rika et sa mère. »

« Il n'y a rien à pardonner. » rassura Weremon en jetant un regard distrait sur la porte du couloir.

« Tout cela à cause d'un simple désaccord. » Elle remarqua la curiosité mal placée du loup. Se demandant si elle était en droit de dévoiler cette histoire banale. « Bon, je vais chercher le dessert. En attendant, je suis certaine que Renamon pourra vous expliquer les raisons. »

La matriarche fut foudroyée du regard par la renarde. Ce n'était pas de la colère, mais du reproche qu'elle lut dans son regard avant de battre en retraite dans la cuisine. _E__lle me le fera payer, je n'y échapperai pas cette fois._

OOO

Renamon fut grandement surprise d'entendre Seiko lui donner la responsabilité d'expliquer une affaire privée et sensible à leur invité. Mais ce qui la troublait était la manière dont la charge lui avait été assignée et elle accusait le coup du regard.

_Comment j'ai pu me faire avoir ?_

Elle prit une nouvelle inspiration, suivie d'une longue expiration pour éliminer son énervement, tout en conservant son expression neutre habituelle. La renarde sentait le regard de Weremon se poser sur elle, la pressant de s'expliquer. Elle allait prendre la parole lorsque le loup intervint.

« Vous n'êtes pas obligé... Je veux dire que je n'ai pas besoin de savoir. Cela semble du domaine familial. »

Renamon pivota sa tête pour faire face à son interlocuteur et détailler son expression. La fourrure recouvrant son visage ne rendait pas la tache facile, mais il semblait sincère. Même si son regard fuyait toujours le sien. Comme s'il craignait le contact. Alors que ses observations précédentes lui prouvaient qu'elle était la seule personne dont il refusait de croiser le regard.

_Pourquoi fuyez-vous ? Me craignez-vous ?_

L'idée qu'il la craignait, la conforta. Souriant intérieurement, elle décida d'approfondir une discussion qu'elle avait perçue entre Seiko et Rumiko.

« J'ai entendu dire que vous aviez des talents de jardinier. Est-il vrai ? »

L'expression que prit Weremon valait la peine de poser la question. Il était... comment définir son état ? Incapable de trouver une réponse appropriée durant un instant.

« Je... Pas vraiment... Seiko avait besoin d'aide et m'a recruté pour cette mission. Je n'y connais pas grand chose, à part le principe de la photosynthèse et la nécessité d'apporter des minéraux. »

« Cela semble déjà correct. » Une idée vint chatouiller l'esprit de Renamon qui lança un regard sournois à son interlocuteur. « J'espère que vous serez en état de combattre demain. »

Weremon leva les pointes de ses oreilles pratiquement instantanément. Trahissant sa surprise, avant qu'il ne parvienne à reprendre une apparence plus impassible.

« Ahem, certainement. Puis-je savoir pourquoi ? » demanda t'il poliment.

« Je veux savoir si vous êtes capable de contrôler vos crises. Vous savez quand vous jouez au grand méchant loup. » Elle glissa la dernière phrase sur un air aguicheur, ce qui eu l'impact désiré sur sa cible. Le grand méchant loup ne savait plus comment réagir, il tenta d'adopter une attitude impassible mais les balancements nerveux de sa queue ne trompaient pas la renarde.

« Comment ? »

« Je vais vous pousser dans vos retranchements et voir ce qui se passe. Si vous contrôlez, nous continuerons de nous entraîner. Si vous dérapez, je vais simplement vous assommer. »

La simplicité avec laquelle elle annonça les sanctions était dérangeante, ce qui poussa le loup à répliquer à la grande surprise de la guerrière.

« Et si je parviens à vous battre ? »

« Nous verrons. Mais si cela arrive, il faudra que je pense à prendre ma retraite avant que quelqu'un de sérieux ne vienne me défier. »

« Ah ah. Très amusant. » ironisa t'il en réponse.

Seiko revint rapidement et chacun reçut deux tartelettes. « Les absents ont toujours tort. »

Les deux femelles échangèrent des regards amusés devant le visage enchanté de leur invité après chaque bouchée. Une véritable caricature d'un gourmé se délectant de son repas.

_« Comment une vulgaire pâtisserie peut-elle lui faire autant d'effet ? »_

* * *

**_Ce sera tout pour cette fois. Merci d'avoir lu. _**

**_S'il vous plait, donnez moi votre avis, ou faites des suggestions. J'ai besoin d'idées pour ne pas attaquer les scènes finales trop rapidement._**


	22. Spécial Noël 2014

**Pour ce jour spécial du 25 décembre, j'ai écris ce petit chapitre rien que pour vous. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il vaut, mais j'ai préparé une sacrée surprise. Aussi bien pour vous que pour Whisky 3. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de faire ce genre de chose donc je prie pour ne pas avoir fais de gaffes. En espérant que vous apprécierez.**

**Joyeux Noël!**

* * *

Spécial Noël :

Dans la résidence Nonaka, tout le monde s'affairait à préparer le réveillon de Noël. Dans la cuisine, Seiko finissait la cuisson des divers plats tout en préparant les garnitures. Rika, Rumiko et Renamon installaient les diverses décorations pour fêter dignement l'événement.

« Je pense que cette année sera aussi une réussite. » Déclara Rumiko en admirant son reflet dans l'une des nombreuses boules de la guirlande qu'elle venait d'installer dans la salle à manger.

« Si aucun digimon ne vient nous ennuyer, il ne devrait pas avoir de problème. » Souligna Rika en se remémorant le réveillon de l'année dernière. L'incursion d'un Aurumon dans un centre commercial avait contraint les dompteurs à intervenir avant que ce dernier ne blesse quelqu'un. « Heureusement que les sens de Renamon soient aussi aiguisés. Sinon nous aurions passé la nuit à le chercher. »

« En parlant de chercher quelqu'un. Qui a vu Weremon ce soir ? » Demanda la renarde surprise de l'absence du loup. Elles l'avaient pourtant prévenu que sa présence était requise pour les festivités.

« Si jamais il pense qu'il pourra réveillonner sans avoir participer à la préparation, c'est qu'il est vraiment stupide. » menaça la dompteuse avec une pointe de colère à l'idée d'une désertion.

« Excusez moi. J'ai oublié. » S'excusa Rumiko, gênée d'avoir omis de prévenir. « Je l'ai envoyé chercher quelque chose de spécial. »

« Que lui as-tu demandé de prendre ? » s'interrogea Rika.

« C'est une surprise. Je ne voudrais pas la gâcher. Surtout qu'il va probablement se donner du mal pour l'apporter. Et puis... » Elle décocha un regard rusé à Renamon qui resta impassible mais qui se demandait ce que cela voulait dire. « J'ai également une surprise pour lui et toi. Cela devrait te plaire ma chère. » Elle s'éloigna avant de revenir avec une petite boite.

« J'ai trouvé ceci chez un fleuriste ce matin et je n'ai pas résisté à l'envie d'en acheter. »

Sous les yeux ébahis de la dompteuse et du digimon, le couvercle glissa et révéla une branche de gui.

« J'imagine que vous connaissez la tradition occidentale ? »

Le sourire de Rika indiqua à Rumiko que sa fille venait de comprendre ce qu'elle préparait au deux amoureux. Mais un regard interrogateur de la renarde la poussa à expliquer.

« Il est d'usage de placer une gerbe de gui au plafond. Et,... » Un nouveau regard l'informa qu'elle avait toute l'attention de Renamon. _Comment va t'elle réagir ? Je ne peux plus attendre ! _

« ...la tradition veut que les deux personnes qui se retrouvent sous la gerbe s'embrasse. »

La surprise et le sourire de la renarde amusèrent grandement Rumiko et sa fille.

« Que préparez-vous encore vous trois ? » Demanda Seiko qui avait remarqué l'inactivité des trois femmes. « Vous feriez mieux de terminer les préparation avant que le repas ne soit prêt à être servis. »

« Tout de suite mère. J'expliquai simplement une ancienne tradition occidentale qui m'a permis d'obtenir un baiser de mon premier amour. »

« Tu ne vas pas encore ressortir ce stratagème ? » Un rapide examen de la scène confirma ses soupçons. « Ma chère Renamon, profitez bien de cet instant volé. »

« Volé ? » S'inquiéta la renarde avant qu'un sourire de Rika ne la rassure. _Ces humains et leur sens de l'humour._

Une fois les préparatifs terminé,Renamon plaça la gerbe à un endroit stratégique, afin que sa victime ne puisse pas prévoir la manœuvre. Mais à l'instant où elle arma son piège. Son ouie perçut un frottement à l'extérieur, suivis du coulissement du portail extérieur. La pressant de remettre le marche pied à sa place pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Tandis que Rika finissait d'installer les couverts et que Rumiko déposait les paquets près d'un espace qu'elle réservait pour sa surprise.

* * *

« Trois heures ! Trois heures à attendre qu'un livreur dépose les colis et que M. Wong ne décide de quitter sa discussion avec un ******* de passant pour récupérer un ****** d'arbre. »

La pluie de la soirée avait trempée sa fourrure, le laissant vulnérable aux assauts répétés du vent hivernal. Additionné à l'attente interminable, cela avait largement entamé la bonne volonté de l'ancien soldat. _Au moins je suis sec maintenant._

Ayant tout d'abord été excité à l'idée de découvrir cette fameuse fête de Noël dont tout le monde parlait depuis un mois. Son enthousiasme avait finis par chuter suite à cette commission interminabe. Mais à présent qu'il se rapprochait de son objectif avec l'arbre sur le dos. Il commençait à retrouver sa motivation.

_Je me rappel avoir lu que cette fête avait été retiré du calendrier suite aux événements de la grande crise... Je me demande ce qu'elles vont penser de mon cadeau. J'espère qu'elles ne seront pas déçues._

N'étant pas en mesure d'acheter de cadeaux, il avait finis par décider d'en fabriquer un. Voilà donc plusieurs semaines qu'il préparait en secret, une pièce de bois sculpté à l'effigie de la famille. Lui exclu.

Plusieurs essais infructueux lui permirent d'adapter et de doser la quantité d'énergie nécessaire pour rendre sa griffe suffisamment tranchante. Pour permettre un travail de qualité, sans pour autant épuiser ses réserves d'énergies. Mais les résultats tardèrent à venir. Après de nombreux essais, il finit par capter l'image qu'il voulait produire et finalement, il réussit à obtenir un résultat satisfaisant. Qu'il dissimula le temps que Rumiko réunisse les paquets dans un placard.

Finalement, il atteignit le portail. Le loup laissa la cime du sapin glisser contre le manteau de la porte et referma après lui.

_Je ne pense pas que quelqu'un est pu me voir après tout les détours que j'ai fais pour éviter les lieux fréquentés ou éclairés. _Il prit le temps de souffler et de se gratter l'épaule._ Sa pique ce truc ! _

« Dépêchez-vous le repas sera bientôt prêt. » Il reprit le sapin sur son dos avant de faire face à Rumiko qui l'invitait à entrer. « J'espère que l'attente n'a pas été trop désagréable. »

« Cela aurait été plus rapide si votre amis Wong n'avait pas rencontré un de ses amis. »

« Ah ? De qui s'agissait-il ? »

« Un certain 'Shibumi' d'après ce que j'ai entendu. »

Ils entrèrent finalement et la mannequin lui indiqua ou placer l'arbre de Noël.

« Un vrai sapin ? » s'étonna Rika.

« Pour une fois, je pouvais bien en faire venir un. » souligna la mère avec un clin d'oeil en apportant un nouveau carton de décorations afin que tous puissent participer cette fois-ci.

Une fois les derniers détails mis en place. Ils purent contempler le résultat de leurs efforts, alors que de délicieuses odeurs s'échappaient de la cuisine. Donnant un avant goût de ce qui attendait le palais des résidents.

Le loup observait avec une certaine intensité chaque guirlande, boule, ampoule,... Son regard attiré par chaque variation de couleur, tandis que ses oreilles étaient bercées par la stéréo qui diffusait en boucle une compilation de Noël. Le tout apportant une ambiance spéciale pour un moment spécial. Ce qui réchauffa le cœur du loup et effaça sa morosité.

Du coin de l'oeil, il aperçut Renamon s'éloigner et lui faire signe de le suivre. Etonné, Weremon suivis la renarde dans le couloir qui s'arrêta un peu plus loin pour lui faire face. Sa queue se balançant gracieusement derrière son corps délicatement sculpté.

Elle leva délicatement le bras et fit signe, avec une griffe de s'approcher plus près. Il s'exécuta timidement. Lorsqu'il fut à porté, elle enroula amoureusement ses bras autour de lui et le serra contre son propre corps dans un tendre câlin. Avant de l'inviter d'un regard à lever les yeux. Son visage manifestait une certaine incompréhension. Lorsqu'il la regarda à nouveau, elle s'empressa de caresser son museau avec le bout d'un doigt, avant de chuchoter à son oreille :

« La tradition contraint deux personnes se rencontrant sous le gui le soir de Noël, à échanger un baiser. »

L'intensité du regard du loup pris un nouvel éclat alors qu'il comprenait ce qu'elle attendait de lui.

« Loin de moi l'idée de rompre la tradition. »

Leurs regards plongèrent l'un dans dans l'autre, brûlant de désir. Puis peu à peu, ils approchèrent leurs museaux et échangèrent un baisé langoureux.

« Pas mal. Vous vous améliorez mon chers. » Aguicha t'elle en chatouillant l'un de ses points sensibles.

« Et vous êtes toujours aussi parfaite. »Frémit-il de plaisir en utilisant les mêmes méthodes. Gagnant le plaisir de la voir gigoter pour échapper à ses assauts. Pour finir, avec un coup de queue touffu dans le visage. La sensation de la fourrure balayant son museau était difficile à décrire mais subtilement agréable.

« Je t'aime. »

« Moi aussi, mon grand méchant loup. » Ce surnom qu'elle lui donnait pour l'aguicher lui avait paru étrange les premières fois, mais depuis, il avait appris à jouer le jeu. Et puis au final, cela lui plaisait.

« Hmm, ma douce déesse. » soupira t'il en accueillant la tête de sa bien aimé sur son épaule. Echangeant la chaleur de leurs corps et la douceur de leurs fourrure respective.

Des bruits de pas précipités causèrent la fin de cet instant magique. Ils se séparèrent et firent face à l'arrivant. Renamon arbora un grand sourire, ce qui étonna Weremon. _Qui peut bien la faire sourire ainsi ? _

Il commença à se retourner quand une masse sombre se jeta sur lui en criant : « Papa ! »

* * *

« PAPA? »

Weremon, alias Whisky 3, venait de se réveiller en sursaut. Trempé de sueur et agrippé frénétiquement à ce qui lui servait de lit. Traumatisé.

« P... pa... pa ? »

Son esprit venait de recevoir un choc, le rendant incapable de penser à autre chose qu'à ce mot.

« Papa ? »

Peu à peu il retrouva ses esprit et commença à raisonner, comprenant qu'il avait rêver. Mais ne sachant toujours pas comment prendre ce qu'il avait vu et entendu. Il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'un jours, il pourrait devenir père, encore moins fonder une famille. Son ancienne vie lui interdisait ce genre de projet. Servir dans l'armée impériale au front était une voix sans retour. Mais être confronté aussi brutalement à cette possibilité l'effrayait, au même point que ses sentiments pour la créature portant le nom de Renamon.

Puis la fatigue repris le dessus, gommant peu à peu ses peurs. Il se rappela la séance d'entrainement prévue pour le lendemain et décida de céder à son épuisement. La fatigue l'autorisant à fantasmer sur l'avenir, avant que le sommeil ne l'emporte à nouveau.

_Peut être. Oui, peut être un jour... _


	23. Chapter 22:Le loup dans la bergerie (1)

**Chapitre 22. Le loup dans la bergerie (part 1)**

Whisky 3 se leva avant l'aube pour rejoindre la clairière en avance. Son esprit toujours perturbé par l'étrange rêve de la nuit précédente.

_Papa ?_

Une fois arrivé sur les lieux de la future rencontre, il éclaircit rapidement ses idées et commença une série d'échauffements classiques, comme il avait l'habitude de réaliser dans le passé. Les souvenirs des séries d'exercices généraux imposés aux combattants, avant qu'ils ne sautent dans la bataille étaient gravés dans son esprit. Chaque étape, chaque mouvement, chaque respiration était calculé pour assouplir le plus de muscles possibles et assurer des performances musculaires optimales. Ses jambes ayant une structure différente, demanda une certaine adaptation de l'exercice. Mais les étirements restaient toujours aussi désagréable qu' auparavant. Lui arrachant de légère plainte de temps à autres.

La chaleur causée par l'exercice commença à faire suer le combattant qui décida de faire quelques foulées pour détendre ses jambes endolories.

_Quelle tactique adopter ? Dois je tenter une approche agressive ou plus subtile ? Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, je risque de me faire avoir... Après tout il s'agit de son domaine. Troisième solution, lui donner l'initiative et réagir en conséquence. Je n'aurais pas l'avantage de la surprise mais au moins je ne lui donnerais pas une victoire trop facile. C'est probablement la meilleure option..._

Alors qu'une ombre l'épiait depuis le feuillage des arbres, il fit demi-tour, toujours perdu dans ses pensées. Inconscient de la menace, il visualisait les mouvements qu'il pourrait essayer pour surprendre son opposante.

Un frisson finit cependant par parcourir son échine, le mettant en garde que quelque chose n'allait pas normalement. Mais rien n'était visible aux alentours. Aucun son, autre que ceux de la nature, pas une odeur étrangère.

_Personne ? Bizarre, j'aurais parié..._

Ses yeux surprirent une ombre disparaître furtivement à la périphérie de sa vision. Alerté, il se précipita derrière un arbre, tous les sens en alerte. Scrutant chaque parcelle de la zone ou il avait aperçus du mouvement.

Plus rien ne bougeait, même la légère brise matinale semblait s'être figée. Puis, peu à peu, le lieux retrouva son aspect ordinaire. Prudent, le loup s'autorisa à observer plus précisément la direction qu'avait prise l'ombre.

_Rien ?_

Ses oreilles redressées pour capter le moindre son. Il épiait les profondeurs du parc. Sa vision nocturne était excellente, mais même avec cette capacité, il ne parvenait pas à retrouver sa cible. Doucement la brise nocturne changea de direction pour lui faire face. Lui apportant une marée d'informations olfactives. Et parmi la quantité incroyable d'odeurs qui caressaient son museau, une, retint toute son attention.

_Renamon ?_

Un mouvement furtif à la périphérie de son champs de vision, l'invita à quitter son arbre pour trouver un emplacement plus sécurisé.

_Ainsi elle aurait-déjà commencé ? Imprévisible, ... j'aime ça._

Avant qu'il ne puisse concevoir un plan pour débusquer son opposante, il sentit venir quelque chose. D'un bond sur le côté il esquiva une volée de cristaux, avant de disparaître derrière un buisson. Incapable de localiser son opposante, il recula méthodiquement pour prendre quelques rangées d'arbres de distance avec l'origine de l'attaque.

_D'accord, ... on va jouer comme ça._

Weremon se fondit dans les ténèbres, laissant ses sens le guider à travers les bois. La présence de Renamon était clairement perceptible désormais. Son odeur imprégnait de multiples endroits. De plus en plus fortement. Jusqu'à ce qu'une nouvelle pluie mortelle s'abatte. Le loup esquiva aisément cette fois-ci, en apercevant la couleur blanche caractéristique du bout de la queue de Renamon disparaître dans le feuillage d'un arbre.

_C'est là-haut que tu te caches ? # ù&amp;§ ! Comment je vais faire pour te déloger ?_

* * *

Renamon prenait un malin plaisir à traquer et attaquer Weremon par surprise. La manœuvre ayant pour objectif de le frustrer, afin qu'il s'énerve plus rapidement. Mais il semblait mieux se maîtriser que ce qu'elle avait calculer.

_Visiblement, avoir des projectiles lancés dans sa direction ne le dérange pas véritablement. Oh,... j'oubliais qu'il est entraîné pour ce genre de situation. Eh ,... je sais comment le pousser à bout._

Elle lança une dernière attaque éclair pour détourner l'attention du loup afin de pouvoir approcher suffisamment près pour l' engager au corps à corps. Ce qu'elle savait être le point faible de sa formation. Il s'était grandement amélioré depuis leur première rencontre. Mais elle savait pertinemment qu'elle avait l'avantage de l'expérience et qu'il devenait vite nerveux sur ce terrain.

Le loup la repéra rapidement et para aisément les premiers coups. Ce qui conduisit à plusieurs échanges forçant Renamon à réévaluer sa tactique. Mais un coup direct direct l'obligea à rompre l'engagement ce qui la contraria suffisamment pour la décider à tenter quelque chose de moins conventionnel. Elle recula légèrement, lui donnant l'initiative, ce qu'il fit sans hésiter. Mais la vitesse et la précision de ses attaques avait encore augmentée depuis leur dernier échange de coups. La situation devenait de plus en plus difficile à tenir, mais Renamon devait résister jusqu'à ce que la faille s'ouvre, tout en évitant d'être acculée contre un arbre. Ce qui manqua de se produire à plusieurs reprises.

_Bien, approche grand garçon. Allez. Encore un peu..._

Finalement la faille dans la défense de Weremon s'ouvrit. Profitant de l'occasion, elle glissa en souplesse entre ses jambes, en frappant violemment l'entre jambe de sa victime.

_Pardonnez-moi._

Le gémissement de douleur qu'il émit était clairement perceptible, ce qui la fit regretter son geste, mais c'était le moyen le plus rapide d'obtenir ce qu'elle désirait. En se redressant de l'autre côté, elle amorça une puissante rotation du bassin tout en déployant sa jambe gauche. Le temps que pris le loup pour faire face à la surprise et à la douleur, afin de reprendre le contrôle et se retourner, fut suffisant pour permettre à Renamon de réaliser son coup de pied fouetté. La violence du choc dans sa tempe, le fit tituber sur le côté pratiquement sonné, mais la guerrière ne profita pas de son avantage. Attendant patiemment les résultats de sa manœuvre.

Deux petites secondes suffirent pour qu'il retrouve son équilibre. Mais, comme la renarde l'espérait, les prémices de la transformation commencèrent leur apparition. La couleur des rétines du loup changeait lentement, parsemées de filaments mauves. Et les babines commençaient à se retrousser sans même qu'il en soit conscient.

_Bien, les choses sérieuses vont pouvoir commencer._

* * *

« Monsieur ? »

« Je vous écoute Riley. » répondit Yamaki depuis l'arrière de son fourgon.

Une équipe de quatre agents l'accompagnait. La première moitié avec lui dans le fourgon, contrôlant les drones de surveillance. La seconde scrutant discrètement la ruelle et plus particulièrement, la porte de la résidence Nonaka.

« Votre invité est arrivé et attend de nouveaux échantillons pour commencer ses travaux. »

« Bien, offrez lui de quoi patienter. Et envoyez quelqu'un préparer son bureau, selon les indications qu'il a fournis. »

« Tout de suite monsieur. »

_Au moins tout semble prêt pour la phase suivante. Mais maintenant il faut récupérer de nouveaux échantillons. Ce ne sera pas facile._

Jetant un regard sur l'une des consoles, il put observer une image aérienne de son prochain objectif. Cependant un obstacle majeur se dressait toujours face à lui. Il devait se voir octroyer l'échantillon par les résidents, faute de pouvoir se le procurer seul sans alerter sa véritable cible.

_Cette gamine ne me facilite pas les choses, si seulement elle pouvait être plus naïve. Mais heureusement, j'ai un allié imparable de mon côté. _

« Monsieur, la cible 'Alpha' a engagé 'Bravo'. » alerta le second agent.

« Quoi ? » Sur le second poste, Yamaki pouvait distinguer des formes mouvantes. Un rapide réglage de la vision infrarouge, donna un aperçu du combat entre les deux protagonistes. « Non, ils ont recommencer à s'entraîner comme l'autre jour. Prévenez moi si ils changent de lieu ! »

Plus détendus, le directeur de l'agence, s'accorda quelques secondes de repos. Ses yeux vagabondèrent sur l'équipement à sa disposition, pour s'arrêter sur un drone de rechange. Le dispositif faisait la taille d'une assiette et l'épaisseur d'une boite à chaussure. Rien de très impressionnant. Mais ses quatre rotors lui permettent de se déplacer rapidement en altitude pour traquer une cible tout en épiant ses moindres mouvements grâce à une caméra embarquée. Et sans émettre le moindre son détectable à plus de vingt mètres.

_Les moyens changent, mais le travail reste le même. Bientôt une machine me remplacera et je serais devenu inutile... _S'autorisa t'il à penser dans un soupir.

« Monsieur, je confirme que 'Charlie' quitte son domicile. »

_Parfait. Dès qu'elle sera dans son bus, je pourrais passer à l'action._

La radio crépita et un agent pris la parole.

« Ici équipe extérieur, je confirme. 'Charlie' a rejoins la ruelle. Attendez,... »

« Que se passe t'il ? Vous êtes repéré ?» s'inquiéta Yamaki à l'idée de voir l'opération échoué.

« Je ne sais pas, elle s'est arrêté, comme si elle venait de recevoir un coup. » avoua l'agent perplexe.

« Monsieur ! Alpha vient de mettre Bravo à terre. » alarma l'un des pilotes de drone.

« Quoi ? »

* * *

_« Ahhhhhhhhh ! »_

Rika venait de recevoir une violent douleur à la cuisse droite, suivis d'un cris de douleur perçant dans son esprit. Paniquée, elle s'empressa de contacter sa partenaire. L'expérience ne lui laissa aucun doute : Renamon venait d'être blessée.

_« Renamon ! Que se passe t' il ? »_

_« Il est plus rapide que je ne l'avais prévu. »_

_« Qui ? »_

_« Weremon. Je... je pensais pouvoir le contrôler, mais il est nettement plus dangereux que la dernière fois. Je n'arrive pas à m'approcher pour inverser le processus. »_

_« Il a à nouveau changé ? »_

_« C'est ma faute, je voulais qu'il apprenne à se contrôler. Mais je l'ai trop poussé à bout. Il est déchaîné ! Je ne vais pas pouvoir le retenir très longtemps. J'ai besoin d'aide,... je suis trop fatigué. »_

_« Accroche toi ! »_

* * *

Dans la maison Nonaka, les deux femmes prenaient le thé tout en discutant. Rumiko gardant constamment un œil sur son portable, pour s'assurer que sa séance photo ne serait pas retardée. En faisant une erreur de manipulation elle retrouva la photo du loup en pleine séance de jardinage avec sa mère. Lui faisant soudainement réaliser quelque chose.

« Seiko, je viens de remarquer que nous ne connaissons même pas le nom de notre invité. »

« Que veux-tu dire ? » répondit l'aîné en levant les yeux de sa tasse.

« Eh bien, si j'ai compris toute l'histoire. Weremon a été humain avant de devenir... ce qu'il est aujourd'hui. Nous l'appelons par le nom que lui a donné la machine de Rika. Mais comme Renamon me l'a expliqué, il s'agit du nom de l'espèce et pas d'un nom individuel. »

Seiko reposa sa tasse, suivant la pensée de sa fille. Devinant peu à peu ou cette dernière se dirigeait.

« Maintenant que j'y pense, cela fait bizarre d'appeler Renamon ainsi. C'est comme si elle nous appelait 'Humain'. »

« Tu sais ma fille, j'ai déjà eu cette discussion avec Renamon. Elle n'a pas exprimé le besoin d'avoir un nom individuel, mais elle est tellement modeste, je ne sais si elle le pensait réellement. Tu te rappels du temps qu'il a fallu pour la convaincre de manger à la même table que nous ? »

Le souvenir décrocha un sourire à la mannequin.

« Je n'ai toujours pas compris pourquoi elle insistait pour manger à part. »

« Elle avait certainement ses raisons. Inutile de lui poser la question, cela ne ferait que rendre la situation inconfortable. Cependant j'ai osé demander comment les distinguer si un membre de son espèce se présentait et la question semblait la surprendre. »

« Vraiment ? Et qu' avait-elle répondu ? »

« Qu'elle saurait si elle était désignée ou non. Les digimon n'ont pas pour acquis les noms individuels. Mais je suis d'accord avec toi, notre invité doit avoir un nom qui lui est propre. Je me demande pourquoi il ne nous a rien dis. »

« Rika a laissé supposer que Renamon s'occupait de lui ce matin. Je lui poserais la question quand il... »

La sonnette de la porte extérieure venait de résonner. L'heure inhabituelle pour une visite surpris les deux femmes.

« Tu attends une livraison ? »

« Non, mais je vais voir. »

Seiko quitta le salon pour rencontrer le visiteur, laissant Rumiko terminer seule sa tasse. Elle s'apprétait à prendre ses affaires lorsqu'elle entendit sa mère crier :

« Sortez de chez moi ou j'appelle la police ! »

Inquiète, elle composa le numéro, prête à appeler les secours et se porta au secours de sa mère. Mais au moment de franchir la porte, elle se retrouva face à face avec une personne qu'elle avait rencontré auparavant.

« Yamaki ? Que faites-vous ici ? »

« Bonjour. Pardonnez mon intrusion mais contrairement aux apparences je suis ici pour aider. »

« Mais lâchez-moi ! » ordonna Seiko aux prises avec un homme en costume.

« Laissez-là ! Sa réaction est tout à fait légitime. Je vous en pris, comprenez que je n'apprécie pas d'avoir à agir de la sorte. Mais j'ai besoin de réponse sur une menace imminente et nous avons peu de temps devant nous. »

« De quoi parlez-vous? »

« C'est ce que je dois découvrir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Alors si vous pouviez m'indiquer ou trouver la chambre de votre invité. »

« Quoi ? Quel rapport avec votre menace ? »

« Tout, en fait. Il n'est pas ce que vous croyez. Il n'est même pas un digimon. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ?» répondit Rumiko sous le choc.

* * *

Après une lutte acharnée, Kyubimon et Weremon se faisaient de nouveau face. Les deux combattants étaient pratiquement exténués à force de courir pour tenter de prendre l'avantage. Kyubimon était plus rapide, mais Weremon était tout à fais capable de rivaliser honorablement dans son état de rage actuel.

Cependant les attaques de Kyubimon ne parvenaient pas atteindre directement le loup qui se déplaçait perpétuellement pour esquiver et se rapprocher pour placer une frappe. Ce qui forçait la kitsune à produire un véritable tir de dissuasion pour le repousser. Tout en l'éloignant de Rika qui venait de les rejoindre depuis quelques minutes.

« Tu es certaines que tu ne veux pas d'aide ? Avec un bonus vitesse tu pourrais le vaincre facilement. » proposa la dompteuse qui s'agaçait d'être en retard.

« Non, je dois le vaincre par mes propres moyens. » répliqua sèchement la renarde, déterminé à prouver ses capacités.

« Pourquoi ? C'est stupide de prendre un tel risque. Il est devenu complètement dingue. »

« Je sais mais c'est quelque-chose que je dois faire par moi-même. Sinon je... » Kyubimon devenait hésitante sur la formulation. Craignant de révéler trop d'informations devant le loup, bien que son état ne lui permettrait probablement pas de se souvenir.

« Oui ? »

« ... »

La renarde chercha un moyen de changer de sujet et remarqua dans sa tentative, un changement dans l'attitude de son opposant. Il semblait moins attentif et l'énergie qu'il dégageait faiblissait rapidement.

_C'est maintenant ou il va encore s'effondrer avant la fin._

« Fox Electric Attack ! » Kyubimon chargea en déployant une charge électrique autour d'elle.

« Were Claw ! »

Les deux combattants se rencontrèrent dans un échange final. L'épuisement ne permit pas au loup d'esquiver la charge électrique qui l'expédia au sol, vidé du peu d'énergie qu'il avait.

Kyubimon s'approcha du vaincu et appuya avec ses pattes avant sur son torse, pour le maintenir bloqué au sol et à sa merci. Le regard qu'elle lança au loup était assez effrayant, sans compter les babines retroussées, révélant ses crocs.

« Réveils-toi ! »

Weremon sembla réagir avant de gémir et d'ouvrir ses paupières. Ses yeux révélèrent que sa folie n'était pas encore dissipée. Ce qui amena un grognement menaçant de la part de la kitsune qui répéta son ordre en augmentant la pression sur le torse du loup.

« Réveils-toi ! »

L'unique réponse du loup fut un grognement de défis et une tentative infructueuse d'éjecter la renarde. Qui, en réaction, enfonça ses griffes dans la chair du loup et abaissa sa tête pour qu'il n'est pas d'autres option que d'affronter son regard de glace. D'une voix parfaitement calme elle finit par déclarer

« Tu es vaincu ! Alors réveil toi avant que je ne perde définitivement patience ! »

Les oreilles de Weremon se rabattirent soudainement et il finit par baisser la tête en signe de soumission. Il ferma les paupières et les dernières traces de folie disparurent de son regard.

La surprise et la frayeur qui se lisait alors sur son visage, n'avaient pas de prix pour Kyubimon. quand il se rendit compte qu'il était plaqué au sol par une renarde géante capable de l'éliminer d'un simple coup de crocs.

« Bien, tu es de retour. » déclara t'elle détendue en jetant un regard à sa partenaire. « _Tu vas être en retard._ »

« _Ce sera toujours mieux que de t'avoir laissé seule avec lui._ »

« _Je vais t'y emmener, sinon tu ne seras jamais à l'heure._ »

« Renamon ? » Le loup était incrédule, devant la forme championne de la renarde. En y regardant de plus près, elle pouvait lire de la crainte dans son regard.

_Est-il terrifié par ma victoire ou par moi ?_

« Mmmh..., pour l'instant c'est Kyubimon. Heureuse de voir que vous êtes de nouveau capable de réfléchir. »

« Que... Kyubimon ? Pourquoi me plaquez-vous au sol ? » demanda t'il incrédule mais clairement intimidé.

_La seconde option semble la bonne._

« Oh, je crois que je vais rester ainsi encore un petit moment. » annonça t'elle sur un air innocent et prenant un malin plaisir à observer le visage du loup se décomposer. « Après tout le mal que je me suis donné, je vais contempler ma victoire aussi longtemps que je le désire. »

« Donc, ... j'ai perdu ? »

« Vous vous attendiez à un résultat différent ? »

« Je... c'est que...»

Un raclement de gorge de Rika ramena la renarde à la réalité et mit fin au petit jeu avec regret.

* * *

**Eh bien. Cela faisait un petit moment que je n'avais pas posté de nouveaux chapitres. Mes études, le sport et les relations sociales ne m'ont pas laissés beaucoup de temps en ce moment. Je profite du fait que ce soit mon anniversaire et d'une pause de quelques heures, pour poster ce chapitre depuis une salle vide de l'université. Je ne sais pas ce que vous pensez de l'histoire, j'ai probablement trop retarder les choses, mais je voulais mettre en place une forme de stabilité avant ce qui va suivre.**

**Comme toujours, n'oubliez pas de rêver!**


End file.
